A Cursed Rose
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Una maldición aqueja el castillo de lo que alguna vez fue una de las más poderosas familias reales, y un ente maligno ha decidido iniciar con su ronda de juegos sádicos y macabros a los miembros del mismo. La visita de dos burdos bandoleros es la última esperanza de la sangre noble que en éste habita para evitar su muerte inminente. Sonamy Silblaze
1. Ambición

**Hola a todos. Bien, ni bien termine el proyecto anterior y tuve que empezar con algo nuevo, así que espero les guste X3. Esta historia es directamente en un mundo alternativo y algunas cosas son un poco diferentes a lo que acostumbran a leer de mi parte, pero una lectora me la pidió y llevaba tiempo con ánimos de crear algo así. En fin, debo de advertir que ciertas personalidades están un poco alteradas, pero la esencia es la misma. Sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo de "A Cursed Rose" o "Una Rosa Maldita". Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Ambición

Los caballeros negros galopaban por los prados bajo la noche estrellada. El aire a muerte y sangre navegaba en la brisa para dar el anuncio de una muerte anunciada. Los ejércitos se miraban andar con los banderines que demostraban su gran fidelidad hacia la hechicera que los había comandado a esparcir la muerte y la sangre desde hace varios años ya. Una guerra declarada por un ser de oscuro corazón que deseaba ver perecer cada reino bajo la espada reluciente de sus caballeros de la oscuridad. Ningún pueblo estaba a salvo, ni niño ni anciano tendría oportunidad una vez que el ejercito de las sombras entraran con la fuerza más mortal a la provincia. Más que hábiles escuderos y espadachines eran seres oscuros sin corazón, sin rostro… sólo con una armadura reluciente bajo la luna llena.

Así como la sigilosa noche, entraron a cada pueblo, a cada aldea, a cada reino para destruir y matar al rey que opusiera resistencia. Pocos sobrevivieron, pocos lograron mantenerse en pie para impedir que lo que se consagró como la maldición oscura les arrebatara su último aliento. Aquellos de sangre noble que aún quedaron en pie tuvieron que ver el perecer de su pueblo sin poder evitarlo.

La guerra se espació tan rápido como el fuego mismo, y así el período más oscuro del reino empezaría. Aquel que sobreviviera debería de acatar las crueles reglas que la emperatriz oscura había consagrado, y la pequeña resistencia que aún quedaba debería de pasar por hambruna y muerte. Las flores perecieron, el sol pareció ocultarse para siempre tras un manto de nubes grises, y los bandoleros y ladrones florecieron en la desgracia de toda una nación, ante una guerra que no prometía más que la muerte misma.

Los años pasaron, y la voluntad de vencer se quebró como las más frágiles de las hojas en invierno; los pocos reinos que aún quedaban en pie se sentían afortunados con sólo sobrevivir. Cualquier príncipe, princesa, rey o reina que aún quedaran con vida eran una débil luz de esperanza para su pueblo, la luz de un día el final de aquel reinado de terror; así, la hechicera oscura para poder apagar toda señal de esperanza, toda oportunidad de rebelión maldijo a los castillos de sus reinos vecinos, al sufrimiento eterno. Mientras un único heredo al trono o rey viviera la hambruna arrasaría con su pueblo, las enfermedades se esparcieran por todo el reino y la muerte solitaria del último heredero real sería su castigo por desafiarla.

0-0-0-0-0

Las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo grisáceo y lo que pareció en un principio como una simple llovizna se convirtió en una tormenta rápidamente. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y corrió al bar más cercano para poder escapar de la lluvia y refugiarse antes de seguir su camino. Sin lugar alguna ese era uno de los peores pueblo donde ella alguna vez hubiera pasado, y la verdad no quería pasar la noche ahí, sabía perfectamente que no era seguro; pocos tenían el valor para quedarse y mucho menos para vivir ahí. Abrió la puerta de madera, la cual dejó entrar una ventisca de aire helado haciendo que todos los papeles y algunas velas se apagaran por el viento indomable. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella mientras un suspiro de alivio se vio exhalado por su parte. Todas las miradas se fijaron en ella y una expresión molesta se hizo notar provocando que todos voltearan el rostro y de nuevo cada uno fijara sus ojos en sus propios asuntos.

-Hmph- exclamó la murciélaga molesta -¿Es que acaso nadie por aquí ha visto a una dama entrar a un bar de mala muerte o qué?- habló para sí.

Caminó con petulancia como era su costumbre y se sentó en la barra en donde pidió un trago al cantinero quien con una sonrisa accedió. En un tarro de barro sirvió ante ella aquel líquido café burbujeante hasta llenarle y le sonrió nuevamente –Aquí tienes linda- halagó. Rouge hizo una mueca molesta y tomó aquel tarro para apaciguar su insaciable sed. El cantinero tomó un trapo blanco y de nuevo empezó a tomar tarros mojados para secarlos sin poder quitar su mirada de la chica que yacía empapada enfrente de él.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó curioso.

-¿Es tan obvio?- respondió un poco más tranquila.

-Pues, los pocos que vivimos aquí nos conocemos muy bien.

-Con buenas razones, este lugar es casi un pueblo fantasma- señaló para fijar su vista en la cerveza delante de ella.

-Sí… es una mala época- respondió con una sonrisa triste –Pero ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Marchándome.

-¿Eh?

-Vine interesada en una recompensa por prestar mis servicios, sin embargo…- calló pensativa –No pude hacerlo, así que una vez que la tormenta cese me iré.

-¿Recompensa?- preguntó curioso el cantinero.

-Sí- asintió –En el castillo…

-¡¿Entraste al castillo?!- gritó exaltado haciendo que un silencio sepulcral se aposentara en el bar. Todos los comensales dirigieron su mirada a la murciélago de pelaje blanco como la nieve, quien frunció el ceño molesta al sentirse observada nuevamente.

-No- respondió –No pude… yo…

-¿Es cierto que hay estatuas de piedra de los que alguna vez vivieron ahí?- preguntó un hombre sentado a una de las mesas.

-Eso es…

-¿Y que puedes ver cómo un aura negra rodea el lugar?- interrumpió otro.

-Pues eso es…

-¿Y que los ríos de sangres de los caballeros yacen en las fuentes del jardín?

-¡Ugh!- exclamó asqueada por la imagen -¡No lo sé!- respondió ante las preguntas molesta –Yo no entre, no necesite hacerlo para darme cuenta que no valía ni un doblón real.

-Y…- habló de nuevo al cantinero -… ¿Viste a la princesa?

-¿Princesa?- repitió.

-Sí… nadie la ha visto desde la muerte de los reyes hace muchos años atrás, antes de que este pueblo se convirtiera en una sede de vagos borrachos y ladrones.

-No…- respondió a su pregunta –No lo hice.

-Es una pena, yo siempre…

-¿De qué es la recompensa?- interrumpió una voz.

Rouge fijó su vista al final de la barra para ver dos criaturas a penas visibles entre las sombras. Ambos tenían enciman una capucha color marrón, en donde únicamente sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos dejaban enseñar. La murciélago entrecerró sus ojos para intentar vislumbrar mejor, sin éxito alguno. Rouge lo vio con cierta desconfianza, pero sin prestarle mayor atención regresó su mirada a su bebida.

-Es la búsqueda de un tesoro- respondió sin interés.

-¿Tesoro?- repitió intrigado.

-Sí… es… bueno…- habló para bajar la mirada y ver su reflejo en el líquido de aquel tarro –Es algo que dejaron atrás… hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Quiénes?- cuestionó con interés.

-El ejército negro…- respondió en susurro.

-¿Eh?- exclamó.

-No es sorpresa-habló el cantinero para colocar uno de los vasos limpios en el estante -Los pocos de sangre real que aún quedan con vida están destinados a sufrir la maldición de la gran hechicera.

-¿Así? No conozco muchos de sangre real que aún estén con vida, la mayoría han sido carbonizado vivos o simplemente se desvanecieron- puntualizó el extraño –Y dime ¿Por qué su princesa no murió?- preguntó el misterioso encapuchado.

-Porque nuestra princesa es muy fuerte, ella se dice que posee un aura blanca y pura y eso repelió al ejército oscuro.

-¡Ja! Esas son tontas historias de niños- hablaron los comensales.

-Seguramente se escondió hasta que todo termino, o de lo contrario no moriríamos de hambre ¡¿Dónde está princesa cuando su pueblo la necesita?!- gritaron molestos.

-Como verás mi niña, ya muchos le han dado la espalda de igual manera…- le susurró a la murciélago con tristeza.

-Bien, no la culpo por no querer salir- respondió indiferente –Sea cual sea el caso…- dijo para voltear a ver a una de las ventas del bar y dar cuenta que la lluvia había disminuido –Yo me voy.

-¡Espera!- gritó aquel encapuchado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto ofrecía por encontrar esa cosa que dejaron atrás?

-Digamos que…- dijo para ponerse en pie y lanzar una moneda a la barra dando por cancelada su deuda –No tendrías vidas suficientes para gastarte tanto oro.

Rouge se despidió con un ademán de mano y salió de aquel lugar de mala muerte con olor a alcohol y vino.

Él sonrió satisfecho con su respuesta y codeó a su compañero que únicamente lo vio de reojo y suspiró pesadamente para fijar de nuevo sus ojos en aquel trago que yacía frente a él, ya sabía que significaba eso.

-Es lo que necesitamos- le susurró con emoción.

-Y ahí vas…

-¡Vamos Silver con eso no necesitaríamos mendigar por sobras o robar a nadie más!

-No lo sé Sonic, hay una buena razón por la cual nadie ha respondido al anuncio en los último años ¿no te parece?- inquirió el erizo plateado.

-Oh vamos, tú y yo hemos enfrentado a la muerte cara a cara y nos hemos reído ante la adversidad- alardeó pretencioso el erizo azul.

-Sí, y también por eso hemos terminado en lugares que no quiero ni recordar intentando salvar nuestro pellejo- le recordó molesto –No me parece una buena idea, yo creo…

-Tú querías empezar desde cero ¿recuerdas? – le interrumpió el enérgico erizo.

-Sí pero…

-Además- le cortó –Estos será nuestro pase de salida ¿qué tenemos que perder?

-Nuestras vidas- señaló.

-Es lo único que podemos darnos el lujo, ¡pero! Al terminar con la misión podremos perder sólo doblones de oro. ¿Te lo imaginas?

-Sigue sin convencerme tu plan- puntualizó molesto, para fijar nuevamente su mirada ámbar en su bebida.

-Piénsalo así- habló el erizo azul para poner su brazo alrededor de su cuello obligándolo quitar su vista de aquella cerveza –Imagina a cuanta gente ayudaríamos si tenemos éxito ¿no es acaso tu sueño?

-…Ser un caballero- musito con una sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Si triunfamos todo este pueblito quedará eternamente agradecido, la princesa te suplicara que seas uno de sus caballeros, sin contar que ya no tiene ninguno. Estarías en la cima de los mejores guerreros de su majestad, mientras yo disfrutaré de mis ganancias a lo lindo con una gran casa y mucho licor del fino, no de esta basura- dijo para ver el tarro con desdén - ¿Entonces, qué me dices?

-Bien…- dijo resignado -Iremos

-¡Sí!- gritó entusiasmado -¡Es hora de una nueva aventura!

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaron directo al castillo que se encontraba relativamente distanciado del pueblo. Un camino empedrado era su senda con un paisaje desolador de árboles muertos y hierba seca. El frío viento de invierno soplaba con fuerza, para que las pocas hojas secas se soltaran de los árboles y así navegaran con la brisa gélida. Ambos erizos se vieron un poco inseguros, pero la ambición de Sonic podría más que un desolado jardín.

Pararon enfrente de una gran reja negra de hierro forjado en medio de un muro de concreto que rodeaba todo el territorio del castillo. En medio de aquel portón podía verse una letra elegantemente hecha por el herrero, una R, símbolo de la familia que alguna vez gobernó con gloria en ese lugar. Sonic se acercó mientras Silver no podía evitar mantener su vista en el espeluznante castillo y un trago amargo recorría su garganta; entendía porque aquella murciélago no había dudado en irse sin siquiera preguntar. Sonic le dio poca importancia al aspecto descuidado del castillo y vio que aquella reja estaba rodeada de varias cadenas para cerrarse con un candado de metal. Sujetó los barrotes con fuerza para agitar el portón y hacer que el metal rechinante resonara por todo el lugar.

-¡Sonic!- regañó el erizo plateado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quiero entrar?- se excusó –Y no veo ninguna campana por aquí para…

-¿Diga?

-¡Ah!-gritó el erizo azul sorprendido para retroceder al ver a una joven coneja con una largo y pesado vestido enfrente de la reja -…¿Cómo es que tú…

-¿Qué hacen interrumpiendo a la hora del té?- preguntó con enfado la joven coneja.

-A bueno… nosotros…- balbuceó desubicado, aún no entendía de donde había salido. Sonic vio a Silver de reojo quien parecía igual de sorprendido que él. Aclaró su garganta y retomó la compostura para ver de nuevo a la coneja –Venimos por la recompensa- completó.

-¿Recompensa?- repitió para cambiar aquella expresión seria por una de sorpresa.

-Sí, sabemos que están contratando busca tesoros para recuperar un objeto en este castillo, ¿no es así?

-…Son los primeros en venir en muchos años ya- musitó pensativa para sí.

-Sí bueno, somos los mejores ¿no es así Silver?- habló con una sonrisa.

-O los más estúpidos- completó.

-Hmph- exclamó Sonic molesto por el comentario.

-Bien, de ser así…- dijo la conejita para sacar de una bolsa un aro con varias llaves y abrir el candado, el cual cayó pesadamente junto con las cadenas al suelo. –Pasen adelante…

Les abrió la puerta, la cual rechinó por el oxido del tiempo. Ambos entraron con cierto cuidado y vieron el enorme jardín que yacía enfrente de la entrada. Sonic buscó con la mirada aquellas estatuas o fuentes de sangre que las que habían hablado en el bar pero no vio más que naturaleza muerta y hojas secas regadas en el suelo. El sonido del candado cerrarse nuevamente lo alarmó para voltear a ver a sus espaldas y ver a la coneja cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

-Síganme- dijo para caminar delante de ellos e ir hacia la entrada principal.

Silver fijó su vista en Sonic, quien entendió la mirada molesta rápidamente y una sonrisa traviesa se posó en su rostro como respuesta. El erizo plateado suspiró frustrado y empezó andar para seguir a la coneja. Se amarró con fuerza aquella capa café que tenía sobre él para conservar un poco el calor, pues la temperatura empezaba a descender con rapidez. Pronto el invierno entraría al reino y si el verano era frío, el invierno era peor. Silver paró para admirar el imponente castillo que poseía varías torres en diferentes lados; el rechinar de las pesadas puertas de madera lo hizo ver de nuevo a su amigo y a su guía para seguirlos con al vestíbulo.

Una vez adentro vio en las paredes colgadas varias pinturas de la familia real, algo desgastadas ya por el tiempo y la humedad; habían cientos de armaduras con lanzas o mazos adornando las columnas y varios candelabros de oro que iluminaban tenuemente el gran salón. Silver fijó su mirada a sus pies y vio una alfombra de terciopelo roja, opaca por la humedad del lugar. Escaleras de mármol blanco yacían enfrente de ellos terminando en una desviación con dos pasillos en la cima.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre joven aventurero?- escuchó preguntarle a Sonic. Silver de nuevo fijó su mirada en la coneja quien encendía una vela para poder ver en el lúgubre lugar.

-Soy Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog – se presentó –Y él es Silver- dijo sin importancia.

-Silver the Hedgehog- puntualizó formalmente –Es un gusto, mi lady- saludó con una reverencia, esbozando una sonrisa en ella.

-Yo soy Cream the Rabit- se presentó por igual –Y soy una de las doncella de la corte de su majestad; y me encargo de este castillo desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Tú sola?- cuestionó el erizo plateado.

-Sí… lamentablemente- asintió con tristeza.

-Pues…- habló Sonic para recorrer con la mirada el castillo gótico -Es un buen trabajo para estar sola… creo.

-Gracias- sonrió sin percatarse de su sarcasmo –Por favor vengan por aquí- guío para subir por las escaleras. –Los llevaré con su majestad.

-¿Hablas de la princesa?- cuestionó Silver.

-Así es, la Princesa Amelia es la que se ha encargado de cuidar a todos los de por aquí- explicó para dar inicio a su marcha.

-No hace un muy buen trabajo que se diga…- le susurró el erizo azul a Silver en un tono juguetón.

-Shhh…- exclamó para poner su dedo índice sobre su boca -¿Quieres que nos mande a la horca o algo así?- preguntó en susurró.

-¿Y quién será el verdugo?- preguntó divertido -¿Ella?- dijo para ver a la coneja.

-Eres imposible Sonic…

-Es aquí- dijo para detenerse la coneja y abrir una habitación –Esperen un momento, los anunciaré.

Ambos erizos se vieron a los ojos para luego asentir en silencio. No estaban acostumbrados a tanta formalidad, menos aún por ser unos bandoleros caza recompensas. Vieron a la coneja entrar y luego de decir algo que no lograron escuchar salió nuevamente. –Pueden pasar- habló con una sonrisa. Ambos entraron a la habitación y vieron a una felina con una armadura plateada que los miraba con detenimiento, no se miraba feliz por su llegada. Sonic carraspeó su garganta y entró con confianza al lugar.

-Princesa… ¿Amelia?- inquirió el erizo azul.

-Esa sería yo- escuchó decir a una voz.

Sonic vio entre las sombras a una eriza rosa ponerse en pie de lo que parecía una pequeña mesa de té. Sus ojos eran tan fríos como la nieve misma y su expresión seria e inmutable le pareció más de un asesino que de una adorable princesa. Escuchó el sonido de los zapatos de tacón en el piso resonar en la habitación como pequeñas gotas de lluvias, los cuales estaban ocultos bajo un gran vestido de tonos azules y aquas con broches de oro le daban entender su rango entre los nobles.

-Mi doncella me ha dicho que vienen por el trabajo ¿estoy en lo cierto?- preguntó ella para caminar hacia él y verlo fríamente.

-Así es- asintió el erizo azul. –Escuche que necesitas ayuda con…

-Nadie ha respondido por mi solicitud- interrumpió la princesa - Y los que sí, no se ha quedado más de una noche en este lugar- citó para caminar hacia el erizo plateado y verlo con desdén– ¿No eres de por aquí de verdad?- preguntó para ver al erizo azul de reojo.

-¿Es acaso eso necesario?

-No, no lo es- respondió la eriza para darle la espalda y caminar de regreso a la fina mesa de té –Este es el trabajo- empezó hablar para sentarse nuevamente. –Buscó una esmeralda.

-¿Esmeralda?- habló por fin el erizo plateado.

-Una esmeralda de color verde- completó -Esta oculta en este castillo, ustedes la encuentra, y tienen la recompensa.

-¿Solamente eso?- inquirió Sonic.

-Sí, solamente- respondió secamente para tomar un poco té.

-Suena… sencillo- habló Silver pensativo.

-Por mi está bien- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa –Ahora, hablemos de lo que realmente importa aquí.

-¿Uh?- exclamó la princesa.

-¿De cuánto es la recompensa?- preguntó con una sonrisa codiciosa.

Una sonrisa disimulada se formó en sus labios al sorber otro trago de té. Amelia bajó aquella taza con suma gracia y con una fina servilleta de tela con el bordado AR se limpió sus labios para luego ponerse en pie y caminar hacia ellos.

-Su peso en oro…- pronunció.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó con asombro el erizo azul -¡Entonces tienes un trato princesa!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Espera un momento- detuvo Silver para ver con desaprobación a su majestad -¿Por qué darías tanto por una simple esmeralda?

-Eso lo sabrán a su debido momento- dijo sin más –Por ahora, lo único que deben saber es que ese es el trabajo y esa su paga. Ustedes me cumplen y yo cumplo. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- habló con alegría el erizo azul.

-Perfecto- sonrió satisfecha –Lady Cream- llamó con gentileza haciendo que la coneja entrara –Lleva a los respectivos caballeros a las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Con gusto su majestad- habló con una reverencia.

-Espera, ¿nos dejaras quedarnos contigo?- preguntó el erizo plateado.

-Claro que no- interrumpió la felina quien no había hablado –Ustedes estarán muy lejos de su majestad- dijo molesta –De eso me aseguraré yo – amenazó con unos ojos fríos.

-Todo está bien Percival- calmó Amelia –Necesito que se queden aquí- explicó –Su trabajo será extenuante, y no me sirve que vayan y vengan.

-Por mi está de lujo- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Hey- llamó a Silver por lo bajo –Tranquilo sí, todo estará bien, además no tenemos donde pasar la noche- señaló el erizo azul.

-¿Se quedarán?- preguntó la eriza rosa.

-Así será- respondió Sonic para alzar su pulgar y guiñar su ojo.

-Bienvenidos al Castillo Rose- dijo por último.

Los vio salir de la habitación y Lady Cream se despidió con otra reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Percival volteó a ver a Amelia, quien mantenía una sonrisa disimulada mientras de nuevo tomaba la taza de porcelana.

-Es sin duda usted muy noble su alteza- habló la felina para fijar su mirada en la ventana nuevamente.

-¿Lo crees Percival?- le preguntó –Yo considero que soy muy cruel.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Sabes porque lo digo- habló con tristeza –Este castillo lleva maldito muchos años ya… y pedirle a dos extraños que compartan conmigo esa maldición…

-Jamás les ha obligado a nada princesa- habló para verla nuevamente –Como todos los que estuvieron antes que ellos, podrán irse si lo desean.

-Aún así- dijo para ponerse en pie y caminar a su par para ver los jardines marchitos –Tal vez hubiera sido más propio de mi parte advertirles.

-Ellos vendrán a usted su majestad.

-Supongo que tienes razón- exhaló por último. –Será una larga noche…

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Sabes que no le gustan los nuevos.

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Esta historia esta basada en el juego de _Sonic and the Black Knight_, como podrán darse cuenta. Para los que no conocen el juego o la historia me gustaría hacer unas aclaraciones. En el juego Blaze tiene el nombre de Percival (suena extraño hablar de ella con nombre de él ¿verdad?) Shadow el de Lancelot y Knuckles el de Gawain. Sonic sigue siendo Sonic y Silver no tiene un nombre particular (de hecho no aparece en modo historia al igual que Rouge) Ahora respecto a Amy, su nombre es Nimue en el juego, pero para fines de esta fiction y que le diera un toque más medieval se lo cambie a Amelia (lo he leído así en varios fic y me ha gustado) La fiction se basa en un mundo completamente alternativo y sin relación con las historias de Sonic y pocamente con el juego mismo. Su trama es en la época medieval en donde se basara toda la historia y habrán personajes que no pertenecen al juego de los cuales mi musa se inspiró (como por ejemplo Rouge y Cream) y otros que no aparecerán, o no formaran parte directa. Ok, hay muchas cosas que se explicaran en el transcurso de la historia y espero sea tanto de su agrado como las anteriores. Sin más que decir, me despido. Kat fuera.**

**Shhh… vamos a jugar, para cuando todo termine, tu morirás. Capítulo 2: The Curse.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	2. The Curse

**¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo con la historia! Muchos están a la expectativa sobre este nuevo tipo de historia al cual me he adentrado, para serles sincera yo también xD! Pero, de igual manera espero les sea de su agrado. Gracias por ciertas aclaraciones que me hicieron sobre pequeños detalles que desconocía, me ayudaran mucho para proseguir con la historia. Sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo: La Maldición. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 2: The Curse

Siguieron a la conejita por el pasillo silencioso, iluminado tenuemente por la débil flama de aquella vela. El castillo de día se miraba bastante lúgubre pero de noche sin duda alguna se miraba tan tétrico como un cementerio de batalla. Aquellos retratos que adornaban las paredes parecían verlos sin descanso y el sentimiento de ser observados se apoderó de ambos.

-Y dime… ¿Cream, cierto?- habló el erizo azul.

-Lady Cream- corrigió sin voltearlo bien.

-Si… claro- dijo indiferente -¿Hace cuanto vives aquí?

-Prácticamente toda mi vida- respondió cortante.

-¿Qué edad tienes?, ¿diez, doce?

-Quince- aclaró –Sirvo a la princesa desde que mi madre falleció muchos años atrás.

-Ya veo…- dijo pensativo el erizo azul -¿Y siempre ha sido así de lúgubre este lugar?- preguntó sin poder evitar ver de reojo de tanto en tanto.

-Sí, casi siempre.

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Llegamos- anunció Cream para detener su marcha y sacar de aquel aro una llave para abrir la alcoba –Esta será su habitación- indicó –Servimos el desayuno a las 8:00 am. El té a las 10:00 am, el almuerzo a la 1:00pm, el té de la tarde a las 5:00pm y la cena a las 7:00pm. Si necesitan sabanas o toallas pueden llamarme.

-Eres muy amable- agradeció Silver.

-No hay porque- dijo para darles paso.

Ambos entraron a la recámara para ver una amplía habitación con dos camas con sabanas de terciopelo y almohadas de plumas. Un candelabro de cristal colgaba del techo y un empapelado de verde oscuro con detalles dorados adornaba la pared. Un único cuadro yacía en una de las paredes en donde un paisaje de la hermosura de los jardines reales se miraba pintado en oleo y una ventana que daba vista al jardín, la cual yacía cubierta por dos pesadas cortinas de terciopelo verde. Los dos admiraban el lugar y recorrían con la vista el exquisito gusto de la familia real. Cream entró para encender con su vela dos pequeñas lámparas de aceite que yacían encima de cada cama para caminar de regreso a la puerta.

-¿Habría algo más en que pueda servirles?- preguntó la conejita con una mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-No, así estamos bien- respondió Silver.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana- dijo con una sonrisa fingida –Una cosa más…- habló antes de retirarse.

-¿Uh?- exclamó el erizo plateado.

-Nunca apaguen las velas- aconsejó por último para salir de la habitación y cerrarla detrás de ella.

-¿Eh?- exclamó extrañado por la advertencia inusual.

-¡Esto es grandioso!- gritó Sonic para saltar sobre la cama y dejarse caer.

-No crees que es… ¿demasiado bueno?- cuestionó el erizo plateado desconfiado.

-¡Claro que no!- negó –Imagina Silver, tenemos comida, hospedaje e incluso servicio a nuestra disposición, y lo mejor aún será que una vez terminado el trabajo ¡seremos ricos!

-Sólo digo, ¿por qué nadie había venido antes?

-¿Qué más da?- dijo sin interés para recostarse en aquella almohada blanca –Su perdida es nuestra ganancia.

-Sí pero…

-Ep, ep, ep- interrumpió con enfado –Deja de pensar tanto las cosas. Además, ¿qué mejor lugar para resguardarnos del frío que este?

-Es sólo que… todo es demasiado sospecho, incluso la princesa- habló para sentarse en la cama y rebotar un par de veces en el colchón para medir su suavidad.

-Es una niña mimada, nada más- dijo sin interés para cerrar los ojos.

-Tal vez, pero hay algo en ella que… no sé.

-Silver- llamó para abrir un ojo –Recuerda que gustar de la realza es mortal.

-¡No me refería a eso!- exclamó molesto.

-Por otro lado la linda gatita no está mal- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Un almohadazo lo hizo borrar aquella sonrisa mientras cientos de plumas blancas volaban por el aire. Sonic se sentó molesto sobre la cama mientras escupía las plumas que había logrado entrar a su boca para voltearlo a ver con enojo.

-¡Hablo enserio Sonic!- dijo molesto aún con la almohada en su mano. –No pienso arriesgar nuestras vidas por unos cuantos doblones- habló para acomodar aquella almohada nuevamente – Prefiero vivir en la calle como una sucia rata antes de eso.

-Bien…- suspiró ante su alegato –Mañana investigaremos bien la historia de por aquí ¿de acuerdo?, por ahora- dijo para quitarse aquella capa húmeda y sus pesadas botas negras –Nos resguardaremos del frío, sabes del crudo invierno que cae por aquí.

-De acuerdo- asintió para imitarlo –Mañana hablaremos con la Princesa.

-Ya verás, mañana me darás la razón- dijo con una sonrisa para ver la lámpara que yacía sobre su cabeza –Buenas noches- dijo para ponerse en pie y ver la pequeña llama que bailaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Espera!

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó para verlo molesto.

-Lady Cream dijo que no apagáramos las velas.

-¿Estás loco?- preguntó para arquear una ceja –Con tanta luz no podré dormir.

-Sí pero…

-Prefiero un par de piquetes antes de dormir así- refunfuñó molesto –Buenas noches- habló por último para soplar la vela y lanzarse a su cama para abrigarse con las sabanas aterciopeladas.

-…Buenas noche- susurró Silver por último para ver la lámpara sobre su cabeza. Vio con duda la llama que bailaba por las pequeñas entradas de aire y sin pensar más las cosas movió las sabanas para adentrarse en la cama y dejar la luz encendida. No pensaba apagarla.

0-0-0-0-0

Un tintinar incesante empezó por adentrarse en sus oídos. A la lejanía lograba escuchar algo parecido a una risilla infantil, a la cual intentó no prestarle atención, pero ésta no parecía querer cesar. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio su sombra reflejada en la pared. Sonic volteó su cabeza para ver a Silver profundamente dormido y aquella débil llama aún seguir encendida. –Por favor Silver…- musitó con cansancio para ponerse en pie –Crece un poco…- habló para caminar hacia la lámpara con el fin de apagarla cuando de nuevo aquella risilla infantil se escuchó en el pasillo para luego unos pasos rápidos pasar por la puerta. Volteó a ver la puerta cerrada para escuchar algo enfrente de la misma y luego alejarse con velocidad. -¿Eh?- exclamó para caminar hacia la puerta y con cierta duda ver la perilla. Abrió la puerta con lentitud para que un rechinido se escuchara por todo el corredor. La luz amarilla bañó la alfombra carmín del suelo y parte del corredor para iluminar las paredes negras. Sonic sacó la cabeza y volteó a ver a ambos lados en busca de quien podría estar afuera a esas horas de la noche, pero no había nadie.

-¿Hola?…- dijo para que su eco se esparciera -¿Hay alguien?- preguntó sin respuesta.

Gruñó molesto y cerró la puerta para así echarle llave. Sacudió su cabeza a los lados sabiendo que su imaginación empezaba a hacerle una mala jugada. Vio de nuevo su cama y bostezó cansado para dirigirse a ella cuando escuchó de nuevo una risilla divertida afuera. Volteó a ver la puerta sin moverse de su lugar a la expectativa. Los pasos sobre aquella alfombra se escuchan acercarse a su habitación para así detenerse enfrente de ésta. Sonic vio la manecilla empezar a girarse con lentitud pero está topó debido al seguro, vio como se hizo un pequeño forcejó antes de ser soltada. Un sudor frío recorrió sus sienes y por alguna razón enmudeció ante el suceso. Alzó una mano temblorosa para abrir la puerta con cierta inseguridad hasta que la vio ser somatada con violencia para hacerlo retroceder rápidamente. Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón empezó a latir a mil latidos por segundo... Y de pronto, todo acalló. El silencio volvió a reinar en la noche y por varios minutos su vista se quedó fija en aquella puerta, sin reacción. No había más risas, ni pasos, ni azotes. Sonic caminó con cuidado y con tragó pesado, quitó el seguro para así de un golpe abrir la puerta y ver afuera de la habitación; una fría ventisca se sentía, pero el lugar yacía muerto, ni un alma rondaba por el desértico pasillo. Cerró la puerta con rapidez y sin dudarlo la aseguró nuevamente para retroceder un par de pasos aterrado. Estaba seguro que esa no había sido su imaginación, al menos eso creía. Se encaminó a su cama para olvidar el asunto, como si el sueño pudiera ahuyentar la sensación y recuerdo de lo que acaba de vivir. Se postro en su cama pero antes de intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente, encendió aquella lámpara que yacía sobre su cabeza para acostarse y cubrir su cuerpo con aquellas sabanas cual niño asusto, y por un par de minutos ver la puerta hasta que sus ojos cayeron víctimas del cansancio.

0-0-0-0-0

Varias campanas inundaron el ambiente para luego escuchar un golpeteó en la puerta de madera provocando que se levantara de golpe para ver con terror la puerta de la habitación. -¡El desayuno estará en 15 minutos!- escuchó gritar a la coneja del otro lado –Por favor no lleguen tarde- dijo por último para alejarse caminando. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio y fijó su vista a la ventana que ahora yacía con sus cortinas abiertas, la cual dejaba entrar la tenue luz que el día gris les brindaba. Ya había amanecido.

-Arriba Sonic, no quiero llegar tarde- escuchó decir a Silver quien ya estaba en pie.

-¿Eh?

-No querrás llegar… ¿Uh?- exclamó al ver el erizo quien tenía un par de bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos -Vaya amigo te ves fatal- se burló con una sonrisa -¿Acaso no dormiste?

-Hmph- exclamó con enfado sin responder a su pregunta.

-Arréglate- ordenó para lanzarle su capa a la cara –Es hora de comer.

-¿Es que acaso tu no escuchaste nada anoche?- preguntó para quitarse la ropa de encima.

-¿Escuchar?- repitió para amarrar aquella capa café a su cuello.

-Sí… es decir…- calló sin saber como explicarlo.

-Ahora quién es el quien piensa demasiado las cosas- se mofó con una sonrisa –Vamos Sonic, no esperaran por siempre- apresuró.

-De acuerdo- respondió resignado.

Salieron de aquella habitación y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se movían inquietos a cada rincón de aquel corredor. La sensación de lo sucedido anoche aún recorría su ser y el sentimiento que había algo observándolo con insistencia persistía.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- le preguntó Silver al verlo tan distraído.

-¿Eh?

-Desde que despertaste te ves… no sé… asustado.

-¿Quién yo?- preguntó con una sonrisa –Jamás, es sólo que…- dijo para callar nuevamente pensativo.

-¿Es sólo que qué?

-Ayer en la noche escuche unas cosas… extrañas cosas…- recordó pensativo.

-¿Como qué cosas exactamente?

-Pues no estoy seguro- respondió el erizo azul para rascarse la cabeza confundido –Era como la risa de una niña y pasos afuera de nuestra habitación.

-Mmm…- exclamó pensativo –Yo no recuerdo haber oído nada.

-¿Bromeas cierto?

-No, es la verdad- respondió con seriedad –Tal vez era alguien del palacio jugándote una mala broma.

-Hmph, vaya hora para divertirse conmigo.

-Déjalo así y vamos a comer. Lo último que necesito es problemas con la gente de este lugar- dijo para dar por concluido el tema.

Sonic asintió no muy convencido y bajaron las gradas de mármol blanco para encontrarse con Cream al pie de las escaleras esperándolos. Ella les dio una cálida sonrisa y les pidió que la acompañaran al comedor, ambos asintieron. Caminaron a los adentro del vestíbulo para pasar por un largo pasillo el cual tenía impregnado el aroma de comida recién hecha. Silver y Sonic entraron a un gran salón de grandes ventanales y candelabros dorados; éste poseía una mesa casi tan larga como el mismo salón con tantas sillas que la vista no alcanzaba a contar. Una mesa de roble finamente tallada con sillas del mismo material y un gran mantel blanco bordado con un centro de mesa color verde marino con bordados dorados que decoraba su superficie. Encima de la mesa había gran variedad de platillos de diferentes regiones, desde cosas tan simples como avena hasta pavo recién horneado.

-¡Esto se ve delicioso!- dijo el erizo azul con emoción para admirar los platillos y retomar su actitud traviesa y desinteresada.

-Me alegro que sea de su agrado- habló con elocuencia la princesa.

En el extremo de la mesa yacía la princesa Amelia en su punta y a su par su escolta Percival. Cream se despidió con una reverencia para luego tomar su lugar a la par de la princesa enfrente de Percival. –Por favor, tomen asiento- indicó la princesa con una elegante ademan de manos. Ambos erizos asintieron y tomaron asiento a un par de sillas de Cream.

-Por favor, sírvanse lo que gusten- habló por último.

-Muchas gracias su majestad- agradeció Silver con respeto mientras Sonic empezaba a servirse impaciente un poco de cada plato.

-¿Durmieron bien?- preguntó la felina mientras se servía su comida.

-Así es- respondió Silver con una sonrisa. –Muchas gracias por su amable hospitalidad.

-¿Enserio?- inquirió Percival sorprendida para verlo a los ojos.

-Así que eras tú- habló Sonic con una expresión de molestia, para verla con enfado.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sabes, no es correcto molestar a los invitados a mediados de la noche- reprochó.

Percival dirigió su mirada a Amelia quien no dijo nada al respecto e ignoró totalmente la mirada intensa de la felina. El sonar de los cubiertos de plata fue lo único que se escuchaba después del reclamo del erizo azul, para ignorar completamente sus palabras y hacer caso omiso a las mismas.

-Perdonen mis modales- habló la princesa nuevamente para captar la atención de sus invitados –Ayer no tuve tiempo de preguntar sus nombres, aunque Lady Cream ciertamente los mencionó.

-Oh, no hay problema su majestad- dijo Silver con una sonrisa –Soy Silver the Hedgehog.

-Y yo Sonic- respondió Sonic para dar una mordida a un pedazo de pavo.

-Sir Silver- habló Amelia para asentir con la cabeza en forma de saludo –Sir Sonic- dijo para repetir la acción. –Es un gusto tenerlos en el palacio.

-¿Y dónde están los demás?- preguntó Sonic para buscar a otros con la mirada. –Están un poco atrasados ¿no?

-Somos todos- respondió Cream con tristeza.

-Casi todos- corrigió Percival.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Sonic.

-Oh sí, hay quienes viven aquí pero no comen con nosotras- aclaró Amelia con una leve sonrisa. –Los conocerán en su momento- terminó para con una cuchara empezar a comer.

-Princesa- llamó Silver -Si no es mucha la intromisión, podría decirnos ¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó –Es decir, en el castillo…

-Lo mismo que en el resto de los reinos- aclaró cortante Percival.

-Sí pero…

El sonoro sonido de un metal tocar el piso acalló la conversación. Todos dirigieron su mirada al final de la mesa en donde una copa dorada rodaba en el suelo. Sonic y Silver se vieron rápidamente para luego dirigir su mirada a las tres doncellas al final de la mesa.

-¿Cómo terminó esa co…

-Su majestad- interrumpió Percival a Silver para fijar su mirada a la eriza rosa quien asintió con la cabeza al entender aquel idioma de miradas.

-Si me disculpan, me retiró- habló Amelia para ponerse en pie –Lamento no poder acompañarlos en el resto de la comida, pero por favor, disfruten.

-¡Espera, espera!- dijo Sonic molesto para ponerse en pie por igual -¿Qué demonios…

El crujir de un cristal calló al alegato del erizo azul para que todos los presentes fijaran su vista a los ventanales, en donde se miraba una rajadura en la parte superior del cristal. –Pero qué…- El sonido de cientos de cristales quebrarse cual explosión calló al erizo azul para ver como las ventanas que yacían enfrente del comedor saltaban en pedazos hacia ellos. -¡Princesa!- gritó Percival para abrazar a Amelia y con su cuerpo protegerla. Una onda recorrió el comedor para los cristales fraccionados se detuvieran por una milésima de segundo en el tiempo y luego regresaran con rapidez al ventanal armándose como un rompecabezas, y como si nada hubiese pasado, brillar con pulcritud. La respiración acelerada se escuchaba por parte de todos quienes lentamente se levantaba debajo de la mesa para asomar la cabeza y ver las ventanas enfrente de ésta, las cuales yacían intactas.

Percival se volteó con lentitud para ver con asombro el ventanal y suspirar aliviada soltando a la princesa y retroceder para reverenciarla con respeto por el abuso de confianza al acercarse tanto a ella. Amelia asintió con la cabeza para fijar sus ojos esmeraldas en los cristales y tragar pesado.

-Parece que esta vez no fue más que una ilusión- habló Percival para caminar hacia el ventanal e inspeccionar los vidrios.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- gritó Sonic molesto.

-Oh por favor señor Sonic, no debe de…

-¡No me digas que debo o no hacer!- interrumpió molesto a Cream -¡Quiero saber que pasa aquí y quiero saberlo ahora!- comandó.

-¡No le hables así a…

-Percival- habló Amelia –Por favor…

-Hmph…- exclamó molesta para dirigirle una mirada desafiante al erizo azul -Como usted diga.

-Sir Sonic…- dijo con un suspiro la princesa –A usted y a Sir Silver les debo una explicación y estoy clara en eso- habló para caminar hacia ellos- Síganme por favor.

-Su alteza- llamó Percival al verla andar sola.

-Estaré bien Percival- aclaró por último para salir del comedor.

Ambos erizo se vieron un tanto desconfiados para así asentir con la cabeza y caminar detrás de la princesa quien se mantuvo en silencio en todo el recorrido. Caminaron durante varios minutos por los pasillos del castillo hasta detenerse en una de las puertas la cual ella abrió para darles paso y adentrarlos a una biblioteca con decenas de libros y documentos antiguos.

-Este castillo a pertenecido a mi familia durante varias generaciones- empezó para cerrar la puerta –Y es mi deber como la última heredera de sangre preservarlo- puntualizó. Amelia caminó hacia uno de los estantes, mientras con su dedo índice pasaba por los lomos de los libros –Ustedes saben sobre la gran hechicera ¿no es cierto?- preguntó para verlos de reojo, ambos erizo únicamente asintieron con la cabeza -¿Alguna vez habían entrado a un castillo después de la gran guerra?

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Sonic impaciente.

-Veo que tu virtud no es la paciencia, Sir Sonic- habló para sacar un libro –O el respeto.

-¿Respeto por qué?, ¿Por ti?- inquirió arqueando una ceja –Tú no eres mi reina, mucho menos mi princesa.

-Sonic…- musitó en reproche Silver.

-Es cierto y lo sabes- respondió molesto el erizo azul por el reproche de su amigo.

-Supongo que tienes razón- habló por último –Aquí- dijo para abrir el libro de hojas amarillentas y enseñar una extraña gema. –Esta es la esmeralda que busco.

-La esmeralda caos- confirmó Silver para tomar el libro de las manos de la princesa y observar la imagen.

-Así es- asintió –Hay siete reinos y siete esmeraldas, una yace en cada castillo de dicho reino- explicó.

-Sigo sin entender- habló molesto el erizo azul.

-Por supuesto que no, eres sólo un bandolero ambicioso sin educación ni modales- habló la princesa para caminar de nuevo a la puerta.

-¡Oye!- gritó molesto.

-Esa esmeralda está oculta en este castillo- ignoró su alegato la princesa -Y es la razón de la maldición que se vive aquí.

-¿Maldición?- repitió Sonic con asombro.

-Sí…Recuerdo que había escuchado historias sobre como la gran hechicera había maldecido a los descendientes de sangre real- dijo Silver para cerrar aquel libro. –Asumo que eso es lo que sucede en este lugar.

-Veo que tú no padeces de ignorancia- halagó Amelia con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¡¿A quién llamas…

-Entonces- interrumpió el erizo plateado a Sonic -¿Esta esmeralda hará algún cambio en la maldición?

-Anulara la maldición, esa es la condición de la gran hechicera- dijo para abrir la puerta nuevamente –Síganme- comandó para salir de la biblioteca –Verán, esta esmeralda tiene un espíritu maligno, un espíritu que no gusta de los visitantes, de nadie en realidad; y es quien hace que cosas extrañas pasen, como lo que aconteció en el comedor momentos atrás- explicó según caminaba –Es la razón de los pocos que aún habitan en el palacio, pues nadie ha querido quedarse.

-No entiendo- habló de nuevo el erizo azul -¿Es que acaso no han buscado esta gema antes?

-Claro que sí- respondió con enfado –Pero nunca se ha encontrado…-completo con una mirada triste –Hemos revisado cada parte del castillo pero sin éxito alguno.

-¿Por eso pidieron ayuda externa?

-Has acertado nuevamente Sir Silver, sin embargo nadie ha tenido el valor de quedarse, y entiendo si ustedes luego de oír esta explicación desean irse- dijo para llegar de regreso al comedor. –Pues les advierto que esto sólo está destinado a empeorar.

-Su majestad – habló Silver con decisión –La ayudaremos con la tarea que nos ha encomendado.

Amelia sonrió complacida ante el erizo de pelaje plateado para luego ver al erizo azul, quien tenía una expresión un tanto inconforme en su rostro.

-Sir Sonic, ¿usted se quedará también?

-Hmph, Quiero el doble- respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Disculpe?

-Ya me escuchaste, el doble de lo prometido y me tendrás.

-Sonic- regañó molesto Silver para verlo con desaprobación.

-De acuerdo- respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Silver con sorpresa –Su majestad, usted no tiene que…

-Por favor- interrumpió la princesa –Si él encuentra la Esmeralda Caos, entonces será bien justificada mi inversión.

-¡Tenemos un trato, princesa!- sonrió orgulloso.

* * *

**Este es el final de otro capítulo. Aún existen varias cosas ocultas y envueltas en misterio, pero según como vayan leyendo todo se irá aclarando. Bien, esta historia tiene algo particular que le quise agregar siendo la primera de su clase, el género de horror. Considero que es uno de los sentimientos más difíciles de crear en el lector, pero de igual manera quise intentar darle ese toque extra, aunque no sé si bien lo lograré. No sé ustedes pero al menos yo me moría del miedo al escribir esto y pensar en las miles de cosas que podían salir mal a nuestro protagonistas jajaja posiblemente ver tantas películas de miedo me afecto XD! En fin, sea como sea espero les haya gustado. Sin más que agregar, Kat fuera.**

**La convivencia de dos mundos trayendo nuevas amistas y nuevos conflictos. Capítulo 3: Damas y Caballeros.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	3. Damas y Caballeros

**¡Hola a todos! Bien, como primer punto, lamento la tardanza, pero tuve/ tengo problemas con el internet en mi casa y es caótico querer actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí. Como segundo puntos, tuve un par de comentarios bastante interesantes de alguno de mis lectores. Me parece que me han estado refiriendo para que lean mis historias OwO y la verdad me halagó mucho saberlo, varios de los que me escribieron en el capítulo anterior me dijeron que alguien los había recomendado y parece que cumplí ciertos estándares de exigencias jajaja muchas gracias a todos los que han gustado de mi estilo de escritura y que me han recomendado, significa mucho. Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 3.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Damas y Caballeros

Amelia vio con diversión al erizo azul y energético enfrente de ella. Ella conocía a muchos como él, busca tesoros y cazas recompensas que van segados por su ambición a los confines de la tierra; nunca satisfechos con nada y capaz de perderlo todo por un poco más; justo lo que ella necesitaba. A ella no le importaba el precio, sólo quería que su gente dejara de sufrir por su decisión de vivir.

-Percival- habló la princesa para ver de reojo a la felina –Por favor, enseña a nuestros invitados en donde empezaran a laboral, yo debo de encargarme de otro asunto.

-Su majestad- habló la felina para dar una reverencia y caminar hacia los erizos –Síganme- ordenó para caminar fuera del comedor. Ambos erizos no dijeron nada al respecto y salieron en silencio detrás de la felina.

-Su alteza, ¿está usted segura que…

-Lady Cream- habló Amelia para verla con una sonrisa –Quiero que mientras ellos se encuentren aquí su visita sea de lo más placida posible- indicó -¿Puedes ocuparte del almuerzo de hoy?, Algo que cumpla las más altas exigencias de un gran rey.

-Sí su majestad- asintió la coneja -…Sólo…- habló temerosa –Sólo quiero saber si todo…

-Lady Cream, creo haberte dado una orden- interrumpió con enfado.

-¡Lo siento!- asintió con rapidez -¡Enseguida me encargo!- dijo para correr hacia la cocina.

Amelia siguió con los ojos la partida de su doncella para exhalar un pesado suspiro al verla salir de la recámara; ella no podía demostrar miedo o inseguridad, ella era la fuerza de su pueblo y de aquellos que convivían con ella. La princesa vio con aquellos ojos fríos e inexpresivos los jardines reales del otro lado de aquel ventanal, los cuales, yacían marchitos desde hace muchas estaciones atrás.

De nuevo se escuchó un crujir resonar por el gran salón, captando su atención para buscar con la mirada la causa del mismo. Amelia pudo observar en el cristal una pequeña grieta, tal cual había pasado antes. Su reflejo traslucido se miraba por la ventana y cerca de éste notó la pequeña rajadura que la había alertado antes; aquella pequeña línea empezó a expandirse según como aquel sonido chirriante se escuchaba en el comedor para como un rayo hacer una línea veloz sobre el cuello reflejado de Amelia. Vio con horror la escena para retroceder con lentitud mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en su reflejo distorsionado, hasta que el tambaleó de los candelabros sobre su cabeza de un lado a otro la hizo dirigir su mirada al techo para que un trago pesado recorriera su garganta. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó aquel pesado vestido y corrió fuera del comedor con rapidez para alejarse de aquel ente que no quería saber de su respirar.

0-0-0-0-0

Percival los dirigió a la parte trasera del jardín en donde podían ver hectáreas de tierra muerta y arbustos marchitos. Ambos erizos vieron con asombro el lugar, el castillo sin duda era más grande de lo que les pareció en un principio.

-Empezaran aquí- ordenó Percival.

-Debes de estar bromeando- hablo el erizo azul para ver con cansancio los centenares de metros de tierra muerta y marchita.

-No lo estoy- respondió fríamente –De aquí en más ustedes tienen acceso a todo el castillo a excepción por unas pocas habitaciones que tienen prohibidas, como las de su majestad, la bóveda y mi habitación al igual que la de Lady Cream- explicó –Podrán buscar en estos lugares únicamente con su respectiva vigilancia, por lo demás, siéntanse libres de andar.

-Es…- habló Silver para ver todo el panorama –…Bastante terreno que abarcar- completó.

-Los dejaré para que empiecen- se despidió para dar media vuelta y caminar de regreso.

-Hey- exclamó el erizo plateado para que ella parara y volteara a verlo –Gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa.

Percival calló por unos segundos, como sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su agradecimiento. Ella asintió con la cabeza para así dar media vuelta y caminar de regresó al castillo desapareciendo de la vista de él. Sonic codeó con brusquedad a Silver para que él exclamara un pequeño grito de dolor y le dirigiera una mirada molesta.

-¿Gracias?- repitió Sonic molesto.

-Sí, es muy difícil tener que lidiar contigo y ella ha sido muy cortés, a pesar de que sé que si pudiera te cortaría con esa espada que tiene en su cintura- le explicó.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el agradecimiento?

-Su princesa es su prioridad y tú no haces su trabajo más fácil que digamos.

-¿Le agradeces el no rebanar en pedazos?

-No- respondió para empezar a caminar –El ser tan amable a pesar de querer rebanarte en pedazos- puntualizó el erizo divertido.

-Oh vamos Silver, soy un erizo muy carismático- dijo con una sonrisa para caminar tras de él.

-Sí, como una roca- respondió para empezar a inspeccionar los arbustos –Haz algo útil y busca en el frente del castillo, yo me quedaré aquí.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

-Abarcaremos más terreno, y para variar yo podré descansar de tu melodiosa voz.

-Hmph- exclamó para verlo con enfado –Oh bien, pero si algo intenta comerte no vengas rogando por mi ayuda.

-No lo haré, lo prometo- respondió mientras seguía inspeccionando sin darle mayor atención al erizo azul.

Sonic frunció el ceño con enfado para así caminar por los costados a la parte del frente del castillo. Los arbustos, tan altos como árboles y con cientos de ramas quebradizas, le dificultaban su tarea. Pasó lo mejor que pudo entre la vegetación muerta pero su capa estorbosa no paraba de atascarse entre las ramas puntiagudas de los arbustos sin hojas. Sonic resopló molesto para quitarse aquella capa y dejarla atrás, regresaría por ella después o bien le pediría una nueva a su majestad, después de todo qué era una capa cualquiera comparada con las finas ropas que ella llevaba puestas. Siguió con su caminó hasta que tropezó contra algo para caer a la tierra. -¡Oh, por favor!- gritó molesto. Volteó su cabeza para ver qué era lo que había causado su caída y logró ver algo parecido a una roca tallada. Se sentó en el suelo para mover con sutileza las ramas que tapaban aquel objeto extraño y una vez descubierto verlo con horror. Un grito alarmó a todo el castillo.

0-0-0-0-0

Silver buscaba detrás de cada roca o extraña estatua que yacía en el jardín. Era un tipo de arte un poco triste, o eso le pareció. Mientras realizaba su búsqueda exhaustiva escuchó un grito resonar a unos pocos metros de ahí, un grito familiar -¡Sonic!- exclamó para correr hacia donde provenía el sonido. Corrió entre las ramas puntiagudas para ver la capa del erizo azul rasguñada sobre los arbustos, y miles de pensamientos cruzaron en su cabeza, recordando el suceso del comedor ¿aquel ente habría hecho algo con su amigo? -¡Sonic!- gritó para tomar aquella capa marrón y correr con la misma -¡Sonic- gritó impetuoso, hasta que vio a su amigo que yacía sentado en el suelo con una expresión de terror. Silver caminó hacia él extrañado de su comportamiento cuando algo lo hizo tropezar y caer a su par.

-Pero qué… ¿eh?- exclamó al entender el grito de su amigo. –Eso es…

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- escucharon a Percival decir al llegar del otro lado.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- grito Sonic para señalar la estatua que yacía enfrente de ellos.

-Oh…- exclamó en un suspiro la felina –Eso…- musitó con tristeza para caminar hacia ésta.

Percival caminó hasta la estatua de piedra frente al erizo azul para quitarle con delicadeza las plantas muertas que aún yacían enredadas en la misma, en donde se podía distinguir a un guerrero con dos armas en cada mano, él cual estaba en posición de batalla con una mirada intensa y fija.

-Eso es…- musitó Silver con temor de complementar la frase.

-Era uno de los caballeros de su majestad- completó Percival con tristeza mientras sacudía con su mano el polvo acumulado por los años –Su nombre era Gawain, uno de los pocos que se quedó hasta lo último.

-¡Entonces era cierto!- exclamó Sonic para reincorporarse velozmente. -¡Sobre la gente petrificada y eso!

-Jamás hemos dicho lo contrario- respondió a su alegato para ver con tristeza a su antiguo compañero.

-Eso quiere decir…- habló Silver para ponerse en pie –Que todas aquellas extrañas estatuas en el jardín son…

-No todos pudieron salir a tiempo- dijo con pesar –Gawain era uno de los más fieles a la reina, pero él no tuvo mi misma suerte.

-Lamento oír eso…- habló con pésame el erizo plateado para caminar a la par de la felina, quien mantenía su mirada fija sobre la estatua de piedra –Es muy duro perder a un compañero.

Percival vio de reojo al erizo plateado y aquella mirada triste que alguna vez pudieron expresar sus ojos se borró con rapidez para de nuevo aquel semblante frío inundara sus pupilas. Bajó la celada de su yelmo (**N/A: Yelmo: Casco de acero medieval. ****Celada****: Pieza de la armadura que servía para cubrir y resguardar la cabeza. Es la parte móvil de algunos yelmos que se alzaba o bajaba sostenida por dos ejes a los lados de la misma, en la que había orificios para ver, y con la que el guerrero se protegía.)** para darle la espalda y caminar lejos del guerrero petrificado.

-Es lo que es- respondió fríamente –Y el riesgo de pertenecer a la corte de su majestad. Sigan con sus quehaceres, no hay tiempo que perder- terminó para caminar con prisa fuera del lugar.

Sonic mantuvo su mirada fija en la felina que caminaba con prisa fuera de aquel estrecho pasaje del jardín para perderse de su vista entre la maleza. Frunció el ceño algo molesto por su actitud ruda ante el sincero pésame de su amigo, no había sido culpa de ellos para que se desquitara tan pesadamente.

-Y yo pensaba que tú eres un gruñón- habló Sonic para mantener su vista en la naturaleza muerta –Esa cosa casi…- pero calló al ver a Silver parado enfrente de aquel guerrero. Sonic caminó hacia él deteniéndose a su par y por un momento ver la expresión de furia del equidna petrificado, nunca había visto algo semejante. Vio de reojo a su amigo quien tenía de nuevo aquella mirada sumergida en recuerdos de muerte y destrucción; una mirada que él conocía bien –Hey- habló el erizo azul para cortar el silencio -¿No tienes un inmenso jardín registrar?- preguntó Sonic sacando a Silver de sus pensamientos –No dejarás que haga tu trabajo también ¿verdad?- habló con una sonrisa.

-Por lo general soy yo que hace tu trabajo- respondió con una sonrisa disimulada.

-¡Te reto!- habló divertido el erizo azul -¡El que termine primero su parte entregara su postre al vencedor!

-Ja, vas a perder- dijo el erizo plateado para verlo con una sonrisa.

-¡No cuentes con eso!

-Ya verás- dijo para empezar a caminar de regreso a su área -¡Hoy tendré tu ración!- gritó mientras corría de regreso.

-¡Te espero adentro tortuga!- vocifero Sonic para verlo irse.

Aquella sonrisa traviesa empezó a desvanecerse para ver de nuevo al guerrero que había captado la atención de su amigo. Sonic suspiró con pesadez para dar media vuelta y tomar del suelo la capa que Silver le había hecho el favor de traer al escuchar su grito de sorpresa. La puso sobre su cuerpo para amarrarla con fuerza y ver una última vez al caballero de piedra para luego caminar a la parte frontal del castillo.

0-0-0-0-0

Entraron antes del anochecer para caer ambos rendidos sobre uno de los peldaños de las escaleras del vestíbulo. Sus manos yacían con pequeños cortes por la maleza y espinas de las plantas y sus cuerpos con parches de lodo y alguna que otra hoja muerta. Ambos se vieron por un segundo para sonreír divertidos. No habían logrado encontrar nada en las afueras del castillo, pero habían terminado de recorrer el perímetro satisfactoriamente.

-Por favor- habló Cream quien llegaba al vestíbulo –Una vez que se aseen pueden ir al comedor, la cena está servida.

-¡Excelente!- dijo el erizo azul para ponerse en pie –Muero de hambre.

-Gracias, iremos en un minuto.

-Claro, pueden usar el baño de su habitación o el de invitados que está por este pasillo a mano derecha.

-El de invitados estará bien- respondió Sonic para ver con desconfianza el segundo nivel; aún recordaba su mala experiencia la noche anterior.

-Muy bien- respondió Cream para con una pequeña reverencia salir del vestíbulo.

-Bien, apresúrate- dijo Silver para ponerse en pie y estirar sus músculos –No almorcé por tu tonta apuesta, la cual, según tus reglas, me debes un postre.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

-Termine antes.

-Por un segundo, no cuenta- reprochó molesto.

-Sólo apresúrate quieres, y no seas un mal perdedor.

-Hmph, como quieras- dijo para caminar con una expresión molesta e ir al lugar indicado por Cream. –Pero mañana será doble o nada- dijo mientras se alejaba.

Silver lo siguió con sus ojos hasta que lo perdió de vista al cruzar por el pasillo. Su amigo sin duda era alguien peculiar.

-Parece que se llevaban muy bien- escuchó una voz para voltear a ver sobre su hombro. En la segunda planta yacía la felina con armadura viéndolo fijamente.

-Sí, se puede decir que sí- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Es tu hermano o algo así?- preguntó Percival para caminar escaleras abajo.

-No…- respondió con una sutil sonrisa –Pero es lo único que tengo tan cercano como eso.

-Ya veo- habló para parar a su par. –Pareces tenerle mucho aprecio.

-Él me rescato de uno de los caballeros oscuros- explicó pensativo –De no ser por él, ahora estaría muerto en alguno de los muchos campos de batalla.

-Oh, entiendo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿Eh?

-Pareces tenerle mucho aprecio a su majestad- le sonrió.

-Es la única de sangre noble y la heredera legitima del trono, mi misión es protegerla al costo de mi vida de ser necesario.

-…El honor de un caballero.

-Así es.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida–Soy Per…

-Ese nombre es el que te confirió tu rey o reina- le interrumpió –Hablo de tu verdadero nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de…

Un golpe metálico acalló la conversación de ambos. Ambos fijaron su vista al pasillo adyacente para escuchar un andar pesado y metálico acercarse hacia ellos. Silver terminó de descender las gradas para ver un caballero de armadura completa caminar con un pesado mazo de hierro por el oscuro pasillo.

-No sabía que había otro caballero aquí- dijo para verlo con intriga.

Percival corrió hacia él viendo como el caballero levantaba su mazo con púas para dirigirlo al erizo plateado. -¡Cuidado!- gritó para tomar su brazo y jalarlo hacia ella haciendo que el sonido del mazo al caer resonara por todo el vestíbulo abriendo un hoyo en el suelo.

-¿Por qué me ataca?- preguntó el erizo plateado desconcertado -¿Acaso no sabe que estamos con la princesa?

-¡Muévete!- ordenó para tomar de su brazo al ver al caballero venir nuevamente hacia ellos y correr hacia la puerta –Claro que lo sabe, ese es el problema- respondió. Percival intentó abrir la puerta del vestíbulo sin embargo ésta yacía cerrada. –Por qué…- musitó para ver la puerta confundida.

-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!- dijo el erizo plateado para sujetar a la felina y correr hacia otro lado del vestíbulo mientras el caballero golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, la cual no se abrió ante el golpe.

-Hazte para atrás- ordenó Percival para desenvainar su espada.

-¿Vas a luchar?

-Hay una buena razón por la cual estoy adentro del castillo- respondió con espada en mano.

-Pero…

Un gritó de guerra por parte de la felina interrumpió su pregunta para saltar hacia el caballero y con un hábil movimiento de la espada cortar su cabeza, haciendo que el yelmo rodara por el suelo. El sonido metálico de la armadura hizo un ruido ensordecedor al golpear al piso, y por un momento un silencio sepulcral se aposentó en el lugar. Los ojos de Silver vieron el yelmo rodar por el suelo para luego ver aquel caballero y darse cuenta que era una simple armadura vacía. Por un momento ésta quedó inmóvil hasta que a los pocos instantes empezó a levantar aquel mazo, a lo cual la felina no prestó atención al seguir con su vista sobre el yelmo metálico. -¡Percival!- gritó el erizo plateado pero fue muy tarde. Escuchó el golpe metálico al chocar el mazo sobre la armadura del pecho de la felina quien fue alzada por los aires para chocar contra una de las armaduras de exhibición del lugar desarmándola por completo mientras sus pesadas partes caían sobre ella. Silver corrió hacia ella y con rapidez quitó las partes de metal de aquella armadura mientras ella intentaba levantarse del suelo con pesadez.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Silver al observar una notoria expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Mi espada…- musitó con esfuerzo. Percival buscó con la mirada para ver su espada detrás de la armadura que corría hacia ellos con aquel mazo levantado en el aire.

Percival fijo sus ojos ámbar sobre aquel mazo con púas que se agitaba en el aire cuando escuchó como el erizo plateado parecía tomar algo de la armadura que yacía hecha pedazos a su alrededor para así correr frente a ésta y con un hábil movimiento cortar el brazo de su agresor, el cual cayó con todo y mazo a la par de la felina quien observaba con asombro la escena un tanto confundida. Sir Silver había recogido la espada que tenía aquella armadura decorativa para defenderlos a ambos. Lo vio hacer cortes precisos sobre la armadura para desbaratarla y hacer que ésta cayera en pedazos al suelo.

-Increíble…- musitó Percival.

-¡Silver!- escucharon al erizo azul llegar corriendo -¡¿Estás bien?!

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó molesto para ver a su amigo llegar hacia ellos -¿Acaso no escuchaste el escandalo?

-Claro que sí- se defendió molesto –Pero cuando quise salir del baño la puerta se atascó y no pude abrirla hasta ahora.

-¡Oh!, ¡¿están todos bien?!- preguntó la coneja para llegar también.

-No te preocupes Lady Cream, no fue nada grave- habló Percival para intentar ponerse en pie, pero fallar en el intento.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Silver soltando el arma que tenía en su mano y caminar hacia ella para extender su mano en un intento de ayudarla.

-Estoy bien- respondió para rechazar su oferta –Es sólo un…- pero calló al sentir un dolor punzante en su costado.

-¡Percival!- exclamó la coneja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- se escuchó una voz en lo alto de las escaleras -¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Amelia para bajar por las escaleras.

-Su majestad, Percival está herida- dijo Cream con preocupación.

-Oh no- exclamó para acelerar su marcha -¿Te encuentras bien Percival?

-Estoy bien su majestad- mintió para intentar ponerse en pie –No es na…

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Silver para tomarla por ambos brazos y evitar que cayera nuevamente. –Déjame ayudarte.

-No entiendo ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Amelia al ver el vestíbulo seriamente dañado.

-Una armadura nos atacó- explicó Silver –Pero Percival valientemente nos defendió, por eso resultó herida- dijo mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de su cuello para que ella se sostuviera en pie.

-Entiendo- dijo Amelia para ver a la felina con preocupación. –Sir Silver, ¿podría pedirte que la llevaras a su habitación?

-Será un gusto su majestad.

-Lady Cream, enséñale el camino y ayúdala a sanar sus heridas.

-Por supuesto su majestad- asintió Cream –Síganme.

Sonic vio a su amigo subir junto con la felina y de nuevo su vista se posó en la espada que yacía en el suelo cerca de aquella armadura esparcida sobre el mismo. Él sabía que la historia no estaba completa, Silver no empuñaría una espada a menos que fuera para proteger a alguien.

-Ya está anocheciendo- hablo la princesa para caminar a uno de los candelabros del vestíbulo y encender las velas desviando la atención del erizo azul hacia ella.

-Bueno- habló Sonic nuevamente –Supongo que sólo quedamos tú y yo para comer.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Amelia con sorpresa –Lo siento, yo…

-Oh vamos su majestad, usted debe de comer también ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí- repuso con enfado.

-Entonces me acompañara a la mesa en vista que no hay nadie más y no puedo comer solo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó intrigada.

-Por dos razones- dijo para empezar a caminar al comedor –Una, que no es seguro que usted esté sola si algo más vuelve a atacar.

-¿Y dos?- preguntó con seriedad la eriza rosa.

-Que su alteza no dejaría a un invitado comiendo solo ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó para verlo divertido.

-No Sir Sonic- habló para caminar hacia él con una expresión seria –La sangre noble tiene los mejores modales en la mesa y somos los mejores anfitriones- dijo para verlo desafiante –Así que acompáñeme, cenaremos.

Se sentaron a la mesa, la cual, como la princesa había pedido, estaba con los platillos más exquisitos para complacer al rey más exigente. Sonic vio con asombro cada plato para tomar con aquel tenedor de todo un poco para empezar a comer, ignorando a la princesa quien lo miraba con cierto desagrado, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ese estado tan primitivo. Amelia dio las gracias por los alimentos y empezó a comer pequeños bocados, mientras su compañero parecía no masticar la comida, pues los trozos de comida eran tan grandes como su puño, los cual engullía sin problemas.

-Así que…- habló la princesa sin poder evitar quitar la vista de su peculiar invitado -¿A qué se dedica Sir Sonic?

-¿Uh?- exclamó con su boca llena de comida para así tragar pesado –Bueno, ¿usted a qué cree?

-Es obvio que no a ser anfitrión en festividades- respondió con sarcasmo.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?!- preguntó molesto, ya que no era la primera vez que la princesa se refería hacia su persona con desdén.

-Ninguno en lo absoluto- respondió sin quitar la vista de su comida -Sólo considero su actitud vulgar y reprochable.

-Disculpe su majestad- dijo con sarcasmo –No todos tenemos el privilegio de poder vivir en un palacio lleno de lujos y comodidades- recalcó con enfado.

-¡¿Lujos?!- exclamó exaltada -¡¿Crees que vivir a la constante que mi vida me sea arrebatada es un lujo?!

-¡Mejor a vivir en la calle como una rata callejera!- exclamó para ponerse en pie y somatar la mesa con ambas manos.

-¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es ser de sangre en noble en estos tiempos!- dijo para ponerse en pie por igual.

-¡Y tú la realidad que se vive fuera de estas paredes de oro!

Amelia lo miraba con su ira contenida y sin decir nada más salir del comedor y dejar a su invitado solo en la habitación. Sonic escuchó el rechinar de la silla a la vez que la miraba andar molesta y salir del lugar para dar un suspiro pesado y desplomarse en la silla con una expresión de molestia en su rostro, era obvio que ellos dos no podrían llevarse bien.

0-0-0-0-0

La recostó con gentileza en su cama para que ella pusiera una expresión de dolor con el cambio de posición. -¡Regresaré con medicinas enseguida!- habló Lady Cream para salir rápidamente de la habitación. Silver acomodó a Percival en aquella cama de blancas sabanas mientras ella parecía observarlo con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué mentiste?- preguntó la felina para cortar el hielo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tú fuiste quien…

-De no ser por ti- interrumpió al anticipar su enunciado –Yo estaría regado en partes por el vestíbulo, quien haya o no derrotado a la armadura ¿era acaso relevante?- preguntó él para sonreírle.

-Supongo que tienes razón- apoyó para recostarse sobre su cama -¿y por cuanto tiempo fuiste caballero?

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido –Yo no…

-Lo eres- interrumpió ella para verlo fijamente –No eres como los bandoleros que andan en las calles del reino- empezó -Eres muy educado y no ves a la Princesa Amelia con indiferencia sólo por no ser tu princesa; eres un hábil espadachín y demasiado diestro en el arte de la defensa como para decir que lo aprendiste en las calles. Eres sin duda un caballero- puntualizó.

-Eres muy observadora- dijo con una sonrisa el erizo plateado –La verdad jamás llegue a ser un caballero, el ejercito de sombras atacó antes de que pudiera tener dicho título- explicó con aquella sonrisa cálida –Pero no significa que he olvidado todo lo que aprendí en ese entonces.

-¿Tú qué buscas, Sir Silver?- preguntó la felina para sentarse con cierto esfuerzo –A diferencia de tu amigo no pareces estar interesado en el oro.

-Sonic es el amigo más cercano que tengo, el único de hecho- explicó para sentarse en el borde de la cama –Pero no podríamos ser más opuestos- dijo con un suspiro –Yo quiero…- calló un momento para cambiar aquella expresión tranquila por una más seria –Quiero llegar a ser un caballero verdadero algún día, y si triunfo en mi misión me gustaría que la Princesa Amelia me diera la oportunidad…- confesó avergonzado.

El silencio reinó luego de esa confesión, sin decirse nada, cada uno absortó en sus pensamientos.

-Blaze…- habló la felina al fin captando la atención del erizo plateado.

-¿Eh?

-Mi verdadero nombre, es Blaze, Blaze the Cat.

* * *

**¡Ok! Una súper aclaración antes de todo el yara-yara de cada nota de autora. Respecto a los nombres para propósitos de esta fic y explicar un poco el por qué una chica tiene nombre de chico (se me hizo al extraño en el juego xD!) según esta historia los nombres se cambian al ser ascendidos como caballeros, razón por la cual Silver no tiene un nombre diferente (pues sí en el juego como Galahad) y menos Sonic; sin embargo los nombres del juego (Percival, Gawain y Lancelot) serán los que se utilizaran en el transcurso de la historia a excepción por ciertas escenas, pero eso no es relevante, es sólo para darme a entender :D**

**Bien primero que nada quiero agradecer a _Héctor Brito_, pues creo que ha leído y comentado cada una de mis historias en tiempo record XD! Quiero responderte un comentario respecto a mis One Shots; pues sí, la mayoría son tristes pero no todas, como "Un Halloween de Confusión" me gusta de vez en cuando dar un cambio a las historias felices xD! Gracias por el tiempo para leerlas todas y espero te guste esta historia.**

**De igual manera muchas gracias a los demás lectores que he tenido; algunos les he contestado por MP y otros no he podido, pero igual muchas gracias. Sin más que decir me despido. Kat fuera.**

**Ellos tienen algo importante por decir… Capítulo 4: The Message.**


	4. The Message

**Ya estoy de regreso XD! Me alegra mucho que los tenga tan intrigados mi historia, pero esto es sólo el comienzo :3 Por lo que leí en sus comentarios les fascino el estilo tan culto y civilizado de Silver, y el poco estilo refinado de Sonic; me alegro mucho la verdad. Espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia y sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 4: El mensaje. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 4: The Message

Bajó por las escaleras después de haberse aseado en el baño y vio subir a la princesa muy molesta sin dirigirle la palabra. Silver paró para seguir con la mirada a la princesa Amelia hasta que desapareció de su vista. Su actitud sólo significaba una cosa -Sonic…- dijo con un tono cansado. Corrió escalera abajo para llegar al comedor y ver al erizo azul con una expresión molesta por igual, mientras jugaba desinteresadamente con su comida.

-Sonic- llamó el erizo plateado con un suspiro.

-Como pactamos- habló para deslizar un plato con una pastel encima por la mesa de madera –Mi parte- concluyó sin verlo.

-Dime… ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- preguntó Silver.

-¡Fue ella!- reaccionó molesto para verlo -¡Esa princesa mimada que cree que todos deberíamos de besar el suelo por donde pisa!

-Y es quien te pagará el doble de tu peso en oro- señaló para tomar aquel plato con comida y sentarse a su par.

-Eso… eso…- balbuceó con su ira contenida.

-No te conviene hacerla enojar- finalizó Silver para con un tenedor dar un bocado al pastel con una actitud indiferente.

-¡Ella empezó!

-No seas infantil- regañó molesto para verlo –Discúlpate con ella y termina con este asunto de una buena vez.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Sonic para ponerse en pie -¡Ella piensa que soy un maleducado salvaje!

-¿Y no lo eres?- cuestionó para arquear una ceja.

-Bueno… ¡Ese no es el punto!

-Sonic, basta- detuvo el erizo plateado –Sé que tú no estás acostumbrado a seres como ella, pero eso no quiere decir que actúes irres…

-¡No la defiendas!- interrumpió molesto -¡Ella no es mi princesa, o mi reina ni nada!- gritó eufórico -¡El respeto se gana no se hereda!

-Bien, supongo que no puedo debatir eso- habló para fijar su vista nuevamente al plato enfrente de él y dar otro bocado al pastel.

-Ves- habló el erizo azul para tranquilizarse y tomar asiento –Yo no tengo porque…

-Y dime- lo interrumpió Silver para verlo de reojo -¿Tú te has ganado su respeto?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, tienes razón y según lo que me has dicho ella debe ganarse tu respeto ¿cierto?

-Bueno… sí.

-Por consiguiente, tú el de ella, o de lo contrario no puedes esperar a que ella tenga una actitud diferente contigo.

-Hmph- exclamó para cruzar sus brazos y llevarlos al pecho con un puchero infantil en su rostro -¿Entonces qué propones?

-Discúlpate.

-¡¿Por qué yo…

-Porque te conozco- le cortó –Y porque sé que seguramente terminó siendo tu culpa.

-¡Ella fue quien…

-Fue tu idea venir aquí en primer lugar- le interrumpió de nuevo para verlo molesto –Y me rogaste que nos quedáramos, así que por esa sencilla razón es tú responsabilidad arreglar las cosas.

-Pero…

-Arregla las cosas- completó para de nuevo empezar a comer.

Sonic lo vio inconforme, pero sabiendo que tenía razón con sus palabras; Silver siempre había sido la voz de la razón en él. Suspiró resignado y acomodó su silla clavando su vista en el plato que tenía a medio comer.

-Bien… lo haré- respondió secamente.

-Sé que sí- dijo con una sonrisa el erizo plateado.

-Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza ¿lo sabías?

-De ti lo aprendí- respondió divertido.

Sonic frunció de nuevo el ceño molesto mientras miraba la sonrisa divertida de él en su rostro. Empezó a comer nuevamente y de nuevo el silencio reinó en el lugar. El erizo azul fijó su vista a la ventana enfrente de ellos y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo; estar afuera del palacio no era problema para él, pero había algo con estar adentro que no lo hacía sentirse cómodo en lo absoluto; vio de reojo a Silver quien no parecía percatarse de esa energía extraña que rondaba el lugar.

-Y dime…- habló de nuevo Sonic -¿Qué tal la pelea?

-¿Eh?- exclamó sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Tú fuiste quien desbarató esa armadura ¿no es cierto?

-Mmm… Yo sólo evite que Percival terminara herida- respondió por lo bajo.

-¡Lo sabía!- gritó emocionado -¡Sabía que habías sido tú cuando te vi con esa espada!

-No le pongas importancia Sonic- dijo desinteresadamente –Es de esas cosas de una vez en la vida.

-Oh vamos, eres un guerrero, ese tipo de cosas corren por tu sangre- habló con una sonrisa –No me digas que no fue emocionante empuñar esa espada y dar un corte diestro por aquí y otro por allá- dijo mientras con su tenedor cortaba el aire al moverlo cual espada en mano -¡Eso de cortar y…

-No soy un asesino- reprochó molesto.

-Obvio que no- apoyó el erizo azul para dejar el tenedor a un lado –Eso no estaba vivo.

-Sabes de que hablo.

-Hey, tómalo con calma; pero sabes que digo la verdad cuando te digo que fue una sensación excitante.

-Un caballero no empuña su espada a menos que su rey se lo pida o para defender al mismo.

-¿Y desde cuando Percival es tu reina?

-No lo es, pero sí necesitaba mi ayuda y…

-El punto es- interrumpió el erizo azul –Que te gustó, sea cual sea la razón.

-…Eres insufrible- habló resignado.

-Sólo digo lo que es.

-Es mejor ir a descansar- habló para ponerse en pie –Hay mucho que hacer mañana.

Sonic vio con cierta desconfianza el corredor que los dirigía a las escaleras para llegar al segundo nivel, no sentía ánimos de ir a la cama. La mirada intensa de Silver llamó su atención, era obvio que él no entendía todo lo que atravesaba su mente, y era mejor que no lo hiciera. Sonic se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y ponerse en pie para caminar de regreso a la habitación. Necesitaba dejar el pasado atrás si no quería verse como un erizo cobarde y asustadizo.

Entraron a la habitación y al igual que la noche anterior encendieron las lámparas sobre su cabeza. Sonic procuró de ver que la flama no se apagara y por un minuto sus ojos se quedaron fijos sobre la flama danzante –Sonic, mira- lo llamó Silver. Fijó su vista a la ventana en donde se encontraba Silver y vio cómo pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer del cielo. Sonic caminó hacia la misma y vio que el invierno por fin había entrado.

-Por primera vez no me preocupa- dijo Silver con una sonrisa.

-Eso es porque gracias a mi tenemos donde pasar las noches heladas- dijo con presunción el erizo azul.

-Sí…- musitó pensativo –Y por lo mismo es tu responsabilidad arreglar las cosas con la Princesa Amelia- le recordó.

-Lo haré, lo haré- habló sin interés para regresar a su cama –Pero mañana, ahora, sólo quiero descansar.

-Bien… ¿uh?, ¿No vas a apagar la luz?- preguntó intrigado el erizo plateado al verlo ya adentro de las sábanas.

-Hace frío- respondió secamente para darle la espalda –Es mejor que se quede así.

Silver lo vio con intriga, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto. Imitó a su amigo y se metió dentro las cobijas para ver una vez más la ventana con los copos de nieve blancos caer suavemente; está vez no enfermaría gravemente o tendría que robar a alguien para conseguir dinero para un hotel de quinta, esta vez estaba en un palacio.

0-0-0-0

Algo lo molestaba nuevamente, una voz irritable. -_Sonic_…- escuchó a la distancia con perseverancia. Sonic abrió los ojos con pesadez para escuchar una risilla en las afueras de su alcoba y de nuevo su nombre ser pronunciado. Se levantó con rapidez mientras escuchaba el andar sobre la alfombra. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer sus sienes y volteó a ver a su amigo, quien como siempre, tenía el sueño tan pesado como una roca. Se levantó de la cama y colocó sobre su cuerpo aquella capa deshilachada para protegerse del frío. Dudo por un momento sobre si levantar a Silver o no hacerlo, pues no sabía en que ayudaría en levantarlo, aparte que hubiera un testigo de su muerte de ser el caso. Caminó con cuidado al frente de la puerta y pegó su oreja a la madera húmeda –_Sonic_…- escuchó de nuevo para alejarse con rapidez. Sonic tragó pesado y con cierta duda colocó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, sin saber si abrirla o no, pero ya quería terminar con todo eso. Abrió la puerta para que un rechinido inundara el pasillo y de nuevo aquella risilla se escuchara. Salió con cuidado de su habitación para caminar sobre el oscuro pasillo, en donde pudo distinguir a lo lejos a una niña con ropas blancas, las cuales parecían brillar en la oscuridad, su pelo tan largo como su cuerpo tapaban su cara casi por completo, dejando ver únicamente una media sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunto el erizo con una máscara de indiferencia. Una risilla se escuchó y luego la vio correr -¡Espera!- gritó para correr tras ella.

No entendía porque aquella niña insistía en visitarlo por la noche, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo. La vio correr entre los pasillos e intentaba seguirle el pasó, pues se escabullía cada vez podía en una esquina. Sus pasos pesados y el aire frío inundaban el ambiente mientras la ansiedad recorría su cuerpo. La vio entrar a una habitación y sonrió triunfante "_Te tengo_" pensó con orgullo. Entró a la habitación azotando la puerta al abrirla y al hacerlo vio que no había nada, sólo oscuridad. Su respiración agitada por la carrera se escuchaba con fuerza gracias al eco y un perceptible olor a humedad inundó su nariz. Sonic volteó su cabeza a los lados en busca de aquella niña hasta que distinguió algo en una esquina, al fondo del lugar. Aquellas ropas blancas, era la niña pequeña que le daba la espalda.

-_Juguemos Sonic_…- habló la pequeña.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido.

-_Juguemos… ¡juguemos a la muerte!_-gritó el espectro para darse la vuelta y levantar un hacha sobre su cabeza para correr hacia él.

Un gritó ahogado se escuchó de su parte a la vez que salía a toda prisa del lugar. Sonic escuchó el hachazo cortar la madera para que una risa endemoniada se resonara por todo el castillo. Corrió tan deprisa como pudo para darse cuenta que yacía perdido, aquel ente lo había hecho perderse dentro del palacio, pues aún no lo había recorrido. Sonic miraba a los diferentes pasillos confundido si alguno sería sin salida o lo llevarían a la entrada de aquel lugar -¡_SONIC_!- escuchó el grito desgarrador de aquel ente. Sin importarle la dirección corrió al pasillo más cercano mientras sentía el frío ser más intenso que antes, lo alcanzaba, y él lo sabía.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó un gritó para luego un sonido metálico resonar con fuerza y caer al suelo. Sonic vio una tenue luz alumbrar el lúgubre pasillo para darle mayor visibilidad. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta sobre el suelo con sus ojos fijos en el fondo de aquel pasillo oscuro en espera de la niña maligna que había estado gritando su nombre -¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- escuchó gritar nuevamente. Sonic vio a la princesa Amelia de rodillas en el suelo incorporándose lentamente.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido –Es… ella…- tartamudeó aún aterrorizado.

La vio pararse molesta y tomar del suelo el candelabro que había caído antes, siendo el responsable de aquel sonido metálico que había oído. Amelia lo vio con cierta molestia, para luego darse cuenta de la expresión de terror en su rostro. La princesa alumbró con el fuego a los alrededores para ver si había algo más, pero el lugar yacía vacío.

-No hay nada- dijo la eriza para verlo nuevamente -¿Todo bien Sir Sonic?

Sonic ladeó su cabeza a un lado para ver detrás de la eriza pero como ella había dicho, no había nada. Suspiró con alivio, y por primera vez se sentía feliz de verla. Se puso en pie para fijar su vista en ella y notar que no llevaba aquel pesado vestido, una bata de algodón blanco la cubría por completo, seguramente tenía puesto un vestido más liviano para descansar. Sonic asintió con la cabeza sin responderle nada y ver una vez más detrás de ella.

-Bien, entonces buenas noches- dijo fríamente par dar media vuelta.

-¡Espera!

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó con unos ojos fríos e intensos.

-Estoy perdido…- respondió avergonzado –No sé como regresar.

-Oh…- exclamó con pesar –Bien, entonces sígame… no quiero que esté dando problemas- habló para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar.

Caminó detrás de ella, aún intentando recuperar el aliento de lo que había acontecido previamente; había sido sin lugar a duda la idea más estúpida que había tenido. Ir tras un espíritu en un castillo maldito a la mitad de la noche era algo que ni al más valiente se le hubiese ocurrido, especialmente sin compañía. Suspiró pesadamente ante sus pensamiento para redirigir la mirada a la eriza, quien no había dicho nada desde entonces.

-Este…- empezó a hablar para carraspear su garganta –Yo quería… disculparme- dijo casi en susurro.

-¿Eh?- exclamó ella para parar su marcha y voltearlo a ver.

-Por lo de la cena- le recordó –Yo… lo siento.

-Bueno, eso sin duda es un inicio- dijo sin más para seguir con su camino.

-¿Qué?

-Va por buen camino Sir Sonic.

-Espera, ¿no crees que me debes una disculpa también?

-En ningún momento lo ofendí con mis palabras, a diferencia suya.

-¡Sabes que…- pero calló para recordar la mirada desaprobatoria de Silver –Olvídalo.

Amelia sonrió satisfecha mientras seguía con su camino para regresar al erizo azul a su habitación. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra después de eso. La mirada de él se mantenía fija sobre ella, mantenía su ceño fruncido y la actitud de desagrado y molestia podía percibirse a kilómetros de distancia.

-Siento que no se encuentra a gusto en mi presencia, Sir Sonic- habló Amelia al sentir la intensa mirada sobre su nuca.

-No es su presencia la que me incomoda, es su actitud- respondió molesto.

-¿Por qué es eso?- preguntó sin verlo en ningún momento.

-Escucha- dijo para poner una mano sobre su hombro y hacerla parar –Sé que yo no te agrado, y bueno, es obvio que tú no eres exactamente mi eriza favorita- dijo para verla a los ojos -Pero, no quiero quedarme aquí mientras tu actitud petulante y del reina del universo me haga de menos, eso es…

Una sonora carcajada se escuchó por parte de la eriza rosa para callarlo y verla extrañado. Amelia se quitó de encima aquella mano que aún yacía sobre su hombro con cierto desdén y lo vio divertida, provocando una expresión de confusión en el rostro del erizo azul.

-¿Es enserio?

-¿Ah?

-Piensas irte si yo no cambio mi actitud, pero no te iras después de todo lo que has visto aquí en estos dos días.

-No le veo lo divertido.

-¿Por qué te soy tan importante?

-¡No lo eres!- se defendió molesto.

-Claro que sí- dijo con esa sonrisa en su rostro –Me pones en un lugar muy alto, y mi percepción de ti te importa demasiado, tanto, que sacrificaras el oro que tengo para ofrecerte sólo por no verte con agrado ¿por qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Hmph- exclamó molesto -Toda mi vida se me ha tratado de menos sólo por ser lo que tú y tu prole llaman bandolero- respondió ofendido – Y tal vez sea un bandolero sin modales refinados en la mesa o condescendencia como Silver, pero sin lugar a duda tengo más dignidad que cualquier duque o príncipe de cuarta; y si mi dignidad debe verse manchada por un poco de oro, prefiero irme a las calles heladas, eso no lo dude, su majestad- completó con cierto sarcasmo. La sonrisa de Amelia se borró lentamente al concluir sus palabras y unos ojos culpables parecieron invadir su mirada –Déjeme aquí- dijo para adelantársele –Conozco está área, regresaré rápido. Buenas noches.

-¡Espera!- exclamó ella para correr a su lado y parar frente a él.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con molestia.

-Te pido me disculpes- habló ella con una reverencia.

-¿Eh?- exclamó con asombro.

-No eres el erizo que pensé que eras, lo lamento- explicó para reincorporarse –Me has demostrado tu gran valía, Sonic the hedgehog, y eso, hasta el más alto rey respetará sin dudar.- dijo con gran elocuencia. Sonic le sonrió satisfecho y ella le devolvió la sonrisa –Te acompañaré hasta tu dormitorio- dijo para ver el final del lúgubre pasillo -No sería propio de mi parte dejarte solo, menos de noche- habló para ver a los lados con desconfianza.

-Gracias pero… ¿no debería ser al revés?

-¿Cómo al revés?

-Pues, yo soy el hombre y por eso…

-Oh Sir Sonic, he estado mucho tiempo sola y no me ha hecho falta un escolta masculino- interrumpió con cierto enfado –Acompáñeme, seguiremos hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Bien, como digas- dijo el erizo azul para empezar a caminar nuevamente a su lado. –Una consulta.

-Dime

-¿Por qué está despierta tan tarde?, ¿Y sola?

-Oh bueno…-calló pensativa, y aquella expresión fría e inmutable se quebró ante una mirada temerosa –No logró dormir a esta hora…

-¿Ellos te visitan también?

Amelia lo vio de reojo con cierta sorpresa para luego asentir con pesar. Con un vistazo rápido inspeccionó los diferentes lados del pasillo oscuro, como en busca de algo. –Su presencia es muy fuerte- habló de nuevo para inconscientemente pegarse más a su compañero un tanto temerosa.

-¿Tú la sientes también?

-¿Eh?

-Desde ayer en la noche este lugar me hace estremecer- confesó –Pero no le digas a Silver que te dije eso o jamás dejará de fastidiarme- pidió el erizo azul. Amelia río gentilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe por eso- respondió con una sonrisa.

Siguieron su camino hasta verse en el pasillo en donde se encontraba la recamara de Sonic, y tal como él había dejado, su puerta yacía parcialmente abierta con la luz alumbrando la alfombra Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un momento, sabiendo que ese era el final del camino.

-Aquí me despido yo- dijo el erizo azul. –Gracias por… bueno, por todo en general.

-Eres muy amable- alagó con una pequeña sonrisa -Gracias por la amena conversación, creo que sirvió de mucho ¿no le parece?

-Toda conversación puede ser útil si se enfoca correctamente y no se le da un significado banal o abstracto- habló el erizo azul con elocuencia, provocando en la princesa una expresión de asombro imposible de ocultar -No pensará que era un bruto salvaje que no sabía sobre palabras refinadas ¿o sí?- dijo al notar tal expresión.

-A bueno, yo…

-Sé sobre muchas cosas, pero afuera en las calles este tipo de cosas sólo hacen que te pateen el trasero- explicó con una sonrisa. –Y muy duro.

-Es más de lo que aparenta- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Soy muchas cosas, por eso no se me debe de juzgar sin conocerme.

-En eso tiene razón.

-Bien, será mejor que regrese- dijo para ver nuevamente su habitación -Es hora de descansar, para los dos.

-Buenas noches, Sir Sonic- se despidió con una sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron en sentidos contrario hasta que se escuchó un crujir provocando que ambos pararan. Amelia iluminó con el candelabro a todas direcciones buscando qué había ocasionado tal sonido, pero sin resultados. Sonic la volteó a ver y al igual que ella buscó con la mirada qué era lo que podía ahora estar sucediendo, pues temía que aquella niña demoniaca hubiera regresado a esperarlo en el pasillo. Sonic vio un espejo colgado en la pared cerca de la princesa que parecía empezar a desquebrajarse al igual que los vidrios en el comedor. -¡Amelia!- gritó para correr hacia ella y provocar que ella se volteara para ver su reflejo distorsionado por el quiebre del cristal. La princesa retrocedió lentamente sin darle la espalda al espejo y con su vista en éste hasta toparse con el erizo azul, haciendo que parara su marcha.

-No lo entiendo ¡¿Qué demonios quiere esa cosa?!- preguntó Sonic para ver el espejo molesto.

Un tono carmín empezó a pintarse sobre el cristal haciéndolo erizar al ver como de la nada unas letras como dibujadas con un dedo se pintaban para escribir algo. –Pero qué…- musitó el erizo azul para intentar descifrar el mensaje –Ma…- leyó la primera sílaba –Mata… la- completó – ¿Mátala?- repitió el enunciado. Sonic vio la expresión Amelia y por primera vez vio un genuino horror en sus ojos. A eso se refería aquel ente, quería que eliminara a la princesa. Escuchó otro crujir para ver como aquella rajadura empezaba agrietarse en diferentes direcciones y luego explotar el espejo en pedazos -¡Cuidado!- gritó el erizo para abrazar con fuerza a la princesa y con su cuerpo protegerla de los pedazos de vidrio roto que saltaban a todas direcciones.

De nuevo el silencio reinó y sólo el tintinear de los cristales que aún se desprendían del espejo para caer al suelo se lograba escuchar. Sonic se reincorporó lentamente para ver sobre su hombro y notar que toda actividad de aquel ente había terminado. Suspiró aliviado y fijó su vista de nuevo en la princesa quien parecía aferrar a aún a él con fuerza. Carraspeó su garganta para hacerle entender que ya no era necesario que lo sujetara, provocando que ella se alejara con lentitud sin verlo a los ojos.

-Sabes algo- habló del nuevo el erizo azul –Me parece que es un buen momento para una taza de chocolate.

-¿Eh?- exclamó ella para verlo con unos ojos apagados.

-Sí- asintió –Después de un fantasma asesino, una pelea con su majestad y de espejos que hablan y explotan me caería bien algo caliente ¿qué opinas?

-Eso creo…- respondió sin ánimos.

-¿Sabes hacer café o chocolate?- le preguntó para ella mover su cabeza a los lados en forma negativa –No te preocupes, yo te enseño. Vamos.

**Wuajajaja ¿Creían que Sonic era un bruto salvaje? Pues ven que es más de lo que aparenta, simplemente quiere verse más cool xD! Aún hay más sustos preparados en esta fiction para nuestros protagonistas, pero todo vendrá a su tiempo. Sin más que agregar, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Kat Fuera.**

**Alguien más saldrá de entre las sombras para hacer de su estadía algo más que una simple cacería. Capítulo 5: El Último Caballero.**

**¡HaPpY HaLlOwEeN!**


	5. El último Caballero

**Esta ha sido una semana super ocupada y algo loca, pero no por eso dejo de cumplir. Alguien me comento que había subido el capítulo anterior más pronto, y es cierto, pero fue porque subí el capítulo 3 un lunes y el 4 el viernes, lo hice así porque me gusta actualizar entre viernes o sábado, en su defecto domingo, para que tenga una semana entre uno y otro, pero por el atraso del tres subí antes el cuatro; en fin, ahora seguimos como cada fin de semana la actualización. Espero disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: El Último Caballero

Despertó con pesadez y al hacerlo vio aquella ventana congelada por el frío del invierno. Seguramente había nevado toda la noche. Se levantó con pereza y se acercó a la ventana helada para con su guante limpiar la delgada capa de hielo que empañaba el cristal y ver fuera de ésta. El jardín estaba congelado, pero se miraba muy hermoso, como la más exquisita obra de arte jamás esculpida.

-Bien, es hora de ir a desayunar, Son… - pero calló al voltear y ver la cama de su amigo vacía -¿Eh?- exclamó para buscarlo con la mirada. La puerta de su habitación yacía abierta, eso significaba que seguramente ya había salido.

Salió de la habitación para bajar las escaleras con prisa; si Sonic estaba solo no habría duda que los problemas no estaban lejos; mientras descendía escuchó algo parecido a una explosión cerca del área del comedor haciendo que los candelabros colgantes se tambalearan. Silver corrió a toda prisa al lugar guiándose por un humo negro y no tardó mucho para encontrar su procedencia; paró al ver una puerta de madera cerrada frente a él, de la cual podía ver un humo negro salir por las hendiduras de una puerta -¡Sonic!- gritó angustiado para entrar al lugar y ver lo que era la cocina. Escuchó un par de risas entre el humo y con sus manos aéreo el lugar para despejar el área.

-¡Casi lo tienes!- escuchó decir a una voz familiar -A la próxima sería conveniente que no pusieras tanto fuego.

-Esto de la cocina es muy complicado- habló la princesa con un suspiro.

-¿Su majestad?- cuestionó con asombro el erizo plateado, para ver del otro lado a Sonic con una amplia sonrisa.

-Jamás entenderé esto- dijo Amelia molesta.

-Es fácil, sólo debes…

-¿Sonic?- cuestionó Silver confundido.

-Oh vaya- dijo el erizo azul al verlo -¿No deberías estar durmiendo o algo así?

-¡Su majestad!- escucharon los tres un grito para ver a la conejita entrar con prisa.

-¿Lady Cream?

-¡¿Pero qué le ha pasado?!- dijo angustiada.

Amelia se vio a si misma, y lo que era su antes preciada bata de lino blanco tenía manchas de café y chocolate por todos lados, al igual que su cabello. Fijó su vista en la ventana y notó que ya había amanecido, había perdido la noción del tiempo en su vano intento por preparar una sencilla bebida.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo la princesa exaltada al percatarse de la hora -¿Ya es de día?

-¡Estaba muy preocupada su alteza, yo pensé…

-Tranquila Lady Cream, sólo vine a hacer un poco de café, pero creo que sin duda esta no es mi área de especialidad.

-Oh, pero su majestad, yo con gusto hubiera…

-Esta bien Lady Cream- interrumpió nuevamente –No quise molestarte.

-Su majestad…- musitó por lo bajo.

-Caballeros, debo retirarme para asearme- habló la princesa con propiedad –Sir Silver- dijo para asentir con la cabeza –Sir Sonic… gracias- musitó por último para caminar fuera de la cocina seguida por Lady Cream.

-¿Y ahora que demonios hiciste?- preguntó Silver con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que me dijiste que hiciera- respondió sin interés.

Silver vio a los alrededores y las cientos de manchas cafés por todos lados, pero parecía que había seguido su consejo y se había disculpado de una manera un tanto peculiar. Dio un suspiro de alivio ante el suceso.

-Dime algo- habló el erizo plateado para caminar entre el desastre que había armado -¿Desde qué horas estás aquí?

-Creo que desde pasada la medianoche, no lo sé.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Claro que no, ella es una princesa y yo…

-¡No me refiero a eso!- cortó molesto –Me refiero sobre las cosas extrañas que pasan por aquí.

Sonic suspiró pensativo. Había llevado ahí a la princesa para poder distraerla después del espantoso suceso del espejo e intentar enseñarle a cocinar un poco, pero lo que había pensado no tardaría más de una hora o dos se había convertido en toda la madrugada de lecciones fallidas.

-Algo así…- respondió al fin -La traje para despejarla un poco y creo que… perdimos la noción del tiempo.

-¿Qué hacías con ella a esas horas de la noche en primer lugar?

-Pues, es una historia algo larga- respondió sin interés para caminar a la puerta -La cual te contaré una vez que tome un baño y duerma un poco.

-Pero…

-Hablaremos más tarde- dijo Sonic para despedirse con un ademán de manos.

-¿Y qué hay de la búsqueda?

-Sí, sí, sí, luego- dijo por último mientras lo miraba perderse en los pasillos.

0-0-0-0-0

Se despertó y colocó sobre ella aquella armadura metálica para cubrir los vendajes que Lady Cream le había colocado el día anterior. Aún le costaba movilizarse, pero no había tiempo de descansar, la Princesa Amelia la necesitaba como su escolta por si aquel ente volvía a atacar. Salió de su recámara para ir a la habitación de la princesa, y una vez que logró llegar vio a Cream salir con la bata preferida de la princesa con manchas cafés por todas partes.

-Lady Cream ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿está acaso la princesa…

-Shhhh- silenció con un dedo –Está descansando ahora- susurró.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó por lo bajo.

-No- dijo para negar con la cabeza –Me parece que tuvo una noche en vela, eso es todo.

-¿De nuevo?

-Pero está vez fue diferente- explicó para empezar a caminar y ser seguida por ella –El señor Sonic estuvo con ella toda la noche hasta hoy en la mañana- continuó –No recuerdo la última vez que la vi tan tranquila, realmente es maravilloso.

-¿Sir Sonic hizo eso?

-Así es- asintió –Ella tal vez no lo diga, pero creo que la presencia de nuestros invitados la tranquiliza.

-Ha estado sola por muchos años ya- habló para si -Por lo general a su edad, las princesas de sangre noble ya deberían ser reinas, y tener un rey a su lado- dijo pensativa.

-Oh Sir Percival, eso es tan lamentable, sin realmente alguien más de sangre real eso no es posible, y su alteza sólo podrá ser princesa.

-Pero creo que al final eso no importa, si la maldición no es erradicada no sé por cuanto tiempo más tendremos a su alteza.

Cream vio con tristeza a Percival, sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas –Iré a ocuparme del desayuno- dijo cabizbaja para empezar a bajar las gradas. Percival la vio con tristeza, a veces olvidaba que ella seguía siendo tan solo una niña. -Buenos días Lady Cream- escuchó a Silver saludar con una amplia sonrisa al pie de las escaleras, a la cual ella pareció corresponder inmediatamente. Percival estaba asombrada de cómo dos erizos cualquieras habían iluminado la triste vida que se llevaba en el palacio.

-Buenos días Sir Silver- le saludó Lady Cream –Veo que se ha levantado temprano. Lamento la tardanza, el desayuno…

-Por favor, no te preocupes- interrumpió con pena –Saldré al jardín a esperar a que mi perezoso amigo termine de asearse para seguir en la siguiente área que Sir Percival nos indique.

-Oh, bueno, de ser así, acompáñeme, tengo algo que seguro le servirá.

Percival los vio salir del vestíbulo para adentrarse al interior del castillo y sonrió disimuladamente.

-Sin duda han venido a ser un rayo de alegría…- musitó para sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Se levantó con energías renovadas. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder dormir tranquila en aquel castillo. La princesa se alistó y se vistió según la estación. Los inviernos era los más duros jamás vividos, y muchos morían en esa época por las enfermedades que éstos terminaban representando. Amelia salió de habitación para buscar a su escolta una vez se hubiera abrigado por completo, quien no parecía encontrarse en ningún lado. Amelia buscó en los lugares que ella solía frecuentar, pues por lo general no se mantenía muy lejos de su presencia si en dado caso ella la llegase a necesitarle.

Buscó por todos los alrededores y Percival parecía no estar en ningún lugar cercano a ella. Amelia caminaba inquieta por los pasillos en busca de su escolta para escuchar una voz distante en los jardines; se acercó a una de las ventanas congeladas en donde pudo distinguir una silueta un poco distorsionada, era posible que fuese ella. Amelia terminó saliendo a los jardines para lograr divisar a Percival a lo lejos recostada sobre la pared debajo de una de las pérgolas que yacían en el exterior. La eriza rosa se acercó a ella y logró vislumbrar en la distancia a Sir Silver alimentando a unos pequeños gorriones en la nieve blanca, era posible que fuera su voz la que había escuchado antes. Por un momento su vista se quedó en el erizo plateado, pues sus ropas eran diferentes, vestía una capa aterciopelada de color carmín para protegerse el frío intenso del invierno y lo que era un suéter blanco como la nieve, seguramente Lady Cream se lo había entregado para poder soportar el frío. Le resto atención al atuendo del erizo plateado y se enfocó nuevamente en su escolta, quien no se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Percival?- llamó para que ella la viera con sorpresa y se reincorporara rápidamente.

-Su majestad- dijo con una reverencia –Pensé que aún yacía descansando.

-Desperté hace poco- respondió -¿Qué hacías?

-Oh, yo… la verdad nada, sólo…- calló para ver de reojo al erizo plateado.

-¿Uh?- exclamó para fijar su vista en el erizo nuevamente -Realmente es un erizo muy agradable- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡No es lo que piensa!- respondió sonrojada con rapidez para de nuevo fijar su vista a la princesa –Es sólo…

-Blaze…- musitó su nombre con una sonrisa para interrumpirle –Sigues siendo una chica, y las chicas tenemos sentimientos y derecho a sentir por igual.

-Su majestad…

-Y el hecho que hayas decidido volverte parte de los caballeros de mi padre no te hace menos mujer.

-No hay tiempo para sentimientos- respondió secamente para ver de nuevo al erizo plateado –Además- habló con seriedad –Sólo creo que Sir Silver es un erizo muy peculiar, es un ser fascinante- explicó -Parece ser alguien muy amable y sincero, lo cual en estos tiempos no es común- puntualizó -Es como si, como si…

-El tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor- completó la eriza.

-Sí, exactamente… ¿Cómo lo sabe?- preguntó para verla nuevamente.

-Porque al verlo, te preguntas ¿cómo es que parece que toda la guerra y la destrucción no afectó su alma pura y noble? A veces pienso eso, tanto él como Sir Sonic poseen esa peculiaridad.

-Así es- asintió para observarlo nuevamente.

-¡Hey Silver!- escucharon al erizo azul decir para llegar con él y saltarle encima derribándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- gritó molesto el erizo plateado.

Amelia sonrió dulcemente al verlo. Sir Sonic se había quedado con ella a pesar de lo que había pasado; él no podía llevarla a su habitación y esperar a que ella conciliara el sueño como Percival tendía a hacerlo, no era correcto, sin embargo había hecho esto hasta lo último para hacerle olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior y tranquilizarla. Ese recuerdo provocó que su sonrisa empezara a desvanecerse, las manifestaciones eran más frecuentes cada vez y más peligrosas también.

-¿Es hora de ir?- escuchó a Percival hablar captando su atención.

-Sí, es hora.

0-0-0-0-0

-¡Muévete!- gritó el erizo plateado molesto para empujar a su compañero.

-Eres todo un gruñón- habló para enseñarle la lengua.

-¡Y tú un perezoso!- respondió Silver para lanzarle una bola de nieve –Y con pésimas habilidades en la lucha si puedo decir- alardeó prepotente.

-¿Ah si? ¡Yo te enseñare!- gritó con una sonrisa para tomar una bola de nieve.

-¡Para eso deberás encontrarme primero!- retó divertido. -¡Inténtalo si puedes!- gritó para lanzarle otra bola de nieve en la cara.

Sonic sacudió su cabeza a los lados para quitarse la nieve del rostro y restregó sus ojos para intentar eliminar la sensación fría sobre su piel; al abrirlos nuevamente Silver había desaparecido de su vista. Se levantó del suelo y sacudió un poco aquella capa de color carmín que la conejita le había dado para que cayera la nieve de ésta. Sonic sonrió divertido, llevaban mucho desde la última vez que había podido darse el lujo de jugar en la nieve, ya que por lo general la evitaban a toda costa. Corrió por los jardines para indagar con la mirada cada estrecho y arboleda que pudiera ver, y a lo lejos logró distinguir algo en el granero, una sombra que pareció moverse. _"¡Ahí estás!"_ pensó con rapidez. Tomó del suelo un poco de nieve para hacerla una bola y correr hacía el granero y entrar con cierta precaución. Una vez adentro vio lo que parecía ser un tipo de establo abandonado. Las vigas de madera yacían desgastadas por el tiempo, y la oscuridad abarcaba todo. Vio paja regada por doquiera y una que otra cubeta de metal oxidada por la humedad. Era un escondite perfecto.

-No podrás esconderte- dijo mientras entraba con cautela -¡Eres erizo muerto!- gritó con diversión.

Escuchó un par de pasos detrás de sí y sonrió disimuladamente -¡Te tengo!- gritó para voltearse con rapidez y lanzar aquella bola de hielo que había estado en su mano. Sonic observó como la bola de nieve se partía en dos en el aire con el filo de una gigantesca espada, y luego sentir un golpe que lo derribó al suelo cubierto de paja. Cayó con pesadez de espaldas y un pie sobre su abdomen lo hizo hacer una exclamación de dolor. Sonic abrió los ojos desconcertado para ver la punta de una espada sobre su rostro y el brillo de una armadura a contraluz.

-Estás acabado…- escuchó pronunciar desafiante.

-¡Por favor detente!- un gritó de suplica resonó por el granero abandonado para luego una charola de planta caer al suelo. Sonic distinguió a Cream correr hacia él y suplicar por su vida. –¡Él trabaja en el palacio para la princesa!- explicó.

-Hmph- exclamó el extraño para envainar su espada y retroceder -¿Y qué se supone que hace?

Sonic se levantó con un poco de dolor en su mentón y sobre su abdomen, mientras Lady Cream parecía apaciguar la furia inminente de su contrincante. Fijó su vista molesta al perpetuador de tal hecho para ver a un erizo negro con franjas rojas y una armadura metálica como la de Percival sobre su cuerpo.

-Esta ayudando a su alteza a encontrar la Esmeralda Caos- respondió Cream.

-¿_Eso_ está ayudando a la Princesa Amelia?- preguntó despectivamente.

-¡¿A quién le dices "_eso_"?!- gritó exaltado para ponerse en pie.

-¡A callar plebeyo!- ordenó para señalarlo con su dedo índice.

-¡Yo te enseñaré quien…

-¡Wow!, ¡Sonic detente!- escucharon un gritó por parte del erizo plateado para interponerse entre el erizo negro y él -¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué peleas?

-¡Él empezó!- gritó con enfado -¡¿A quién le llamas plebeyo?!

-Oh, perdone mucho Señor Sonic- dijo Cream apenada –Él es…

-¡Lancelot!- un sonoro grito se escuchó por todo el área acallando la riña -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Percival?- dijo el erizo negro para levantar la celada de su yelmo y dejar ver dos ojos color carmín resplandecientes.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Hmph- exclamó para fruncir el ceño -Este intento de erizo entró a amenazarme, yo sólo respondí a su amenaza- explicó.

-¡Yo no viene a amenazarte!- se excusó molesto.

-¿Te he dicho que puedes dirigirme la palabra?- preguntó con prepotencia.

-¡Es suficiente!- gritó el erizo azul enfurecido -¡Voy a hacerte pedazos!

-No, no, no- detuvo Silver a su amigo para sujetarlo por los brazos y jalarlo hacia atrás –No harás pedazos a nadie, menos a un erizo armado.

-Lancelot- llamó Percival nuevamente -Sir Sonic y Sir Silver están sirviendo a su majestad y es imperativo nuestra total cooperación para que puedan terminar con su trabajo ¿he sido clara?

-¿Qué?- exclamó extrañado -¿Desde cuando dos plebeyos inferiores tienen…

-Dije, ¿He sido clara?- interrumpió molesta la felina de ojos ámbar.

Una mirada intensa y un resoplar molesto le hicieron entender que no estaba contento con su tono de voz ni con la instrucción -…Como el agua- respondió entre dientes.

-Perfecto- dijo con una actitud petulante –Sir Sonic, Sir Silver, acompáñenme, les mostraré la siguiente locación.

Silver asintió y suspiro aliviado que todo eso hubiera acabado, pero la mirada rencorosa de su amigo pareció indicarle lo contrario. Lo sujetó del brazo para llevarlo a la fuerza fuera de aquel granero para evitar más confrontaciones.

-Esto aún no ha terminado- habló el erizo azul para ver molesto al erizo de ojos carmín.

-Tsk- le sonrió burlesco –Cuando quieras, _Faker_- insultó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿A quién…

-Camina Sonic- comandó Silver para halarlo con fuerza y salir del granero.

Sonic forcejeó con su amigo mientras lo obligaba a salir de aquel establo sin quitar su mirada del erizo negro, quien aún poseía esa sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

-Camina de una buena vez- regañó Silver por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste darle su merecido a ese erizo de pacotilla?

-¿Quieres que te maten o qué sucede contigo?- preguntó para soltarlo con cierta brusquedad -¿Acaso no viste su gigantesca espada?- preguntó molesto -¿Te parece una buena idea empezar una pelea sin siquiera tener un arma?

-Bueno…- respondió un poco más calmado -Si lo pones así…

-¡Sonic!- regañó el erizo plateado.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa –Pero debes de aceptar esta vez que yo no hice nada malo, fue él quien empezó todo.

-No entiendo ¿qué pudiste haber hecho para irritarlo tanto?

-Sir Silver no sea tan duro con su amigo- habló Percival quien se había mantenido guiando la marcha –Lancelot es una erizo fácilmente irritable.

-Perdona Percival- se disculpó el erizo plateado –Es sólo que, por lo general, cuando hay conflictos, Sonic tiende a tener la culpa.

-¡Oye!

Percival río por lo bajo para voltear a ver al erizo plateado con una sonrisa amistosa y unos ojos serenos, obligándolo a sonreírle de regreso.

–Lancelot es uno de los caballeros de su majestad- explicó -Somos los únicos que abemos en el castillo.

-¿Entonces ese erizo gruñón también es un caballero?- preguntó Sonic.

-Así es.

-Hmph, por su actitud pareciera más como un rey.

-No sea tan duró Sir Sonic- habló la gata para abrir la puerta y dejarlos entrar a los interiores del palacio –Muchos han venido al palacio no necesariamente a ayudarnos con el problema, sino a robar los tesoros de su majestad.

-Entonces, cuando mencionaste antes que tu razón de estar adentro del palacio fue…

-Es porque yo soy escolta de su majestad- interrumpió la felina -Mientras que Lancelot vigila el castillo y sus alrededores.

-¿Y por qué no lo habíamos visto antes?- cuestionó el erizo plateado.

-Lancelot no es un caballero que encuentre particularmente cómoda la compañía de los demás. Es muy raro que se le vea merodeando en los interiores del castillo, incluso él mismo pidió que se le sirviera el desayuno afuera, razón por la cual Lady Cream se encontraba cerca y fue en tu ayuda o no hubiera contando con tu supervivencia.

-Hmph- exclamó molesto el erizo azul –Estaba distraído, eso es todo.

-Mi consejo para ambos es- dijo ella para detenerse –En primera, no busquen problemas, o definitivamente los encontraran, y en segunda, manténganse alejados de Lancelot, no siempre estaré cerca para evitar que algo malo suceda, eso va para usted, Sir Sonic.

-Bien, entendí- respondió molesto.

-Perfecto- respondió complacida –El siguiente lugar será la parte norte del castillo, la primera planta, todas las habitaciones están debidamente abiertas y tienen acceso total. Buena suerte.

Ambos erizos asintieron para adentrarse a las entrañas del castillo de piedra y perderse de la vista de ella. Percival dio media vuelta y tomó el mismo camino para regresar a aquel granero viejo. Vio a Lady Cream recoger la charola de plata que había tirado para dar varias reverencias en formar de disculpa y correr de regreso a la cocina por algo más de desayuno. Percival rodó los ojos exasperada, a veces Lady Cream era demasiado condescendiente con todos, en especial con Lancelot. Entró de nuevo al granero y vio al erizo negro sentado sobre y un banco puliendo su inmensa espada.

-¿Qué diablos pasó contigo?- le preguntó Lancelot al sentir su presencia.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la felina para recostarse sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Ayudar a esos plebeyos… ¿es enserio?- cuestionó para verla molesto.

-Su majestad así lo ha requerido.

-Hmph- exclamó molesto para ponerse en pie –Jamás me detuviste antes para asustar un poco a los cazadores de tesoros, si no mal recuerdo me alentabas para hacerlo.

-No me pareció que los ibas a asustar.

-Sabes perfectamente que los vi entrar hace dos días, y recorrer los jardines todo el día de ayer- puntualizó –Yo sabía perfectamente quienes eran y no los mataría a menos que la Princesa Amelia así me lo pidiera.

-Eso no es relevante Lancelot, sólo venía por…

-¿Por qué los defendiste?- preguntó para caminar hacia ella imponente –Jamás habías defendido a ni uno solo de los busca fortunas que había pisado el castillo.

-Eso es por…

-¡Jamás te habías atrevido a darme ordenes enfrente de ningún plebeyo!- explotó molesto.

-Lancelot…- dijo ella con un suspiro acercándose a él y verlo con serenidad –La princesa, por primera vez ella se siente segura.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Ese erizo, Sonic the hedgehog- le explicó -Ha logrado darle la sensación de seguridad a la Princesa Amelia, nunca nadie lo había logrado antes, ni siquiera nosotros.

-¿Ese _Faker_ hizo eso?

-Mi prioridad es velar por el bienestar de nuestra princesa…

-El mío también- interrumpió.

-Tanto, física como psicológicamente- completó –No necesito alguna razón para que ellos se quieran irse, y no voy a empezar a dárselas contigo.

-¿Ellos?- inquirió para arquear una ceja.

-Claro, ambos- respondió –Son amigos muy unidos, si uno se va, él otro no se quedará.

Lancelot suspiró resignado; caminó a la par de la felina y salió a la entrada del granero para posar su vista en la habitación de la princesa que yacía en una de las torres lejanas. Se mantenía atento cada noche para velar que la vela nunca se apagara de noche.

-Bien, como quieras- dijo por último –Si es por la princesa me mantendré a raya con ambos, o lo intentaré.

-Gracias- agradeció para caminar hacia él y fijar su vista al castillo por igual.

-¿Dónde está ella en este momento?- preguntó Lancelot para mantener su vista en la fortaleza de piedra.

-Ya lo sabes, en donde se mantiene casi todo el tiempo.

-… ¿Crees que aguante por mucho más?

-Hace lo mejor que puede, pero su espíritu empieza a quebrarse- respondió ella cabizbaja. –Espero que estos erizos cambien eso y le den fuerza.

-Espero tengas razón, o nuestra completa existencia se pondrá en juego.

* * *

**Alguien me preguntó: ¿Saldrá Shadow? Y yo respondí: ¡Siiiii! ¿Cómo podría dejar a un lado a Sir Lancelot? XD! Pero no tendrá tanto protagonismo como Sonic o Silver. Como verán ya hay pequeñas pinceladas de un sonamy, pero aún falta. Sin más que decir, espero saber de su opinión y claro, los comentarios constructivos siempre son aceptados. Kat fuera.**

**El juego aún no ha terminado y morirás por volver a empezar a jugarlo. Toda maldición tiene nombre. Capítulo 6: Yakumo.**


	6. Yakumo

**¡Hola a todos! He regresado con el siguiente capítulo; me alegró mucho que les gustara que Shadow apareciera, o mejor dicho Lancelot; como dije antes tal vez no tenga tanto protagonismo pero sin duda sabrán de él xD! Bien sin mucho que agregar les dejo con el capítulo 6, espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Yakumo

De nuevo esa sensación escalofriante vino a él, y el recuerdo de aquel fantasma en forma de niña merodeaba en su cabeza sin descanso alguno.

-Bien, separémonos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó el erizo azul para voltear a ver a su amigo.

-Sí- respondió Silver para verlo intrigado por su reacción –Sabes que nos tomará toda una vida buscar juntos, separémonos, tú ve la izquierda y yo por la derecha y encontrémonos en el vestíbulo para almorzar- comandó para empezar a caminar a su lado del castillo.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- dijo Sonic para correr hacia él y detener su camino -¿No sería mejor que nos mantuviéramos juntos?, es decir… cuatro pares de ojos son mejor que dos- puntualizó con una sonrisa.

-Déjate de juegos Sonic, no hay tiempo para eso.

-Pero…

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo de andar por aquí solo?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces, tú izquierda, yo derecha y te miro a la hora de almuerzo.

-Pero…- musitó inaudible.

-Recuerda que es doble o nada hoy- dijo el erizo plateado conforme se alejaba. -¡No lo olvides!- vociferó por último para desaparecer en uno de los pasillos.

Sonic vio el pasillo que yacía a sus espaldas de reojo y tragó pesado. Dirigió su mirada a uno de los ventanales y la poca luz que entraba le daba una falsa sensación de seguridad, después de todo aquel espíritu asesino jamás se le había aparecido de día, sólo por las noches al dormir. Se armó de valor y decidió seguir con su búsqueda, no podía hacer más.

Empezó a indagar cada centímetro de los pasillos, en especial en aquellos donde la luz fuera intensa. Según como avanzaba el lugar parecía cada vez más lúgubre y la luz empezaba a ser algo escaso entre los corredores, el silencio se perpetuaba como la muerte misma y un frío gélido empezaba a hacerse notar. Tragó pesado, y no quería considerarse un cobarde supersticioso pero la idea de regresar y buscar a Silver, aunque no lo dejara de molestar por el resto de su estadía, se miraba cada vez más y más atractiva. Sonic sacudió su cabeza a los lados y aspiró profundo tranquilizándose. Abrió una de las puertas de madera que yacían en ese corredor y se adentro a aquella habitación para ver una escalera en forma de caracol que se adentraba a lo que podría ser un sótano. La luz desaparecía a los pocos peldaños para dejar ver una oscuridad total.

No le importaba lo que dijera Silver o Percival, él no iría allá abajo sólo, o eso pensó cuando la puerta detrás suyo se cerró con fuerza. Gritó asustado y volteó a ver la puerta cerrada detrás de sí, se abalanzó sobre la misma e intentó abrirla sin éxito alguno, igual que cuando estaba en el baño y aquella estatua extraña había atacado. Somató la puerta con desespere para poder salir, sin embargo ésta no cedía y no había nadie varios metros de distancia como para poder oírlo. Soltó la manecilla y aspiró profundo, no podía ceder ante su obvio pánico. "_Tranquilízate Sonic, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasarte?" _pensó para ver nuevamente aquellas gradas sumidas en la oscuridad_ "... ser cortado en pedazos por un espíritu malvado_" pensó sin consuelo. Sacudió su cabeza a los lados y buscó con la mirada alguna otra salida o modo de abrir la puerta, sin resultados, pero distinguió algo a un lado en la pared que tal vez podría serle útil, una antorcha. Si se lo ponía a pensar en cada lugar del castillo había candelabros, velas o antorchas que podían utilizarse, no dejaban ningún lugar sin iluminar. Tomó la antorcha de la pared y la rozó con fuerza sobre ésta para lograrla encenderla. Sonic fijó su vista a la puerta detrás suya y una vez más intentó abrirla sin éxito aparente. Suspiró vencido y empezó a descender las gradas con la esperanza que a donde quiera que eso lo llevase hubiera otra puerta o una ventana o algo por el estilo.

Descendió con lentitud mientras un goteó se escuchaba con gran resonar al igual que sus pasos y de vez en cuando una que otra rata en su carrera veloz. Siguió inquietó su caminó hasta escuchar lo que se le asemejó a un río o algo por el estilo. Bajó un poco más deprisa para ver un acueducto con aguas negras correr furiosamente en la oscuridad. Sonic suspiró aliviado, temía que encontraría un calabozo con esqueletos encadenados o algún tipo de cementerio antiguo; ya estaba cansado de los sustos. Se acercó un poco más tranquilo a la orilla de aquel lugar para ver las aguas tormentosas correr y se preguntó si debajo de aquel río artificial podría estar la esmeralda, sus pensamientos se vieron dejados a un lado cuando algo chocó con fuerza en la orilla para hacer una pequeña ola y mojarlo parcialmente apagando aquella antorcha iluminada. Una rama de buen tamaño se sacudía con violencia de extremo a extremo según como navegaba entre la corriente. Se sacudió cual perro callejero y soltó la antorcha al suelo, pues mojada era completamente inútil. Estrujó su capa para quitar el exceso de agua cuando el eco de una risilla pareció opacar el fuerte estruendo de las aguas fluviales. Sonic se quedó inmóvil, tan tieso como aquellas estatuas que había visto antes en los jardines. Estático, recorrió con los ojos el lugar en busca de la responsable de aquella risa.

-_Juguemos de nuevo…_- escuchó decir para voltear su cabeza con lentitud. –_Esta vez tú correrás y yo te perseguiré._

Parada al final de aquel lúgubre túnel la vio de nuevo, la misma niña con aquel vestido suelto blanco hasta el suelo para sólo dejar ver sus pies. El terror se apoderó de él y retrocedió lentamente para verla dar los primeros pasos a la vez que escuchaba un sonido chirriante. La vio alzar un hacha de acero y una sonrisa amplía ser esbozada.

-_A la cuenta de tres_- habló de nuevo para acercarse a él –_Una_…- Sonic retrocedió un paso más sin poder quitar su vista de ella, sin poderse mover, no podía creer que todo esto le volviera a suceder. –_Dos_…- siguió el conteo. Dio media vuelta tan rápido como pudo para empezar la carrera contra la muerte y escuchar un grito desgarrador anunciar el último número -¡_TRES_!

Corrió a toda prisa con el temor de ver atrás como la noche anterior, no tenía idea del por qué, pero sabía que por el momento su objetivo sería salir a la superficie. Escuchó los pasos tan pesados como los de una roca detrás de él, mientras sentía las correntadas de aire chocar contra su espalda por el agitar del hacha en un intento de lograr decapitarlo. Sonic siguió por el oscuro túnel hasta que una pared a la distancia terminaba con la acera. -¡_No tienes a donde ir!, ¡Déjate morir_!- escuchó decir. Vio de nuevo a las aguas turbulentas para frenar su paso y ver aquel ente de ojos tan negros como la misma oscuridad y sonrisa esbozada alzar aquella filosa arma.

Cerró los ojos para darse valor y saltar al agua tan fría como el hielo mismo.

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió cómo algo lo halaba y un gélido viento soplaba con fuerza para hacerlo entre abrir los ojos a la vez que su cuerpo titiritaba involuntariamente. -¡Lo encontré!- escuchó a una molesta voz decir. Cerró sus ojos, exhausto, y cayó dentro de un profundo sueño.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente para escuchar como la madera ardía enfrente de él, y visualizó una chimenea a los pies de su cama. Sus sentidos despertaron y se vio en una cama tan grande como la de un rey y varias frazadas sobre él.

-¡Sonic!- escuchó su nombre para ver a su amigo cerca de él.

-¿Silver?- preguntó con cierta pesadez. -¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Oh no lo puedo creer!- dijo con alegría -¡Está bien!

Se sentó sobre aquella cama un poco confundido y vio que tenía varios vendajes por todo el cuerpo. Notó que estaba en una habitación muy elegante y confortable, pues por fin había dejado de sentir frío.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!- le escuchó regañar para sentir un sutil golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-¡Oye!- gritó el erizo azul para verlo molesto.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!- reclamó -¡¿Qué hacías jugando en los drenajes?!

-¡Yo no estaba jugando!- se defendió con rapidez.

-¿Entonces?

Sonic recordó aquella aterradora niña y su impulsiva decisión de saltar al agua a pesar de que no podía nadar. Si iba a morir, moriría bajo sus propios términos. Las aguas fluviales lo habían arrastrado por toda la parte baja del castillo dándole pocos momentos para poder sacar la cabeza y respirar, en algún punto con el frío extremo y los constantes golpes con lo que se atravesaba en su camino había perdido el conocimiento.

-Me quede encerrado en una de las habitaciones, intente abrir la puerta pero me fue imposible. Esa habitación me condujo a un tipo de sótano, pero era el túnel de aguas negras- explicó –Y luego…- dijo para callar un par de minutos pensativo.

-¿Luego qué?- preguntó Silver intrigado.

-Resbale- mintió –La acera estaba mojada y caí.

-Nos diste un gran susto- habló Silver con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, fue extraño- empezó –Yo estaba buscando en mi parte del castillo cuando escuche a la Princesa Amelia gritar por Percival, y pensé que algo malo había pasado, así que seguí su voz. Al llegar estaba ya con Percival, le dijo que teníamos que encontrarte a como diera lugar. Me sentí confundido, y pensé que tal vez habías hecho una broma de mal gustó a su majestad, así que les dije donde tendrías que estar, y ambas me siguieron, pero cuando te buscamos habías desaparecido. La princesa se miraba muy preocupada, y ahí me di cuenta que algo grave había pasado.

-¿Y cómo me encontraron?

-Bueno, la Princesa Amelia ordenó a todos el buscarte a toda costa y empezamos a indagar el castillo cuando un grito por parte de Lancelot nos alertó a todos.

-¡¿Lancelot?!- gritó molesto. –Hmph, eso explica la molesta voz que escuche.

-Sí, él te encontró en el acueducto y con punto de hipotermia por el frío de las aguas. La princesa te dio esta habitación para poder hacerte entrar en calor y Lady Cream curó tus múltiples heridas a causa de la fuerte corriente de las aguas.

-Ya veo…- musitó pensativo –Pero hay algo que no me queda claro ¿Por qué la Princesa Amelia me buscaba con tanto empeño?

-Tendrás que preguntárselo tu mismo- respondió el erizo plateado para caminar hacia la puerta –Pues desde que te acomodaron aquí no la he visto.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

-A agradecerle a Lancelot el haber salvado tu vida- respondió -Sé que tú no lo harás y alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-Hmph- exclamó Sonic molesto para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Descansa- dijo por último para abrir la puerta -Y sobre todo, no te metas en problemas.

-Lo intentaré- dijo para guiñarle un ojo.

Lo vio salir de la habitación y ni bien escuchó que se alejaba lo suficiente se puso en pie para buscar aquella capa que la conejita le había dado. La encontró doblada en una silla y se la puso con prisa. Tenía cosas que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Como lo hacía desde que la maldición se había consagrado sobre su familia y su castillo, yacía en aquel templo de oración, pidiéndole al espíritu de la luz y la bondad por protección. Yacía de rodilla enfrente del gran altar recitando una oración cuando sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse a ella. Amelia abrió los ojos y observó de reojo a su visitante mientras éste miraba con asombro la decoración del lugar.

-Sir Sonic- habló ella para ponerse en pie -¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- preguntó mientras apagaba dos pequeñas velas con un sutil soplo de aliento.

-Cream me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí- respondió el erizo mientras caminaba en medio de las butacas.

-Acertó- dijo ella para voltearlo a ver.

-Así que…- habló el erizo azul para recorrer el lugar con la mirada -Cada vez que desapareces vienes aquí ¿ha?

-Así es- afirmó para caminar hacia él -¿Es acaso usted un hombre de fe, Sir Sonic?

-¿Usted que cree?- cuestionó divertido.

-Pues debería de serlo- dijo la princesa para tomar una vela encendida y caminar hacia la salida –Sígame por favor; este no es un lugar para charlar.

Pasó a su lado para ir hacia las enormes puertas de la entrada de aquella capilla. Sonic fijó su vista una vez más a la escultura de piedra al final de aquel templo; la hermosa diosa de la luz, con aquella sonrisa tranquila y ojos serenos. -¿Sir Sonic?- la escuchó decir y acto seguido caminó hacia ella para salir del templo. Caminaron de regreso al castillo en silencio mientras el erizo azul parecía ver de tanto en tanto de reojo.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de su inesperada visita?- preguntó la princesa.

-Bueno, no es nada tan formal- respondió –Sólo tengo una pregunta.

-Con gustó se la responderé Sir Sonic- exclamó con una sonrisa –Y mientras lo hago, que tal si me acompaña a tomar el té.

-¿Té?

-Claro, Lady Cream hace el mejor té de todo el reino.

-Pues…

-No es correcto declinar la petición del té, más si ésta proviene de su majestad- interrumpió –Así que… ¿vamos?

-Si lo pones así no creo tener mucha opción ¿o sí?

Amelia le sonrió cordial para guiarlo por el castillo a una pequeña habitación con empapelados de flores y costosos sillones blancos con una mesa de vidrió en el centro, la cual tenía un juego de té de porcelana sobre ésta. Sonic hizo una expresión de desagrado al ver todo el decorado, eso se suponía que era para niñas, no para erizos como él.

-Tome asiento Sir Sonic- dijo Amelia para sentarse a la mesa. -¿Azúcar o leche?- preguntó para servir el liquido caliente sobre una de las tazas de porcelana china.

-Umm… Tú sabes de eso- habló para ver como ella se servía por igual -Como sepa mejor.

-Azúcar entonces- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Bien, como te decía…

-Oh por favor Sir Sonic, deguste primero- interrumpió para darle la taza en sus manos.

-¿Todo tiene que ser tan formal?- cuestionó molesto.

-Es la hora del té.

-Intentemos algo- habló para bajar la taza y colocarla sobre la mesa –Intenta hablar como una simple campesina.

-¿Disculpe?

-Sí, deja tanta formalidad conmigo, no es necesaria ni requerida- pidió el erizo.

-Eso no…

-Comenzando con tu nombre.

-¿Mi nombre?

-Sí- asintió -Es decir Amelia suena tan… real, ¡Ugh! No, que tal… mmm…Amy.

-¿Amy?

-Sí, ¡Amy!- dijo con una sonrisa –Suena mucho mejor que Amelia.

-¿Con qué derecho cree que…

-Oh vamos princesa, tómatelo con calma- interrumpió su alegato –Yo vengo a tu fiestecita de té y tú me dejas llamarte así ¿trato?

-¿Por qué deseas cambiar mi nombre?- preguntó inconforme la eriza.

-Porque no soporto el protocolo real- respondió para sorber un poco de té –Y tú me agradas.

Un color carmín cubrió sus mejillas y aquella expresión seria se suavizó ante sus palabras. Amelia sonrió apenada para asentir con la cabeza. En otra situación jamás lo hubiera permitido o se hubiera sentido indignada ante su proposición, pero esta vez no sucedió.

-Ahora sí- habló de nuevo el erizo azul -¿Puedo hacerte mi pregunta?

-Claro, adelante.

-Bien, ¿Por qué me buscaste con tanto empeño?, Es decir, de no ser por ti…

-Sir Sonic, hay muchas cosas de las que usted no…- una mirada intensa por parte de él la hizo callar. Parecía molesto nuevamente por su impetuosa formalidad –Que tú…- repuso para que él le sonriera, provocando en ella una sonrisa por igual –Que no logras entender.

-¿Cómo qué?- dijo para tomar más té.

-Bueno, para empezar que hay cosas más allá de lo palpable.

-Eso me quedó muy claro desde mi primera noche aquí.

-Tanto malas como buenas- completó –Las malas aquí son sumamente obvias, pero también hay energías buenas y puras, y esa energía fue la que me advirtió de tu estado.

-¿Qué energía exactamente?

-El espíritu de la luz nos ha protegido a todos, y tiene un gran aprecio por ti también.

-¿Hablas de que _eso_ te habló sobre mi?

-No es un "eso", es un espíritu- corrigió –Y sí, tuve una visión tuya, en donde yacías en peligro.

-…Un resbalón le pasa a cualquiera- respondió para mantener su mirada fija en el té.

-¿Resbalón?- repitió Amelia confundida -¿De qué hablas?

-¿Eh?

-Sonic, es decir, Sir…

-Hey, así está bien- le interrumpió -Prefiero que digas mi nombre sin el Sir antes.

-De acuerdo- asintió con seriedad –Dime algo, ¿Desde cuando la ves?

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido -¿A quién?

-A Yakumo- explicó.

-Ya… ¿qué?

-Es el espíritu de una niña pequeña con un pelo largo y negro vestida con un pijama blanco.

De nuevo sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo al recordarla. No sabía que aquel ente tuviera nombre, mucho menos que alguien más aparte de él la hubiera visto. Desvió la mirada con rapidez y de nuevo la habitación quedó en silencio; Sonic no quería hablar de eso, menos recordarlo.

-¿Por qué mientes?- preguntó la princesa consternada.

-No sé de que hablas…- respondió sin verla a los ojos.

-Claro que sí- contradijo molesta -Esa niña ha sido mi pesadilla desde que esta horrible maldición se aposentó en este castillo.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó para dirigirle la mirada.

-Cada noche… cada maldita noche ella me busca en mi habitación- habló para sujetar su faldón con fuerza y fijar su vista a su regazo. -Siempre quiere jugar, siempre está afuera, corriendo o riendo… no la soporto.

-¿Por qué a ti?

-Eso es lo que se me hace interesante- dijo para verlo nuevamente –Soy la única que la mira o bien que es acosada por ella, pero esta vez ha cambiado su punto de interés contigo y sigo sin entender por qué.

-Eso es…

-Ni a Percival o Lancelot, ni a la más vulnerable que sería Cream se le presenta, sólo a mi.

-Bueno, puede ser por…

-Y ahora- interrumpió -Tú apareces y por primera vez se le aparece a alguien más para jugar sus juegos sádicos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo la he visto?- preguntó molesto, manteniendo su mentira.

-Oh por favor Sir Sonic- dijo con el ceño fruncido –La noche que te vi correr, la noche que tropezaste conmigo, esa noche era obvio que era de ella de quien estabas huyendo. Yakumo es muy lista, y te alejó lo suficiente de la luz para poder jugar contigo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque así caí la primera vez, la primera vez que la vi deambular por el pasillo…- respondió pensativa -Y de no ser por Percival no sé que hubiera sido de mí aquella noche- explicó para poner otro terrón de azúcar en el té –Pero ¿por qué mientes?- preguntó nuevamente –Es obvio que Sir Silver no sabe nada al respecto, pues no entendió el porqué de mi angustia al no encontrarte.

Sonic fijó su vista a sus guantes blancos para que el silencio hablara por él; sintiendo la mirada intensa de la princesa sobre él.-…No lo sé- respondió al fin por lo bajo.

-¿Te asusta?

-¡Claro que no!- mintió con enojo para verla intensamente.

-Está bien tener miedo- dijo Amelia con calma –Es muy peligrosa y actuar imprudentemente puede causar tu muerte.

-Bueno, y a todo esto ¿qué demonios quiere conmigo?- preguntó molesto –Yo no voy a un templo a orar por su destrucción, ni gana algo con mi muerte, y Silver también me ayuda con la Esmeralda Caos, ¿por qué no se le aparece a él también si esa es la razón?

-No lo sé Sonic- respondió con pesar –Sólo sé que cada vez tiene más fuerza, pues logró atacarte de día y ella sólo aparece en la noche, es muy extraño.

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo.

Amelia sintió de nuevo la tensión en el aire, aquella que se producía debido a la frustración de no poder hacer nada y saber que se era un blanco fácil. Suspiró con tristeza y fijó su vista en el erizo azul que aún yacía con esa expresión molesta en su rostro.

-O tal vez… le gustas- bromeó la princesa con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente. Sonic la vio un poco asombrado para sonreír sutilmente por su comentario.

-No es lo que se diga mi tipo- respondió divertido –No sabía que podías hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Divertirte- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Claro que puedo- respondió molesta –Es sólo que… no hay mucho tiempo.

-Bueno- dijo para ponerse en pie -Ya que la búsqueda se detuvo por hoy y todavía no ha oscurecido ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato?

-¿Salir?- inquirió. -¿A dónde?

-Su majestad, la llevaré al exterior- Respondió

-¿Eh?

-Iremos a conocer el reino.

* * *

**¡Wuju! Inicio de una historia prometedora de amor xD! Pero deberán de esperar para ver que sucede. Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero estuve toooodo el día ocupada; en fin, espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Sin más que decir Kat fuera.**

**Es hora de conocer la verdadera realidad del reino y en el camino saldar un par de cuentas pendientes. Capítulo 7: La Salida.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	7. La Salida

**Nunca pensé que les intrigara tanto la presencia de Yakumo, ¡genial! Bien habrá mucho más de ella y de otros personajes en el transcurso de esta historia; me complace saber que les gusta este toque medieval que le quise dar a la historia. Bien sin más que decir, los dejó con el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 7: La Salida

No estaba realmente convencida que eso fuera una buena idea, pero él parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, así que decidió dejar la formalidad a un lado y confiar el erizo azul. Amelia le dejó una nota a Percival por si llegase a buscarla y salieron a hurtadillas esperando que Lancelot no arruinara su idea de fuga. Utilizaron una vieja entrada trasera en la parte de atrás del castillo y salieron de aquel mundo de oscuridad para adentrarse a otro diferente. Una vez ella puso su pie afuera vio con asombro todo lo que el castillo delimitaba con sus muros de roca.

-No había salido en muchos años- dijo la princesa para admirar el panorama helado.

-Ese es el punto- habló el erizo azul –Vamos, y recuerda, mantén un perfil bajo.

-No hay nada más bajo que esto- dijo molesta para enseñar sus ropas.

Sonic había insistido en que debería de cambiarse por algo más simple, pues el ostentoso vestido que ella usaba llamaría la atención. Amelia se cambió con una de las prendas de la servidumbre; un vestido marrón sobre una blusa blanca y una capa del mismo color. Sonic había tomado aquella capa vieja y había dejado la que Lady Cream le había dado para no llamar la atención por igual, ya que las telas seguían siendo demasiado finas.

-No querrás llamar la atención de los ladrones ¿o sí?

-Bueno… no.

-Entonces, como primera instrucción, tu nombre es Amy, no Amelia y no eres una princesa.

-De acuerdo- asintió para acomodarse la capucha sobre su cabeza.

-Y como segunda, deja tanta formalidad, o te verán raro- ordenó -Habla como... mmm… como una empleada sin educación.

-¿Cómo tú?- preguntó divertida.

-Vas captando- respondió con una sonrisa. –Si preguntan, eres un pariente lejano mio o algo así.

-Como una prima ¿quizás?

-Perfecto- sonrió satisfecho para colocarse la capucha sobre su cabeza por igual -Muy bien Amy- dijo para tomar su mano y encaminarla a la aldea –Es hora de divertirnos.

0-0-0-0-0

Se dirigía a la habitación de la princesa cuando vio al erizo plateado entrar por la puerta principal. Percival vio de reojo el pasillo que la dirigiría hacia la princesa y de nuevo fijó su vista en el erizo plateado quien se percató de su presencia para sonreírle amenamente.

-¿Irás a almorzar?- le preguntó él

-A bueno, yo…-calló Percival para ver el corredor de reojo nuevamente.

-¿Me acompañas?

-Supongo que no hay problema- respondió con una sonrisa para descender de las escaleras -¿Dónde se encuentra Sir Sonic?- preguntó al no verlo por las cercanías.

-Es un erizo perezoso- respondió Silver indiferente –Descansa en la habitación que su majestad le otorgó.

-Oh entiendo.

-Pensé que estarías con la princesa.

-Sí bueno, estaba en algunos asuntos y no quise molestarla.

-Ya veo- dijo pensativo el erizo plateado

-¿Y tú?- preguntó la felina -¿De dónde vienes?- indagó curiosa pues le resultaba extraño que estuviera afuera con las temperaturas tan bajas.

-Fui a agradecerle a Lancelot el haber rescatado a mi testarudo amigo- respondió indiferente.

-Oh- exclamó con sorpresa.

-Y me di cuenta que es igual de testarudo que él- habló Silver con una sonrisa.

-Lancelot tiene un carácter indomable- respondió ella con una suave sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo- habló mientras caminaban -Y dime ¿qué haces cuando no estás con su alteza?- preguntó curioso –Pues he notado que no siempre estás a su alrededor.

-Por lo general vigiló que no hayan problemas en el castillo o estoy con Lancelot.

-Oh…- exclamó Silver con asombro –No sabía que tú y él…

-¡Oh no!- interrumpió con rapidez -¡No es lo que crees!- explicó con sonroje –Es mi compañero, únicamente.

Silver le sonrió divertido ante la reacción por sus palabras haciéndola sonrojar con intensidad.

-Lamento el mal entendido- se disculpó el erizo plateado -Es sólo que me pareció entender eso en tus palabras.

-Puedo asegurarte que Lancelot no es mi tipo- recalcó ella apenada para verlo sonreír cálidamente.

-Percival ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta personal?- preguntó con cierta timidez.

-Claro, adelante

-¿Cómo una chica terminó siendo un caballero de su majestad?

-¿Crees que no puedo con el trabajo?- preguntó la felina con enfado.

-No lo tomes de esa manera- repuso con rapidez –Es sólo que, por lo general, las chicas no tienen este tipo de interés.

-Bueno, mi padre fue escudero del rey- respondió –Y fui su única hija, mi madre murió poco después de que yo nací- explicó –Esto es todo lo que conocía y conozco. Soy una excelente espadachín y muy ágil también; soy la líder de la mesa redonda de su majestad y proclamada por el rey como la escolta de la Princesa Amelia.

-Es asombroso- halagó.

-Es usted muy amable- dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Es la razón por la cual termine aquí.

Ambos llegaron al comedor para ver que no había nadie aún, ni la comida servida. No le tomaron importancia y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro en espera de Lady Cream y de la presencia de Amelia.

-Si me permite decirlo Sir Silver- habló la felina en la espera –Es usted un gran espadachín por igual, realmente me asombro su habilidad con la espada.

-Gracias- asintió humildemente -Pero no me trates tan formalmente, sólo dime Silver.

-Es sólo que…

-No estoy dentro de su protocolo, no me ofenderé porque lo hagas- le interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo… Silver- dijo con timidez.

-¡Percival!- escucharon un grito para ver a la conejita entrar corriendo al comedor.

-Lady Cream- dijo ella para ponerse en pie -¿Qué sucede?

-¡Es la princesa!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó asustada.

-¡No está!- explicó para parar enfrente de ella

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida -¿Cómo que no está?, ¿No está en su recámara?

-Fui a buscarla para almorzar, pero no estaba en ningún lado, y cuando entré a su habitación encontré esta nota- explicó la coneja para darle un pedazo de papel –Iba dirigida a ti, la leí sin darme cuenta a quien iba dirigido y bueno…- explicó apenada -Dice que salió del castillo y que regresará antes de la anochecer.

-No entiendo- dijo confundida para ver aquel pedazo de papel -¿Por qué saldría sola?

-No se fue sola…- explicó Cream –El señor Sonic se fue con ella.

-¡Sonic!- exclamó Silver con asombro –No puedo dejarlo solo ni dos minutos porque ya está armando una anarquía…- dijo molesto el erizo plateado para caminar hacia la felina y ver la nota de la princesa en la mano de Percival.

-No es seguro que ella esté afuera- habló la felina para ver al erizo plateado.

-Y yo creo que sé donde pueden estar...

0-0-0-0-0

Amelia vio un bar un poco deteriorado en donde la música inundaba las calles y uno que otro borracho su entrada. Sonic le sonrió divertida para con más fuerza apretar su mano y obligarla a entrar; sin duda esa no había sido su idea de diversión al salir del palacio. –Vamos- insistió el erizo azul para atravesar la puerta de madera y ver varias mesas redondas con un pequeño espacio en medio donde algunos yacían danzando.

-¿Qué… qué lugar es este?- preguntó para pegarse a él asustada.

-Es un bar, el más alegre de por aquí- respondió con una gran sonrisa el erizo azul.

-Pensé que dijiste que no eras de por aquí.

-No lo soy- aclaró para verla con diversión -pero no por eso no sé de buenos lugares- respondió sonriente –Ven, toma asiento, pediré algo de tomar.

-De… de acuerdo- respondió temerosa y con cierta repugnancia tomar asiento en el banco de madera machado en su superficie de diferentes colores.

-¡Dos cervezas!- vociferó el erizo al cantinero.

-¿Cerveza?- repitió la princesa.

-Claro, aquí no sirven té- respondió en forma de burla –Aquí hay cerveza, vino, ron y con suerte algo de agua del fregadero.

-¿No hablaras enserio?- cuestionó Amelia para arquear una ceja.

-Tú querías conocer algo diferente, y esto es diferente.

-No tenía esto en mente cuando salimos, pensé que veríamos los parques, o centros de comercio o…

-Aquí están- interrumpió el camarero para poner dos tarros a rebalsar sobre la mesa de madera –Dos cervezas.

-Gracias Vector.

-Wow, pero si es Sonic the hedgehog- dijo con alegría -Tiempo sin verte amigo.

-Tú sabes, la vida de un forajido bandolero no es sencilla.

-Claro, claro, no esperaría menos de ti- dijo con una sonrisa el lagarto verde para luego fijar su vista en la eriza que con desesperación parecía querer ocultarse tras esa capa -¿Y quién es ella?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara –Alguna otra de tus "amigas especiales" ¿Eh?

-Claro que no- habló sonrojada Amelia con rapidez.

-Ella es mi prima- respondió el erizo azul sin interés –Amy.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Amy- saludó el cocodrilo -No sabía que tenías familia Sonic.

-Bueno… uno tiene que venir de algún lado ¿no?

-Supongo tienes razón- asintió el cocodrilo para buscar con la mirada a una cara conocida que yacía ausente -¿Y Silver?- preguntó extrañado –Nunca te veo sin él.

-Bueno, a veces me gusta hacer cosas por mi cuenta- respondió el erizo azul -No tengo que estar con él todo el tiempo ¿sabes?

-En otras palabras te matará si te mira por aquí ¿cierto?- inquirió para arquear una ceja.

-Me conoces bien- respondió divertido.

-De acuerdo, entonces los dejo que hoy es casa llena- dijo Vector para despedirse –Encantando, señorita Amy.

Amelia asintió con la cabeza para ver al imponente lagarto irse de regreso a la barra. Fijó su vista en el tarro de cerveza enfrente de ella y con sutileza lo alejó con repugnancia para fijar su vista de nuevo al erizo azul quien se miraba muy contento en aquel ambiente mientras tomaba un trago largo de aquel licor. Amelia carraspeó su garganta para llamar su atención, quien le esbozó una sonrisa.

-Así que…- empezó ella a hablar nuevamente -Eres conocido por aquí ¿verdad?

-Con el paso del tiempo y con mi estilo de vida uno adquiere cierta fama.

-Me imagino- dijo la eriza para ver aquel tarro burbujeante frente a ella -Y dime, ¿tienes muchas "amiguitas especiales"?- preguntó con seriedad.

Sonic dio otro trago a su cerveza para verla con una media sonrisa. -Se podría decir- respondió al final para poner el tarro sobre la mesa tambaleante.

-¿No tienes una pareja estable?

-¿Estable?, ¿Bromeas?- preguntó burlesco –Viajo de aquí a allá, realmente ¿quién esperaría a alguien como yo?

-Yo lo haría- respondió la eriza rosa –Una damisela siempre esperará a su caballero, sin importar la distancia.

-Sí pero, si no lo has notado, yo no soy un caballero- puntualizó –Eso es más para ti y Sir "soy superior a todos"- se burló.

-¿Hablas de Lancelot?

-Ves, no tengo que decir su nombre para saber que es de él.

-Sir Lancelot es un gran caballero- le defendió –Pero he aclarar que no se puede dar nada entre nosotros, pues él no es de sangre noble- aclaró.

-¿Y te gusta?- preguntó curioso.

-Hmph, claro que no- respondió a su pregunta –Es mi caballero, no podría verlo como algo más.

-Bueno, sea cual sea el caso, esos tiempos en donde el amor verdadero triunfa al final murieron, como todo lo demás. Este tiempo es para divertirnos.

-¿Acaso no crees en el poder del amor verdadero?- le preguntó Amelia con cierta preocupación.

-Mi lady- habló Sonic para ponerse en pie y tomar su mano –Yo sólo creo en el poder de tu propio destino- completó para obligarla a ponerse en pie -Mucha charla, vamos a bailar.

La música campesina la confundió por completó, pues ella estaba acostumbrada a bailes más refinados con música de gusto exquisito, eso era muy burdo para ella. Vio al erizo azul bailar a su par y tomar sus manos para guiarla –Es sólo un baile- le habló con gentileza –Nadie espera a que lo hagas perfecto- Amelia sonrió ante sus palabras y olvido el protocolo para soltarse un poco. Llevaba muchos años sin poder divertirse, sin poder olvidar el mal que la aquejaba dentro de su prisión de concreto.

Bailaron al compas de la música riendo y disfrutando de la compañía mutua de cada uno. Sonic no tenía la costumbre de sacar a ninguna chica a bailar a menos que quisiera algo más que un buen baile, pero danzar sin tener que esperar algo a cambio era algo reconfortante. Él la miraba andar con suma naturalidad con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, no como las pequeñas y disimuladas que le daba al estar en el castillo, sino una verdadera. Debajo de toda esa ropa elegante y protocolo exasperante había una chica muy simpática y alegre. Sonic paró al escuchar el cese de la música mientras la banda anunciaba que tomaría un breve descanso.

-Esto ha sido muy divertido- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa en sus labios –Hacía mucho desde la última vez que estuve en un baile.

-No bailas nada mal para ser tu primer baile de la clase baja.

-Oh, a diferencia de lo que usted cree soy muy diestra para las danzas nuevas y exóticas.

-Pues supongo que entonces me complacerá con otra pieza.

-Encan…

-¡Sonic!- escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado para luego sentir como alguien lo abrazaba del cuello con fuerza –Sonic the hedgehog, tiempo sin verte- dijo un ave de color verde.

-¿Jet?- dijo asombrado.

-El mismo- respondió el halcón con una sonrisa petulante -No pensé verte por aquí, más aún después de nuestra última convivencia.

-Bueno…

-Si no mal recuerdo- interrumpió -Me debes algo de dinero.

-Deber, prestar, regalar, ¿cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-¡No te pases de listo!- gritó el halcón verde -¡Me debes dos bolsas de plata!

-Hey, tranquilízate- habló Sonic para soltarse de su agarre –Después de todo estamos entre amigos.

-Hmph, Storm- llamó el halcón para dejar ver un albatros de gran tamaño caminar entre la gente –Enséñale lo muy amigos que podemos llegar a ser.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Amelia al ver al gigantesco albatros lanzar un puñetazo al erizo azul, quien lo esquivó con rapidez.

-¡Storm hazlo pedazos!- gritó enfurecido el halcón.

Sonic vio venir al inmenso albatros hacia él para esquivar lo mejor que pudo los golpes lanzados hacia él, enfureciéndolo. Storm tomó una de las mesas para alzarla sobre su cabeza y lanzársela con fuerza. Sonic dio un saltó a un lado para poder esquivarla y caer al suelo; el quebrar de las tablas hizo un ruido estruendoso y por un momento su vista se quedó fija en el muro que había recibido el impacto hasta que el halar de su capa lo hizo fijar su vista a su contrincante que ahora lo elevaba del suelo alzando su puño.

-Creo que podríamos discutirlo como criaturas civilizadas- dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No hay nada que hablar- respondió Storm.

-¡Oye tú!- se escuchó un gritó para ver de reojo a una eriza rosa con una pila de platos en su mano -¡Suéltalo ahora!- gritó para lanzar los platos blancos cual discos y quebrarlos sobre la espalda del ave soltando al erizo azul.

-¡Pequeña peste!- gritó el albatros para correr hacia ella alzando sus pesados puños.

-¡Aléjate de la dama!- se interpuso Vector en el camino y pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que cayera sobre una de las mesas de los comensales.

-¡Pelea!- gritaron al unísono en el bar.

-¿Eh?- exclamó la eriza confundida, hasta sentir el suave tacto de una mano sobre la suya.

-Esa es nuestra señal para irnos- le dijo Sonic para sacarla de ahí entre la multitud.

Salieron de aquel bar mientras los platos quebrarse y los golpes inundaban las calles. Corrieron a toda prisa entre las calles empedradas cubiertas de nieve para ocultarse entre uno de los callejones y recuperar el aliento perdido.

-Me has sorprendido- dijo el erizo azul con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa en su rostro –Jamás pensé que tuvieras el valor para hacer lo que hiciste.

-Soy una princesa… pero puedo defenderme sin Percival- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Entonces- habló el erizo azul para sacar su cabeza de aquel callejo y ver que no hubiera nadie persiguiéndolos -¿Aún deseas ir a ver el centro de comercios?- preguntó con una sonrisa -¿Su alteza?

-Puedes decirme Amelia- dijo ella con una sonrisa –No creo que en este punto me acostumbraré a que me digas de esa forma.

-Amy- acortó él –Suena mejor.

-No suena como el nombre de una princesa.

-Exacto.

-Amy será entonces- le sonrió para estirar su mano.

Sonic la vio un poco intrigado y luego le sonrió con calidez; tomó su mano con suavidad y salieron de nuevo a las calles de la aldea.

* * *

**Bueno sí, sé que Jet en el juego es otro caballero, pero quise cambiar los papeles XD! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, en lo personal me gusto mucho. Gracias a todos por sus atentos comentarios, me encanta leer sus reviews y sus opiniones o ideas, aunque no lo crean ayudan a mi proceso creativo XD! En fin, sin más que decir Kat fuera.**

**Toda acción tiene su consecuencia y una batalla será inminente. Capítulo 8: Deudas de Vida**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	8. Deudas de Vida

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, hoy quiero abrir haciendo una pequeña aclaración; muchos me han preguntando si habrá Shadamy, y quiero informarles, que no, no habrá Shadamy; de por sí no soy muy fan de esta pareja, me gusta, pero prefiero el Sonamy, por lo mismo esta historia es un Sonamy y un Silblaze que se ha vuelto como mi línea romántica en las últimas tres que he escrito; a los fan de Shadamy lo siento, tal vez más adelante idee alguno, a los fans de Sonamy yeiiii! Jajaja Bien, sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Deudas de Vida 

Salió del palacio en busca de la princesa y el erizo azul. Silver corría molesto en dirección al pueblo, pues Sonic se había pasado de la raya al sacar a la princesa sólo así; había una buena razón por la cual ella no salía del castillo. Se detuvo al llegar a la entrada congelada de aquella pequeña villa para buscar al erizo con la mirada cuando una voz aclamando su nombre cortó el silencio helado; Sir Percival lo había alcanzado al fin. -Bien, primero vamos…- pero el erizo plateado calló al ver a la felina caminar hacia él.

No era sorpresa saber que todo lo que involucraba el Castillo Rose desde la princesa hasta los más humildes plebeyos eran repudiados y temidos en el pueblo, y por la misma razón necesitaban pasar desapercibidos. Percival no podía ir como un caballero en su armadura de metal en busca de la Princesa Amelia, debía de verse como una ciudadana cualquiera y para eso debería de dejar su identidad guardada en el muro de roca. Percival notó la mirada fija y constante del erizo por su vestimenta provocando cierto nerviosismo en ella, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la viera de esa manera, por lo general ella era desapercibida, más si se encontraba con su alteza –No me mires así- reclamó molesta para sonrojarse por la mirada intensa del erizo plateado. Ella misma se sentía extraña al usar algo tan holgado; un vestido purpura sobre una blusa blanca y una capa marrón sobre ella, que ocultaba su espada que se había rehusado a dejar, la vestían. Era la primera vez que Silver la mirada sin su yelmo puesto, por fin lograba ver su rostro por completo y su figura de chica y no de un tosco caballero relucía con esas prendas.

-Lo-lo siento- tartamudeó apenado para desviar la mirada con rapidez –Es que jamás te había visto sin tu armadura, es decir, vistiendo como una pueblerina… o mejor dicho…

-Entiendo- le cortó para empezar a caminar hacia la aldea –Es momento de buscar a su alteza.

-Bien- asintió Silver concluyendo el incomodo tema –Una cosa más- habló antes de proseguir –No puedo llamarte Percival mientras estemos en el pueblo, o de lo contrario sospecharan tu procedencia y no podemos darnos ese lujo.

-Dime Blaze.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro que sí, es mi nombre después de todo- dijo para empezar a caminar nuevamente –Lo que me interesa es llegar a su majestad.

-Bien- asintió Silver –Hay un bar muy popular en la localidad, es casi seguro que Sonic la llevó allá.

-¡¿Un bar?!- exclamó exaltada.

-No es peligroso… no mucho- habló pensativo para sentir una mirada intensa por parte de la felina –Pero Sonic cuidará de ella estoy seguro- dijo nervioso.

-Enséñame.

Silver asintió para empezar a correr nuevamente por las calles cubiertas de nieve hasta detenerse frente a una taberna con el nombre "Bar Chaotix" en un rótulo colgante de madera; era seguro que Sonic había llegado ahí para divertirse. Silver escuchó lo que parecía ser una pelea dentro del lugar y vio a Blaze entrar a toda prisa -¡Espera!- exclamó para seguirla; no sería conveniente que ella desenvainara su espada, no si la princesa no estaba en peligro. Al entrar vieron a varios hombres lanzándose uno sobre otro de un lado a otro, pero no había rastro de la princesa o Sonic en ningún lado.

-No está…- dijo la felina para buscarla con la mirada.

-¡Sabía que vendrías!- escuchó decir entre el caos -¡Silver!- dijo Vector mientras lanzaba a uno que otro comensal para hacerse espacio y llegar a él.

-Vector- habló Silver al reconocerlo -¿Has visto a…

-Buscas a Sonic ¿no es cierto?- interrumpió el cocodrilo.

-Sí, salió hace un par de horas si mucho y pensé…

-Estuvo aquí- le cortó nuevamente –Vino con una chica muy linda.

-¡La prin…

-¡Sí!- interrumpió Silver con rapidez a la felina –La pri… primera novia… formal… de Sonic- completó no convencido de sus palabras.

-¡Sabía que no era su prima!- exclamó Vector con alegría.

-¿Prima?- musitó Percival por lo bajo.

-Eso dijo él, pero estaban demasiado juntos si me lo preguntas- explicó Vector con una sonrisa pícara –Ya era hora que ese erizo sentara cabeza, ¿Qué edad tiene veinte, veintiuno?

-Veintiuno- respondió indiferente el erizo plateado -¿Sabes dónde están?

-Se fue con la señorita Amy poco después de que empezara la pelea.

-¿Amy?- cuestionó Silver.

-Sí, su novia- respondió Vector –La eriza rosa.

-"_También le cambio el nombre_" Entiendo- dijo por último el erizo plateado.

-Por cierto Silver, ¿Ella quien es?- lo codeó amigablemente para fijar su vista en la felina – ¿Es tu "prima" también?

-¿Eh?- exclamó para sonrojarse ante su pregunta –No, ella es…

-Soy una amiga- interrumpió Percival -Blaze the Cat- se presentó –Es un gusto.

-Encantado señorita- dijo con para tomar su mano y besarla con galanura. –Tienen que decirme donde las consiguen, son realmente hermosas.

Blaze sonrió sonrojada ante el halago. Con su armadura nadie la miraba como una dama, sólo como un tosco caballero del cual debían de temer o respetar; se sentía bien sentir los halagos de los del sexo opuesto para variar, aunque fuera de un burdo cantinero.

-¡Silver the hedgehog!- escucharon un grito en la multitud.

-¿Uh?- exclamó el erizo plateado para distinguir un rostro familiar -¿Jet?- cuestionó al reconocerlo –Oh no…

-Creo que ustedes deben irse también- aconsejó Vector –Pues verán, esto fue lo que causó esta pelea en primer lugar.

-¿Ah?- exclamó la felina.

-Es hora irnos- dijo Silver para tomar la mano de la felina y arrastrarla fuera del bar.

-Pero…

-¡Me las vas a pagar erizo!- escucharon el grito iracundo del halcón.

-Te lo explicaré luego- dijo Silver -¡Andando!

0-0-0-0-0

Vio el centro de comercios con tristeza según caminaba. Amelia sabía que la situación era dura, pero no sabía que era tanta. Las ventas se reducían a objetos de barro como vasijas o platos, plata u oro de procedencia dudosa y muy poca comida; podía ver diferentes animales pequeños colgados boca arriba, en especial ratas de las alcantarillas y lo que parecían cuervos. Su gente comía eso mientras ella en el palacio se las ingeniaba para hacer grandes banquetes.

-Bien ¿Y qué te parece?- dijo el erizo azul con su alegría desbordante.

-Esto es muy triste…- respondió cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca imagine que las cosas fueran tan malas afuera.

-¿Malas?- repitió Sonic arqueando una ceja –Hey, no digo que esto sea el paraíso, pero si me lo preguntas prefiero esto a _yayamuno_ o como quiera que se llame esa niña tenebrosa.

Amelia río por lo bajo y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios nuevamente –Yakumo- le recordó.

-¡Eso!- dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tienes razón- habló más tranquila.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- preguntó el erizo azul para parar enfrente de una campaña del mercado –No hemos almorzado y a diferencia de mi, tú nos tomado nada aún.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó curiosa la eriza.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo el erizo azul para ver a la persona detrás del puesto de comida –Dos con todo- pidió. El chico de la campaña le dio dos panes un poco tiesos con una carne un tanto negra dentro de ésta. –Toma- dijo para darle aquel emparedado a la princesa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

-Comida- respondió para dar la primera mordida.

Amelia vio con cierto desagrado el emparedado par dar una pequeña mordida al pan y una vez en su boca tragó con cierta pesadez, pero no sabía tan mal como hubiera supuesto a primea vista.

-¿Qué tal?- le preguntó el erizo azul.

-Pues, no está tan mal.

-La rata guisada siempre sabe bien con pan.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó para ver el pan con repugnancia.

-Tranquilízate, es sólo comida, así lo vemos todos aquí.

-Creo que…- dijo para ver el pan con desagrado –Ya perdí el apetito- completó. Una risa sonora se escuchó por parte del erizo azul. Amelia le sonrió de regreso, su felicidad era contagiosa para ella.

-No importa realmente- habló divertido –Es un logro que lo probarás- completó para verla con dulzura. Sonic fijó su vista al cielo por un momento para retomar su caminó –Andando, ya casi no tenemos tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?- repitió Amelia para ver el cielo también. Aún hacía falta un par de horas para tener que regresar -¿Por qué?

-Silver no tardará en encontrarme, y una vez que lo haga me hará llevarte de regreso.

-De acuerdo- asintió para caminar a su par y en el caminó tirar en un basurero el pan de rata guisada. –Dime algo- habló según como caminaba -¿Cómo se conocieron Sir Silver y tú?

-Es una historia un poco cómica- respondió divertido –Los caballeros negros atacaron una de las aldeas que casualidad yo visitaba en ese momento; el campo de batalla donde se había dado la guerra era impresiónate, y bueno, mi curiosidad pudo más que mi miedo- explicó –Revisaba entre los fallecidos si había algo de valor, y en un descuido caí colina abajo por un mal paso, rodee hasta que algo frío detuvo mi caída, siendo mi sorpresa un caballero negro que aún se mantenía en pie provocando una su muerte al hacerlo caer sobre una espada desenvainada que yacía en la tierra- dijo con una sonrisa –Lo atravesó justo por la cabeza, y fue su fin- completó

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Silver?

-Pues, resulta que ese caballero tenía a Silver al filo de la espada y salve su vida gracias a mi torpeza- explicó –Somos amigos desde entonces.

-Ya veo- dijo la princesa –Eso explica porque te tiene tanto aprecio.

-Algo como eso.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia antes de Sir Silver?- preguntó curiosa -¿Quién eras antes de conocerlo a él?

-Un don nadie- respondió con una expresión más fría –O eso creo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No recuerdo mucho antes de esta guerra; perdí muchos de mis recuerdos cuando los caballeros negros atacaron mi villa.

-Oh…- exclamó con pesar -Lo siento.

-No lo hagas, al menos no perdí mi vida; así que si lo vemos así…

-Supongo que tienes razón- habló con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia?- preguntó Sonic.

-Pues ya la sabes…- respondió cortante –Una maldición, una aldea atacada, muerte, fantasmas… esas cosas.

-Es decir, ¿cómo sobreviviste?, ¿Por qué tú no pereciste?

-Son recuerdos muy vagos para mi también- respondió con pesar –Según Percival, mi aura repelió a los caballeros de mi y eso hizo que sobreviviera, pero no sabría decirte con exactitud. Sólo recuerdo que estaba oculta en el templo lejos del rey y la reina mientras Percival yacía a mi lado para protegerme.

-Hablando de Percival- dijo Sonic para detener su marcha y ver el camino de regreso al castillo. –Será mejor regresar, no quiero tener más problemas de los que seguro tendré al momento que Silver me mire.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó con tristeza la eriza sin poder evitar ver de reojo el pueblo a sus espaldas.

-Mira al cielo- indicó con su dedo a las nubes –Una tormenta pronto empezara y no quiero arriesgarme a que algo te pase- explicó –Será mejor regresar.

-Te puedo preguntar algo más- pidió sin moverse de su lugar.

-Claro- respondió el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sabes que al regresar sólo te esperan desdichas y la ira de un ente que quiere verte muerto- respondió Amelia con tristeza -¿Por qué regresar si puedes irte?

-Mmm…- exclamó pensativo –Tal vez será…- respondió con cierta timidez –Porque encontré algo que no quiero perder, no aún- completó para desviar su mirada.

-¿Qué será?

-Algo parecido a un hogar- dijo por lo bajo.

-Sonic…- musitó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo perderé cuando termine mi trabajo o cuando _yamumu_ me mate- dijo con una sonrisa –Hasta entonces estaré a tus órdenes.

-Gracias por quedarte- dijo Amelia con una tierna sonrisa para tomar su mano con delicadeza –Regresemos entonces…

0-0-0-0-0

Corrían de aquel lugar lo más rápido que podían, mientras el grito iracundo del halcón se escuchaba detrás de ellos. Gracias a Sonic, tenían una deuda con los _Babylon Rogues_ y les cortarían las manos o la cabeza si lograban alcanzarlos. Silver se metió en uno de los callejones para ocultarse de las dos aves enfurecidas y verlas pasar de largo ocasionado en él un suspiro de alivio.

-Parece que ya se han ido- dijo Silver con alivio para voltear a ver a la felina quien yacía con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

-¿Y todo eso qué fue?- preguntó Percival.

-Es un problema que Sonic y yo traemos desde hace tiempo- respondió indiferente –Por el momento no tengo tiempo de arreglar este desorden, tenemos otras prioridades.

-Bien- dijo ella para dar por concluido el tema -Parece que tus instintos fueron certeros ¿a dónde podrán haber ido ahora?

-Mmm… es complicado- respondió pensativo –Dudo mucho que hayan ido alguna otra taberna, pues tenemos una o dos deudas pendientes con ciertos individuos que frecuentan esos lugares- explicó -¿Qué haría la princesa?

-¿Su majestad?

-Sí- respondió –Sonic puede ser algo demandante cuando a sus gustos se refiere, pero siempre deja un espacio para el gusto de alguien más. ¿Qué haría la Princesa Amelia estando aquí en la villa?

-Conociéndola iría a ver los parques o los centros de comercio.

-Bien, empecemos por los parques y de ahí al mercado, deben de aparecer de por algún lado- dijo Silver para asomar su cabeza a la calle –Después de todo esta aldea no es muy grande.

La felina asintió con la cabeza y tomaron el camino contrario a los _Babylon_ para dirigirse a uno de los pocos parques que no habían sido invadidos por indigentes que abundaban en el lugar. Una vez ahí vieron el lugar completamente vacío, a excepción de una que otra ave que se posaba en las copas de los árboles en busca de carroña.

-No han venido por aquí- habló el erizo plateado para ver recorrer el lugar con la vista y dar media vuelta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La nieve- respondió para ver de reojo el paisaje muerto a sus espaldas –No hay pisadas, significa que no han estado aquí.

-Eres muy observador- habló Percival para dar media vuelta por igual y caminar a su lado.

-Me ha tocado que buscar a Sonic muchas veces - respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces vayamos a…

-¡Silver the Hedegehog!- escucharon un grito -¡Eres erizo muerto!- exclamó el halcón.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos por un segundo para luego ver al albatros correr hacia ellos junto con el halcón verde. La pelea era inminente. -¡Búscalos, yo te daré tiempo!- gritó el erizo plateado para saltar sobre el gran albatros y luego caer a sus espaldas para sólo encontrarse con un halcón molesto quien se lanzó hacia él. Silver cayó sobre la nieve para con ambas piernas lanzar el cuerpo de Jet sobre su cabeza y ponerse en pie nuevamente. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de perderlos para poder ayudar a Percival.

La felina vio de reojo la calle cubierta por nieve y de nuevo vio al erizo quien eludía al halcón verde que lo atacaba con determinación junto con el inmenso albatros. Percival frunció el ceño molesta ante la situación. Hizo su capa a un lado para dejar ver la espada que yacía en su cintura y desenvainarla con gracia. No lo dejaría solo.

Percival corrió hacia el lugar de la pelea, pero el faldón del vestido le hacía sumamente difícil moverse con libertad. Se detuvo un instante al sentir sus pies enredados en el largo vestido cuando escuchó un grito que llamó su atención -¡Aléjate minina!- escuchó para sentir como el halcón verde la empujaba con fuerza con una mano provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sentada sobre la nieve. –Esto no te incumbe- amenazó el halcón quien no se inmutó al ver su espada.

Percival apretó sus puños con fuerza en señal de molestia para ponerse en pie nuevamente; nadie la hacia de menos, y menos un burdo plebeyo. Con el filo de aquella arma hizo un corte preciso a un lado de la falda de aquel vestido haciendo que se rasgara desde su muslo hasta sus pies; se quitó aquella molesta capa marrón ignorando el frío y fijó su vista en el halcón, quien seguía batallando para poder golpear a Silver. Empuñó con fuerza su espada y saltó hacia el halcón derribándolo al suelo al caer sobre su espalda.

-Nadie me llama minina y menos un burdo plebeyo- amenazó desafiante para apuntar la punta de su espada en la nuca del halcón quien yacía inmovilizado.

-¡Jefe!- se escuchó el grito de Storm al ver al halcón bajo los pies de la felina y detener sus incesantes ataques.

-¡Escúchame bien!- gritó Percival para ver al albatros –Dejarás a mi amigo en paz y te marcharas con tu jefe fuera de este pueblo si no quieres que lo decapite ¡Entendiste!

-S-sí- respondió el albatros con rapidez.

Percival retrocedió para liberar al halcón apuntando su arma a él en todo momento, pues sabía que podía atacarla ahora que yacía libre. El halcón verde se puso en pie y sacudió de si la nieve sobre su cuerpo. Vio a la felina con una mirada intensa y le sonrió con prepotencia a la vez que el albatros llegaba detrás suyo.

-Te ha salvado tu novia- dijo Jet con una sonrisa burlesca para ver al erizo plateado –Dile a tu amigo que la próxima vez que lo vea no seré tan benevolente.

-Largo- ordenó Percival molesta.

-Aún tienes una deuda conmigo Silver the hedgehog- habló Jet para dar media vuelta –Y me encargaré que la pagues- amenazó para irse por la calle empedrada junto con Storm.

Percival mantuvo su postura de pelea hasta verlo desaparecer de su vista; suspiró aliviada, pues no quería derramar sangre en vano, y menos por una tonta pelea callejera. Guardó su espada nuevamente y buscó en la nieve su capa para poder abrigarse del frío; gracias al corte que le había hecho a su vestido ahora el frío era mucho más intenso.

-… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Silver para caminar hacia ella confundido. -¿Por qué te quedaste?

-Te matarían si me iba- respondió para amarrase la capa al cuello.

-Tu princesa es lo primero- le recordó – ¿Mi vida qué valor tiene para ti?

Aquella pregunta pareció caerle encima como agua helada, y de nuevo aquel sonroje bañó sus mejillas de carmín sin poder responderle. Percival desvió la mirada para clavarla al suelo y sentir un extraño calor invadir su cuerpo a la vez que el latir de su corazón se aceleraba, un sentimiento extraño y desconocido.

-Es…- habló ella casi en susurro –Es sólo que…

-Gracias- escuchó decirle para tomar su mano y besarla gentilmente –Mi lady- dijo con galanura.

Su rostro enrojeció de la vergüenza sin poder sostenerle la mirada ante tal acción. A ella no se le trataba como una dama, pues esa identidad se había perdido al momento de su nombre cambiar de Blaze a Percival.

-Empezó a nevar- dijo el erizo para captar su atención y ver como una danza de copos de nieve empezaba a descender del cielo –Es hora de regresar.

-Pero la princesa…

-Sonic seguramente la lleva de regreso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo conozco bien- respondió con un tono de cansancio –De igual manera nuestra ropa no es adecuada para busca con la tormenta que se aproxima, y menos tu… emm… vestido- dijo un poco sonrojado para ver de reojo el escote del mismo.

-Hmph- exclamó molesta para cubrirse con la capa el escote que ella misma había provocado –La ropa de dama no está hecha para la batalla- respondió con sonroje.

-Andando, o nos atrapara la nieve aquí.

0-0-0-0-0

Entraron por la salida ingeniosa que ella le había dicho, mientras los copos de nieve empezaba a descender del cielo; se aseguraron de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de sí ya que no necesitaban que alguien más entrara junto con ellos. Ambos fijaron su vista en el castillo de piedra para suspirar con pesadez al mismo tiempo; los dos voltearon su vista hacia el otro ocasionando una cálida sonrisa en ambos por tal acción.

-Bien, entremos- dijo Sonic para caminar de regreso al castillo –Debo de esperar a que Silver venga y…

-¡Tú!- se escuchó un gritó iracundo a la vez que algo lo derribaba al suelo. -¡Pagarás lo que has hecho!

Sonic cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda para ver el brillo de la espada de Lancelot sobre su cuello; se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre encontrarse de esa manera. Retrocedió un poco para alejarse de aquella espada brillante, pero el pie de acero del erizo negro lo hizo detenerse.

-Te haré pedazos… _Faker_

* * *

**De nuevo Lancelot en acción XD! Aún hay más de él en los siguientes capítulos. Bien, tuve un review en donde alguien predijo bastante bien este capítulo, por un momento dije: "O_O wow ¿se habrá metido en mi computadora y habrá leído el archivo? Mmm ¬¬" jajaja En fin, espero les haya gustado, y si fue así, adoraran el que le sigue. Sin más que decir hoy. Kat Fuera.**

**Toda acción tiene su consecuencia, y para él será peor de lo que imagina. Capítulo 9: Las Consecuencias.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	9. Las Consecuencias

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios. Espero la historias les haya gustado hasta ahora, sí es así se pone todavía mejor XD! En fin si mucho que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 9 disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Las Consecuencias

-Te haré pedazos… _Faker_

-¡Lancelot basta!- gritó la princesa molesta. -¡Suéltalo en este instante!

-¡Su majestad fue puesta en peligro por las tonterías de este plebeyo!- respondió molesto sin obedecer la orden –El precio de sacar a la princesa del castillo es muy alto…- amenazó para ver de nuevo al erizo azul bajo su pie.

-Te he dado una orden- habló Amelia con autoridad.

Lancelot volteó a ver a la Princesa Amelia y con su ira contenida asintió con esfuerzo. Vio de nuevo al erizo que yacía bajo su pie con una mirada intensa y así hacerse a un lado. La princesa corrió hacia el erizo azul para arrodillarse a su par y verlo con consternación–¿Te encuentras bien Sonic?- la escuchó preguntar, y aquella mirada que una vez mantuvo su ira enjaulada por ordenes de su princesa ahora tenía una clara expresión de sorpresa. La princesa jamás llamaba a nadie bajo su nombre o sin los protocolos reales que se debían, únicamente a Percival por su escolta y a él por ser su caballero.

-No te preocupes Amy estoy bien- respondió con una sonrisa el erizo azul.

-¿Amy?- repitió el erizo negro para arquear una ceja.

La princesa pareció asustarse al escuchar de sus labios repetir el nombre que aquel bandolero había pronunciado. La princesa Amelia vio al erizo azul con intensidad y carraspeó su garganta para hablarle con la mirada, la cual él pareció entender rápidamente.

-Es decir… su majestad- repuso con otra sonrisa.

-Lancelot- habló la princesa molesta para ponerse en pie junto con el erizo azul –Si yo digo alto, debes detenerte- ordenó –No soportaré tal desacato en mi castillo y he de recordarte que yo sigo siendo la máxima autoridad en este lugar- habló para verlo con unos fríos e inmutables -¿He sido lo suficientemente clara?

Lancelot vio de nuevo al erizo azul, quien poseía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. –Tsk- sonrió Lancelot al notar su excesiva confianza, aún no sabía con quien se metía. –Por supuesto, su alteza- habló con una reverencia.

-Bien- respondió Amelia un poco extrañada por la actitud condescendiente del erizo negro –Entonces, regresaré para…

-Sin embargo- interrumpió el erizo negro para reincorporarse –Ha de saber como tal su majestad, que llevarse a la princesa sigue siendo un crimen que se paga con el calabozo.

-Sí, lo tengo muy presente- concordó para verlo con cierta desconfianza –Pero yo no…

-Por consiguiente- habló de nuevo el erizo negro –Hay reglas que como tal se deben de cumplir ¿No concuerda usted conmigo su alteza?

-Sí… pero…

-Una noche en el calabazo debería de bastar para hacerle entender a este plebeyo que no es un rey- dijo para ver al erizo azul con molestia.

-¿Calabazo?- repitió Sonic.

-No es necesario tal acción Lancelot- defendió la eriza –Yo creo que…

-¿Hay alguna razón por la cual se le sea tratado de forma especial a este súbdito su majestad?

-No…- respondió por lo bajo. –Pero sabes lo que pasa en los calabazos…- le recordó para desviar la mirada.

-Espera, espera- dijo Sonic molesto al ver la situación. Ella era la princesa, no tenía que acatar ordenes de nadie, menos de un erizo prepotente. –No puedes dejar que lave la cabeza con…

-¡A callar!- gritó molesto Lancelot para desenvainar su espada nuevamente y apuntarla a su rostro –Existen reglas dentro de la corte, y sin importar el rango éstas deben de cumplirse- comandó.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres…

-Es cierto- asintió la princesa con tristeza para interrumpir al erizo azul.

Sonic vio con molestia a la princesa; en su razonamiento no entendía por qué debía de acatar órdenes de un súbdito de ella, aún peor, de Lancelot.

-Bien, si es así- habló molesto el erizo azul –Iré a los calabazo- concluyó -¿Está usted de acuerdo, su majestad?- preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

-Es que…

-O bien- habló Lancelot nuevamente para interrumpir a la princesa –Si su alteza considera que es demasiado, podemos resolverlo con un duelo.

-¿Un duelo?- repitieron al unísono Sonic y Amelia.

-Un duelo de espadas- explicó -Contra su servidor- retó el erizo negro.

-¿Por qué quisieras tú hacer algo como eso?- preguntó Amelia sin entender.

-Llevo tiempo sin poder practicar y este plebeyo será el perfecto muñeco de practica- respondió con una sonrisa -¿Lo aprueba?

-¡Claro que lo aprueba!- contestó Sonic molesto -¡Si lo quieres es una pelea, una pelea será lo que tendrás!

-¡Basta!- gritó la eriza molesta –Esa no es tu decisión.

-¿Entonces los calabozos le parecen más adecuados?- preguntó el erizo negro con una sonrisa confiada.

- …De acuerdo- respondió resignada –Mañana, al amanecer, tendrás tu duelo.

-Perfecto- habló Lancelot complacido -¿Uh?- exclamó para ver los copos de nieve caer del cielo cual vals de invierno –Será mejor que entre- indicó para moverse a un lado y dejarla pasar –Debe de cambiarse esas ropas por algo más adecuado.

-Hmph, eso haré- respondió molesta para empezar su marcha de regreso al castillo.

-En cuanto a ti- habló Lancelot para ver de nuevo al erizo azul –Mañana probaras el filo de mi espada.

-Hmph, no puedo esperar.

El erizo negro le sonrió prepotente para dar media vuelta y caminar de regreso al castillo siguiendo a su majestad. Sonic lo vio adentrarse al castillo para así perderlo de vista. Realmente era un erizo insoportable y a la vez muy inteligente; había manipulado a la princesa a su conveniencia para tener una excusa para pelear contra él. Frunció el ceño molesto al recordar eso y empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo cuando algo cayó sobre su espalda haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo sobre la nieve helada.

-¿Pero qué demonios…

-¡¿Dónde está?!- escuchó un grito iracundo.

-¿Eh?...- exclamó para voltear a ver sobre su hombro y reconocer un rostro familiar -Oh no puede ser…- musitó con cansancio.

-¡Percival!- gritó el erizo plateado para intentar tranquilizar a la felina –Dejame, yo hablaré con él.

-¡¿Dónde está la princesa?!- gritó la felina ignorando a Silver.

-Adentro- respondió Sonic sin moverse –Puedes ir a ver si quieres, acaba de entrar.

-Hmph…Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes…- amenazó entre dientes para saltar a un lado.

-Haz fila, tengo a un erizo egomaníaco antes que tú- respondió indiferente para ponerse en pie y sacudir la nieve sobre su cuerpo. Percival lo vio con una mirada llena de ira para restarle importancia a su presencia y correr al palacio.

-Llevó dos…- habló Sonic con un suspiro –Falta uno…

-¡¿Qué demonios pensabas?!- reclamó el erizo plateado -¡Llevarte a la princesa!, ¡¿Es enserio?!

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó el erizo azul para buscar algo con la mirada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué cosa?

-Tu espada- respondió –Serías el único el día de hoy que no me ha apuntado con una desde que vine.

-¡Deja de bromear Sonic!-reclamó molesto –Estoy hablando enserio.

-Yo también- dijo con una expresión molesta –Saque a la princesa para que se despejara de un todo un poco ¿qué hay de malo con eso?- explicó para dar media vuelta y caminar de regreso al castillo.

-¿Es que perdiste la razón?- habló Silver para seguirlo –¡Todo está mal!- regañó -¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera secuestrado, o lastimado o…

-Pero no pasó- interrumpió el erizo azul para abrir las puertas y adentrarse al vestíbulo –Está sana y salva- dijo para voltearlo a ver molesto -¡Y por un maldito día en su vida no estaba temerosa por que niñas asesinas vinieran a matarla!

-¿Niñas asesinas?- cuestionó el erizo plateado.

-Nada… olvídalo- respondió Sonic desviando la mirada –Mi punto es, que está bien y que debes de dejar de preocuparte- habló con una sonrisa –Sabes que jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara, no conociendo a Percival- bromeó.

-Lo sé- respondió más tranquilo –Pero aquí hay reglas que…

-Eso lo sé bien, y todo esto me lo esperaba… o bueno casi todo- dijo recordando al erizo negro –Y recibiré mi castigo y todo lo demás, pero valió la pena- habló con una sonrisa para empezar a subir las escaleras.

-Pero…

-Ve a almorzar- le cortó –Yo quiero descansar un poco más- dijo para verlo con una mirada exhausta.

-Sonic…

-Eso que te caiga tantos caballeros encima en un mismo día no es sencillo- bromeó para adentrarse en los pasillos.

Silver lo vio desaparecer entre los corredores y un suspiro fue exhalado de él; había existido más de una razón para querer llevarlo de regreso y una de ellas era que él tendía a esforzar su cuerpo hasta llevarlo al límite, no había terminado de entrar en calor cuando había decidido hacer aquella tonta aventura.

-…Sabía que aún no estabas bien- susurró Silver para sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Se vio una última vez en el espejo para verse con aquella ropa de campesina que había tenido que usar a petición de Sonic; en otro momento de su vida tal sugerencia la hubiera ofendido lo suficiente como para pedirle a Lancelot que aplicara un severo castigo. Amelia dio una media vuelta con el vestido de costuras baratas siendo éste mucho más liviano que sus típicos atuendos, y por alguna razón ahora era su vestido favorito, tal vez porque representaba libertad.

-¡Su alteza!- escuchó gritar a la vez que alguien entraba a su habitación.

-¿Percival?- exclamó Amelia para ver a la felina con sus ropas diferentes por igual -¿También saliste?- preguntó con alegría. –No es acaso maravilloso poder estar afuera de…

-Lo que hizo fue imprudente y arriesgado- regañó la felina para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Suenas como Lancelot- respondió con una expresión molesta para regresar su vista al espejo.

-¿Lancelot sabe de esto?- preguntó con cierta preocupación.

-Sí, me encontró a mí y a Sonic una vez que regresamos.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué su majestad?- preguntó para acercase a ella –Sabe la razón por la cual no debe de salir del castillo, no es únicamente por su seguridad.

-…Lo sé- respondió con tristeza –Pero hace tanto que ansiaba conocer el pueblo y todo lo que hay en él.

-Sabe que las reglas que hay son para protegerla, a usted y a este mal agradecido pueblo.

-¿Pero no fue maravilloso sentirse nuevamente como una chica normal?- preguntó con una gran alegría –Sin reverencias, ni protocolos que obedecer, ser sólo tú contra el mundo.

Percival se vio reflejada en el espejo detrás de la princesa para ver las ropas rasgadas que tenía puestas; tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón, había sido sumamente agradable no andar temerosa por que algo cayera del techo con intensión de aplastarla o cosas que cobraban vida.

-Lo fue…- respondió con un suspiro –Pero esta aventura tendrá sus consecuencias…

Amelia entristeció su mirar al escuchar las palabras de su escolta, que a diferencia de Lancelot había sido sumamente comprensiva.

-Mañana habrá un duelo…- dijo por lo bajo la eriza.

-¿Un duelo?- repitió perpleja la gata.

-Sí…- asintió –Entre Sonic y Lancelot.

-¡Jamás tendrá posibilidades!- exclamó preocupada -¡Debe de detener esa locura!

-No puedo…- habló con tristeza –Lancelot dijo que si no accedía a la justa él debería de pasar la noche en el calabazo, y jamás permitiré eso- habló con seguridad –Sabes que no verá un mañana de ser así.

-Ese erizo…- habló Percival entre dientes -¡Hablaré con él!-dijo para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta -Esto es el colmo con él, cómo se le ocurre…

-Sabes que no lograrás hacerlo cambiar de opinión- le interrumpió con tristeza -¿verdad?

Percival se detuvo en enfrente de la puerta para callar por un momento; ella bien podría ser la cabeza de la corte, pero Lancelot tenía otra posición más privilegiada que esa, e incluso para ella habían temas en los cuales ella no debía involucrarse. Suspiró pesadamente para ver de reojo a la princesa, quien tenía una mirada entristecida en sus ojos.

-Debo intentarlo…- respondió para salir por último.

0-0-0-0-0

Sólo había un lugar en todo el castillo en donde podía estar si un duelo se avecinaba; en la armería. Percival entró con cautela, pues era un lugar bastante sombrío para su gusto y las armas yacían por doquier.

-¿Qué quieres?- escuchó decir en la penumbra.

-¿Lancelot?- preguntó la felina. El erizo negro salió de entre las sombras para dejarse ver; en sus manos tenía varias bolsas de tela con lo que ella asumía eran implementos para la batalla por venir. –Vengo a hablar contigo, a hacerte desistir de…

-En primer lugar- interrumpió él para caminar hacia ella -¿Cómo demonios perdiste a la princesa de vista?- preguntó molesto.

-Estaba en el templo cuando…

-¡Es tu responsabilidad!- le cortó –Desde que ese erizo plateado apareció has descuidado tus obligaciones como caballero.

-¡Retráctate!- ordenó molesta –¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿A no?- inquirió burlesco –Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero la manera en la que te enteraste de la desaparición de la princesa fue porque Lady Cream te lo informó, y te lo informó estando con ese erizo plateado en lugar de su majestad. –señaló. –Percival, intenta engañar a todo el mundo, incluso a la Princesa Amelia si se te place, pero no creas que puedes engañarme a mi- concluyó para caminar a la salida –Si ya no te consideras capaz de proteger a su majestad renuncia de una buena vez y yo tomaré el cargo.

-Eso no pasará- musitó.

-Entonces empieza actuar como caballero- dijo molesto para salir de la habitación.

Percival vio marchar a Lancelot fuera del lugar. Su mente se quedó perdida en los recuerdos de aquellos últimos días; no podía negar que había preferido estar cerca de Silver antes de vigilar a la princesa, pero no por eso pensaba renunciar. Al estar con Silver olvidaba la guerra, la maldición y la pesada responsabilidad de ser la única a cargo de la princesa, no podían culparla que quisiera olvidar la pesadilla que vivía a diario por un par de minutos ¿o sí?

-… ¿Pero qué sucede conmigo?- se reprochó ante sus pensamientos egoístas.

0-0-0-0-0

Regresó a aquella habitación donde había despertado para desplomarse sobre aquel colchón exhausto. Sonic no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como se mantendría a pie mañana por la mañana para poder enfrentar a Lancelot, pues se encontraba exhausto. No había podido dormir en las últimas noches y su última aventura en los acueductos había desgastado su cuerpo enormemente. Fijó su mirada a la puerta que había cerrado con llave y suspiró con pesadez mientras sus ojos empezaban a ceder por el cansancio; deseaba poder descansar una noche, tan sólo una noche dormir plácidamente como Silver lo hacía.

-Déjame descansar…- musitó mientras empezaba a conciliar el sueño –Sólo por hoy Yakumo… déjame descansar…

…_*-*-*-*…_

_Los miraba andar con aquellas antorchas encendidas mientras las pequeñas casas de paja y barro ardían como el mismo infierno. Los gritos de desolación mientras miraban a cientos de aldeanos heridos correr erráticamente por la villa era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella noche sin estrellas._

_-Eres muy débil…- escuchó decir entre la multitud. Se volteó lentamente para ver a aquel erizo de pelaje azul verlo con intensidad –Debiste morir junto con ellos…- habló con desdén. Sonic retrocedió un pasó para dar un trago pesado y ver con asombro aquella figura oscura que lo miraba con repugnancia. Era él. -¡Eres un erizo débil y patético y debiste de morir con ellos!- se escuchó reclamar a sí mismo._

_-No…- musitó Sonic desconcertado._

_-¡Empuña tu espada y pelea!_

_-Yo no peleo…- musitó al viento –Ya no…_

_-Lo sabía…- escuchó reclamar –Pero jamás lavaras de tus manos la sangre que en éstas corre._

_Sonic se vio un poco sorprendido por sus palabras para sentir una sensación extraña en sus manos y bajar la mirada para ver sus guantes manchados de un color rojo carmín. Retrocedió espantado al ver eso hasta que algo detuvo su andar. Fijó su mirada nuevamente al frente en busca de sí mismo pero ya no estaba; había desaparecido._

_-Hey Sonic…- escuchó decir a sus espaldas para voltearse –Vamos a jugar ¿sí?_

_-¡Tú!- gritó exaltado para alejarse con prisa. La vio parada en medio del caos con aquel pijama blanco y su inconfundible sonrisa retorcida. En su mano izquierda yacía una afilada hacha salpicada de sangre borrando todo rastro posible de inocencia -¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mi?!- le preguntó molesto -¡Yo no te he hecho nada!, ¡Dejame en paz! _

_-¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad?- inquirió Yakumo con una sonrisa demoniaca -No puedes huir de la maldición, no puedes huir de tu destino…- explicó para acercarse a él con lentitud –No puedes huir de mi ni en tus pesadillas…_

_Alzó aquella hacha para con un gritó iracundo abanicarla contra el erizo azul…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe para sentarse sobre la cama con un rápido movimiento. Sonic volteó a ver a los lados y notó que seguía en el castillo frente a aquella chimenea que aún seguía ardiendo. –Fue sólo… un sueño- dijo para sí más tranquilo. Suspiró aliviado para voltear a ver a la ventana, la cual le enseñaba la noche helada a través de su cristal.

-Aún no ha amanecido…- susurró -¿Uh?- exclamó al sentir algo mojado traspasar las sabanas blancas y mojar su piel. Bajó la mirada a su regazó para ver una mancha de sangre esparcirse por la tela a gran velocidad; dio un gritó de sorpresa y se levantó con suma rapidez alejándose de la cama. Vio con confusión la sangre que empezaba a secarse y buscó con la mirada qué podría haber pasado hasta que un pequeño ardor en su brazo captó su atención para ver el mismo sangrando -¡Pero qué demonios!- gritó alarmado e ir a buscar algo con que parar la hemorragia que brotaba del mismo. Tomó un par de toallas blancas que Cream había dejado para limpiar la herida y una vez eliminada la mayor parte de la sangre notó un corte preciso sobre su brazo sin lograr entender muy bien cómo se lo había hecho hasta que un recuerdo vino a él. –Mi sueño…- musitó con espanto. Tragó pesado al recodar que en el momento que Yakumo había atacado él se había defendido al poner su brazo y el corte fue exactamente lo que lo había hecho despertar. –Esto… esto es imposible…

* * *

**Los sucesos paranormales están por multiplicarse y muchas cosas por explicarse. Ok, para concluir quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y mensajes privados que he recibido; uno de escritor siempre intenta hacer su siguiente gran historia XD! A veces lo logramos y a veces no, pero siempre seguimos en la lucha. Muchas gracias para todos aquellos que aprecian lo que uno hace en su tiempo libre OwO sin más que agregar. Kat fuera.**

**El día del duelo ha llegado tal y como Lancelot lo ha ordenado, pero no todo saldrá como se planeó. La desaparición de alguien en el castillo dará el inicio de nuevas revelaciones. Capítulo 10: Missing**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	10. Missing

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y veo que estaban muy emocionados por ver quién sería quien desaparecería en este capítulo. Así que para no dejarlos en las espera les dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Capítulo 10: Desaparecido.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Missing

El sonido de algo pesado ser arrastrado parecía sacarlo de su sueño placido haciéndolo abrir los ojos con pesadez. Silver se sentó sobre su cama para restregar sus ojos y despabilarse del pesado sueño al que se había sumergido. Dirigió por inercia su mirada a la cama vacía que yacía a su par; con o sin Sonic él había tenido que terminar de buscar en el lado norte y había sido una tarea extenuante. Antes de regresar a su habitación a descansar había pasado a ver a su amigo que parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño desde que había regresado de su viaje con la princesa. Suspiró pesadamente pues aún se preocupaba por él, pero el sonido incesante de algo al ser arrastrado captó su atención nuevamente y recordó que eso era lo que lo había despertado en primer lugar. Silver se puso en pie según como el sonido parecía hacerse más fuerte; caminó a la puerta para abrir la misma y sacar la cabeza por el lúgubre pasillo sin poder visualizar nada, sin embargo escuchaba el arrastrar muy cerca de él. -¿Hola?- dijo a la oscuridad sin respuesta, mientras eso se acercaba a él. Entró de nuevo a la habitación para buscar con la mirada la vela con la que caminaba de noche por los interiores del castillo y encenderla. Salió nuevamente con aquella vela encendida, con la cual apenas lograba alumbrar lo suficiente, y al hacerlo el sonido cesó de golpe.

-¿Hola?- preguntó para mover la vela a diferentes direcciones en el corredor y no ver nada fuera de lo normal -¿Hay alguien?- dijo para empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

-_La luz…-_ escuchó un susurró distante.

-¿Eh?- exclamó parando su marcha.

-_Apaga la luz… _

_-La luz_…

_-Apaga la luz…_

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pues lo que le había parecido un susurro distante se había multiplicado en varios por todo su alrededor. Vio con desconfianza a su alrededor y de nuevo movió aquella vela para intentar vislumbrar algo. -_Apaga la Luz Silver…_- escuchó decir. Sintió como el miedo empezó a recorrerlo, pues una cosa era tener que lidiar con armaduras que cobraban vida y otra muy diferente con fantasmas que sabían su nombre.

Caminó de retroceso lentamente para dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación; no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, pero seguramente pensaría mejor en su habitación que en aquel lúgubre pasillo. Siguió su retroceso cuando escuchó como una puerta se somataba a sus espaldas y el retumbar del azote invadía el corredor; dio media vuelta a prisa para ver la puerta de su habitación cerrada, corrió hacia ésta e intentó abrirla con desesperación sin éxito alguno, y entonces recordó las palabras de su amigo "_Me quede encerrado en una de las habitaciones, intente abrir la puerta pero me fue imposible"_ Era lo mismo, igual cuando la armadura los había atacado, la puerta se cerró por dentro sin darles la posibilidad de huir del vestíbulo; entonces eso significaba que aquel ente era quien lo llamaba en la oscuridad. Movió de nuevo la vela a los lados para escuchar pequeñas risas, burlándose de su obvio pánico.

_-La luz Silver…_

_-Apaga la luz_

_-No nos gusta la luz_

_-Apaga la luz…_

Silver tragó pesado, pero eso significaba una cosa, mientras tuviera la vela encendida estaría a salvo. Decidió ir a la planta baja en busca de un candelabro o algo que pudiera iluminar más que esa tenue candela. Caminó con prisa por el pasillo pues correr significaría apagar su única fuente de luz. Caminó y caminó entre habitaciones y retratos, pero sin llegar a las escaleras; el pasillo parecía tener kilómetros y kilómetros de alfombra pues no llegaba a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué?- se pregunto para ver a los lados según continuaba su marcha –Las escaleras no estaban tan lejos- habló para sí.

-_La luz…-_ escuchó nuevamente.

_-Apaga la luz…_

Se detuvo de golpe y notó que seguir caminando no sería de ayuda; _eso_ había hecho algo que no lo dejaría ir a donde deseaba. Debería de enfrentar lo que estuviera hablando con él como lo había hecho antes para terminar con ese juego.

-¡Muéstrate si tienes valor!- retó.

_-¿Quieres que juguemos?-_ le preguntaron con diversión –_Jugaremos entonces_- hablaron al unísono las voces.

Silver retrocedió lentamente sin saber qué esperar, para así toparse con una pared mientras las risas demoniacas inundaban todo. -¡_A JUGAR_!- gritaron al unísono. Escuchó el ruido de lo que le pareció un roca moverse para después dejar de sentir la pared en detrás suyo y caer de espaldas mientras un gritó ahogado inundaba el pasillo.

La pared se cerró de nuevo cayendo frente a ésta una vela que se apagaba con el frío viento y el silencio inundo el pasillo nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Los débiles rayos de luz ocultó tras un manto de nubes grises indicaron la llegada del nuevo día. Vio con preocupación la ventana mientras escuchaba el sonido de alguien ir y venir con diferentes objetos. Se levantó de su cama para abrigarse con aquella bata blanca y ver a Lancelot armar todo para el duelo de ese día.

-Parece que alguien se está divirtiendo con todo esto- escuchó decir a sus espaldas.

-Es el único creo yo…- respondió Amelia con tristeza.

-Su majestad, si hubiera algo que yo…

-No te molestes Percival- interrumpió Amelia para voltearla a ver al fin –Sé que has hecho todo lo que ha estado en tus manos.

-Si yo pudiera…

-Pero no puedes- le cortó –Lancelot fue la mano derecha de mi padre y siempre estuvo a cargo que todas las reglas se cumplieran en el castillo- dijo con un suspiro -Es el legado de mi padre y esa posición, a menos que yo sea reina, jamás podré quitársela.

-¿Aún cree que exista más sangres nobles afuera su majestad?

-No lo sé…- respondió con pesar –Ni siquiera sé cuanto más existiré yo…- dijo con tristeza.

-La apoyaremos hasta el final, su alteza- habló Percival con una reverencia.

-Gracias…- sonrió la princesa con dulzura para tocar con gentileza su hombro haciendo que ella se reincorporara nuevamente –Hazme el favor de buscar a Sir Sonic y pedirle que venga a hablar conmigo antes de bajar con Lancelot.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó extrañada.

-No, claro que no- negó para caminar de regreso a la ventana y fijar su vista en los jardines –No sería propio; dile que nos reuniremos en el salón de té lo antes posible.

-Con gusto su majestad- dijo con una corta reverencia para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Y Percival…- habló de nuevo para detener el pasó de la felina -¿Dormiste bien anoche?

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- cuestionó extrañada.

-Sólo responde.

-Así es su alteza.

-Mmm… de acuerdo- dijo por último sin verla en ningún momento –Puedes retirarte.

Percival se despidió con una reverencia invisible para ella y la escuchó salir de su habitación mientras su mirada yacía fija en el erizo negro. Había algo extraño, nada fuera de lo común había pasado después de que ella rompiera las reglas de aquel ente demoniaco. Algo no estaba bien.

0-0-0-0-0

Tocó la habitación del erizo azul para escuchar un par de pasos torpes caminar hacia la puerta y para enfrente de la misma.

–Sir Sonic, la princesa Amelia requiere su presencia de inmediato- habló la felina, sin respuesta del otro lado -¿Sir Sonic?- cuestionó nuevamente para poner una mano en la perilla y girarla con intensión de entrar.

-Enseguida iré- lo escuchó decir para sentir el forcejeó del otro lado de la puerta evitando su entrada.

-¿Está usted bien Sir Sonic?

-¿Dónde desea verme?- preguntó del otro lado de la puerta obviando la pregunta.

-En el salón del té- respondió -¿Necesita….

-Iré enseguida- le interrumpió.

-Umm… de acuerdo- dijo sin más para dar media vuelta.

-Percival…- escuchó su nombre del otro lado.

-¿Sí, Sir Sonic?

-Podrías decirle a Silver que deseo verlo.

-¿Después de hablar con su majestad?- inquirió dándole a entender que la Princesa era prioridad. Escuchó un pesado suspiro del otro lado de la puerta y un cortó silencio después de éste.

-…Sí, claro- respondió casi inaudible.

-Muy bien, así será.

Caminó de nuevo por el pasillo sin poder evitar ver de reojo la puerta que aún yacía cerrada; había algo extraño con ese erizo, por lo general, Sir Sonic siempre estaba rebosando de alegría y una gran energía. La energía de ese castillo había empezado por fin a colarse en su espíritu como en el de los demás inquilinos de aquel lugar. Suspiró con pesadez, pero sabía que eso podía llegar a pasar. Percival decidió no pensar mucho en eso e ir a completar el favor que aquel erizo le había solicitado.

Percival caminó al otro lado del castillo para ir con Silver y al hacerlo vio una vela sobre el suelo haciéndosele muy extraño, Cream mantenía todo en perfecto orden siempre. Percival paró para tomar aquella candela y verla con desconfianza; notó que en el suelo había gotas de cera seca y eso significaba que se había caído de algún lado al estar encendida aún. Buscó con la mirada el lugar correspondiente de aquel objeto, pero no había ningún lugar del pasillo del cual pudiera venir. –Esto es muy extraño- se dijo para sí y siguió su camino. Le preguntaría a Cream más tarde por eso.

Llegó a la habitación de Silver y una disimulada sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Tocó la puerta con gentiliza y esperó escucharlo del otro lado, sin embargo no había sonido alguno que la alertara de su presencia. -¿Silver?- preguntó del otro lado sin respuesta alguna. Abrió la puerta con sumó cuidado mientras el rechinar de ésta se escuchaba con gran eco. Percival asomó la cabeza adentro de la habitación del erizo para pronunciar su nombre nuevamente, pero fue su sorpresa encontrar una habitación vacía. -¿Silver?- dijo para adentrarse y ver algo que hizo que una sensación de vértigo la invadiera al igual que de pánico. Las velas de ambas camas yacían encendidas y las cortinas aún cerradas. La cama de Silver yacía desarreglada y su capa doblada sobre una silla; eso significaba que Silver no había despertado esa mañana para arreglarse.

-No está.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía con un vestido verde oscuro casi llegando a negro con decorados en dorado y aquella diadema antes celeste ahora era del mismo tono de aquel vestido siempre con sus broches de oro adornando su cabello. Esa era su manera de hacerle saber a Lancelot que no estaba de acuerdo con su idea de hacer un duelo; estaba de luto.

-¿Princesa?- escuchó decir del otro lado de la puerta y una gran sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Pasa adelante- dijo Amelia con alegría.

-Umm… claro- lo escuchó titubeante.

Sonic abrió la puerta con lentitud para entrar a la habitación y cerrarla detrás de sí. Amelia lo vio confundida por aquella actitud tímida que de repente había tomado. El erizo azul se quedó parado enfrente de la puerta y no parecía tener intención de acercarse más. Sonic tenía aquella capa café oscuro sobre su cuerpo y la capucha cubría su cabeza dejando apenas ver su mentón y labios.

-Por favor- dijo Amelia con un ademan de manos para que tomará asiento.

-Aquí estoy bien- respondió cortante -¿Qué necesitabas?

Amelia lo vio sorprendido por su tosco trato hacia ella, algo no estaba bien. Se puso en pie con una expresión de aflicción en su rostro y pudo percibir como el erizo desviaba la mirada a pesar de que sus ojos yacían casi en su totalidad en penumbra.

-Sonic… ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada para caminar hacia él con lentitud.

-Tengo un duelo en unos minutos- respondió frío –Si no necesitas nada, quede con Silver de…-Pero calló al sentir como ella halaba de su capucha con sutileza para descubrir su rostro

–No puede ser…- la escuchó musitar para clavar su mirada al piso y morder sutilmente su labio inferior. -¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!- gritó la princesa con preocupación para tomar su mentón y obligarlo a verla -¡¿Sonic?!

Amelia miraba con aflicción al erizo azul quien permanecía en silencio sin aparente intención de responder. Sonic tenía un morete en su ojo izquierdo, el cual a penas si lograba abrir debido a la inflamación y varios rasguños en diferentes partes del rostro.

-¡¿Fuiste con Lancelot?!- preguntó Amelia consternada.

-No, claro que no- respondió para tomar su muñeca y hacer que soltara su mentón.

-Entonces cómo…- calló abruptamente para fijar su mirada en el brazo del erizo azul -Pero que… ¡Tu brazo!

Sonic vio su brazo con rapidez, el cual aún seguía con aquellos vendajes improvisados que él mismo había armado, para así esconderlo con rapidez dentro de aquella vieja capa.

-Quítate la capa- comandó la princesa.

-Hey, Amy, no es…

-Ahora-ordenó con una mirada intensa.

Sonic suspiró derrotado para con un simple movimiento de su mano soltar las amarras del cuello y hacer que la capa cayera al suelo. –Oh… pero cómo…- musitó la princesa. Desvió la mirada sin poder sostenérsela. Amelia tocó con cuidado su cuerpo mallugado, el cual pintaba de rojo por las múltiples heridas.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Amelia.

-…Es una historia algo larga- respondió por lo bajo.

-Hmph- exclamó inconforme con su respuesta -El duelo está cancelado.

-¡No puedes!- gritó Sonic en reproche para verla al fin.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- exclamó -¡¿Te has visto en un espejo?!

-Estoy bien, son sólo heridas superficiales y…

-¿Quién lo hizo?

-Mira, eso no es…

-¡Dímelo!- gritó molesta para acallar los intentos del erizo azul de excusar su obvia condición y provocar que desviara su mirada nuevamente. El silencio se aposentó de nuevo en la habitación mientras la mirada impaciente de la princesa lo observaba sin tregua alguna.

-…Yo lo hice

0-0-0-0-0

Salió de la habitación y empezó a buscarlo en cada cuarto, en cada pasillo, pero simplemente Silver había desaparecido del castillo. Siguió aquella carrera mientras abría y cerraba puertas pronunciando su nombre hasta que vio a la distancia a un rostro familiar.

-Muy buenos días Percival- le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Lady Cream- dijo para caminar hacia ella -¿Has visto a Silver?

-¿Sir Silver?

-Sí, ¿lo has visto?- preguntó con apuro.

-No en toda la mañana.

-De acuerdo, yo…- pero cayó al notar la bandeja que yacía en las manos de la coneja, bandeja con suplementos de curación -¿Para qué esto?- preguntó la felina.

-Oh, esto me lo pidió su majestad Amelia.

-¿Está acaso ella…

-No, tranquilízate- dijo Cream con una sonrisa –Ella esta bien, pero me los pidió con urgencia- dijo para ver los implementos – ¡Es más yo ya debería estar allá!- exclamó alarmada –Lo siento, debo irme- se disculpó con una corta reverencia y siguió su caminó.

Percival la vio proseguir y parte de ella quiso acompañarla pero sabía que tenía otra prioridad.

Revisó con la mirada cada centímetro del palacio, en busca de alguna pista, de algo que le dijera qué podría haber pasado con él hasta que recordó aquella vela solitaria en el suelo. Miró su mano para ver de nuevo la candela de cera y voltear a sus espaldas para correr de regreso a donde la había encontrado, seguramente Silver la había tenido antes de desaparecer; eso significaba que había pasado en la noche y que había sido en contra de su voluntad, ¿pero qué había pasado?

Llegó de nuevo en donde yacían las manchas de cera secas e inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada. Nada se miraba fuera de su lugar, por lo tanto no había habido ningún tipo de pelea o forcejeo. –La vela estaba a la par de la pared- dijo a sí misma para poner una rodilla en el piso y tocar con sus manos el piso frío. Percival vio a la pared de concreto inquieta, no era secreto que habían pasadizos ocultos en los grandes castillo de cada reino, es más, uno de ellos habían sido los que habían salvado a la Princesa Amelia y a ella de los caballeros negros.

-Te encontraré Silver, sin importar qué…

* * *

**¡Kya! Es hora de que Silver conozca todo lo que Sonic ha tenido que sufrir en silencio, ¿pero qué será de él? Aún hay más historia que contar. Bien, espero les haya gustado, las primeras señales de Sonamy y Silblaze empiezan a florecer pero aún falta un poco más para que este capullo aflore. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Sin más que agregar Kat fuera.**

**Dentro del castillo hay ciertas reglas que no se deben de romper. Capítulo 11: Las reglas.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	11. Las Reglas

**Lo sé, lo sé ¿Por qué me tarde una semana? Bien, la verdad es que fue porque no tenía internet T_T entonces hasta ayer logre trasladar el capítulo a una compu con internet y aquí me tienen, lamento mucho la tardanza y agradezco mucho el interés :3 Bien, espero que estén ansiosos por ver qué es lo que sucede a continuación. Feliz navidad y disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Las Reglas

Había recibido aquella bandeja de plata ella misma y ordenado a Lady Cream retirarse, pues Sonic expresaba un claro deseo de que nadie lo viera en ese estado. Cerró la puerta una vez que tenía los suplementos médicos y caminó hacia el erizo que yacía sentado de mala gana en una de las sillas floreadas. Amelia puso la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa de vidrio haciendo a un lado las tazas de té y demás para sentarse a una silla a la par de él.

-¿Sabes usar eso?- le preguntó el erizo azul con una actitud petulante.

-Claro que sí- respondió ella para tomar aquellas vendas blancas y verte un líquido transparente sobre éstas –No supondrá que soy sólo una muñequita refina ¿o sí?

-Hmph, no lo sé- respondió molesto.

-No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto, yo sólo intento ayudarte y lo sabes- puntualizó mientras cortaba las vendas en retazos más pequeños.

-Te dije que estoy bien- contestó molesto –No sé porque haces tanto alboroto por… ¡Ouch!- gritó al sentir como la medicina de aquella vendaba tocaba sus heridas -¡Eso duele!- exclamó Sonic molestó para alejar su cuerpo tanto como aquella silla se lo permitió de su toque.

-Sé que duele, pero lo único que hiciste fue parar las hemorragias, no curarlas, si no hago algo se te infectaran.

-Yo no…- calló al sentir como ella ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-Déjame ayudarte, prometo que seré tan rápida como sea posible- dijo Amelia con dulzura –Además, siendo tú un gran bandolero este pequeño ardor por el medicamento no debe ser nada a comparación a las heridas de las peleas que has enfrentado ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no te muevas y déjame terminar- ordenó Amelia para seguir con la curación. –Y mientras lo hago, aún espero la explicación de esto.

Sonic desvió de nuevo su mirada. Cream había entrado justo a tiempo para interrumpir el interrogatorio de la princesa, pero era obvio que no lo dejaría pasar solo así. Se había rehusado a darle una explicación hasta que Cream regresara con los implementos, pues aún no tenía idea de como le explicaría la mutilación que él mismo había proclamado hacerse.

-Y bien…- insistió ella provocando en él un suspiro.

-Yo…- empezó a hablar con un tono de voz apena inaudible –Yo lo hice…- repitió suavemente.

-No lo entiendo Sonic- dijo Amelia para verlo consternado -¿Por qué harías algo como esto?- preguntó confundida-¿Acaso no querías pelear con Lancelot?, ¿es eso?

-¡Claro que no!- gritó molesto nuevamente para verla -¡Muero enseñarle a ese erizo lo que…

-¿Entonces?- interrumpió. Sonic resopló molesto y se acomodó nuevamente en la silla para perder su mirada en la ventana de la habitación, era obvio que él no estaba dispuesto hablar por alguna razón.-… ¿Fue Yakumo?- cuestionó ella con su mirada en penumbra para detenerse.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el erizo azul para voltearla a ver.

-Fue ella… ¿no es cierto?- preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Amy… no, es decir…

-Esto fue mi culpa…- expresó Amelia con una voz quebrantada.

-¿Cómo tú culpa?- inquirió para arquear una ceja.

-Las reglas…- respondió ella con un mentón tembloroso –…Yo rompí las reglas- completó para que las delicadas gotas saldas resbalaran de la penumbra de sus ojos y se hicieran ligeramente visibles con el contraste de la luz.

-Espera, eso no…

-Yo no tuve que…- interrumpió para que un nudo en la garganta la hiciera callar- …Perdóname

-Hey, esto no es tu culpa- dijo él para tomar de sus hombros con gentileza –Esto es parte de la misma maldición que…

-No lo entiendes- dijo para soltarse de su agarre y ponerse en pie para alejarse de él –Existen reglas para que esto no empeore.

-¿Reglas?- preguntó para pararse por igual.

Amelia suspiró con pesadez y un silencio casi sepulcral se posó en el ambiente.

-¿De qué regla…

-Regla 1- interrumpió la pregunta del erizo -Deberás de Sacrificar a tu pueblo- completó con una mirada perdida -Regla 2: Un aliento de vida por cada día… y Regla 3: No deberás salir de tu castillo sin importar qué- recitó –Esas son las reglas…

-¿Y qué pasa si las rompes?

De nuevo su mentón empezó a temblar sutilmente en un intento de no quebrarse en llanto. Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras estás se desvanecían en el aire; Amelia apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras cerraba sus ojos para impedir el paso de aquel sentimiento de frustración y agonía en forma de gotas saladas. –Hey…- escuchó decir a sus espaldas para sentir el suave tacto de mano sobre el puño de ella, aflojando así su agarre –No te preocupes…- le susurró con dulzura al oído abriendo así sus ojos –Todo estará bien- habló él con una sonrisa. Amelia lo vio de reojo mientras sentía como él delicadamente la tomaba de la muñeca haciendo que se volteara lentamente.

-Pero tú…- musitó ella con sus ojos cristalinos para ver sus heridas.

-Soy un bruto salvaje ¿recuerdas?- dijo con una amplía sonrisa –Esto es muy normal para mí- habló él con convicción. La princesa no parecía estar satisfecha con sus palabras, pues desvío de nuevo la mirada con tristeza –No es serio, son simples rasguños nad…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Amelia de nuevo para cortar su enunciado–Por favor Sonic necesito saber- suplicó para verlo al fin.

La sonrisa segura que una vez se posó en sus labios se desvaneció ante la pregunta, y de nuevo su mirar se clavo al suelo. Sintió la mano de ella apretar fuertemente la suya provocando que suspirara nuevamente.

-Lo soñé…- respondió al final.

-¿Un sueño?- repitió la princesa.

-Así empezó todo…- habló Sonic con resignación –En un sueño, o pesadilla tal vez sería más propio- respondió para soltarse de su agarre y caminar lejos de ella –Vi a Yakumo en aquella pesadilla en donde estuvo más que decidida a dar fin a mi existencia nuevamente; el sentir mi piel ser cortada por aquella arma de hoja filosa dio por concluido el primer sueño de muchos aquella noche- empezó -Una vez despierto sentí la sangre mojar las sabanas blancas para así notar la herida de mi agresora- explicó para ver su brazo con detenimiento –Desistí de dormir en ese momento, pues era obvio que ella había logrado infiltrarse en mis más profundas pesadillas de alguna manera, pero estaba tan cansado…-habló con pesar para llegar a la ventana en donde podía ver a Lancelot practicar con su espada en su espera –Que por momentos caía dormido, segundos, instantes que parecían las horas más eternas en el peor de los infiernos jamás escritos por algún erudito…- habló con decoro – Pero al contrario de lo que se supondría no fue aquel ente demoniaco que acechó mi sueño…- recordó con pesar -Ahí, en aquellas breves fracciones de sueños me miraba a mí mismo, un yo tan lleno de ira, tan lleno de amargura y tristeza que haría lo que fuera por eliminarla; tal vez se sentía así de algún hecho de tiempo atrás, no lo sé muy bien…- expresó sin quitar su vista de los jardines –Él, o más bien yo, hicimos esto…- le explicó -Despertaba de momento en momento para ver las heridas e intente mantenerme despierto, pero por momentos perdía la batalla, y bien… este es el resultado- finalizó.

Amelia se sentía anonadada, más que por la historia, por el repentino refinamiento al hablar del erizo azul; por un momento se vio así misma hablar con su majestad el rey. Lo vio moverse sutilmente para verla de reojo con su ojo bueno y con una expresión seria esperar algún tipo de respuesta de su parte haciéndola dejar los pensamientos del protocolo y clase a un lado de su mente y enfocarse en el problema. Su sueño.

-Es… impresionante- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Tsk- sonrió burlesco para reincorporarse y voltearla a ver –¿Esa magia vudú te parece impresionante?

-Es decir, jamás había pasado algo por el estilo- respondió Amelia avergonzada.

-Sea cual sea el caso no sé si sea algo permanente- dijo Sonic con cierto tono de preocupación. –Sin embargo, aún no entiendo ¿por qué esto es tu culpa?- preguntó –Es decir que si rompes las reglas los fantasmas se meten en tus sueños y no te dejan dormir ¿o algo así?

-No exactamente- habló para caminar hacia él –Las manifestaciones se hacen más fuertes y algo malo ocurre…- explicó –Es por eso…- habló para tocar con sutileza el ojo inflamado del erizo, provocando que él cerrara ambos al sentir el cálido tacto sobre su rostro -…Que me culpo de esto- musitó.

Sonic tomó su mano con suavidad para verla a los ojos y sonreírle sutilmente. Ella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante su mirar y su corazón parecía ser lo único que podía ser escuchado en la habitación. Amelia se acercó a él por inercia y vio en su rostro sus mejillas bañadas de un tono carmín como las de ella; para sentir cómo él la acercaba a sí con una mano sobre su cintura provocando que aquel rojo pálido sobre sus mejillas se volviera incandescente y sentir como su cuerpo se pegaba al de él; por un momento se quedaron en silencio, sin moverse… sólo sintiendo el respirar del otro…

-¿Su alteza?- escucharon a Cream decir del otro lado de la puerta despertándolos a ambos de aquel extraño trance en donde ambos parecieron entrar. -¿Puedo pasar?- Ambos se vieron con asombro para retroceder con prisa mientras el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificaba.

Cream abrió la puerta con delicadeza y asomó la cabeza por igual -¿Está todo bien?- preguntó. Vio a la princesa de espaldas hacia la puerta y a Sir Sonic viendo con detenimiento la ventana, ambos en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Lady Cream?- preguntó la princesa para caminar con apuro a la mesa de cristal en medio de la habitación en donde ella logró divisar los vendajes que le había llevado antes manchados de sangre.

-¡Oh no!- dijo exaltada la conejita para entrar con apuro a la habitación y dirigirse con su majestad -¡¿Esta usted bien?!- preguntó para ver a la princesa con el rostro enrojecido.

-Claro, claro, ¿por qué no debería?- cuestionó para con rapidez recoger todo lo que yacía en la mesa de cristal sin verla en ningún momento.

-Las vendas…- señaló Cream haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

-Oh…- musitó Amelia un poco más serena.

-Eran para mí- habló el erizo quien de nuevo se había colocado aquella capucha sobre su cabeza –Todo está bien- le sonrió cordialmente.

Cream vio el rostro ensombrecido del erizo azul por la capucha y pesar de eso, pudo distinguir pequeñas heridas superficiales en éste, seguramente esa había sido la razón por la cual su majestad le había solicitado aquellos implementos médicos.

-Dime ¿A qué has venido?- preguntó la princesa con su actitud serena y cordial como siempre.

-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó la coneja al recordar –Sir Lancelot me dijo que le avisara a Sir Sonic que todo está listo para el encuentro de hoy y que lo espera en el jardín lo más pronto posible.

-¡Ahí estaré!- exclamó con alegría el erizo para levantar su dedo pulgar.

-Perfecto- asintió la coneja,-¿Vamos entonces?- habló la conejita para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Cuenta con eso.

-Pero Sonic…- habló la eriza rosa provocando que él volteara a verla.

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti me siento mejor- dijo con una cálida sonrisa –Terminaremos con esto de la sangre y demás cuando le patee el trasero a ese erizo engreído- le sonrió divertido.

-…De acuerdo- habló no muy convencida.

-¡Andando!- dijo el erizo azul para caminar con prisa.

0-0-0-0-0

Movía su espada de un lado a otro cortando con ferocidad el aire; no hallaba las horas para poder probar el filo de su espada en aquel patético bandolero –Tsk- sonrió divertido ante la idea, por fin después de tantos años tendría un poco de entretención para variar.

-¡Lancelot!- escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado.

-¿Uh?- exclamó para levantar la celada de su yelmo –Hmph, ¿Qué?- preguntó con molestia -No me digas que el _Faker_ se retractó.

-Yo…- calló por un momento dudosa -Necesito de tu ayuda…- musitó con preocupación.

Lancelot la vio intrigado por sus palabras dejando a un lado su entrenamiento y dirigirse hacia ella con rapidez, algo no estaba bien, Percival jamás pediría su ayuda a menos que la situación fuera de vida o muerte.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al parar frente de la felina.

-Es Silver…- respondió –Desapareció.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- cuestionó confundido -¿Se fue?

-No- dijo para negar con la cabeza –Fui a su habitación… y no está, sólo desapareció.

-…Demonios- habló Lancelot entre dientes para clavar su espada al suelo -¿Ya lo saben?

-Nadie lo sabe aún.

-Bien, separémonos- ordenó Lancelot para tomar nuevamente su espada y dirigir su mirada al palacio –Si se lo llevaron tiene que estar en alguno de los lugares prohibidos del castillo.

-Sí, pero tú eres el guardián de esas llaves- le recordó. –No puedo ir a ningún lugar sin tu ayuda.

-Lo sé- respondió Lancelot con un suspiro –Ve a los calabozos, nos veremos allá.

-Bien- asintió Percival con la cabeza para dar media vuelta.

La vio correr de regreso al castillo y de su cinturón sacó su juego de llaves personal; él era el único que podía tener acceso a la mazmorra, calabozos y sótanos del palacio; y por una buena razón, muchos había entrado a esos lugares y nunca vuelto a ver la luz del día. Resopló molesto al tener que interrumpir su diversión de ese día, pero no había tiempo que perder; necesitaba ir por un par de antorchas antes de adentrarse a las entrañas del castillo, y con eso garantizarse no una muerte instantánea.

-Ya estoy aquí- escuchó decir al erizo azul. Lancelot se volteó para verlo y notar que su cuerpo completo estaba cubierto por aquella vieja capa marrón que había traído el primer día al llegar. –Entonces… ¿Cómo funciona esto?- preguntó Sonic para caminar hacia él –Nos damos las espaldas y contamos hasta tres ¿o qué?

-Hmph- exclamó molesto para darle la espalda y caminar de regreso al castillo –Después- habló por último según seguía su camino.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el erizo azul confundido. -¡¿A qué te refieres con después?!- le gritó molesto -¡Tú provocaste todo esto y ahora simplemente dices después!

-Después- dijo por último para entrar al castillo ignorando al erizo azul.

Desde adentro escuchan las exclamaciones y provocaciones molestas del erizo azul mientras Lady Cream parecía intentar calmarlo, sin duda alguna era un erizo de lo más patético, y por mucho que quisiera regresar a demostrárselo tenía que ayudar a Percival.

Lancelot buscó dos antorchas y corrió a la parte más solitaria y abandonada del castillo; los calabozos. La vio parada enfrente de la puerta, tan rígida como siempre, pero sabía en su interior que temía entrar ahí, y no era por demás el miedo, pues muchos de los sobrevivientes que había decidido quedarse habían perecido al entrar ahí.

-¿Las tienes?- la escuchó preguntar mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Así es- respondió para rozar ambas antorchas con fuerza sobre la pared y provocar que se encendieran. -¿Estás lista?

-Sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Seguía discutiendo con él mismo mientras Cream intentaba tranquilizarlo con palabras que no le interesaba oír, hasta que algo lo hizo callar -¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?- la única voz que podría haberlo tranquilizado en ese momento, la voz de ella. Sonic volteó a ver a la princesa que caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa, parecía estar feliz por el repentino cambio de opinión de Lancelot.

-Es una fantástica idea su majestad- dijo la conejita -¿No le parece Señor Sonic?

-Hmph- exclamó molesto por respuesta.

-Lady Cream, lleva la comida al salón de té…- pidió Amelia cordial–Terminaremos lo que empezamos…

Sonic sintió un calor asombroso en todo su cuerpo, capaz de derretir la nieve que pisaba. Un notorio sonroje cubrió sus mejillas y no pudo evitar clavar su mirada al suelo. Aún recordaba el momento en el salón de té, lo que él había querido hacer y que ahora le parecía de lo más estúpido del mundo, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir una sensación extraña en su estómago al recordarlo y un calor abrumador en su cuerpo con sólo pensarlo.

-¿No comerán en el comedor su majestad?- preguntó la coneja.

-Tengo que terminar de ayudar a Sir Sonic, Lady Cream- explicó la eriza según como caminaba hacia ella –Y aprovecharé el tiempo que Lancelot tan cordialmente nos ha brindado, ¿No le parece Sir Sonic?

-¿Eh?- exclamó para verla de nuevo -¿Ayudar?

-Claro, con sus heridas- le recordó.

-Claro, las heridas, a eso te referías con terminar lo que empezamos- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Amelia desvió la mirada y de nuevo sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pues aún recordaba aquel suceso que había pasado ahí. Como sangre noble que era había miles de reglas respecto al protocolo de cosas que podía y no hacer, y permitirse estar tan cerca, más de un simple plebeyo, se vería ante la corte real como uno de los desacatos más grandes jamás visto; y a pesar de eso, le había gustado la cercanía de él.

-Por supuesto- habló por último la eriza rosa.

-¿Desea más vendas su majestad?- preguntó Cream al ver la actitud tan extraña de los dos.

-Y hielo- pidió con una sonrisa.

-Como ordene, llevaré todo al salón de té.

-Bien- asintió la princesa –Vamos, Sir Sonic- dijo para dar media vuelta y tomar su camino de regreso al palacio.

-Sí- asintió con la cabeza para seguirla.

Caminaron de regreso en completo silencio. Sonic mantenía su mirada fija en ella, quien caminaba frente a él. Al momento de llegar al palacio siempre pensó que era una princesa malcriada y un tanto altanera, y él sabía de esas cosas, pues conocía a seres así, incluyéndose, y recordar los momentos en los cuales él no soportaba su presencia ahora parecían tan lejanos como un sueño distante; ahora estaba muy a gusto con ella a su alrededor… tal vez demasiado.

-¿Sucede algo?- la escuchó hablar despejando su mente.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-No has dejado de mantener tu mirada fija sobre mí desde que entramos- respondió para parar su marcha y verlo de reojo.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó sonrojado –Es sólo que, pensaba… - respondió vagamente -No me di cuenta.

-¿En que pensabas?- preguntó para voltearlo a ver.

-Yo… bueno…- dijo para desviar su mirada –En… tus reglas- mintió.

-¿Mis reglas?

-Sí, eso que mencionaste, sobre las tres reglas- le recordó -¿Quién las puso?

-Oh, bueno, la gran hechicera se encargó de eso.

-¿Y no hay reglas que te ayuden a encontrar las esmeraldas o detener definitivamente la maldición?

-Pues hay un…- pero calló de golpe. Amelia se volteó con suma rapidez para ver el pasillo frente a ella y su cuerpo tornarse tan rígido como una roca.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el erizo azul al ver la extraña reacción de ella -¿Viste algo?- preguntó para caminar a su par y ver en el rostro de ella unos ojos extraños. -¿Amy?

-Silver está en problemas…

0-0-0-0-0

Abrieron aquella puerta de metal forjado para que su rechinar invadiera de eco el pasillo oscuro. A diferencia de los otros pasillos y corredores del castillo la llegada a los calabazos iniciaba en un largo pasillo sin ventanas que los llevaba a lo más profundo de éste, donde las celdas los aguardaban.

Percival tomó aquella antorcha y dio el primer paso adentro del corredor. Vio a su alrededor con desconfianza, mientras las paredes húmedas y enmohecidas le daban una sensación de angustia y desolación. Sentía una fuerte ventisca de aire de lo más profundo del corredor y voces susurrantes a la distancia.

-_Uno dos tres…_

-¿Escuchaste?- preguntó la felina para parar su marcha y ver a su compañero quien se había detenido también.

-Ha empezado- respondió únicamente para mover su antorcha a diferentes direcciones.

_-…Es hora de jugar_

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- gritó Lancelot para tomar la mano de la felina y correr de regreso a la salida.

-Pero Silver…

-¡No hay tiempo!

-¡No!- gritó Percival para soltarse de su agarre con brusquedad y parar. –Si él está aquí iré a encontrarlo- habló con seguridad.

-Perci…

_-¡¿Percival eres tú?!-_ una voz a la distancia interrumpió.

-Silver…- musitó la felina al escuchar una voz familiar. Percival corrió a toda prisa a lo más profundo de aquel corredor mientras escuchabas las voces susurrantes a su alrededor.

-¡No, espera!- gritó el erizo negro para verla adentrarse en el corredor, ella no se detendría. Pronto aquella flama empezó a verse como una vela en la distancia según como Percival avanzaba hasta que la luz se desvaneció y el incesante correteo de los pasos de la felina se detuvo por igual. Sintió su respiración acelerarse al igual que su corazón mientras la adrenalina inundaba su cuerpo. Lancelot podía ver su cálido aliento frente a él por las bajas temperaturas que sólo parecía empeorar. El frío se colaba hasta sus huesos y la sensación de ser acorralado se intensificaba -… ¿Percival?- llamó a la expectativa, esperando en vano una respuesta. -¿Per…

Un grito ahogado se escuchó mientras la oscuridad absorbía todo a su paso, y de nuevo aquel silencio sepulcral inundó todo el corredor para que la puerta de metal, antes abierta por el erizo negro, se cerrara con fuerza.

-_No nos gusta la luz…_

* * *

**O_O Kya! Lo siento la leo y me da miedo! Mi imaginación y yo tenemos problemas! Y tal vez las cientos de películas de miedo que he visto podrían influir en eso XD! Bien, antes que nada he de decirles que acaba de estrenar Wreck it Ralph, o Demoledor Ralph en mi país y claro yo como gran fan fui a verla en 3D OwO Imagino que sabrán que es la película de Disney en donde Sonic hace su aparición y fue maravillosa XD! Fue muy breve pero estupenda XD! Lamentablemente la vi en español y la voz no me gusto XP Esperaba, tontamente, la voz de Sonic en Sonic X, pero no fue, así que la veré en inglés para ver si es la voz de los juegos XD! Bien, momento de fanática sin vida terminando. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y enserio lamento la tardanza, espero actualizar el otro viernes el capítulo 12 sin falta alguna. Sin más cosas raras que decir, su escritora se despide y nos leeremos el otro año. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Una carrera contra el tiempo y la muerte que llevará a relucir la otra cara de la moneda. Hay cosas que permanecen en silencio por una razón. Capítulo 12: The Quest.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	12. The Quest

**¡Hola a todos! Veo que todos quedaron bastante a la expectativa de qué pasaría ahora XD! Bien, hoy estoy actualizando un par de días antes por caso de que no pueda este viernes o fin de semana, y por compensación del último atraso. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y para aquellos que se morían por saber qué había sido de Silver, los dejo con el capítulo 12: La Cruzada. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 12: The Quest

Tomó conciencia al sentir su cuerpo arder como si las llamas quemaran cada centímetro de su piel provocando que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe para ver una fuerte luz sobre su cabeza cegándolo brevemente y obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para de nuevo sentir aquella sensación ardiente sobre él y voltearse con rapidez en un falso intento de ponerse en pie para caer de nuevo al sentir un dolor abrasante en sus brazos. -Oh por favor, no te muevas- escuchó la suplica de una voz femenina. Silver entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, los cuales aún miraban lunares de colores por aquella luz cegadora; vio a una equidna de ojos azules vestida con una largo vestido negro y blanco verlo con preocupación.

-¿Eh?- exclamó con pesadez mientras yacía en letargo sobre lo que asumió era una cama.

-Tus heridas pueden empeorar si sigues moviéndote, por favor…

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente intentando recordar cómo había llegado ahí, y más que nada, por qué yacía herido. Silver recordaba haber salido aquella noche de su habitación y escuchar voces llamarlo para luego caer, la pared a sus espaldas se había movido o eso pensó. Cayó durante mucho tiempo, o eso le pareció hasta que la tierra húmeda y fría paró su descenso en una habitación oscura y con un aire denso. Aquellas voces parecían haberlo seguido en su dramático descenso ya que la risas distantes se escuchaban en donde había caído.

-Tienes suerte de estar con vida- habló aquella equidna para interrumpir sus recuerdos. Silver abrió de nuevo los ojos con una clara expresión de dolor en su mirar.

-… ¿Quién eres?- alcanzó a preguntar en susurro.

-Soy Sor Tikal (**N/A: Sor es la manera en que se llaman las monjas. Es un sinónimo de Hermana como tienden a decirse)** La consejera espiritual de su majestad la Princesa Amelia.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con una voz apagada.

-Eso no es importante- respondió para sentarse a su lado –Por ahora sólo debes de saber que necesitas descansar.

Silver vio con confusión a su alrededor, y donde quiera que estuviese habían muchas velas haciendo aquella habitación un tanto calurosa. No habían ventanas, todo a su alrededor eran paredes de piedra maciza y a lo lejos pudo ver lo que parecía una puerta de madera. Vio de nuevo a la monja frente a él, quien en una mesita tenía muchas vendas de color carmín, asustándolo un poco ¿acaso era su sangre?, ¿qué rayos le había pasado? Y de nuevo cerró sus ojos intentando recordar aquel lugar sin luz con un aire pesado y un frío helado en donde había estado. Recordaba que la caída lo había lastimado y que se sentía confundido y asustado. No podía ver nada en aquella oscuridad absoluta y las incesantes voces a su alrededor le daban la peor de las sensaciones y de repente… atacaron. No podía ver nada, sólo escuchaba sus golpes al aire y las carcajadas de un ente. Era como un ejército invisible que atacaba de diferentes puntos y luego cayó al suelo mal herido.

-… ¿Tú me rescataste?- preguntó para verla. Ella le sonrió con calidez y puso un paño húmedo sobre su brazo volviendo a sentir aquella sensación de ardor en su piel -¡Ouch!- gritó para sentarse de golpe y alejarse de su tacto.

-Sí- respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa –Yo lleve luz a la parte más oscura del castillo.

-¿Luz? "_No nos gusta la luz"_ – recordó. Aquellas cosas odiaban la luz; ahora que recordaba en su desahucie algo como un ángel había llegado iluminando el lugar donde estaba, o eso se le había asemejado al ver algo brillante llegar hacia él para perder el conocimiento.

-Pensé que había sido muy tarde cuando llegue- dijo ella con cierta tristeza –Pero el cielo escuchó mis oraciones y te encontré respirando aún- completó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- habló con calidez –Por cierto, soy Silver, Silver the Hedgehog

-Sir Silver, es todo un gusto- saludó ella para con delicadeza tomar de nuevo su brazo y acercar aquel paño humedecido en medicamento. -¿Puedo continuar con la curación?- preguntó antes de volver a colocar el paño sobre su piel.

-Um… seguro…- respondió Silver sin muchos ánimos para sentir de nuevo la sensación de ardor.

-Lamento que duela- dijo la equidna –Pero en un ambiente tan húmedo como este es necesario para que cicatricen o podrías enfermarte gravemente.

-Eres muy amable.

-Es un gusto ayudar.

-Dime algo, ¿cómo es que jamás te había visto por el castillo?- preguntó mientras la miraba curar sus heridas.

-Es un castillo muy grande y yo muy discreta.

-¿Tú ya nos habías visto entrar?- preguntó curioso provocando en ella una sutil sonrisa.

-Todos los que habitamos aquí los hemos visto, pero no ustedes a nosotros.

-Oh… claro- respondió al recordar las palabras de la princesa sobre los miembros del castillo que no comían con ella -Y dime… ¿cuántos más hay?

-No muchos, no a todos nos gusta darnos a conocer.

-Ya veo, entonces es mi honor tener el placer de conocerte- habló Silver con una sonrisa –De no ser por ti yo… pues… no sé que sería de mi.

Tikal le sonrió con dulzura sin decir nada más, pero aquella expresión cálida cambió drásticamente para voltear con rapidez a sus espaldas y ponerse en pie.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado el erizo plateado ante aquella reacción.

-Ha despertado...

0-0-0-0-0

-Silver está en problemas…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Sonic exaltado.

-¡Lady Cream!- gritó Amelia para correr de regreso por el corredor y encontrarse a la conejita quien caminaba con prisa al escuchar su nombre.

-Su majestad.

-¡Necesito que busquen a…- pero Amelia guardó silencio para indagar con la mirada a su alrededor.

Amelia buscó con la mirada a su escolta, la cual no había visto desde que le había solicitado que llamara a Sonic esa misma mañana. Percival jamás se mantenía tanto tiempo alejada y entonces recordó la reacción de Lancelot al llegar Sonic a su duelo de aquella mañana _"…Después_" Lancelot nunca hubiera perdido la oportunidad de vencer a Sonic en un duelo a menos que algo más hubiera surgido. Poco a poco todas las piezas parecieron acomodarse en su lugar, y si lo que pensaba era acertado, Percival ya sabía que Silver no estaba y peor aún, había ido en su búsqueda sola.

Sonic la alcanzó a los pocos instantes y notó un patrón familiar con lo que estaba sucediendo _"…la Princesa Amelia ordenó a todos el buscarte a toda costa y empezamos a indagar el castillo…_" Estaba pasando lo mismo que Silver le había dicho cuando despertó luego de caer en la aguas fluviales. Amelia nuevamente solicitaba que buscaran a otro miembro del castillo sin dar mayor explicación, y de ser por la misma razón que lo buscaron a él, significaba que Yakumo no se había detenido con él, sino que ahora iba tras de Silver también.

-¿Has visto a Silver?- preguntó Sonic al ver a Amelia guardar silencio.

-¿Sir Silver?- cuestionó la conejita –No en todo el día. Percival parece que lo buscaba también, sin embargo no la he visto desde esta mañana Sir Sonic- respondió.

-Oh no…- musitó Amelia.

-¡Dime qué es lo que está pasando!- ordenó Sonic para ver a la princesa.

-Percival fue a buscarlo… sola.

Sonic dio media vuelta y corrió hacia donde debería de haber estado su amigo. Era extraño que Silver no hubiera aparecido en toda la mañana, pero después de haber ido con la princesa había olvidado por completo que él mismo lo había citado para verse después de hablar con ella. Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para pensar que Silver no hubiera intentado detener a Lancelot antes de la batalla o que no iría a verlo para darle su apoyo. Corrió a más velocidad hasta llegar al pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación la cual abrió de golpe y al entrar vio aún las velas encendidas sobre sus camas y las cortinas cerradas; caminó con sigilo a la habitación para ver la cama desecha aún, esa no era costumbre de Silver, él era muy pulcro en todo. Silver había desaparecido por la noche, y Yakumo era la responsable de su desaparición.

-Sonic…- escuchó la voz de la princesa desde la puerta de la recamara.

-Una cosa es meterse conmigo…- habló mientras yacía con su vista fija en la capa marrón de su amigo sobre una de las sillas –Y otra muy diferente con él- dijo para verla de reojo.

Amelia sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante la mirada fría y despiadada del erizo azul. –Esa maldita niña conocerá el verdadero infierno si se ha atrevido a tocarle una sola púa- habló para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia ella. Lo vio caminar con una postura tan intimidante cual mercenario de guerra. Amelia se hizo a un lado para verlo marchar con determinación por el corredor, aunque aún no sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía. Lo siguió en silencio intrigada por la conducta del erizo. Aquellos ojos traviesos y sonrisa burlesca habían cambiado por unos ojos fríos como hielo y una expresión de molesta y dura en su rostro, una expresión que únicamente había visto en Lancelot.

Sonic salió por el vestíbulo para dirigirse al jardín y así hizo ella por igual. Llegaron al lugar en donde el duelo se debía de llevar a cabo y a un lado de la arena de batalla Lancelot había colocado una mesa con diferentes armas para el duelo. Amelia lo vio tomar una espada cual diestro espadachín y admirar en el aire, por un breve momento, el filo de la espada a contra luz.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- preguntó la princesa al verlo.

-…Encontrar a Silver- respondió casi inaudible para correr de regreso al castillo.

-¡Espera, Sonic!

-Su alteza- llamó la pequeña coneja que llegaba a su encuentro –Como usted ha solicitado he buscado a Percival y a Lancelot pero ambos están ausentes…

-Lo sabía- respondió por lo bajo.

-Su alteza, si Lancelot fue en búsqueda de Sir Silver con Percival significa que no pudieron ir muy lejos, deben de estar en las mazmorras, o el sótano o…

-El calabozo- completó ella para voltearla a ver. –Entonces iremos por ellos- dijo para seguir las huellas frías en la nieve del erizo y caminar hacia el castillo.

-¡Pero su alteza!- gritó Cream para correr hacia ella e interponerse en su camino -¡Ir sola sería un suicidio!

-No pienso perder a más miembros de este castillo- dijo con seguridad. –Muchos menos a mis caballeros…

-Pero…

-Ellos no tienen a nadie más que a mi, y de ser así yo iré por ellos- habló por último para moverse a un lado y correr a los interiores del castillo.

0-0-0-0-0

Sumergida en la más profundas de las oscuridades escuchaba el débil latido de su corazón; ya había dejado de sentir sus manos y sus pies; era como si la misma sangre se empezara a congelar poco a poco. Su respiración era entre cortada y no podía evitar el titiritar de sus músculos. Escuchaba de nuevo aquellas voces susurrantes, lo último que escucharía seguramente. Percival se abrazó con fuerza mientras yacía en el suelo con su cuerpo casi por completo entumecido; Lancelot había tenido razón, aquel falso llamado de Silver había sido la trampa perfecta para adentrarla en lo más profundo de los calabozos y volverse una prisionera más, y pronto otro cadáver de su colección.

-… ¿Percival?- escuchó de nuevo aquella voz. Sonrió con dificulta para entreabrir sus ojos y ver a la oscuridad. Suspiró levemente al no distinguir nada en el oscuro panorama, pero aún así, se sentía feliz de que lo último que escuchara antes de morir sería su voz.

-Lo lamento Silver- habló produciendo un eco incesante en aquel lugar. Cerró pesadamente sus ojos, pues el sueño empezaba a ser demasiado. Moriría con tranquilidad, o al menos con la falsa idea que había logrado disculparse. -… Yo quería salvarte- musitó.

El latir lento de su corazón resonaba en sus oídos, pronto dejaría de escuchar aquel latir para exhalar con su último aliento, la última bocanada de aire que probaría en vida, pero un calor extraño la rodeó y escuchó un palpitar que latía a gran velocidad. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad mientras escuchaba como algo se quebraba a su alrededor, parecía un cristal muy delgado, pero no sabía con exactitud qué podía ser.

-¡Oh mi niña, ¿estás bien?!- escuchó una voz vagamente familiar. Divisó cerca de ella a una figura con una antorcha, era Sor Tikal, la monja del templo al cual su majestad asistía. Ella no se dejaba ver por nadie más que su majestad, desde el ataque así había sido ¿Acaso ella había ido a su auxilio?

-Está congelada, necesitamos irnos- oyó una voz familiar que pareció despertar sus sentidos. Volteó su cabeza a un lado y vio a Silver que la alzaba del suelo

-No hay tiempo que perder- escuchó decir a la equidna para sentir un trote y el viento en su rostro.

Percival fijó su vista en los ojos ámbar del erizo plateado quien la cargaba y se adentraba en pasillos a los cuales no les prestó atención. Él estaba bien. –Estás bien…- musitó sin poder desprender la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados, provocando que el bajara la vista para verla. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y un intenso rubor bañó sus pálidas y frías mejías.

La sonrisa que antes había adornado su rostro empezaba lentamente a desvanecerse, para dar cuenta de que Lancelot había tenido razón todo este tiempo.

-Lan… Lancelot- musitó con una voz apagada para recordar que se habían separado en los calabozos ¿Acaso él había logrado escapar?

-No te preocupes por él, nos encargaremos de todo- habló con seguridad el erizo plateado.

-Bien…- susurró para sentir sus ojos pesados nuevamente; no podía ser nada por su compañero en su estado, confiaría en que Silver lo encontraría como lo había hecho con ella y que todo estaría bien –Silver…- habló adormitada.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te duele algo?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No te vayas…- habló por último para caer dormida.

0-0-0-0-0

De una patada abría cada habitación en busca de su amigo. No le importaba si tenía que darle la vuelta al castillo completo para poder encontrar a Silver, no dejaría que aquel ente le quitara a su mejor y único amigo. Sonic recorría cada habitación de los corredores y a lo lejos lograba escuchar la voz de la princesa llamarlo, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, no necesitaba sermones o palabras de aliento, necesitaba rescatar a Silver.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Amelia para alcanzarlo al fin.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar- respondió para nuevamente abrir la puerta de una patada y encontrar otra habitación vacía –Tengo que salvarlo.

-¡Detente!- gritó ella para tocar su hombro.

-¡No!- gritó iracundo y brusquedad alejarse de ella -¡Si hubiera sabido que este sería el castigo por salir yo jamás…- pero calló de golpe; el sólo pensar la posibilidad de que Silver ya no estuviera respirando le creaba un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo encontrarás por aquí- habló Amelia para captar su atención. -Entiendo tu desesperación pero pierdes tiempo; al igual que tú, yo también quiero encontrarlo, pues mis caballeros seguramente están con él.

-¿Eh?- exclamó sorprendido -¿Percival y…- Sonic calló de golpe al recordar al erizo negro. Si lo que decía la princesa era cierto, eso explicaría porque Lancelot había pospuesto su encuentro –"_Después_"

-Como para ti, ellos significan mucho para mí y no permitiré que mueran- habló con una expresión fría. –Ellos sólo pueden estar en las mazmorras, el sótano o el calabozo.

-El sótano…- repitió. Ese había sido el lugar donde Yakumo lo había atacado y casi perdido su vida.

-Así es, estar aquí es perder el tiempo- puntualizó Amelia para dar media vuelta -Andando.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-A las mazmorras.

Subieron lo que parecía una escalera interminable en forma de caracol. Una de las torres del castillo en donde en su cumbre el rey mandaba a los delincuentes y traidores ser azotados o castigados antes de su juicio o ejecución. Un lugar en donde cientos habían muerto a petición de la familia real, el lugar perfecto para guardar a un ser maligno. Amelia paró a unos cuantos escalones de lo que era una puerta de madera con remaches de acero y una pequeña ventana con barrotes de acero en medio de ésta y verla con temor, ella jamás había ido ahí sola, o en ese caso sin su escolta. Suspiró temerosa y con una mano temblorosa, y un trago pesado, acercó ésta a la manecilla de aquella puerta, pero un gritó desolador en el interior la hizo alertarse y retroceder asustada.

-¡Silver!- gritó el erizo azul para lanzarse contra la puerta y abrirla al acto.

Escuchó un chillido de dolor al momento de dejar la luz colarse por la puerta ahora abierta y entró sin pensarlo dos veces para detenerse de golpe al ver la escena frente a él.

Sonic miraba las gotas de sangre caer paulatinamente formando un pequeño charco de aquel color carmín en el suelo. En la oscuridad pudo ver desde las alturas al erizo que yacía empalado. Una estaca de madera que parecía atravesar en diagonal la habitación había cruzado por su cuerpo mientras otras yacían a su alrededor a unos escasos centímetros del cuerpo inerte del erizo-¡Lancelot!- escuchó el gritó de princesa haciéndolo reaccionar ante la impresión de aquella escena. Sonic empuñó su espada y saltó hacia la trampa de picos de madera que yacían enfrente de él para cortarlos con suma precisión y sobre la punta plana de los maderos cortados saltar de uno en uno con gran equilibrio, para así llegar al erizo negro y así cortar aquella estaca de madera que aprisionaba su cuerpo sosteniéndolo al caer a tierra tomándolo en brazos.

Una vez en el suelo Sonic observó al erizo negro mal herido detenidamente; levantó el yelmo sobre su rostro para ver una mirada que se apagaba lentamente. Sonic acercó su oído a la nariz del erizo negro y escuchaba su débil respirar –Lancelot…- escuchó decir a la princesa para voltearla a ver, quien aún se mantenía en el marco de la puerta de madera, y notar unos ojos inundados de lágrimas y consternación; regresó su mirada al erizo negro, quien tenía una clara expresión de dolor. Sonic se levantó con el erizo en brazos y con una mirada fugaz buscó señales de Percival o Silver, pero no había nadie más.

-Estará bien- habló Sonic cortante –Al menos está vivo- dijo para caminar hacia ella.

-Lancelot…-musitó Amelia para correr hacia él y entrar a la mazmorra al final. Lo vio con preocupación y notó la herida que yacía en hombro la cual sangraba incesante. Sacó debajo de su manga un pañuelo con sus iniciales bordas y lo colocó con rapidez sobre la herida en un intento de contener la hemorragia –No te preocupes todo está bien- le habló con dulzura.

-Tengo que sacarlo de aquí, ese pañuelo no podrá detener el sangrado por mucho.

-Sí, pero que hay de…

Un ruido pesado rompió el silencio de aquella habitación. Sonic dio media vuelta para colocar con sutileza el cuerpo del erizo negro en el suelo y blandir su espada nuevamente. Vio un muro de roca moverse con pesadez mientras el sonido de las rocas rozar unas con otras inundaban la torre. Sonic observó una figura asomarse por las sombras para ponerse en posición de pelea nuevamente.

-¡Es aquí!- escuchó gritar para ver salir a una equidna con ropas de clérigo.

-¿Sor Tikal?- habló Amelia, relajando al erizo azul que yacía frente a él.

-¿Sor?- repitió el erizo azul. -¿Hay una monja en el castillo?

-¡¿Lo encontraste?!- gritó para salir pronto detrás de ella. –Está… ¿uh?- exclamó el erizo plateado al ver que tenían compañía -¿Sonic?- inquirió asombrado arqueando una ceja.

-¡Sir Silver está usted bien!- exclamó Amelia con alegría.

-Princesa, también usted aquí- dijo Silver al reconocer a ambos erizos en la entrada de la mazmorra. Le sonrío cálidamente y su expresión de asombro de borro por una suave y sutil -Sí, algo por el estilo- respondió Silver con una sonrisa.

Sonic dejó caer aquella pesada espada al suelo provocando un ruido metálico al momento de hacerlo, captando la atención de los presentes. Caminó con determinación al erizo plateado que lo miraba con confusión por su comportamiento tan serio, pues no era típico de su amigo.

-Hey Sonic- saludó alegre -Veo que llegaste antes que…- el puñetazo en su mandíbula no lo dejó de terminar. Silver cayó contra la pared de roca al sentir el fuerte golpe de su amigo a su rostro, cambiando su expresión relajada por una molesta ante tal acto de agresión. Colocó una mano sobre su mandíbula sintiendo aún el calor de golpe, como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo que le habían hecho ya. -¡Qué demonios sucede contigo!- gritó Silver molesto -¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste…- pero calló al ver al erizo azul abalanzarse hacia él. Silver cerró sus ojos por inercia esperando otro golpe hacia él, sin embargo no pasó; abrió sus ojos extrañado al sentir cómo lo abrazaba con fuerza. -¿Uh?- exclamó confundido sin poder reacción ante la acción del erizo azul.

-…No vuelvas a desaparecer- susurró.

Silver suavizó su mirada ante las palabras de su amigo y vio de reojo al erizo azul quien tenía su mirada en penumbra y aquella expresión seria e inmutable. Sonrió sutilmente y lo abrazó de regreso. –Así lo haré…- respondió ante su petición.

Su respuesta pareció hacerlo reaccionar a su poco usual comportamiento y se separó con cierta brusquedad de Silver, dándole la espalda casi en el acto; él no se consideraba un erizo que mostrara sus emociones, menos hacía algún compañero de aventuras como lo era Silver, pero al ver la horrible imagen del empalamiento de Lancelot había temido lo peor; seguramente él había tenido un destino igual de cruel, o eso pensó en primera instancia, y agradecía al cielo haber estado equivocado.

-Necesito de su ayuda para poder mover a Lancelot- habló la equidna para ver a ambos erizos al ver por concluido la cálida reunión. –Si no es molestia.

-Oh, claro- dijo Silver con una sonrisa –Lo siento.

-Déjamelo a mí- habló Sonic para caminar hacia al moribundo erizo –Después de todo no puede morir sin primero yo haberlo humillado en un duelo- bromeó con una amplía sonrisa.

Amelia lo vio tomar del suelo a su caballero y caminar junto a Tikal para salir completamente de aquella mazmorra. Parecía casi mágico como al estar Silver a su alrededor cambiar su ánimo a un simple y desinteresado erizo. Volteó a ver a sus espaldas y vio los maderos partidos y la espada en el suelo que él mismo había empuñado para hacerlo, era casi como si un erizo diferente se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo para hacer esa travesía.

-Será mejor seguirlos también su alteza- escuchó a Silver decir para acercarse a ella.

-Sí…- musitó para tomar con fuerza la espada que yacía en el suelo; sólo los caballeros sabían usarlas con tal adiestramiento, o al menos sólo a Percival y a Lancelot los había visto usarlos de la manera que Sonic lo había hecho –Lo había olvidado, ¡Percival!- exclamó Amelia al recordar que aún le faltaba su escolta –Ella está…

-Ella está bien- dijo Silver para tranquilizarla y tomar de sus manos aquella pesada espada –Yo la llevaré, si no es molestia.

-Pero cómo…

-La encontramos antes que Lancelot, la hermana conoce muy bien los pasadizos secretos del castillo.

-¿Dónde ésta en este momento?, ¿está ella herida?

-Si gusta podemos ir por ella y llevarla junto con Lancelot- respondió –Imagino que irá con Lady Cream.

-Irán al área respectiva de medicina del castillo- respondió Amelia –Es imperativo que ella esté ahí por igual.

-Bien, entonces acompáñeme- pidió Silver para ver de reojo el pasadizo a sus espaldas –Al menos recuerdo como regresar por aquí.

-Umm… de acuerdo.

Vio una vez más la puerta de entrada de la mazmorra y suspiró pesadamente para correr hacia el erizo plateado que yacía a la par de la entrada de roca y así entrar al pasadizo, ya no deseaba seguir en aquel lugar. Silver entró detrás de ella y aquella puerta se cerró al fin. Un pequeño corredor iluminado por velas guiaba su camino. Escaleras de piedra solida en un pasillo sin luz y con un olor a húmeda pesado que fácilmente se impregnaba en su nariz. –Vamos- habló Silver para empezar a descender, y ella se acercó tanto como su gran vestido se lo permitió. Le aterraba estar en lugares como ese, más en la oscuridad.

-Princesa…- habló el erizo plateado para captar su atención -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede Sir Silver?

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sonic?

-¿A Sonic?

-Sí- asintió –Podrá haber estado oscuro, pero pude ver varios vendajes sobre su cuerpo y un ojo algo inflamado- explicó –Ayer que fue a descansar a su habitación no estaba mal herido ¿Acaso también él estuvo en los calabozos o algo por el estilo?

-Oh, eso- dijo pensativa. Amelia había olvidado por completo que Silver no estaba al tanto del espíritu demoniaco que ahora acosaba al erizo azul, pues él se rehusaba a hablarlo con alguien, incluso con ella que ya lo sabía. –Pues… no exactamente- respondió vagamente –Tuvo una noche un tanto difícil.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?

-Está mejor ahora, yo me encargue personalmente de atenderlo- respondió con una sonrisa. –Así que no debes de preocuparte.

-¿Su majestad lo curó?- dijo asombrado.

-Bueno, él estaba un poco testarudo en conseguir ayuda, así que…- respondió apenada.

-Claro, entiendo- le sonrió el erizo plateado –Sonic no es del tipo de erizo que pide ayuda. Gracias por haber cuidado de él- Amelia le sonrió cálidamente agradeciendo por haber dado concluido el tema.

-Ustedes se estiman más de lo que alguna vez imagine- habló Amelia con una sonrisa. Silver la volteó a ver para sonreírle por igual y asentir con la cabeza; era bastante obvio que se preocupaban mucho uno por él otro, pero Silver no parecía expresarlo tan intensamente como Sonic lo hacía. –Es increíble como un simple tropiezo puede cambiarte la vida.

-¿Tropiezo?- repitió Silver confundido.

-Sí- respondió –Sonic me dijo que te había salvado la vida por haberse tropezado y alejar a un caballero oscuro justo antes de que acabara con tu vida.

-¿Eso le dijo?- preguntó el erizo plateado un poco asombrado.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Bueno…- musitó el erizo plateado para desviar la mirada.

-¿No fue así?- preguntó ella con intriga. Silver movió la cabeza a los lados negando la historia que su amigo había dicho -¿Qué pasó entonces?

-El hecho fue un poco más dramático de lo que él quiso darle entender Princesa- respondió pensativo –Y no creo que le guste hablar mucho de ese día…

-Sir Silver- llamó ella pensativa -Sonic no es un simple bandolero… ¿cierto?

-No- respondió secamente.

-Acaso él, ¿fue algún tipo de soldado o caballero?

-No creo que deba…

-Por favor Sir Silver- rogó la princesa. –Cuénteme qué fue lo que pasó.

Silver volteó a ver a la princesa, asombrado por su inusual petición. En sus ojos pudo ver que ansiaba conocer el pasado de su amigo; incluso para él, estaban vedadas muchas cosas que Sonic tendía a omitir, o como pasó con ella, a cambiar por una historia divertida o simple. Silver suspiró con pesadez y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo era su pasado también.

-Sonic no era un soldado o caballero su majestad- empezó -Él era… bueno…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué era?

-Yo lo conocí, no por salvar mi vida, fue más bien…- respondió con una expresión pensativa en su rostro -Para impedir que me la quitara.

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas?

-Princesa, Sonic era un mercenario.

* * *

**¿Qué les puedo decir? Me gusta hacer de Sonic el chico malo XD! Bien, pronto sabrán más del pasado un tanto incognito de nuestro protagonista, mientras tanto, espero esto les dé la primera probada del mismo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por el interés de nuevo en la historia XD! Significa mucho para mí que haya gente afuera que se deleite con lo que escribo OwO**

**Quiero concluir esta nota de autora con un: ¡Feliz inicio de Año mis queridos lectores! Saben, este año cumplo 7 años de ser escritora en esta página :D Bastante tiempo ¿verdad? Lo es para mí, y gracias a todos aquellos que me han ayudado a hacerme mejor con cada historia, con cada review y por los que se han tomado la molestia de leer todas las historias raras que mi mente piensa y crea, a todos ustedes muchas gracias -w- **

**Sin más que decir, su escritora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**Es hora de indagar en el pasado oculto tras un muro de tinieblas y máscaras de falsa tranquilidad y soberbia. Una verdad que puede cambiarlo todo. Capítulo 13: Historias de Guerra.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	13. Historias de Guerra

**Creo que nadie se esperaba que nuestro protagonista tuviera un pasado oscuro ¿verdad? veo que sorprendí a muchos al no escribir que Sonic era un noble de blanca armadura (me gusta mantenerlos en suspenso XD!) Pues como ven, no todo lo que brilla es oro, y pronto sabrán por qué. Bien, sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 13, espero les guste XD!**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Historias de Guerra

Amelia lo observó incrédula ante sus duras palabras ¿Un mercenario? Los caballeros negros habían sido mercenarios, pero por un propósito, independientemente si este fuera noble o no; pero lo que Silver estaba diciendo, era que Sonic había sido un asesino por interés propio, o pero aún, por diversión.

-… ¿Mercenario?- repitió casi inaudible.

-¿Realmente quiere que continúe?- preguntó Silver con una mirada fría.

-…Sí- respondió Amelia con cierta inseguridad –Quiero saber.

-De ser así, debe de hacerme una promesa.

-¿Una promesa?

-No lo tratará diferente por lo que le contare- pidió Silver para detener su marcha –Debe prometerlo- dijo casi en orden –Él le ha tomado mucho aprecio, y no pienso ser la manzana de la discordia en la relación que ustedes han creado.

-Bien- respondió Amelia para asentir con la cabeza -Lo prometo.

-Bien…- dijo en suspiro para continuar su marcha. –Yo yacía en mi villa, había trabajado muy duro para convertirme en un caballero de su majestad, sin embargo jamás logre el título por la guerra que llegó al reino- empezó –Después de haber asesinado a la familia real y a gran parte de los caballeros del castillo, la anarquía y el caos reinó en lo que alguna vez fue una de las villas más armoniosas y pacificas jamás vista- recordó con pesar –Al salir a las calles uno podía encontrarse con gente que gritaba y corría de un lado a otro mientras hombres en caballos y espadas cortaban a quien se atravesará en su camino. El palacio empezó a ser saqueado por los ladrones y bandoleros, llevándose los tesoros reales de siglos de antigüedad. No podía permitirlo- habló con tristeza –Ahí fue cuando lo conocí- señaló para voltearla a ver –Yo estaba peleando con uno de los ladrones con mi espada, lo cual fue fácil, pues no estaban a mi nivel; quería proteger la corona del príncipe que ahora yacía muerto, pensé que al menos debería de haber un legado de la gran familia que alguna vez hubo.

-¿El príncipe era muy cercano a ti?

-Gracias a él había logrado entrar al castillo para poder aprender lo necesario y así convertirme en su caballero.

-Claro, entiendo tu fidelidad hacia él- expresó Amelia con una sonrisa, la cual él le devolvió.

-Quería llevarme la corona y guardarla en un lugar seguro, lejos de ellos- explicó -Y cuando pude acercarme a ésta una espada fue insertada en medio de la misma evitándome moverla. Enfrente de mi yacía un erizo con unos tan fríos que para ser sincero me dio escalofríos… Era Sonic- aclaró – No me dejaría salirme con la mía y yo no permitiría que se llevará el último tesoro de la familia real; así empezamos a combatir, pero a diferencia de los otros que había vencido antes, Sonic era demasiado diestro con la espada, era… algo impresionante; tan bueno como un caballero y a la vez tan astuto como un ladrón de buena paga- recordó –Fui derrotado al poco tiempo, y su espada apunto justo a mi cuello; aún recuerdo sus palabras frías, las que pensé serían las últimas que escucharía.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Amelia curiosa.

-Él dijo: "Eres tan patético por intentar salvaguardar algo que únicamente te ha maldecido. Todos en la realeza deberían de morir de la manera en que lo hicieron."- citó.

-Eso…- interrumpió Amelia –Eso es horrible ¿Cómo pudo decir algo como eso?- habló molesta.

-Sonic jamás ha sentido agrado por aquellos de sangre real, como se habrá dado cuenta desde que venimos.

-¿Por qué?

-Jamás me lo ha dicho realmente, pero creo que culpa a los de la realeza por haber perdido todo lo que alguna vez quiso.

-… No sería el primero- habló decepcionada.

-Esta historia no es para que tenga un mejor concepto de él, sólo es para que sepa lo que pasó ese día, pero si desea que paré…

-No- habló la Princesa con rapidez –Continua, quiero saber cómo terminó todo.

-Bueno, después de sus palabras lo vi tomar su espada con una gran ira para cortarme el cuello cuando vi como una sombra negra se abalanzaba sobre él salvando mi vida- habló con cierta tristeza –Pues verá princesa, la cosa es, que no fue Sonic quien me salvó de una caballero negro, fue un caballero negro quien me salvó de morir en manos de él, aunque claro, esa no fue su intención.

-Sonic lo cambio- dijo Amelia sorprendida.

-Así es- asintió Silver con la cabeza –Realmente no sé por qué llegó un pequeño grupo de nuevo al castillo, pero entraron y nos atacaron a los dos- explicó –Intentamos huir, pues no hay mucho que se pueda hacer cuando ellos atacan, sin embargo ellos no lo permitieron; así que nos quedamos a pelear. En algún punto de la batalla logre avanzar lo suficiente como para poder llegar a la puerta y una vez afuera perderme en la villa no sería problema pero…- calló por un momento –Un sonido metálico me hizo detenerme. Vi la espada de Sonic caer en el suelo quedando él desprotegido. Estaba contra la pared y recuerdo muy bien su mirada… él no quería morir, pero sabía que había perdido la batalla.

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Amelia intrigada.

-Regrese- respondió el erizo plateado- Ataque al caballero negro que estaba a punto de matarlo y le salve su vida. Le dije que huyera que yo me encargaría de ellos

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó la princesa confundida –Él había querido matarte.

-Tal vez… pero no quería que alguien más muriera por esos caballeros negros, aunque fuese sólo un simple ladrón.

-¿Y entonces que sucedió?

-Es la primera y única vez que vi a Sonic hacer lo que le pedí- sonrió divertido –No lo pensó dos veces y salió de ahí dejándome contra los soldados de la Gran Hechicera.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Amelia indignada -¡¿Te abandonó?!

-Sí- respondió Silver con una sonrisa divertida –Luego de eso me apuñalaron justo en el pecho y caí. Perdí el conocimiento con la perdida de sangre y me desmaye.

-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo pudieron hacerse tan cercanos si él…

-¿Si él me abandonó?- completó.

-Sí…

-Pues verá, fue mi sorpresa despertar nuevamente y al hacerlo estaba en una pradera en medio de la noche. Había una fogata a la par mía que me mantenía caliente y tenía varias vendas sobre mi pecho. Recuerdo que vi a Sonic sentado en el otro extremo viendo el fuego pensativo. No entendía qué pasaba hasta que él se percató de que estaba consciente. Le pregunte qué había pasado y me dijo lo obvio, que me habían lastimado; yo no entendía cómo había terminado ahí hasta que él me confesó que luego de partir no le tomó mucho para detenerse y regresar a buscarme, cuando lo hizo yo yacía desangrándome en el suelo y ahí fue cuando me sacó del castillo y me ayudó con mis heridas- explicó –Le pregunté el porqué de su ayuda y me respondió que nadie nunca había sacrificado su vida con tal de salvar la suya- recordó Silver con una pequeña sonrisa –De no haber sido por él hubiera muerto en el castillo.

-Así que la razón por la cual él te tiene tanto aprecio es…

-Por haber regresado a salvar su vida cuando pude irme y salvar la mía.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero…- dijo para guardar silencio. Aún había cosas que esa historia no explicaba.

-¿Pero qué?

-Cuando está contigo es diferente, es decir…- calló pensativa al recordar la actitud del erizo azul al enterarse de la desaparición de Silver. Ese Sonic se parecía más al de la historia que Silver le había narrado que al que ella creía conocer. –Cuando supo que no estabas él cambió… él… era diferente- completó. Silver la vio con una sonrisa, parecía entender perfectamente de lo que ella hablaba.

-Ambos cambiamos mucho después de conocernos… ambos hemos vivido tantas cosas, y visto demasiada sangre- dijo con una expresión de tristeza- Lo importante, y que quiero que sepa, es que él ya no es ese mercenario de tiempo atrás. Ahora es diferente y es lo único que importa -dijo con una sonrisa para detenerse –Hemos llegado su alteza- habló para abrir una pequeña puerta de madera.

0-0-0-0-0

Estornudó con fuerza para voltear a ver a sus espaldas y respingar su nariz.

-¿Sucede algo Sir Sonic?- la escuchó preguntar para regresar su vista a la chica de ropas de clérigo enfrente de él.

-Creo que alguien está hablado de mí- respondió Sonic con una sonrisa; provocando que la equidna sonriera por igual para de nuevo fijar su vista al erizo inconsciente frente a ella. Habían llegado a lo que asumió era el área de medicina del castillo. Una habitación de un tamaño considerable con tres pequeñas camas muy cercas unas de otras y varios muebles llenos de implementos médicos. La Hermana había insistido que debían de llevar a Lancelot ahí para que se recuperar por completo, al igual que Percival una vez Silver llegará con ella. Sonic miraba a la equidna que con gran habilidad limpiaba y suturaba las heridas del erizo negro, quien había perdido completo conocimiento antes de llegar. –Así que…- habló Sonic para intentar hacer conversación y romper el silencio -Eres una monja ¿ha?

-Así es, yo ayudó a su majestad con los temas espirituales concernientes- Respondió Tikal mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el erizo negro.

-¿Y eres doctora también?

-Todas las monjas saben de curación si a eso te refieres.

-Asumo que tú le enseñaste a Amy todo lo que sabe de vendajes y esas cosas.

-¿Amy?- repitió la equidna para voltearlo a ver confundida.

-Es decir, a Amelia- rectificó con rapidez –Lo siento, a veces olvido su nombre correcto- habló divertido ocasionando en ella una cálida sonrisa.

-Es correcto- asintió para regresar su atención al caballero mal herido –Tú has ayudo mucho también- habló Tikal con aquella cálida sonrisa en su rostro -Has ayudado enormemente a su majestad en el corto tiempo que has estado aquí.

-Buscar una esmeralda no creo que…

-No, no- interrumpió Tikal –Tú ánimo y gran energía la ha llenado de esperanza y alegría nuevamente.

-Pues si eres amigo del gran Sonic the Hedgehog, es seguro que tendrás mucha diversión.

-Y problemas- añadió ella.

-Tsk, para ser la primera vez que te veo pareces conocerme bien – le sonrió el erizo azul.

-Te he visto antes por aquí, y he notado que te gusta divertirte- señaló -Aunque eso cause problemas a tu alrededor.

-Sí bueno…

-Incluso si eso significa poner en riesgo la vida de tu amigo.

Sonic calló abruptamente ante las palabras de aquella monja, quien aún mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Su expresión relajada y divertida volvió a desaparecer para que una fría y más dura tomara su lugar.

-Jamás fue mi intención que esto pasara- habló con seriedad –Jamás intentaría lastimar a Silver a propósito- se excusó.

-Eso lo sé bien- dijo Tikal para verlo con calidez –Y él tampoco a ti.

-Si yo hubiera sabido que eso pasaría, yo…

-No intento culparte por lo que le ha sucedido a Sir Silver- aclaró ella para continuar curando al erizo negro –Pero me he dado cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre Shade the Echidna, y es necesario que las sepas para procurar que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

-¿Shade?- cuestionó confundido -¿Quién es Shade?, ¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Claro, lo olvidaba; tú la conoces como la Gran Hechicera.

-¿Sabes su nombre?- preguntó Sonic con ingenuidad.

-Claro, sé muchas cosas- afirmó –Pero acláreme algo Sir Sonic, a parte de que ella mandó un ejército oscuro a llevar desgracia a todo Camelot, ¿qué más sabe sobre ella?

-Bueno…- calló Sonic pensativo, pero no sabía nada más, únicamente que había dado una esmeralda por cada castillo y que había dado fin a todos los de sangre noble con tal de gobernar con puño de acero. –Pues ahora sé que es una equidna también- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Verá Sir Sonic, los equidnas tenemos una habilidad para ser portadores de energías más allá de lo que imagina, es nuestra naturaleza- explicó Tikal con una sonrisa –Y cada uno lo utiliza como mejor lo desea- indicó -En mi caso decidí acercarme tanto a los grandes espíritus de la luna y el sol para el beneficio de lo que hoy es mi hogar.

-Hmph, claro, y en el de ella ser una hechicera sangrienta- dijo con disgusto el erizo azul.

-No siempre fue así- habló para cortar más venda –En un tiempo ella quiso por igual trabajar en el Castillo de la familia real más poderosa de todo Camelot, y así, algún día convertirse en la mano derecha del Rey más poderoso de ese entonces, el Rey Uther.

-Pero fue asesinado ¿No es cierto?, si no mal recuerdo fue el primer castillo que invadió el ejercito de sombras.

-Así es- respondió Tikal con tristeza.

-No entiendo, si ella quería pertenecer a la corte, ¿por qué los mató a todos?- cuestionó confundido.

-Mmm… a veces las fuerzas oscuras pueden controlarnos, y darnos la falsa idea de control de las mismas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella tenía un corazón puro como muchos equidnas, pero su interés por las artes ocultas le mereció el despido inmediato de la corte- dijo Tikal con tristeza –Ese tipo de magia es muy peligrosa- señaló -Después de que la echaran juró vengarse por todo el sacrificio que había hecho y por los años al servicio de la familia real que ahora la desterraba del lugar. Ahí comenzó con todo.

-Es decir que porque el _reyesucho_ ese la echó ahora todos debemos de pagar las consecuencias- habló Sonic con enfado.

-Creo que la historia es más compleja que eso, pero sí, por el Rey Uther ella decidió hacernos pagar a todos.- habló la equidna para dejar los instrumentos médicos a un lado dando por concluido el trabajo – Creo que con esto bastará para que Lancelot se recupere- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ese erizo tiene mucha suerte- habló el erizo azul para verlo yacer inconsciente sobre aquella cama –O muy mala.

-Sir Sonic, ¿sabe por qué le digo todo esto?- cuestionó Tikal.

-¿Por qué me miro como alguien que le importa?- bromeó.

-No- negó para ponerse en pie –Porque necesito que sepa algo de importancia. Sígame- habló ella para caminar fuera de la enfermería del castillo. Sonic vio una última vez al moribundo caballero y asintió con la cabeza para seguirla sin poder evitar buscar con la mirada a la Princesa y Silver que aún no se les habían unido –No se preocupe, ellos ya traen a Percival, se reunirán con nosotros muy pronto.

-Bien, eso espero- dijo Sonic con un suspiro. Se sentía un tanto inquieto que deambularan por el castillo luego de lo que había visto en las mazmorras –Por cierto- habló el erizo nuevamente mientras entraba a un área del castillo donde nunca había estado -¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó mientras exploraba con la mirada el lugar.

Yacían en corredor con ventanales gigantes que tocaban el techo haciendo una hermosa entrada de luz a la vez que daban una clara vista del jardín congelado del palacio.

-Aquí- respondió ella para detenerse y abrir con esfuerzo una puerta tan grande como los muros que la rodeaban. Al entrar, el eco del rechinido de las bisagras inundó la habitación y la luz empezó a colarse por sus adentros. –Sígame por favor- dijo ella para adentrarse y encender un candelabro para iluminar el salón.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Sonic para ver varios retratos de lo que supuso fueron alguna vez la corte real.

-Es un mal recuerdo para la Princesa y la razón de mi historia.

-¿Eh?

-Mire esto- pidió Tikal para iluminar un cuadro en donde distinguía la Princesa Amelia y lo que supuso eran sus padres, el rey y la reina.

-Es la familia real- habló Sonic para admirar el retrato. -¿Qué con esto?

-¿No se ve hermosa su majestad?- sonrió Tikal para fijar su vista en el retrato.

Un sonrojo rápido cubrió sus mejillas, y de nuevo fijo su vista en el retrato admirando la belleza que sólo una princesa de su altura podía poseer. Sus ojos se miraban iluminados con la llama de la vida misma y aquella pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa adornaban su rostro. Sonic vio de reojo a la monja que parecía aún en la espera de una respuesta a su extraña pregunta.

-Supongo…- respondió evasivo –Ya sabes lo que dicen, los retratos te hacen ver mejor de lo que aparentas- sonrió el erizo divertido.

-Mira sus ojos… ¿Qué ves?- preguntó la Monja para acercar un poco más las flamas con la intención de iluminar de mejor manera el retrato.

-Un par de ojos brillantes verdes- respondió sin interés. ¿Qué con eso?

-¿La princesa alguna vez le habló las reglas?- preguntó para alejar el candelabro del retrato y verlo nuevamente.

-Umm, sí- afirmó –La de no poder salir y de matar al pueblo o algo así.

-Hmph- exclamó la equidna con enfado –No es algo así- dijo molesta –Son reglas importantes.

-Bien, bien, bien- habló indiferente -¿Qué con ellas?

-Mencionaste dos, ¿recuerdas la tercera?

-Déjame ver…- dijo pensativo -Era algo sobre… ¿No… buscar las esmeraldas… antes de las ocho?- adivinó con una sonrisa.

-No- negó Tikal con una mirada de reproche – La otra regla dice: Un aliento de vida por cada día- habló con tristeza.

-¡Claro!- exclamó –Esa era mi segunda opción- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – ¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó Sonic curioso.

-Significa que la princesa está muriendo…

La expresión divertida que poseía en su rostro se desvaneció al escuchar eso. Sonic observó de nuevo aquel retrato en donde Amy yacía parada a la par de su madre y cerca de su padre; sin duda se le miraba tan elegante y con el porte que sólo alguien de la realeza podría tener; por un momento fijó su vista en los ojos pintados en acuarela, tal vez... tan sólo tal vez, se le veían más vivaces que en persona ¿pero eso tendría relación con lo que Tikal le estaba diciendo? Su cabeza no aceptaba la idea de que ella estuviera muriendo, era inconcebible.

-Está… es decir, ¿enferma?- preguntó el erizo.

-No- negó–Todos los reyes y reinas perecieron ante el ejército oscuro- indicó Tikal –Ellos no podían sobrevivir pues de ser así Shade no podría gobernar, pero ciertos príncipes y princesas lograron sobrevivir de una manera u otra.

-¿Es decir que hay más?

-Eso supongo- respondió –Siempre he creído que si la Princesa Amelia sobrevivió tendría que haber alguien más ¿no lo cree?

-Sí… tiene bastante lógica.

-No sé si lo sabe Sir Sonic, pero ella jamás podrá ser reina si no se casa con alguien de sangre noble.

-¿Y acaso eso es importante ahora?- inquirió Sonic para arquear una ceja -¿Qué más da si es una reina? La gran hechi… es decir, Shade la mataría ¿no?

-Sí es importante, pues verá, si ella se convierte en reina podrá quitar del trono a Shade, pues al no ser alguien de sangre real, no puede gobernar- explicó -Además, se levantaría la maldición de este castillo.

-¿Y esta equidna no intentaría matarla como mató antes?

-Es muy probable, pero entonces habrá más apoyándola y una revolución empezaría para poner a la verdadera reina al trono.- dijo con alegría la equidna -¿No lo ve? Es muy importante.

-Aunque haya gente afuera que enserio quiera pelear, que lo dudo, es muy posible que todos mueran- indicó pesimista el erizo azul.

-Una reina o rey daría esperanza al pueblo, y con eso la posibilidad de salir de este reinado de tinieblas ¿o acaso usted no extraña el sol Sir Sonic?

-Hmph- exclamó el erizo ante su argumento -Bueno, si sucede espero saber el resultado- respondió de hombros encogidos. –No es mi batalla- concluyó –Pero aún no me has dicho que tiene que ver esto de reinas y reyes con el hecho de que Am… digo, la princesa esté muriendo.

-¿La ha visto en el templo?

-Una vez, estaba orando creo yo.

-Es más que una simple oración- aclaró ella –La princesa nació con una sorprendente don, una habilidad tan rara y única que la salvó a ella y a Percival del poder de la Gran Hechicera, y hace que los sucesos aquí no sean peores.

-¿Don?, ¿Qué don?

-¿Cómo se enteró usted de la desaparición de Sir Silver?

-Bueno, yo…-calló un momento para recordar el suceso –Ella me lo dijo, ella lo supo- respondió –Al igual que conmigo.

-Así es- asintió –Ella lo sabe porque tiene esa habilidad para percibir el peligro y con suerte que éste no empeore- explicó –Cada vez que pasa algo ella va a él templo, más que a orar Sir Sonic, ella crea una aura protectora en los habitantes del castillo para minimizar los encuentros con los entes malignos, y protegerlos lo mejor que ella puede.

-Eso…eso no lo sabía.

-Pero esa habilidad tiene un precio- dijo Tikal con tristeza –Su vida es acortada debido a la energía que la Princesa Amelia utiliza, y cada día que pasa ella se debilita, su energía se consume protegiéndonos a todos.

-¿Es decir que ella muere a cada momento?

-Hubiera muerto hace muchos tiempo atrás, pero yo la ayudo con su pesada carga, mi energía espiritual la ayuda a seguir adelante.

-Debe de existir alguna manera de salvarla, ella no puede…

-La hay- interrumpió la equidna –El encontrar la Esmeralda Caos rompería esas reglas, y ella podría dejar de gastar su energía.

-…Es por eso que es tan importante…- musitó Sonic para ver el retrato nuevamente.

-Más que una maldición hacia ella, es su salvación de una muerte inminente Sir Sonic.

-¿Cuánto más… le queda?- preguntó con cierto temor de la respuesta.

-Sir Sonic- dijo con un suspiro –El sacarla o hacer ciertas actividades hace que los entes malignos se alboroten por aquí, y es por eso que es imperativo de seguir las reglas en lo posible; para que ella no gaste más energía de la necesaria.

-Entiendo- asintió con la cabeza -¿Qué más debo de saber?

-Por el momento es lo único que debe de saber- respondió para caminar de regreso –Por favor Sir Sonic, acompáñeme- pidió para abrir la puerta nuevamente –Le digo esto para que considere las cosas antes de hacerlas, pues lo que podría ser sólo un diversión para usted pone en peligro la vida no sólo de la princesa, sino de todos los que habitamos en el palacio, incluido.

-…Lo lamento- se disculpó él con orejas bajas.

-No es su culpa, nadie le habló de estas reglas- dijo para cerrar la puerta una vez que Sonic saliera –Pero ahora que las sabe será su entera responsabilidad lo que le llegue a pasar o no a nuestra princesa si decide volver a hacer expediciones como esas.

-Entiendo.

-Andando, la princesa nos espera seguramente- indicó para retomar el camino por donde había llegado.

La siguió de regreso por el corredor mientras sus pensamientos divagaban en la información que aquella equidna le había brindado hace poco. No imaginaba a Amy muriendo por quererlos proteger a ellos, no se le miraba particularmente débil o enferma ni nada, pero no por eso significaba que no lo estuviera. -¡Su majestad!- escuchó gritar a Tikal. Sonic vio a Amy correr hacia ellos al escuchar el grito de la monja, hasta que se detuvo casi de golpe al verlo, manteniendo su mirada fija en él, y él hizo lo mismo al verla llegar. Ambos pararon su marcha y se vieron fijamente con consternación, sin decirse absolutamente nada..

-_… ¿Muriendo?_

-_… ¿Mercenario?_

* * *

**Bien, para los que estaban interesados en saber más sobre la Gran Hechicera ya saben su identidad y como inició todo. Me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración, cuando Tikal habla respecto a los espíritus del Sol y la Luna, (si era monja debía de ser devota a alguna deidad), así que decidí utilizar a mis dos últimos fan character, que serían Dawn, espíritu del Sol y Midnight, espíritu de la Luna; para los que no saben quienes son, son de mi fiction Underworld, pero no se preocupen no tendrán participación, sólo serán mencionadas aquí y allá. Para los que no leyeron Underworld los invito a ver mi cuenta de Devianart y ver las imágenes de ambas si se quieren dar una idea.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, y para los que no podían esperar por la continuación espero les haya gustado. Sin más que agregar su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**Es hora decir lo que aprisiona mi corazón y no lo deja latir con fuerza, un amor tan prohibido e imposible como que el sol y la luna se toquen. Capítulo 14: Sentimientos Descubiertos. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	14. Sentimientos Descubiertos

**¡Hola a todos! Regrese con el siguiente capítulo. Tal vez sientan un poco corrido pues actualice el lunes y de nuevo viernes, pero es para no perder continuidad XD! En fin, los dejo con el capítulo 14. Disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Sentimientos Descubiertos

Despertó lentamente, como si una mala pesadilla hubiera acechado sus sueños y tan sólo fuera un mal recuerdo. Volteó su cabeza con suavidad a un lado para ver a Lancelot a la par de ella, quien yacía con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera por igual en un placido sueño. Se levantó con esfuerzo y notó las varias mantas sobre su cuerpo, tenía puesto un pijama blanco de suave algodón y tanto como su yelmo como su armadura yacían a un lado.

-¿Por qué…

-Sir Percival está usted bien- escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Sor Tikal?- preguntó la felina al ver a la monja caminar hacia ella -¿Qué pasó?, ¿Dónde…

-Tranquila- calmó la equidna poniendo su mano sobre la de ella –Está en el ala de medicina del castillo.

-Tú llegaste por mi ¿verdad?- preguntó Percival al recordar haberla visto en su desahucie.

-Sir Silver me ayudó.

-¿Silver?- repitió para buscarlo con la mirada -¿Él está…

-Buenos días- interrumpieron su pregunta –Hermana, Lady Cream ya tiene todo… ¿eh? Percival- lo escuchó decir con una sonrisa.

Lo vio caminar hacia ellas con aquella capa de color carmín que la Princesa le había dado, y a pesar de los rasguños en su rostro se miraba en perfecto estado. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al verlo mientras su corazón saltaba de una alegría desbordante, pues no pensaba que iba a poder verlo de nuevo con vida en el momento que había ido con Lancelot a esa expedición.

-Has despertado- dijo Silver para caminar hacia ella -¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó para sentarse en una silla frente a su cama.

-Los dejaré para que conversen- habló Tikal con una sonrisa –Lady Cream me espera de igual forma. Permiso- se disculpó para caminar fuera de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Silver nuevamente -¿Ya entraste en calor?

-¿Calor?- repitió confundida.

-Cuando te encontramos estabas casi congelada- explicó –Tuve que partir los hielos que aprisionaban tu cuerpo para poder levantarte del suelo.

-¿Hielo?- repitió la felina con asombro –Eso explica el sonido del cristal que recuerdo haber escuchado quebrándose.

-Seguramente- asintió –De no haber sido por la Hermana, no sé que hubiera sido de ti y de Lancelot- habló Silver para ver de reojo al erizo negro que aún yacía durmiendo –Me alegro que todo haya salido bien.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Lancelot?- preguntó la felina para ladear a un lado su cabeza y ver al erizo negro detrás de Silver –No recuerdo que estuviera conmigo.

-Según me dijo la Hermana, los entes de por aquí nos mandaron a diferentes áreas del castillo. Tú yacías en los calabozos y Lancelot en la mazmorra- explicó -Yo por lo que entiendo termine en alguna bodega del sótano o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y él estará bien?- preguntó Percival consternada.

-Sí, la estaca sólo atravesó piel y músculo, pero no creo que pueda combatir en un buen tiempo con ese hombro herido.

-¿Estaca?- repitió con asombro -¿Cómo es que él…

-No pienses en eso ahora- interrumpió Silver para poner una mano sobre la de ella haciéndola callar –Ahora ambos necesitan descansar- dijo por último poniéndose en pie. –Vendré a verlos después- se despidió Silver para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Espera!- detuvo la felina.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Silver para voltearla a ver.

-Yo…- musitó Percival con sus mejillas sonrojadas –Yo… quiero agradecerte- concluyó para fijar su vista en su regazo avergonzada –Por salvar mi vida… - susurró.

-Estoy aquí para servir a su majestad, y a sus caballeros de ser necesario- respondió Silver con una cálida sonrisa –Además te debía un rescate desde aquel viaje a la aldea ¿recuerdas?

-¡Pero eso no se suponía que fuera así!- exclamó para verlo -Yo quería ser quien…- pero ella calló abruptamente al escuchar sus osadas palabras desviando su mirar. Sintió un calor acogedor ser emanado de su cuerpo, y sus mejillas arder como el fuego del mismo infierno.

-¿Tú fuiste a rescatarme?- preguntó Silver para verla confundido.

-Bueno yo…- respondió avergonzada sin poder evitar jugar con las sabanas que la cubrían.

-Percival- llamó Silver con seriedad -He notado que últimamente he representado a alguien de suma importancia para ti…- habló para desviar la mirada –Tal vez demasiada.

-¿Eh?- exclamó ella para verlo un tanto confundida por sus palabras.

-El deber de un caballero es anteponer a su rey o reina ante todo… no ha un súbdito- puntualizó.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lamento si mis atenciones hacia ti se han podido mal interpretar de alguna manera- se disculpó el erizo con una reverencia –Pero he de ser totalmente sincero al aclararte que lo que deseo es encontrar la Esmeralda Caos y una vez lo haga irme si así su majestad me lo pide. –Explicó para reincorporarse y verla con cierta frialdad –Por esa misma razón creo que será prudente que minimicemos nuestros encuentros tanto como sea posible, pues no quiero complicar más las cosas.

-Pero…

-Si me disculpa, me retiro Sir Percival.

Dio media vuelta luego de su tosca despedida y salió a pasó firme si mirar atrás. Percival lo vio salir de la habitación con aquella expresión seria muy poca característica en él; sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta mientras la acumulación de gotas saldas provocaban un brillar peculiar en su mirar. Esa sin duda alguna había sido una manera muy sutil de despreciar sus sentimientos, sentimientos que ella tampoco aceptaba realmente.

Luego de que Silver la rescatará en los calabozos se percató de que todo lo que Lancelot le había reclamado antes había sido cierto; debido a ese cariño que se había formado en ella estaba descuidando su deber como caballero y antes de perder el conocimiento había pensado seriamente en renunciar a su cargo. Percival suspiró con pesadez, ella sabía que todo lo que Silver decía era acertado y muy prudente, pero aún así… ella no lo aceptaba, no quería aceptarlo; por primera vez se sentía viva desde que la maldición se había posado sobre el castillo y cada uno de sus residentes… ella no quería perder eso.

- Ese erizo tiene un corazón de caballero- escuchó decir alarmándola para ver los ojos rojizos de su compañero ahora despierto.

-¡Lancelot!- exclamó con alegría -¡Estás bien!

-… ¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó para voltearla a ver, provocando una expresión de asombro en la felina por aquella pregunta.

-... Claro- respondió para apartar la mirada. -¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-Porque sin importar que nuestra armadura sea de acero, hay un corazón que late y vive con fuerza debajo de ésta- respondió Lancelot para sentarse con cierto esfuerzo. La felina no dijo nada ante sus palabras, pero su triste mirar le decía todo lo que debía saber sobre su estado –Mi deber en el castillo ha sido proteger a su majestad y a mis compañeros de batalla- habló Lancelot nuevamente –Perdí a Gwaiin años atrás, y no pienso perderte a ti- dijo con seriedad –Es por eso que te acompañe a salvar a ese erizo, a pesar de saber que era una misión suicida, y como verás no me equivoque.

-Lo lamento mucho… - se disculpó sin verlo en ningún momento.

-En absoluto- negó –Seguiste a tu corazón, y por eso siempre te he admirado Percival; sin embargo hoy por hoy tus sentimientos han sido descuidos hacia nuestra prioridad… mi prioridad- recalcó para verla con intensidad.

-Lo sé, yo…

-Déjame terminar- interrumpió seriamente –Eres testaruda, incapaz de escuchar a otro compañero e imprudente- regañó obligándola a clavar su mirada al suelo –Y a pesar de todo eso eres la más apta para ser la escolta de la Princesa Amelia.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para verlo sorprendida.

-Tu manera de actuar imprudente y llena de sentimientos hacen que su majestad se sienta cómoda y segura, y es algo que yo no puedo lograr…- habló para verla con una expresión más suave y gentil – Consideró que has perdido el camino y una encrucijada entre tu corazón y mente está haciendo que hagas mal las cosas- regañó nuevamente –Pero no dudo que si logras ordenar tus prioridades, sin importar cuales sean éstas, podrás cumplir con la misión que se te ha encomendado.

-¿Hablas de proteger a la princesa?

-No- respondió –Hablo de tu misión como dama de la corte.

-¿Misión como dama de la corte?- repitió Percival arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, encontrar un caballero noble para amar- respondió para verla fijamente –Tú tienes dos posiciones en este castillo, pero únicamente desempeñas una- explicó –Y aún no has cumplido con la misión de la otra posición; por consiguiente, considero que si has encontrado la manera de cumplirla deberás de hacer todo lo que esté en tu poder para poder completarla ¿no concuerdas conmigo?

Percival lo observó con cierta ingenuidad ante sus palabras. Esa era la manera de su compañero de hacerla sentir mejor y más que nada, de hacerle entender que no debería de rendirse ante un desprecio, al menos no todavía. Percival le sonrió con dulzura y asintió con la cabeza ante sus gentiles palabras, ese era el erizo debajo de la armadura que ella conocía y apreciaba tanto.

-Gracias… Shadow

0-0-0-0-0

Estaban en silencio, sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Ella miraba las nubes pasar sin poder evitar verlo de reojo de tanto en tanto. El aire era frío pero agradable, y las estalactitas de hielo formadas debajo de las ramas de los arboles hacían una hermosa melodía cuando el viento soplaba a su alrededor. Sonic le había pedido hablar con ella a solas, y habían salido a uno de los balcones del castillo; desde entonces él se mantenía recostado sobre la baranda de concreto viendo fijamente el firmamento, sin muchos ánimos de hablar a su parecer. Amelia carraspeó su garganta y se acercó a él para posar amabas manos sobre la baranda de fría piedra volteándolo a ver.

-Entonces…- habló ella para cortar el silencio -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Quería disculparme- respondió él con su mirada aun fija en el horizonte.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberte sacado de aquí y por todas las consecuencias que eso representó para ti.

-Estoy bien- respondió con dulzura -Además tú no sabías que…

-Estás muriendo- interrumpió para voltearla a ver con una mirada intensa.

Amelia sintió sus piernas flaquear ante las palabras toscas del erizo y agradeció haber estado sujetando la baranda o de lo contrario hubiera caído. Le volteó el rostro al instante y una expresión dura borró la mirada dulce que había tenido hasta hace poco provocando que una silencio incomodó se posara entre ambos.

-… ¿Has hablado con Tikal?- fue lo único que ella alcanzó a preguntar.

-Sí…- respondió Sonic con una mirada culpable.

-Ese tema no es un tema que tengas el permiso de hablar, mucho menos de preguntar- le indicó molesta.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó el erizo azul arqueando una ceja.

-¡Porque es mi vida!- gritó molesta para voltearlo a ver iracunda -¡Y esas cosas no son de tu incumbencia!

-¿Por qué te enojas conmigo?- preguntó Sonic a la defensiva –Te digo esto porque quiero ayudar.

-¡No estoy pidiendo tu ayuda!- le gritó iracunda.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió molesto -¡Cuando me pediste buscar la esmeralda, pediste mi ayuda!

-¡No es por mi, es por ellos!- rebatió molesta -¡Si yo muero la maldición no muere conmigo!- dijo Amelia con enfado -¡No te inmiscuyas si no sabes las cosas tal cual son!- ordenó.

Un silencio incomodó inundó el ambiente mientras la tensión se hacía presente entre ambos. Sonic vio la mirada intensa de ella hacia él y a la vez, el dolor ocultó detrás de ese mirar disfrazado de enfado.

-Amy…- musitó con un suspiro –No me mal entiendas, yo sólo…

-¡No vengas a hacerte el héroe conmigo!- habló sin control –¡¿Cómo osas investigar sobre mi pasado si ni siquiera puedes hablarme sobre el tuyo?!- reclamó.

-¡Te he dicho sobre mi pasado!- respondió molesto.

-¡Me has mentido!- gritó molesta -¡Silver me ha dicho que…

-¿Silver?- interrumpió con asombro -¿Tú hablaste con Silver?- preguntó con una mirada fría.

Amelia calló de golpe. No era su intención que Sonic supiera lo que ella sabía, y no estaba segura que fuera una buena idea tampoco. De nuevo vio aquellos ojos fríos en la mirada del erizo azul y no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos; sus ojos realmente la asustaban.

-Tsk- le sonrió él macabro -¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-…Eso no… no importa- respondió la princesa apenas audible.

-Oh vamos princesa, tú misma lo has dicho, si deseo saber sobre tu pasado tu debes saber sobre el mío ¿no?

-No… es decir…-balbuceó temerosa.

-¿Te habló sobre los inocentes que asesine?- preguntó con una sonrisa para ver en ella una expresión de miedo en su rostro -¿O sobre los aldeanos que masacre?, ¿te ha hablado de eso?

-Basta por favor…-pidió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Oh no, tú querías mi pasado, y ese es mi pasado- dijo molesto –Yo no soy un caballero de brillante armadura que vendrá a rescatarte en su blanco corcel- habló para caminar de manera intimidante hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder hasta el otro extremo de la baranda hasta topar con la misma.

-Es suficiente…- dijo molesta sin poder sostenerle la mirada al sentir su cercanía.

-¡Soy un monstruo, un asesino y en mis manos corre la sangre de gente inocente!- gritó molesto -¡¿Es eso lo que querías saber, es eso lo que querías oír?!

-¡Basta!- gritó ella para abofetearlo obligándolo a callar.

Sonic sintió el calor del golpe sobre su mejilla para colocar su mano sobre ésta y ver de nuevo a la princesa, quien yacía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había sido demasiado. Retrocedió aprisa y desvió su propia mirada avergonzado; se había dejado llevar en el calor del momento.

-…Lo lamento- musitó Sonic al viento. –No fui mi intención…

-Si ese fuiste tú…- interrumpió ella -Si realmente alguna vez fuiste un monstruo ¿por qué cambiaste?- se armó de valor para preguntar.

Sonic desvió su mirada ante aquella pregunta y de nuevo fijó su vista en el cielo. No le gustaba hablar de su pasado porque no era algo que lo enorgulleciera en lo absoluto; incluso con Silver media mucho lo que decía o dejaba de decir.

-…Le quite la vida a alguien que merecía vivir- respondió a la nada – Era el padre de alguien y yo pensé… es decir…-calló de nuevo y con sus manos sujetar con fuerza aquella baranda -…Yo no sabía…- se excusó culpable.

-¿Por eso cambiaste?- inquirió Amelia curiosa.

-Él era el padre de un niño inocente, y yo en mi soberbia y tiranía le quite la vida sin pensarlo… Por mi culpa ese niño crecerá solo y sin amor.

-¿Acaso era lo único que el niño tenía?- preguntó ella para acercarse a él con lentitud.

-Sí- respondió cortante –Era uno de los herreros de los soldados del ejercito negro y le quite la vida pensando que… bueno, que hacía lo correcto- habló con arrepentimiento.

-¿Era alguien de mal corazón?

-No lo sé- respondió secamente –Pero me di cuenta que la gente que pensaba que era mala, eran padres, o madres, tal vez esposos o esposas… hijos de alguien que sufriría por siempre gracias a mí.- dijo con un suspiro –Eso me hacía igual o peor que un caballero negro; y desde entonces no he tocado una espada... bueno, hasta el día de hoy.

-Lo hiciste por rescatar a tu amigo- le recordó ella deteniéndose a su lado y fijando su vista al firmamento al igual que él. –Cuando él no estaba, tú cambiaste… realmente me asustaste- habló con cierta preocupación –Pero cuando viste que estaba bien regresaste a ser el erizo que conozco. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… sí- respondió con su mirada perdida –Silver es… es como un tipo de seguro para mí- dijo pensativo -Cuando está él recuerdo que no debo de pelear, que hay otras maneras de solucionar las cosas o de conseguirlas.

-¿Él te enseñó eso?

-Sí- respondió con una sutil sonrisa –Él fue el único que creyó en mi cuando nadie más creía… incluso yo mismo- explicó –Me había echo a la idea de que esa vida de mercenario era correcta, y que sería todo lo que sería, pero Silver me enseñó lo contrario- habló con una gran sonrisa –Jamás perdió la fe en que podía cambiar, a pesar de que le di varios dolores de cabeza me acompañó durante todo este tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez se sentía sin un propósito ahora si su rey, tal vez quería hacer algo correcto con tantas cosas malas a su alrededor; realmente nunca lo conversamos a profundidad, pero me alegra que se haya quedado.

Amelia lo vio de reojo, y de nuevo esa expresión feliz y desinteresada iluminaba su rostro. Silver le había enseñado a él lo bueno que aún quedaba en el mundo, y Sonic ahora transmitía ese mensaje con sus bromas y viajes locos, para divertirse, para olvidar la realidad de lo que acontecía.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin decirse nada el uno al otro, únicamente admirando el paisaje grisáceo delante de ellos.

-Lo lamento también- habló Amelia por fin –No debí tampoco… es decir, tuve que haberte preguntado, pero…

-Está bien- respondió Sonic con su mirada fija en el pueblo –Tal vez jamás te lo hubiera dicho si lo hubieras hecho de esa manera.

-Supongo que yo tampoco- dijo ella en un suspiro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él para verla intrigado. –Tú sabías que todo esto podía pasar, y aún así te arriesgaste a mi loca aventura poniendo en peligro aún mayor tu propia vida- señaló -¿Por qué si sabías todo eso decidiste acompañarme?

-Yo… - empezó -Yo quería ir contigo- respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas desviando su mirada.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó extrañado.

-Tu has vivido tanto- respondió para verlo con una dulce sonrisa –Y yo quería vivir una vez…

-Mi vida…- dijo Sonic con un suspiro y de nuevo ver el cielo –Mi vida no es siempre tan fácil como quiero que la veas- habló para verla –No deseo exponerte a nada de eso princesa.

-Amy- corrigió ella.

-¿Uh?

-Tú me dices Amy- aclaro con sonroje –No me gusta que me digas princesa.

Sonic le sonrió ante su extraña petición. –Creo que no soy una buena influencia para ti- dijo con una sonrisa divertida –Tal vez alguien más como Silver sería más adecuado para influenciarte.

-¡No!- dijo con rapidez -¡Me gusta tu manera de vivir la vida!- confesó con una sonrisa –Eres intrépido, divertido, salvaje y… bueno… eres muy dulce conmigo… -finalizó casi en susurro desviando nuevamente su mirada.

-Oh…- exclamó Sonic para sonrojarse por sus palabras para desviar la mirada por igual –Tu también eres muy divertida Amy, realmente pase un gran momento cuando fuimos a la aldea- halagó con sonroje -… Eres la chica más sorpréndete que he conocido, para ser sincero- confesó avergonzado.

-Eres muy dulce…- agradeció Amelia con una tímida sonrisa y así tocar con sus dedos la mano de él.

Sintió una onda eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo al sentir como el meñique de ella rosaba con dulzura su mano. Escuchó su corazón acelerarse y un calor interno recorrerlo. Sonic fijó su vista en la eriza de mejillas sonrojadas, quien tenía aquella expresión tímida y dulce en su rostro. Tomó la mano de la princesa con gentileza y ella lo volteó a ver al acto, sin decirse nada, casi como si ambos supieran lo que conllevaría esa acción inocente.

Se volteó lentamente cual delicada bailarina mientras la mano de él parecía guiarla en aquel vals silencioso. Amelia se acercó un pasó hacia el erizo que le sonreía con galanura y sintió su cuerpo estremecer al sentir los ojos de él clavarse en los de ella; la mano de él la rodeó con dulzura por su cintura y así acercarla, mientras ella con su otra mano rodeaba su cuello.

-Dime algo…- murmuró el erizo azul. -¿Hay alguna regla que prohíba que pueda besar a la sangre real?- preguntó con una sonrisa confiada, haciéndola sonreír a ella un tanto apenada.

-…No- respondió como un soplo en le viento.

Sonic se acercó a ella lentamente y con suavidad posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de un manto rosa y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con intensidad y así, en el invierno más frío, el florecer de un amor prohibido se marcó un beso tan sutil y tan duce como el néctar más dulce que ninguna otra flor pudo haber albergado en ésta jamás.

* * *

**Un rechazo y una aceptación OwO ¿Acaso Shadow no es lindo a su manera tosca de ser? XD! Bien, ahora saben un poco más de la historia de Sonic (¡es tan misterioso!) y sí, sé que tienen muchas preguntas más! Ok, tal vez sólo es una, pero la sabrán, no se preocupen. Aún falta mucha fic (digo yo, estoy en capítulo 16 XD!) antes de que esta historia termine, y encuentren o no encuentren las Esmeralda Caos, pero ustedes tranquilos que cada semana seguire actualizando para que puedan leer y saber cómo se desarrolla esto. Sin más que decir, los dejo. Kat fuera.**

**El sueño de toda princesa y la única salida de la maldición parece haber llegado como caído del cielo. Capítulo 15: Príncipe Azul.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**

**PD: Alguien me pregunto: Kat, ¿Qué onda con tu"Gracias por Leer"?, ¿Por qué intercalas mayúsculas y minúsculas? ¿Es tú firma o algo así? Así que, por si alguien más se lo ha preguntado, Sí, es mi sello personal para concluir cada historia y agradecer por tomarse el tiempo de leerla. :D**


	15. Príncipe Azul

**¡Hola a todos! Me alegra mucho saber les gusto el sonamy del capítulo anterior XD! (Lo sé, es hermoso OwO) Bien, sin mucho que decir y con una que otra sorpresa más, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Príncipe Azul

Miraba con detenimiento el cielo recostado sobre aquella superficie irregular. Las nubes grises navegaban en la corriente que el viento de invierno les brindaba; oculto detrás de aquel manto gris yacía el sol, que apenas si lograba reflejarse detrás del aire denso y grisáceo. Suspiró nostálgicamente, mientras sus músculos se relajaban y parecían acostumbrarse al frío del invierno el cual parecía intensificarse a cada momento.

-¡Silver!- escuchó su nombre para ladear su cabeza y ver al erizo azul caminar hacia él -¿Ahora te crees gato o algo así?

-Sí…- respondió para de nuevo fijar su mirada al cielo pensativo –Algo así…

-¿Qué haces aquí en el techo?- preguntó el erizo azul para sentarse a la par.

-…Pensando- respondió inexpresivo.

-Hmph, pensé que estabas buscado la esmeralda aquí arriba o algo por el estilo.

-No es mala idea- dijo Silver sin verlo en ningún momento.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó extrañado su amigo.

-Claro, estoy vivo ¿qué podría estar mal?

-Pues, para este entonces ya deberías haberme hecho algún reclamo o regañó o ambos, no es normal que no lo hagas- bromeó Sonic con una sonrisa.

-¿Debería hacerlo?- cuestionó Silver viéndolo de reojo.

-No- negó con una sonrisa –Pero siempre lo haces- le guiñó divertido.

Silver de nuevo posó su atención al cielo, su mente divagaba más allá de lo que su amigo podría hacer o dejar de hacer; siempre y cuando no llegaran con antorchas o hazas a querer desterrarlos, todo parecía bien para él.

-Habla- resonó las voz de su amigo en sus oídos para voltearlo a ver, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido -¿Qué rayos te sucede?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Estoy descansando ¿Qué no lo ves?

-No- negó -Estás preocupado o afligido, no lo sé bien- respondió Sonic –La última vez que actuaste de esa manera fue cuando…- calló por un momento –Cuando renunciaste a tu espada- completó.

Silver lo volteó a ver y notó la clara expresión de preocupación de a su amigo por su estado pensativo. Suspiró pesadamente y con cierta pesadez se sentó para estirar sus músculos fríos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el erizo azul consternado.

-Mmm…- murmuró pensativo al sentir la mirada sobre él –Es sólo que… bueno, he estado pensando en el castillo y sobre los que habitan aquí- empezó -Y me pregunto si realmente estamos ayudando en algo o sólo empeorando las cosas – respondió.

-¿Cómo empeorando?

-Mira lo que pasó, Lancelot y Percival resultaron gravemente heridos, incluso tú- habló para fijar su vista en los rasguños y demás heridas visibles del erizo azul–Eso me recuerda, ¿Qué rayos te pasó? Ayer que te fuiste a dormir estabas en perfecto estado.

-¿Esto?- dijo para señalar su ojos parcialmente inflamado –Mmmm… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que caí de las gradas mientras un gato amarillo me atacaba salvajemente?- preguntó divertido, obteniendo una mirada molesta por parte de su amigo –De acuerdo, no te enfades- tranquilizó al ver la expresión molesta de su amigo -Esto…Esto fue… bueno- calló sin ánimos de darle una respuesta. –Fue hecho por la cosa que vive en este lugar…- respondió desviando la mirada -Creo que no le simpatizo mucho.

De nuevo ambos se quedaron en silencio, sumergido cada uno en un hilar de pensamientos tan largo como las experiencias y anécdotas que tenían por contar. Ambos miraban el desolado y frío paisaje que a la misma vez les traía paz y calma.

-… ¿Fue muy malo?- preguntó Silver mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Tan malo como se ve- respondió Sonic inexpresivo.

-Sonic…- dijo con un suspiro –No estoy seguro que deberíamos de seguir aquí.

-¿Qué?- exclamó para verlo –Pero prometimos…

-Lo sé, lo sé- interrumpió –Pero te dije que no pensaba arriesgar nuestra vida por un poco de oro.

-¡¿Y qué hay de Amy y de los otros que viven aquí?!- preguntó exaltado -¡¿Piensas abandonarlos?!

-No… bueno… tal vez, es decir…

-Tú mismo dijiste que querías hacer lo correcto y por eso aceptaste- le recordó –Yo sé que no estás aquí por el dinero, te has quedado todo este tiempo por ayudar a los que habitan el castillo. ¿Por qué ahora cambio?- preguntó -¿Fue por lo que te pasó?, ¿Por lo que me pasó a mi?, ¿Por lo que te pasó a ti? Dime qué es Silver.

Silver desvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio ante sus preguntas. Sonic sabía que Silver era un caballero de corazón, y tomaba ese papel muy enserio, por consiguiente irse por miedo a enfrentar algo que no se puede ver no sería suficiente para hacerlo desistir de sus principios, a menos que hubiera otra razón.

-Bien- habló resignado –Buscaremos esa esmeralda y nos iremos.

-Hay algo más que te molesta y quieres evadirlo- señaló el erizo azul -De ahí tu ansiedad de irte ¿Qué es?

-Es… bueno… es sólo que…-habló incoherente –Es que… me siento…

-¿Asustado?

-¡No!- respondió Silver a prisa –Incomodo- concluyó.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el erizo azul –¿Es que acaso prefieres dormir en el suelo frío o un barato motel que en un hermoso palacio?

-No es eso, es más bien…- dijo para callar por un momento –Es que creo que Percival tiene ciertos sentimientos… hacia mi- respondió con cierto sonroje –Y bueno, yo no…

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- gritó con una gran sonrisa -¡¿La escolta de su majestad gusta de ti?!

-Eso… creo

-¡Increíble!- gritó emocionado -¿Y qué pasó?

-Sabes que pasó- respondió molesto –Ella es la escolta de la Princesa Amelia, y ha descuidado su deber por ponerme a mi en primer lugar.

-¿La rechazaste?- preguntó curioso.

- Sólo le dije las cosas como son…- habló para ver a la cielo nuevamente –Además, eso nunca funcionaría, somos muy diferentes.

-Pero… ¿te gusta?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió molesto –Es una guerrera a quien considero como un compañero de batalla, no como una pareja.

-Oh bien- dijo Sonic de hombros encogidos –Si eso quieres.

-Eso quiero- respondió secamente.

-De acuerdo, pero ya que la rechazaste debes de aprender a sobrellevar la situación, no es razón para dejar desprotegida a la princesa- regañó Sonic –Así que…

Escucharon un trompeteo en las afueras del palacio acallando su conversación. Ambos se inclinaron para ver la entrada al Castillo Rose y vieron lo que parecía un desfile llegando a la aldea. Escucharon un par de voces a la distancia conversar algo y luego las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar el desfile de caballos y trompeteros al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Silver admirando el inusual panorama. -¿Tú crees qué… - pero calló al ver la expresión seria y dura de su amigo -¿Sonic?

-Debo encontrar a Amy.

-¿Am… ¡Espera!

Lo vio correr por el techo para entrar de regreso al castillo por una de las ventanas de la torre sobresaliente. Silver imitó al erizo y entró para ver el porqué de la conmoción, a pesar de que tenía una idea de qué podría ser, y de ser lo que pensaba podrían ser muy buenas noticias para el castillo.

Silver bajó corriendo al vestíbulo y hacerlo vio a Lancelot y a Percival parados de lado a lado de la Princesa con sus armaduras pulcras y relucientes; hace tan sólo un par de horas atrás ambos yacían desfalleciendo en el ala medica y ahora estaban tan impecables que nadie supondría que habían sido brutalmente atacados. Los yelmos cubrían sus rostros y no había señales visibles de sus heridas. Silver recorrió la mirada por el vestíbulo en busca de Sonic, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

-¡Atención!- escuchó un grito para ver a un zorrito de dos colas parado en medio del vestíbulo.

-¿Quién es él?- se preguntó Silver para sí extrañado, mientras caminaba sigilosamente por las escaleras y llegar a donde estaba Lady Cream, quien parecía estar muy feliz. –Lady Cream- llamó por lo bajo -¿Qué sucede?

-Es fantástico Sir Silver- susurró con emoción –Vino alguien de sangre real a conocer a su majestad.

-¿Sangre real?- repitió atónito

–Sí, Sir Silver- asintió con felicidad –Un príncipe de verdad.

-¿Príncipe?

-¡Con ustedes, su majestad el príncipe de Tolosa!- vociferó el zorrito –Sir Scrouge The Hedgehog.

Silver vio con asombro caminar sobre la gran alfombra roja a un erizo de pelaje verde y una mirada tan fría cual hielo como lo representaba el color azul de sus ojos. Una herida de guerra en su pecho que lucía con presunción llamó su atención mientras los trompeteros del príncipe de nuevo tocaban su escandalosa música y al finalizar dar media vuelta y retirarse a las afueras del castillo; Silver escuchó las puertas cerrarse con fuerza provocando un eco estruendoso y nuevamente todo pareció quedarse en silencio.

-Retírate plebeyo- ordenó despectivamente el príncipe al zorrito que había dado entrada a su majestad, quien corrió a prisa al escuchar su mandato.

-Bienvenido a mi Castillo, Sir Scrouge- habló Amelia con una reverencia y una expresión fría e inmutable. –Soy la Princesa que reina este lugar.

-Lady Amelia- dijo con una sonrisa confiada el erizo verde.

-Princesa- recalcó ella.

-No por mucho- dijo el príncipe para caminar hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder un poco asustada.

-¡Alto!- gritaron Percival y Lancelot para desenvainar sus espadas, protegiendo a su princesa.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo el erizo verde para detenerse –No tengo intenciones de hacerle daño a su majestad, vengo…- calló por un segundo para sacar de su larga capa aterciopelada una caja de madera hermosamente tallada y ponerse sobre una rodilla para abrir la misma y dejar ver su interior –A proponerle matrimonio- completó para enseñar un anillo de oro con un brillante y hermoso diamante.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Silver sin poderlo evitar, mientras la expresión de asombro de los presentes se hizo notar.

-Ma… ¿Matrimonio?- repitió Amelia asombrada al ver el anillo con diamante de aquella caja.

-Lady Amelia, ¿Querrá tener el honor de ser mi esposa?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin poder emitir palabra alguna, parecía todo tan irreal. Amelia dejó su mirada prendida en el erizo verde, quien por un instante le recordó a Sonic, él cual no parecía estar presente. Buscó con disimulo señales del erizo azul, pero a parte de Silver, no había nadie quien no fuera de la corta real.

-¿Qué me dice, princesa?- insistió el príncipe la no ver reacción.

-Yo…

-¡Los protocoles reales no admiten una proposición tan indecorosa!- interrumpieron a la eriza.

-¿Qué?- exclamó el erizo verde para fijar su vista al erizo responsable de tales palabras.

-Como sangre real, asumo que sabe que primero deberá de pasar tiempo con su majestad en un periodo no menor de dos días para cortejarla, y así, ella podrá tomar una decisión- habló Lancelot para guardar su espada nuevamente.

-¡Qué impertinencia!- gritó el zorrito molesto -¡Su alteza Scrouge no necesita…

-Tranquilízate Tails- interrumpió el erizo verde para ponerse nuevamente de pie con una expresión confiada y serena. -¿Así lo desea su majestad Amelia?- preguntó el príncipe para verla con una sonrisa.

-Yo…

-Así lo requiere el protocolo- habló Lancelot.

-Bien- dijo Scrouge para asentir con la cabeza –Entonces que sus plebeyos arreglen mi habitación- dijo como orden –Tails- llamó al zorrito para que éste corriera hacia él –Desempaca, nos quedaremos un poco más.

-Sí su majestad- habló con una reverencia y así correr a las afueras del castillo.

-Por favor Sir Scrouge- habló la conejita para caminar hacia él con una gran sonrisa –Yo con gusto le guiaré a una habitación de su agrado.

-Que así sea- asintió el erizo verde para ver de nuevo a la princesa quien se miraba aún incrédula a todo lo que había pasado. –Esperare entonces el momento a solas con su majestad- habló por último para ser encaminado por la coneja.

Percival vio subir con gran porte al príncipe que acaba de llegar hasta perderse de vista al ser guiado a una de las áreas más elegantes del castillo en donde los duques, condes y otros aristócratas se hospedaban cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Percival volteó a ver Lancelot con su ceño fruncido ¿por qué la princesa debería de esperar más tiempo para poder comprometerse? Eso era lo que ella llamaba un afortunado golpe de suerte como para despreciarlo de esa manera.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- reclamó en voz baja. –No era necesario…

-Su majestad ¿está usted bien?- preguntó Lancelot para ignorar el reclamó de la felina y dirigir su atención a la princesa, quien parecía aún anonadada.

-Sí…- asintió -Eres un gran caballero- le sonrió Amelia con gentileza –Muchas gracias.

-Su majestad no estaba en condiciones para poder dar una respuesta después de todo lo sucedido, es por esa razón que lo hice- respondió Lancelot la duda de la felina.

Percival fijó su vista en la princesa quien tenía unos ojos sumidos en tristeza y notaba sus manos temblar sutilmente por el nerviosismo, era un matrimonio después de todo, sin importar cuantas cosas buenas pudiera esa unión traer, el hecho de estar con un completo desconocido asustaría a cualquiera.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Percival –No pensé…

-Todo está bien- habló Amelia con calidez –Si me disculpan debo de ir al templo.

-Pero su majestad…

-Asegúrense que Sir Scrouge tenga todo lo necesario para hacer de su visita placentera- interrumpió a su escolta para dar media vuelta y con cierta rapidez subir por las gradas mientras dejaba a todos atrás.

Percival la vio subir las gradas y no dudo por un instante en seguirla al dar el primer paso detrás de ella cuando la mano firme de alguien en su hombro la hizo detenerse. Volteó a ver a Lancelot, quien negaba con la cabeza para indicarle que no la siguiera.

-Déjala ir…- comandó el erizo negro –Necesita estar sola.

-Pero ella…

-Ella estará bien- concluyó para soltarla y empezar a subir los escalones –Andando, tenemos cosas por hacer.

-¿Hacer?- cuestionó Percival.

-Necesitamos saber un poco más de el príncipe que pretende a la Princesa Amelia- respondió deteniéndose.

-Bien…- dijo resignada.

-Y tú- habló Lancelot para señalar a Silver, quien se había mantenido en silencio –Busca a tu amigo y dile que no se meta en problemas- ordenó -O específicamente con Sir Scrouge.

-Hmph, haré lo que pueda- dijo Silver sin muchos ánimos – Al fin de al cabo no tengo control sobre él.

-¡Esto es serio!- exclamó el erizo negro –Esta es una gran oportunidad como para que ese erizo azul venga y…- Una punzada de dolor lo hizo callar para que una expresión de dolor rápidamente adornara su rostro.

-¡Lancelot!- gritó la felina al verlo caer con una rodilla al suelo y correr hacia él -¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó consternada para ver un hilo de sangre resbalarse por la armadura metálica -…Tú herida- musitó

-No es nada…- musitó con dolor –Yo sólo…

-Andando, te llevaré con Tikal- dijo para colocar el brazo del erizo sobre su cuello y levantarlo del suelo.

-No, la princesa…

-Yo me encargaré- completó Percival. –Aún no estás totalmente recuperado.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Silver para caminar hacia ella -Yo puedo…

-No, estoy bien- negó la felina –Por favor, hazle saber a Sir Sonic sobre la petición de Lancelot. Es imperativo ayudar a su majestad Amelia en todo lo que sea posible- pidió –Puedo confiarte eso… ¿Silver?

-Eh… claro- respondió un tanto extrañado por su petición. –Si estás segura que no puedo ayudar en…

-Si deseas ayudarme reúnete conmigo en los jardines del palacio luego de hablar con Sir Sonic – interrumpió la felina –Te esperaré ahí.

-Está… Está bien.

-Bien, andando Lancelot.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba a paso firme, colocando un pie delante del otro escuchando el golpeteó de sus zapatos según como avanzaba, mientras un nudo en la garganta empezaba por formarse y sus ojos empezaron a dejar pequeños rastros de agua salada según su andar, y una sensación cálida empezaba a recorrer sus mejillas acelerando su marcha sin poderlo evitar; quería romper en llanto por alguna razón… tal vez, porque siempre quiso evitar ese día, incluso antes de la guerra, cuando sus padres aún yacían con vida siempre quiso evitar el conocer a un noble, pues no quería que se le obligara a casarse con un perfecto extraño. Amelia cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras las lágrimas cristalinas mojaban sus mejillas y caminaba a ciegas por el castillo.

-¿Lo harás?- una pregunta resonó por el corredor para detenerse al acto y abrir sus ojos humedecidos. Amelia se volteó buscando al responsable de la pregunta, para ver al erizo azul recostado sobre la pared con una mirada inexpresiva.

-Sonic…- musitó al verlo limpiándose con rapidez aquellas lágrimas. -¿Dónde habías es…

-¿Le dirás que sí?- insistió para reincorporarse. -¿Te casarás con ese príncipe?

* * *

**Lo amaron en "The Darkness Dream" y yo se los he traído de regreso en esta historia, con ustedes Scrouge! XD! (A eso le llamo yo una presentación :D) Ok, ok, ok ¿Qué me dicen? Sonic un asesino y Scrouge un príncipe de sangre azul XD! Si creían que Sonic era caprichoso, ¿cuanto más podrá ser alguien que sólo ha vivido rodeado de lujos? Wuju esto se está poniendo interesante! Tengo una lectora por ahí que me estuvo suplicando que incluyera a Tails debido a que era su personaje favorito; les seré sincera, no lo iba a incluir en esta historia, pero ustedes piden y yo veo que se puede hacer XD! (Sorry para los que me han pedido Shadamy XD tal vez en otra fic!) y se adecua perfectamente a mi historia, así que aquí les traigo a Tails Prower XD! A petición de sus fans. Ok, aún muchas sorpresas y giros más a lo largo de este trayecto y dos historias de amor que no parecen ir por el camino que deberían XD! Sin más presentaciones por el momento, su escritora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**Llego el momento de toparse con la realidad. El primer capítulo de su vida se escribirá con lágrimas y tinta roja. Capítulo 16: Mi Cuento de Hadas.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	16. Mi Cuento de Hadas

**Veo que les asombro un poco la llega de Scrouge, (ok poco se quedó corto) Poco faltó para que sacaran el revolver con tal de que lo sacara después de haber leído el sonamy XD! Pero todo tiene un propósito de ser en mis extrañas historias, así que no se alarmen, no se preocupen, y sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 16 ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Mi Cuento de Hadas

Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora mientras sentía la mirada de él sobre ella. Enmudeció, pues las palabras no parecían poder salir de su boca. Amelia lo vio acercarse a ella, pero esta vez incluso sus piernas no pudieron reaccionar para poder retroceder ante la actitud imponente del erizo azul. Sonic paró a varios metros de ella y una mirada intensa pareció desnudarle el alma; Amelia desvió su mirar sin poder sostenérsela más, sin poder emitir sonido alguno.

-… ¿Te quedarás con él?- susurró.

Aquella pregunta la hizo subir la mirada y notar en él unos ojos de tristeza imposibles de ocultar; Sonic sabía lo que su cabeza le decía y sus ojos le expresaban en forma de lágrimas saldas. Amelia se rompió en llanto para así correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza al chocar contra su pecho provocando un ligero tambaleo por parte del erizo azul debido al impacto. La eriza lloró en silencio cual niña pequeña, y como no lo había hecho en varios años ya. Sintió como él correspondía a su abrazo al sentir sus brazos rodearla con cierta timidez, en un vano intento de consolarla de algo que carecía de consuelo; Amelia ocultó su rostro sobre el pecho del erizo para que sus ojos no vieran el dolor en su alma y el quebranto de espíritu. Sonic no dijo nada, mientras ella descargaba todo su dolor sobre él, únicamente el consuelo de un abrazo que pareció durar por siempre.

El impetuoso sollozo pareció disminuir a la vez que ella aflojaba su agarre y elevaba con cierta lentitud su cabeza, para poder ver al erizo de ojos taciturnos. Sonic se separó un poco de ella para verla a los ojos, los cuales brillaban cual cristal tocado por los rayos de luz, y el silencio reinó entre ellos nuevamente. Amelia se separó un poco de él viéndolo fijamente unos instantes y luego, en un movimiento delicado, con amabas manos tomar su rostro con sutileza y acercarse a sus labios para besarlo con ternura. Sonic sintió un rubor intenso invadir sus mejillas y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro por tal gesto; sintió el suave tacto de sus labios sobre los de él expresando tanta dulzura que fue imposible no corresponder pasado unos pocos segundos de su atrevida acción. Había besado chicas con anterioridad, pero ninguna de ellas jamás había podido transmitir en aquel pequeño gesto, tanto sentimiento como lo hacía Amelia en ese momento.

Amelia entreabrió los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que sus emociones sin control habían ocasionado. Se apartó de él al percatarse de lo que hacía, y retrocedió con cierta rapidez avergonzada por lo sucedido -Lo… lo siento- musitó en voz baja a penada.

-Am…

-Lo lamento Sonic yo… yo…- susurró para verlo una vez más –Debo irme- dijo para dar media vuelta y correr de nuevo por aquel pasillo.

-¡Espera, Amy!- gritó en vano para detenerla. Sonic la vio cruzar en uno de los pasillos adyacentes y perderse de su vista dejando exhalar un pesado suspiro, incluso seguirla no le haría ningún bien, y no obtendría más que una respuesta obvia a la pregunta previamente hecha.

-Ella es la razón ¿no es cierto?- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Sonic se volteó para ver con asombro al erizo plateado, quien caminaba hacia él con un ceño fruncido.

-Sil-Silver…- balbuceó con asombro – ¿Desde hace cuanto estás ahí?

-Lo suficiente como para decirte que no es una buena idea lo que estás haciendo- regañó.

-No he hecho nada malo- se excusó Sonic desviando la mirada.

-¿Nada?- repitió Silver para acercarse a él -Lo que vi no fue nada.

-¡¿Y qué si la bese?!- gritó a la defensiva para caminar de regreso por donde había llegado, alejándose de él -¡¿Es que acaso hay una regla que lo prohíba?!

Silver suspiró pesadamente ante sus palabras. –Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero…

-¡No he hecho nada malo!- paró para voltearlo a ver.

-¿Enserio quieres tener esta conversación?- cuestionó el erizo plateado para arquear una ceja.

-¡Yo… tú… es decir…- se atragantó Sonic con sus palabras.

-No es una regla, pero sabes que quien tenga una relación con alguien maldito compartirá esa maldición- le recordó –Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-¡Lo sé!- gritó molesto, para con su puño golpear con fuerza la pared de roca maciza provocando que el eco del golpe navegara por los pasillos. - Yo…Lo sé- repitió con tristeza tranquilizándose –Pero yo no escogí esto…- susurró el erizo azul para colocar ambas manos sobre la pared y recostar su frente sobre la misma. -…Daría lo que fuera para no sentir lo que siento.

-Sonic…- musitó su amigo para caminar hacia él y colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

-…Lo que fuera Silver- dijo con seriedad.

-Mmm… - murmuró Silver – El amor es algo difícil de manejar, y creo que imposible de controlar-habló con serenidad –Pero cuando inicia algo, tal vez es un poco más fácil de dejarlo ir; además ella ya tiene un pretendiente de su clase.

-Sí… lo sé.

-Sabes, Lancelot me pidió que te dijera que no te metieras en problemas con ese tal Scrouge- advirtió con una sonrisa. –Tiene miedo que lo arruines todo y metas a la princesa en apuros, como lo has hecho antes.

-Hmph- exclamó el erizo azul con una media sonrisa -…Erizo engreído- habló para alejarse de aquel muro lentamente y reincorporarse.

-Creo que es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a la princesa- señaló – Más en estos tiempos tan difíciles para ella.

-Sí… tal vez es lo mejor…

-Sabes que sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Se dirigía a donde Percival lo había citado aquella tarde, y mientras bajaba por el vestíbulo escuchó el andar rápido de Lady Cream seguido por el sirviente de aquel príncipe. Silver paró en las gradas para verlos entrar con apuro a la cocina y desaparecer de su vista, sin darle más importancia a la extraña carrera siguió con su trayecto sin saber en donde comenzar a buscar, después de todo el jardín era muy grande. Silver suspiró pesadamente, pues no quería realmente estar a solas con ella, no quería verse en otra situación complicada y realmente esperaba que Sonic lo alcanzara pronto, tal y como le había dicho. Sacudió su cabeza a los lados para despejar sus ideas mientras abría las puertas del vestíbulo. Una vez afuera no tardo en notar que pronto oscurecería, y no estaba seguro que quisiera estar deambulando por la noche en las afueras del castillo.

-¡Por aquí!- escuchó un grito a la distancia para ver la felina cerca de las enormes rejas de metal que daban entrada al castillo. Silver suspiró pesadamente y con cierta pereza caminó hacia ella con una mirada un tanto fría. –Gracias por venir.

-Dijiste que si quería ser de ayuda que te viera aquí- habló cortante. –Por eso vine.

-Lo sé- asintió –Sígueme- ordenó Percival para empezar a caminar entre la maleza.

-¿A dónde quieres llevarme?- preguntó Silver desconfiado sin intención moverse.

La felina paró su marcha para voltearlo a ver con una mirada fría y una expresión seria, dándole escalofríos por el semblante intimidante que Percival podía expresar. -¿Crees que me aprovecharé de ti o algo por el estilo?- cuestionó ella con una expresión molesta.

Un sonroje invadió su rostro y al acto desvió la mirada avergonzado. No pudo responder a su pregunta, porque tal vez eso había cruzado por su mente una milésima de segundo, pero claro estaba que Percival no haría algo como eso, o eso creía él. –Claro que no…- respondió sutil sin poderla ver a los ojos.

-Entonces andando- dijo con seriedad para caminar nuevamente. –Pronto oscurecerá y no quiero que estemos aquí para entonces.

Silver asintió aún con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo avergonzado por el comentario de la felina. Siguió a Percival a una buena distancia para ver que lo llevaba a un cobertizo, el cual poseía una cadena con candado en la puerta. Recordaba que ese había sido uno de los lugares que no habían podido investigar, pero que ella le había indicado que se haría después. Percival se detuvo enfrente de la puerta para abrir el candado con una llave de metal y hacer que las cadenas cayeran al suelo cubierto de nieve. Un rechinar se escuchó con fuerza al ella abrir las pesadas puertas de madera apolillada dejando así entrar la luz.

-Ven- habló la felina para entrar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el erizo plateado mientras inspeccionaba con la mirada cada rincón que la poca luz brindaba.

-Un lugar que no se abre en mucho tiempo- respondió Percival con cierta tristeza.

Silver observó varias armaduras de diferentes estilos colocadas en orden por las estanterías de aquel viejo pórtico. Seguramente era el lugar en donde los caballeros del rey obtenían sus armaduras al ser asignados a una batalla.

-Toma- dijo la felina para darle una armadura de metal en sus manos –Esto creo que te quedará bien.

-Espera, ¿por qué…

-Remplazaras a Lancelot hasta que se recuperé- respondió con su semblante serio como siempre.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Silver sorprendido -¡Yo no puedo…

-Puedes hacerlo- interrumpió la felina su alegato –Silver…- dijo con un suspiro –La princesa necesita protección al igual que el palacio y yo sola no puedo con ambas.

-…Pero no soy un caballero- murmuró para verse reflejado en aquella armadura brillante.

-Pero te entrenaste para serlo- señaló –Hasta que Lancelot esté bien necesito de alguien que sepa de protocolo y sepa el diestro manejo de un arma, y ese eres tú.

-Pero…

-Te necesito- habló en tono de suplica – Por favor Silver… ayúdame.

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba sentada en una mesa debajo de la pérgola que yacía en el jardín esperando por él, en silencio. Sus pensamientos por fin se habían aclarado y las emociones encontradas en un principio, por la abrumadora noticia, guardadas en lo más profundo de su corazón para dejar ver una coraza de valentía e indiferencia a lo que acontecía. Ella era una princesa de la más alta alcurnia, y no se inmutaría por nada ni por nadie. Aquella experiencia, aquel erizo azul y aquel viaje no serían más que una fabula escrita algún día por algún erudito o poeta literario para que los padres les cuenten a sus hijas con un final muy diferente a lo que ella viviría.

-Pensé que no me recibiría hoy, Princesa- escuchó decir a una voz tosca para obligarla a dejar sus pensamientos a un lado.

-Sir Scrouge- habló Amelia para verlo sentarse delante de ella. –Gracias por aceptar la invitación del té en el jardín.

-¿Cómo podría decirle que no?- dijo con una sonrisa confiada –Además, es para esto que vine.

-Sí…- susurró al viento con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Asumo que su majestad deberá de tener muchas preguntas para alguien como yo- se regodeó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- cuestionó Amelia con un semblante serio.

-¿No desea saber cómo la encontré?, ¿O cómo es que no morí en la guerra?

-Mmm…- murmuró pensativa la eriza para ver los ojos azules de aquel erizo verde delante de ella. Expresaba tanta soberbia y confianza como Sonic lo hizo el día que entro al castillo. Suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza, no le interesaba saber nada del príncipe que había llegado a su castillo, después de todo… tendría toda una vida para averiguarlo. Amelia estrujó la falda de aquel pesado vestido, sin que su invitado se percatara, ante aquel pensamiento y permaneció en silencio.

-Esa es una muy buena calidad en una esposa- habló con una amplia sonrisa el erizo verde.

-… ¿Cualidad?- preguntó ella cual susurro.

-El silencio.

-"_Supongo que habrá mucho de eso en esta relación_"- pensó. Amelia asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo enmudeció ante su invitado. Ella lo había invitado con la intención de conocerlo mejor, y ver como sería su posible esposo, pero no quería estar ahí, no podía actuar tal cual una princesa debería de hacerlo.

-Sus majestades- escucharon hablar a Lady Cream para interrumpir su silenciosa charla. La coneja, quien llegaba con una charola de plata con tazas de porcelana, asintió con la cabeza en forma de reverencia para ambos erizos. –Traje el té favorito de la princesa- habló con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿El té favorito de la princesa?- repitió con cierta desconfianza el erizo verde.

-Sí- asintió con alegría para posar la charola sobre la mesa de jardín -Es té de manzanilla con un toque de vainilla y…

-¡Inaceptable!- gritó Scrouge iracundo para golpear la mesa con su puño provocando que la coneja quitara la charola en el acto. -¡Tails!- gritó chasqueando los dedos en el aire.

Amelia se sobresaltó al ver el repentino enojo del príncipe; volteó a ver a la conejita quien se miraba asustada por la reacción del erizo verde. Escuchó un trote en la distancia y logró divisar al pequeño zorro que corría a prisa para llegar con el erizo.

-¡Su alteza!- habló el zorrito con una reverencia y una respiración agitada por la rápida carrera.

-¡Este té es inaceptable!- dijo con molestia el erizo verde.-¡Cámbialo!

-Sí su alteza- asintió para ver de reojo el té en aquella charola que yacía en las manos temblorosas de la conejita provocando un tintinear por el continuo movimiento –A su alteza Scrouge únicamente se le sirve té de jazmines provenientes de las tierras más lejanas de oriente- le indicó con seriedad el zorro.

-Oh, yo lo… lo siento- se disculpó Cream apenada –Pero este… es decir, nosotros aquí no… no…

-¿No tienen?- completó el zorro para obtener por respuesta de la coneja una negación con la cabeza.

-Tails, arréglalo- ordenó el príncipe con fastidio.

-Por supuesto su majestad- asintió –Cuentan con suerte con que yo siempre traigo- alardeó el joven zorrito –Muéstrame el camino hacia la cocina- ordenó -Yo mismo lo prepararé.

-Pero…- musitó Cream con timidez para ver con consternación a su princesa, quien permanecía en silencio.

-Ahora- habló con una voz grave el erizo verde haciendo estremecer a la conejita y hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Sí!- asintió –Lo siento, sígame por favor joven Tails.

Amelia vio caminar a prisa, seguida por el joven zorro, a su dama de la corte; regresó su mirada al erizo verde delante de ella que si bien se le asemejó en primera instancia a Sonic, ahora ya no le parecía como tal.

-Es difícil conseguir buena servidumbre hoy en día- habló de nuevo con tranquilidad el erizo verde.

-Lady Cream no es mi sirvienta- aclaró la princesa -Ella es…

-Todo aquel que sirva a alguien de la realeza, desde un caballero hasta un simple barrendero es un sirviente- cortó el erizo – Que nunca se le olvide princesa.

-Pero…

-Olvidémonos del asunto- interrumpió –Hay temas más importantes que discutir que cosas de la servidumbre.

-Bien…- respondió inexpresiva con un pesado suspiro.

-Hablemos sobre…

-La maldición- interrumpió Amelia. –Imagino que sabe que en mi castillo hay una maldición debido a la Esmeralda Caos- dijo tan tétrica como pudo hacerlo. A todo aquel que había llegado al castillo siempre había omitido esa información por temor a que se fueran, ahora quería hacer lo contrario, con la esperanza de que no decidiera quedarse.

-Claro que sé eso- habló burlesco –Soy de sangre noble después de todo.

-¿En su castillo existe esa maldición también?- preguntó curiosa.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió con una sonrisa –La esmeralda fue encontrada hace ya bastante tiempo.

-¡¿Enserio?!- exclamó sorprendida, para obtener una clara expresión de sorpresa e incomodidad por parte del erizo verde, sintiéndose avergonzada por sus palabras. Guardó de nuevo la compostura y carraspeó con un notorio sonroje por la vergüenza. –Es sólo que…- musitó tímidamente -Aquí la hemos buscado por…

-Mucho tiempo, ya lo sé- completó el erizo verde –Pero eso deberá de dejar de ser un problema si usted acepta mi propuesta.

-Su… ¿Propuesta?

-La de matrimonio- le recordó.

-Es que…- calló de nuevo con timidez. Amelia se atragantó con sus palabras y su mirada se clavó en su regazo; hace un par de meses hubiera dicho que sí sin dudarlo, pero ahora le era tan difícil.

-¿O es que su majestad tiene alguna razón para rechazar mi propuesta?- preguntó Scrouge con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó para verlo con asombro.

-¿La tienes?- insistió con una mirada fija y penetrante.

Se sintió acorralada; Amelia imaginó que eso debía de sentir una presa al ser vista por un depredador hambriento. Amelia se encogió de hombros, pegándose tanto a su respaldo que por un momento pensó que caería de espaldas; de repente la distancia entre ellos pareció no ser suficiente. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ponerse en pie y correr de regreso al castillo dando una falsa excusa, que claro está, si él hubiera sido un simple súbdito no se hubiera visto mal ante sus ojos, después de todo ella era de la realeza; pero él era un aristócrata como lo era ella, y eso sin duda nunca sería bien visto. -Mmm… no- respondió por lo bajo. Amelia se sentía tan mal consigo misma, como si se hubiese traicionado al pronunciar esas palabras. No entendía en dónde estaba su carácter tosco y rudo, no entendía porque su presencia la intimidaba a tal punto que sólo deseaba callar y desaparecer de su vista.

-Príncipe Scrouge- escuchó decir al zorrito que llegaba de nuevo y se sintió sumamente aliviada a que alguien interrumpiera su conversación –He traído lo que se me ha ordenado- dijo para dejar la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa.

-Bien, retírate- habló cortante el erizo verde para tomar una de las tazas –Estamos en medio de una conversación importante.

-Sí su majestad- asintió el zorrito.

-Y Tails…- habló Scrouge una vez más –Que nadie nos moleste.

-Sí señor.

El zorrito dio media vuelta y regresó por aquel sendero en la nieve. Amelia no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada, anhelando poder hacer lo mismo que él.

-Prueba- habló el erizo captando la atención de la princesa –Es lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Claro…- respondió silenciosa para tomar una taza y con gracia sorber un poco. Se detuvo al sentir el líquido caliente cubrir su paladar con el sabor tan dulce como la misma miel. –Es delicioso…- musitó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo sé- respondió Scrouge indiferente –Entonces, princesa…

-¿No le parece un maravilloso día?- interrumpió Amelia con una sonrisa en su rostro la eriza –Es una lastima que haya terminado ¿no lo cree?

-¿Terminado?- repitió el erizo verde para ver el cielo, el cual empezaba a ser bañado por el negro de la noche.

-He disfrutado de esta pequeña charla, pero debe de disculparme- dijo Amelia para ponerse en pie. –Es hora para mí de retirarme. Mañana seguiremos con esta amena charla- habló par con rapidez regresando su silla a su lugar, pegándola a la mesa. –Pase buenas noches, príncipe- se despidió.

Amelia reverenció al erizo para así dar media vuelta con intención de regresar al castillo y ocultarse en el gigantesco palacio de roca de su pretendiente, pero el fuerte agarre de una mano sobre su muñeca la detuvo de continuar. La princesa se volteó para ver al erizo a la par de ella, el cual hace tan sólo un instante yacía sentado. Sintió como él la jaló hacia su ser para atraparla en sus brazos. -¡¿Eh?!- exclamó con vergüenza. De nuevo sus ojos azules, fríos como el mismo hielo que los rodeaba, se quedaron fijos sobre ella y una expresión inmutable en el rostro de él le hizo difícil saber qué pretendía hacer.

-Serás mi esposa- lo escuchó hablar con una voz grave haciéndola estremecer.

-Eso… eso….- musitó con timidez desviando la mirada de la del erizo quien la aprisionaba con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

-No es una pregunta- interrumpió.

-¿Eh?...

-Soy tu única salida y la de los que habitan este lugar.- habló inexpresivo –Además… tú estás muriendo lentamente.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al escucharlo decir eso, nadie a parte de los que vivían en el castillo, y Sonic, sabían esa información. Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de mantener cierto control para así intentar soltarse de su agarre molesta; había un límite, y él sin duda lo había atravesado. Intentó soltarse empujado con ambas manos sobre su pecho para alejar su cuerpo tanto como podía de él, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!- comandó molesta, obteniendo una sonrisa divertida por parte de él para que así la dejará ir. Amelia se tambaleó un poco al no sentir sus brazos sobre su espalda que la habían sostenido, pero logró reincorporarse rápidamente. -¡Eres un…

-Por favor…- interrumpió el erizo verde tomándola su mano con delicadeza haciéndola callar, asombrándola por su afectuoso y extraño gesto –Tú y yo sabemos que los matrimonios en la realeza no son por amor.

Sus palabras parecieron caerle como agua helada, desapareciendo su enojo por completo. De nuevo sus ojos parecieron apagarse y sumirse en la tristeza mientras las facciones de su rostro, antes fuertes, desaparecían para dar cuenta de un notorio abatimiento. Amelia fijó sus ojos en los de él, quien aún mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es por conveniencia- recalcó Scrouge –Por eso, Princesa Amelia, es que he venido de tan lejos para proponerle matrimonio- dijo con galanura –La cuestión es, ¿Será que he perdido mi tiempo?, ¿O no lo he hecho?

-Pero no me conoce…-murmuró.

-Tu vida y la de los que te rodean y aprecias está en peligro, ¿y tú piensas en cosas como conocernos?- sonrió burlesco –Si no deseas que se realice el matrimonio me iré- habló para soltar su mano y retroceder un par de pasos –Estoy seguro que habrán más príncipes aún con vida con quien puedas enamorarte y casarte – dijo para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar lejos de ella–Después de todo, la maldición se mira bien controlada para mi y nadie ha salido herido, es obvio que puedes con esto tu sola.

-¡No espera!- exclamó para correr hacia él y sujetar su antebrazo haciéndolo parar. Scrouge la vio de reojo mientras una expresión confiada se posaba en su rostro. Amelia suspiró con desanimo para con un suave movimiento de sus labios decir las palabras que tanto había eludido-… Sí- musitó apenas audible.

-¿Sí qué?- cuestionó el erizo verde para voltearse y verla al fin.

-Sí acepto- respondió fríamente –Me convertiré en tu esposa.

-¡Excelente!- sonrió complacido –Entonces será momento de planear la boda.

-Sí…-respondió con tristeza.

-Ve a descansar- habló para caminar de regreso a la entrada del castillo -Mañana nos espera un día ocupado- dijo para detenerse enfrente de la puerta y verla de reojo -Feliz noche… querida- se despidió con una sonrisa burlesca antes de entrar.

Amelia se vio sola en la fría noche a la vez que los grillos empezaban a cantar con su melodía nocturna. No podía creer lo que acaba de hacer y a la vez no se sentía sorprendida en lo absoluto; ella sabía que ese sería el resultado de toda aquella parodia que se había armado esa misma tarde, sin embargo, seguía sin poder creer que de sus palabras ella misma fuera quien buscara al Príncipe Scrouge para que así sucediera. -¿Eso es todo?- una pregunta invadió el silencioso jardín de hielo. Amelia se volteó al escuchar el eco de aquellas palabras retumbar en las estalactitas de los árboles congelados. En la oscuridad, cual criatura de la noche, vio aquellos ojos verdes brillar con la poca luz que la luna menguante les obsequiaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella inquieta.

-Pues…- habló para caminar hacia ella –En vista de lo que escuche, supongo que felicitar a la feliz pareja por el compromiso.

-Sonic…- musitó para sí. –Yo…

-No diga nada princesa- le interrumpió para parar a unos metros de ella -No es propio de la realeza disculparse o darle explicaciones a un súbdito ¿no le parece?

-Hmph- exclamó con enfado -No me estoy disculpando- aclaró Amelia con una expresión de molestia –Ni tampoco planeó darle ningún tipo de excusa- habló con elocuencia. –Es más, Sir Sonic, asumo que este evento le ha de parecer de lo más fascinante.

Sonic vio con cierto asombro la frialdad del trato de ella hacia él. Él sabía el porqué de su decisión, y no podía culparla pero tampoco significaba que lo hiciera feliz. Frunció el ceño molesto por la actitud, que a su parecer, no era justificada hacia él; al final de cuentas, ella era quien se estaba yendo con otro erizo.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó Sonic para cruzar sus brazos en señal de molestia.

-Es su gran oportunidad ¿no es así?

-¿Mi gran oportunidad?

-Claro, porque usted no desea estos sentimientos y daría lo que fuera para no tenerlos- reclamó -¿No fue eso lo que usted dijo a Sir Silver esta misma tarde?

La expresión molesta se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. Sonic la vio incrédulo ante sus palabras; ella los había escuchado hablar luego de que Silver apareciera en el corredor _"…Daría lo que fuera para no sentir lo que siento_" Tragó pesado para desviar la mirada y así un suspiro robarle el aliento. Nunca había sido su intención que ella escuchara eso, él se encontraba muy confundido en ese momento, no estaba pensando claramente.

-Escuchaste…- murmuró el erizo azul con una mirada culpable.

-Hmph- exclamó Amelia molesta –Tú siempre has sentido desagrado y odio por todos los que son como yo- acusó la princesa.

-¿Cómo tú?- repitió sin entender.

-De sangre real- aclaró molesta –Y enamorarte de una sería el peor de los infiernos ¿no es así?

-Espera, espera, espera- habló Sonic molesto – Yo nunca dije que…

-¡No importa!- interrumpió –La razón por la que darías lo que fuera para olvidar lo que pasó es porque soy alguien despreciable ante tus ojos- acusó Amelia intentando ahogar su llanto con una falsa molestia -¡Pues sabes algo, ya no tienes que sentirte así porque ahora me casaré y seré muy feliz con alguien quien si valora lo que yo soy!

-¡Perfecto!- gritó molesto el erizo azul -¡Se su esposa si eso es lo que tanto quieres!

-¡Eso haré!

-¡Bien!- exclamó molesto. Sonic desvió su mirada mientras un nudo en la garganta parecía impedirle seguir hablando. –Bien…- repitió en un suspiro. –De igual manera… jamás me importó- habló dolido.

De nuevo las lágrimas traicioneras parecían acumularse en sus ojos para así cerrarlos con fuerza al escuchar sus hirientes palabras. Amelia no podía demostrarle el dolor que aquejaba en su corazón, pero él mismo lo había dicho, él no quería sentir lo que sentía, y de ser el caso ella jamás lo obligaría.

-Pues a mi tampoco- respondió dolida –Yo jamás estaría con un simple ladrón de todas formas.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos en silencio con una mirada rencorosa y un corazón roto. Ninguno admitiría lo que realmente sentía, ninguno se retractaría de sus hirientes palabras, ya que de alguna manera, el resentimiento sería la mejor manera de olvidar para ambos lo que en aquel balcón se dio unas horas atrás.

-De ser el caso…- habló con serenidad el erizo azul-Mañana nos retiraremos princesa.

-Perfecto…- susurró con aquella expresión molesta aún -Diríjanse con Percival para entregar cualquier cosa que perteneciese al castillo- indicó Amelia para darle la espalda y empezar a caminar a la entrada que el Príncipe Scrouge había tomado minutos atrás –Sus servicios ya no son más requeridos en mi castillo.

Después de aquella frase Amelia entró de nuevo al palacio para azotar la puerta una vez adentro.

De nuevo se quedó sólo en aquel inmenso jardín, escuchando el cantar de los grillos, quien parecían entender su dolor y ser los únicos testigos del mismo. En la noche, bajo la luna que se opacaba de tanto en tanto por las nubes que pasaban con el gélido viento, podía verse la realidad de lo que había querido ocultar con frases hirientes y sin sentido. Gotas diminutas que se congelaban antes de poder tocar el suelo para quebrarse como pequeños cristales al tocar el suelo; gotas saldas que serían su mayor secreto bajo aquella luna.

* * *

**Sniff, sniff. Pobre Sonic, su gran amor se ha ido, pero aún falta fiction. Bien, preparen sus mejores trajes pues tendremos boda en el castillo! Esta historia aún está muy lejos de terminar y las cosas se pondrán más raras de lo que ya son XD! Sin mucho que decir hoy, su autora se despide XD! Kat fuera.**

**PD: El capítulo 17 aún está en proceso y por lo mismo no les dejo un pequeño adelanto, pero espero tenerlo para el siguiente viernes.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	17. My Duty

**¡Kya! Yo sé, yo sé "¡Kat!, ¿Por qué tan tarde?" pues verán, no había actualizado porque aún me faltaba terminar de escribir el capítulo y justo en ese momento me mude de casa XD! Entonces un caos total, pero ya hoy por fin pude terminarlo. Para los que me tienen en twitter sabían que me tardaría un poco, pero no les di fecha porque no sabía cuando terminaría, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero realmente que retomemos un capítulo semanal**. _**Amy Blanchett**_** gracias por tu correo e intentaré estar cada semana XD! Bien, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo17: Mi deber. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: My Duty

Despertó de golpe para sentarse sobre sus sabanas y ver la tenue luz atravesar el ventanal de su habitación dándole a entender que la noche había finalizado y que un nuevo día había comenzado. Escuchó a la distancia el cántaro de las aves y algunas voces por el corredor indicándole que el movimiento de la mañana había iniciado. Amelia se dejó desplomar para caer sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas y fijar su vista hacia el techo de su habitación, en donde un enorme candelabro de cristal reflectaba la luz del nuevo día. -… ¿Un sueño?- susurró a sí misma. Se mantuvo inmóvil y un suspiro de alivio fue exhalado trayéndole paz y devolviendo una sonrisa en su rostro, nunca había estado tan feliz de haber despertado de un sueño como en ese momento.

-¿Su majestad?- escuchó preguntar del otro lado de su puerta escuchando al mismo tiempo como ésta se abría para dar paso a su escolta –Su majestad, tengo que hablar con usted.

-Percival- dijo Amelia para reacomodarse en sus sábanas mientras aquella sonrisa adornaba su rostro –Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

-No puede permitir que Sir Sonic y Sir Silver se vayan- suplicó –Con el Príncipe Scrouge aquí necesitamos la ayuda, más ahora que Lancelot yace indispuesto.

Aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro se empezó por borrar lentamente para una expresión de aflicción hacerse notar. No había sido un sueño, todo había sido real, ella se había comprometido con el príncipe Scrouge y le había ordenado a Sonic retirarse del castillo esa misma mañana la noche anterior_ "¡…me casaré y seré muy feliz con alguien quien si valora lo que yo soy!_" Había despertado de un sueño para caer en una pesadilla.

-¿Su majestad?- habló Percival al ver rostro inexpresivo de la Princesa -¿Está usted bien?

-Percival…- musitó para de nuevo sentir el deseo inquebrantable de llorar –Yo…- El tocar en la puerta de madera la hizo callar.

-¡Princesa Amelia!- escuchó un grito del otro lado de la puerta. Percival se acercó a la misma para abrir la puerta y ver al pequeño zorro sirviente del príncipe con una caja en sus manos –El príncipe Scrouge me ha solicitado que entregue esto a su majestad Amelia lo antes posible- indicó.

-¿Una caja?- habló extrañada la felina para así tomarla de sus manos.

-Es imperativo que la Princesa la reciba.

-Bien- asintió–Yo misma se la entregaré a su majestad en sus manos. Puedes retirarte.

El zorro asintió con la cabeza para dar media vuelta y retirarse a paso firme. Percival cerró la puerta nuevamente pero no sin antes abrir la caja de madera en sus manos para verificar su contenido y al hacerlo ver aquel anillo de diamante con el cual el príncipe le había propuesto matrimonio el día anterior; con rapidez dirigió su mirada a la Princesa para verla con su mirada en penumbra y su cabeza baja.

-Su majestad…- habló Percival para caminar a la par de ella y sentarse al borde de la cama – ¿Esto significa lo que creo que significa?

Estrujó las sabanas con fuerza ante la pregunta de la felina y de nuevo las lágrimas traicioneras aparecieron. Como hubiera deseado que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño, que su pelea con Sonic no hubiese sido real, y que esa mañana ella hubiera podido simplemente citarlo para desayunar como si nada hubiese pasado, sólo riendo y contándole sobre su loca fantasía… pero no era así; todo era tan real como la maldición que la acechaba, como aquel beso que le quemaba el alma, y como aquella pelea que rompía su corazón.

-¿Está usted bien?- cuestionó Percival al notar el cambio brusco en la actitud de la princesa –Princesa Amelia…

-Sí…- respondió casi inaudible para tomar con una mano temblorosa aquella caja de madera que la gata poseía –Seré…- susurró para para atraer la caja hacia sí –Yo seré…-calló al no poder complementar aquella frase que sólo decirla sentía que quemaba sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó consternada la felina.

Amelia observó aquel diamante que brillaba con fuerza, y por primera vez aborreció aquella joya, en su mirar era sólo un tosco pedazo de carbón labrado. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía llorar y confesar la razón de su angustia, no podía hacerse para atrás si con eso podría salvar a su pueblo y los que ella amaba… incluido él.

-Una princesa siempre se sacrifica por su pueblo…- musitó para ella misma recordando las valiosas enseñanzas de su madre.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Percival al no entender el susurro de sus labios.

-Lo siento Percival- dijo para verla al fin a los ojos con una expresión inmutable y seria –Es sólo que no dormí bien.

-Pero usted…

-Me casare con el Príncipe Scrouge para levantar la maldición y así salvar a mi pueblo- respondió a su pregunta anterior –Eso significa este anillo- habló Amelia para sacarlo de aquella caja y colocarlo en su dedo anular observándolo por unos instantes.

-Me alegro mucho su majestad…- felicitó con cierta tristeza la felina. Ella conocía a la Princesa mejor que nadie, y sabía que había algo mal.

-Pero eso no es lo que querías discutir conmigo- dijo Amelia inexpresivamente y con una seriedad absoluta. –Me decías algo sobre nuestros invitados.

-¿Eh?, ¡Sí!-asintió con rapidez para ponerse en pie nuevamente –Verá, debido a que Lancelot no está en disposición para cuidar el castillo necesito la ayuda de alguien más- explicó -Y considero que Sir Silver, por su previo entrenamiento, puede ayudar al menos hasta que la herida del hombro de Lancelot sane- indicó –Déjelos quedarse hasta entonces su majestad.

-…Bien- asintió –Que así sea entonces.

-Gracias- habló con una reverencia -¿Puedo informar la noticia?

-Claro, diles que pueden permanecer en…

-No- interrumpió –Me refiero a su compromiso su alteza.

-Oh…- exclamó con pesar -Claro…

-Perfecto- dijo Percival para caminar hacia la puerta –Con su permiso alteza, iré a indicarle a Sir Silver y Sir Sonic su nueva misión.

La vio retirarse para así dejarse caer nuevamente en aquellas sábanas. No deseaba salir, no deseaba despertar, pero más que nada… no deseaba verlo más; hubiera dado lo que fuera para que hubiera podido declinar la petición de su escolta, pero necesitaba proteger a los miembros del castillo. Necesitaba soportar su presencia aunque le rompiera el corazón.

-Jamás tuve que permitir que entraras a este lugar… Sonic.

0-0-0-0-0

No había nada más por hacer, sólo terminar lo que había empezado. Acomodó aquella vieja capa marrón sobre su cuerpo que al parecer se recuperaba con gran velocidad de las heridas, pues su ojo inflamado por fin había sanado y ahora sólo quedaban los rasguños que seguramente dejarían una que otra marca sobre su piel. Sonic caminó hacia la ventana de su habitación y vio una vez más las afueras del castillo, pues no lo vería de nuevo, todo había terminado. Suspiró pesadamente y fijó su vista al horizonte, pensando a qué lugar irían ahora pues por la época necesitarían encontrar un lugar para resguardarse del frío. -Sonic- escuchó a Silver llamarlo al regresar a la recamara, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La noche anterior Sonic le había hablado sobre el deseo de la princesa de marcharse debido a su compromiso; Silver no dijo nada ante la noticia, asintió con la cabeza únicamente y se dispusieron a descansar en silencio; cada uno envuelto en sus propios pensamiento.

-Estoy listo- habló el erizo azul para alejarse de la ventana –Pensaba en ir al Reino de Bragas, ¿recuerdas que Big nos debe un favor? Creo que podrá compensar el hecho de que estuviera buscando esa tonta rana por dos días en un mugroso pantano con una habitación en su posada de mala muerte, al menos por una noche ¿tú que opinas?

-La princesa solicitó que nos quedáramos- habló el erizo plateado.

-… ¿Qué?- musitó con sorpresa.

-Hable con Percival y ella dice que…

-No- interrumpió Sonic molesto –Nos iremos y no se hable más- ordenó para caminar hacia la puerta –No somos necesarios aquí y…

-Me pidió ser su caballero- interrumpió Silver sin moverse de su lugar con una expresión serena.

-¿Qué?- exclamó asombrado el erizo azul -¿Te refieres a unirte a Percival y a Lancelot?

-No exactamente- respondió Silver para tomar asiento en el borde de la cama –Verás, Lancelot está aún recuperándose de sus heridas y con tanta gente y otro sangre noble pues... necesitan un remplazo temporal.

-¿Hablas enserio?- preguntó Sonic molesto –Ahora resulta que sí le somos útiles.

-Sonic…- dijo con un suspiro –Tú fuiste quien me pidió quedarnos ¿no es cierto?

-¡Tú quien insistió en irnos!- le recordó molesto.

-Sabes…- habló Silver con una media sonrisa –Un buen amigo que conozco me dijo debía de aprender a poner mis sentimientos personales a un lado para velar correctamente por el bienestar de otros- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -¿No crees que tiene razón?

-Hmph- exclamó con enfado haciendo un puchero infantil, pues era lo que le había pedido al momento de que él le había insistido en irse el día anterior. –Yo no dije tal tontería…- habló Sonic malhumorado –Jamás usaría palabras tan bien dichas como esas.

-Eso lo sé, yo sólo hago que tus palabras suenen mejor en mi cabeza de lo que realmente fueron- bromeó.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- preguntó Sonic con seriedad – ¿Deseas quedarte?

-Esto es casi un sueño hecho realidad…- asintió –Aunque no dure más que una semana o dos.

-Bien- suspiró derrotado. No deseaba quedarse, no después de la pelea que había tenía con Amy la noche anterior, pero si bien él había arrastrado a Silver a ese lugar y casi sacrificado su vida por ello, bien podía quedarse y hacer eso por él; al fin del acabo el castillo era muy grande, seguramente encontraría como esquivar a la nueva pareja o encontrar que hacer. –Yo realmente no tengo nada que hacer, así que supongo aprovecharé para ir al pueblo o evitar que algo me coma o me mate.

-Sonic…- llamó Silver con un tono de preocupación – ¿Está todo…

-¿No tienes que hablar con Percival o algo así?- interrumpió el erizo azul con rapidez –Un caballero no puede llegar tarde a…

-Sonic- interrumpió Silver molesto para ponerse en pie –Yo sé la razón por la cual deseas irte y entiendo lo que sientes, pero…

-No- le cortó con una expresión de tristeza –No lo entiendes porque no sabes qué es sentir que has encontrado algo que has buscado por tanto tiempo y luego perderlo sin poder evitarlo- respondió con su mirada perdida –Poder alcanzarlo, tocarlo y luego… se te va entre los dedos sin poder hacer nada- suspiró con tristeza.

-¿Tú la amas?- preguntó Silver.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para verlo con cierto asombro por sus palabras.

-Te han gustado muchas chicas antes, pero nunca habías hablado así de ninguna, menos de alguien de la realeza.

-¿Y eso qué?- respondió a la defensiva.

-Entre gustar y amar hay una gran diferencia- señaló el erizo plateado.

-Eso ya no importa realmente- evadió la pregunta el erizo azul –Ella se casara con un príncipe, será feliz y yo…- calló para desviar la mirada; por alguna razón su futuro no se miraba tan brillante como el de ella –Y yo seguiré robando para vivir…

-Seguiremos- corrigió Silver para dedicarle una gran sonrisa –Recuerda que somos un equipo.

-¿Y qué si te piden quedarte?- preguntó curioso –Seré sólo yo.

-No creo que puedan pagarme lo suficiente para quedarme, no si mi mejor amigo desea marcharse.

-Hmph, eres demasiado arrogante- habló con una media sonrisa –Eso seguramente te traerá muchos problemas en el futuro.

-Sí bueno, deberás ayudarme de ser el caso.

-¡Cuenta con eso!- habló divertido.

-Bien, iré con Percival para ver qué es lo que se supone que debo de hacer, y mientras eso pasa, tú intenta no meterte en problemas.

-Sabes que de una manera u otra lo haré- dijo divertido el erizo azul.

-Entonces- habló Silver para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla –Intenta que nada te mate o te aprisione en algún lado de este castillo.

-Bien, lo intentaré.

Silver asintió con una sonrisa para salir de la recamara y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. La sonrisa amplía que había adornado su rostro desapareció lentamente, para que una expresión de seriedad recorriera cada facción de su cara; Sonic se dirigió a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín nuevamente para ver a través del empañado cristal, por el frío intenso y un suspiro fue exhalado con pesadez. No entendía por qué Amy no se había mantenido firme en su decisión, que a su juicio, ayer parecía inmutable.

-…Dos semanas- musitó.

0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba de una lado otro lo que el príncipe le exigía, debido a su gran compromiso con la princesa Amelia, todo, según Scrouge, debía de ser impecable. Las cortinas del vestíbulo, la alfombra y adornos del Castillo Rose, eran inaceptables y ofensivos para alguien de la aristocracia como lo era el gran Príncipe Scrouge, y como su fiel sirviente, él debería de obedecer y acatar cada capricho de su majestad, por tonto y absurdo que ese fuese.

Tails, su sirviente más leal, llevaba una torre de telas diferentes que el Príncipe mismo había pedido que se llevaran de su majestuoso castillo en el Reino de Tolosa, pues sabía que el lugar a donde iría no podría comparar la grandeza de su palacio. El zorro caminó casi a ciegas para llegar al vestíbulo, en donde cambiaría la decoración completa del lugar tal y como el príncipe se lo había ordenado, cuando el tropiezo con alguien lo hizo caer con todas las telas al suelo. Tails asomó su cabeza por el millar de telas esparcidas a su alrededor para ver una silueta familiar levantarse un poco atolondrado por el golpe.

-¡Sir Scrouge!- gritó con horror -¡Lo lamento!- dijo para arrodillarse en el suelo y extender sus manos tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitía ocultando su rostro -¡Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento!- repitió con miedo mientras esperaba el cruel destino que acarraría su torpeza.

-¿Eh?- escuchó exclamar –Tranquilo amiguito, no pasa nada.

Tails elevó la cabeza tan lentamente como le fue posible, pues temía que fuera una mala broma del príncipe o que el miedo lo estuviera provocando alucinaciones auditivas. Observó a un erizo con una mirada serena y una amigable sonrisa.

-Tú no eres…- apenas articuló el zorro de la impresión. Tails no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, le impresionaba el parecido con el príncipe, que todo, a excepción de las facciones serenas del erizo azul, le recordaban a su alteza.

-No, no lo soy- completó el erizo azul –Sin duda alguna no encontraras sangre azul por mis venas- bromeó divertido.

-Yo… no te había visto antes…- habló aún con una mirada intensa hacia él.

-Sí… creo que no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme- habló un poco más serio desviando su mirar. –Soy… mmm… - calló pensativo -Soy un simple barrendero de por aquí.

-Oh…- exclamó el zorro –Yo soy Miles- se presentó. –El sirviente de Sir Scrouge.

-¿Miles?- repitió el erizo azul –Recuerdo haber escuchado al príncipe decirte de otra forma.

-Oh, sí- asintió –Mi nombre es Miles Prower, pero el príncipe me dice Tails, es más fácil de recordar creo yo.

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?- indagó el erizo azul.

-Me gusta Tails- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tails será- sonrió el erizo. –Bueno, supongo que será mejor recoger esto antes de que se ensucie- habló para ver las telas esparcidas por todo el corredor.

-¡Lo había olvidado!- gritó Tails para empezar a recoger las cosas con rapidez.

-Déjame, yo te ayudó- habló el erizo para tomar y doblar las extensiones de telas.

-No es necesario, yo puedo…

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- interrumpió con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Bueno… gracias- agradeció el zorrito un tanto extrañado por la actitud condescendiente del erizo.

No se dijeron palabra alguna luego de eso. Tails miraba al erizo azul de reojo de tanto en tanto, quien parecía absortó en sus pensamientos; se le asemejó preocupado o triste, pero no sabía porque exactamente. ¿Le habría pasado algo?, ¿se sentiría mal?, tal vez él sufría lo mismo que él al estar bajo el mandato de alguien de descendencia noble, o tal vez…

-Bien, listo- interrumpió el silencio el joven erizo disipando cualquier pensamiento sobre su estado de ánimo.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Tails para ver con asombro a su alrededor y notar que efectivamente el erizo azul había recogido todas las telas a una gran velocidad, pues él aun seguía con la misma que en un principio. – ¡Wow, eres muy veloz!

El erizo le sonrió amenamente y no dijo nada ante el cumplido del zorro. Tomó la mitad de las telas que Tails había llevado consigo y así caminar en dirección al vestíbulo -¿Vamos?- cuestionó el erizo para ver de reojo al zorrito quien con velocidad asintió con la cabeza y tomó el resto de telas para caminar a su par. Tails se sintió feliz de que alguien lo ayudara con la pesada carga, después de todo, siendo el único ayudante que había acompañado al castillo al príncipe, era algo muy tedioso.

-Eres muy amable- agradeció el zorrito para colocar las telas sobre el piso una vez llegaron al vestíbulo y así alivianar su carga.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- respondió el erizo con una sonrisa que a su parecer era forzada.

-¡No digas eso, es mucho!- habló Tails con una amena sonrisa –Después de todo, yo fui quien tropezó con…

-De verdad lo siento…- se disculpó el erizo con una expresión sincera de arrepentimiento en su rostro –Espero puedas perdonarme- habló con una reverencia.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido -Pero…

-Debo irme- interrumpió el erizo azul para correr nuevamente escaleras arriba.

-¡Espera!- gritó el zorrito al verlo marchar -¡Aún no sé tu nombre!

Lo escuchó gritar según como corría y no se detuvo ante su petición, él no debería de saber su nombre, pues su nombre en ciertos reinos era sinónimo de muerte y tragedia. Sonic observó de reojo al zorrito que poco a poco se quedaba atrás según continuaba su trote, descuidando su camino para chocar con alguien y caer de bruces al suelo. Un sonido metálico como dos espadas al chocar se escuchó resonar por el corredor, y asumió que seguramente en su descuido habría chocado contra una armadura de las que yacían en exhibición por los pasillos.

-Al menos no te has metido en problemas en estos veinte minutos- escuchó a una voz familiar. Sonic se levantó algo torpe para ver a Silver en el suelo, al igual que él, con una amena sonrisa ya vestido con una armadura como todo un caballero.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó confundido.

-Buscando a Percival- respondió -Aún no la encuentro- dijo Silver para ponerse en pie algo adolorido.

-Estará con ese erizo engreído- habló para sacudir levemente el polvo de su hombro y una expresión de indiferencia tomara lugar en su rostro –Ahí deberías estar- regañó.

-Lo sé- asintió -Ahí me dirigía cuando vi algo interesante.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el erizo azul -¿Algún fantasma o algo?- preguntó para ver a diferentes direcciones.

-Él es, ¿no es cierto?

Esa pregunta pareció abofetearlo en la cara, pues sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba. Sonic desvió su mirada y guardó silencio; había temas que a él no le gustaban hablar, y ese encabezaba su lista. Silver colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, quien seguía inmóvil, sin reaccionar a su tacto.

-Él fue la razón por la cual no te encontré abajo el día que vino el Príncipe Scrouge ¿no es cierto?- cuestionó Silver.

-…No tenía que verme- respondió para darle la espalda y alejarse de él –No podía permitirlo.

-Me parece que no te reconoce.

-Tal vez…- musitó el erizo azul –Pero de igual manera, él no debe…

-Sonic- interrumpió Silver con un suspiro –No puedes cambiar el pasado, sólo mejorar el futuro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó intrigado para voltearlo a ver.

-Creo que le caería bien una ayuda al pequeño ¿no te parece?

-¡No pienso ser un sirviente más de ese príncipe!- gritó molesto -¡Primero muerto!

-No serás sirviente del Príncipe Scrouge- aclaró –Serás de él- señaló con su dedo al vestíbulo en donde se encontraba el zorrito.

-¿Qué?- exclamó con su ceño fruncido.

-Es una manera de alivianar su carga- explicó con una sonrisa –Y que conozca que no eres aquel mercenario de mal corazón que le quitó la vida a su padre años atrás.

-No quiero que sepa de mi existencia, o cómo me llamo ni nada respecto a mí- le aclaró -¿Qué te hace pensar que haría algo que haga que esté cerca de él?- reclamó Sonic molesto.

-Le debes eso al menos- dijo autoritario el erizo plateado –Y no lo digo por lo que hiciste, lo digo porque gracias a él tú eres quien eres hoy.

-¿Un bandolero?- preguntó divertido.

-No- respondió Silver molesto –Un erizo de buen corazón- sonrió.- Dejaste esa vida de matanza sin sentido gracias a él y a lo que pasó en esa aldea.

-Hmph, creo que tú tuviste más que ver en eso que él.

-Y estás conmigo todo el tiempo- habló divertido -¿Ves? Un par de días no te matara-le sonrió -Además no debes de hablar de nada que no quieras, y eso hará que tengas algo que hacer por aquí y minimicemos problemas aquí.

Sonic vio de reojo el pasillo en donde con tanto empeño había corrido para alejarse de él, a lo lejos podía escucharlo mover con esfuerzo las pesadas telas para situarlas en el lugar apropiado, o eso pensó él. Suspiró con pesadez y así asintió con la cabeza, necesitaba matar el tiempo de alguna manera y eso le serviría, podría hasta cambiar su nombre, después de todo, nadie se lo diría.

-Pero que quede claro que no me acercaré al príncipe o a…- calló sin poder decir su nombre, y de nuevo aquella punzada de dolor llegó a su pecho al recodarla.

-¿A quién?

-…A la princesa- concluyó al fin.

-No será necesario, sólo ayuda en lo que puedas, estoy seguro que te lo agradecerá.

Sonic vio de nuevo en dirección al vestíbulo, aún no estaba seguro que esa fuera una buena idea, pero sería mejor a esperar a que algo se lo intentase matar. Por primera vez abriría la puerta a sus propios fantasmas, era hora de encarar su pasado.

* * *

**Bien, para quienes supieron en el momento que introduje a Tails a la historia que él era el chico que Sonic había dejado huérfano, estuvieron en lo correcto XD! Aún queda fic y haré lo mejor que pueda para poder tener el siguiente capítulo a más tardar el siguiente viernes. Gracias por sus tweets :3 Me halaga saber que si hay gente que lee y espera por el siguiente capítulo XD! En fin, gracias a todos y para saber qué pasara en el capítulo 18, actualizaré un breve resumen una vez lo tenga en mi Twitter ;). Hasta entonces, Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	18. Your True Been

**Según mi twitter, el mejor juego de Sonic para Wii, (por votación no oficial XD) es Sonic and the Black knight. ¿Qué opinan? O.o yo aún sigo intrigada por probar Sonic Unleash y Sonic Generations, pero ustedes cuéntenme XD!**

**Bien, dejando a un lado emmm… lo que quiere que acabe de escribir XD! Wow, la respuesta por el último capítulo fue asombrosa XD! Tails tiene bastante popularidad, así que no se preocupen, lo seguirán leyendo por aquí. Realmente quería hacer esta historia no mayor de 25 capítulos, pero no sé si lo logre, creo que se extenderá un poco más, aún tengo mucho más por contar XD! En fin, luego del yara yara usual los dejo con el capítulo 18: Tú verdadero ser. A leer XD!**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Your True Been

Se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que Sonic estaría ayudando al pequeño zorro, al menos si algo le pasaba estaba seguro que el mozo del Príncipe Scrouge se los haría saber; sólo esperaba que su sugerencia de pasar más tiempo con el zorro huérfano no trajera consecuencias negativas para su amigo. Silver suspiró con pesadez ante la idea de una fea riña por algo del pasado que sin duda no podía cambiarse, pero más que un problema con el zorrito que no sería contrincante para él o para Sonic, se preocupaba porque el príncipe tomara cartas en el asunto. Silver sacudió su cabeza a los lados para acallar aquellos pensamientos y siguió su camino intentando no preocuparse por algo que aún no había pasado, cuando escuchó una risa sonora inundar los pasillos deteniéndose al acto. Parecía el tipo de risa que Sonic tendía hacer cuando se burlaba de algo o de alguien; le extrañó un poco aquel sonido, ya que nadie reía por el castillo, con suerte conseguía una sonrisa por parte de sus inquilinos. Silver caminó en dirección al sonido para ver la entrada a la enfermería, de donde provenía la risa burlesca.

-¡Deja de reírte!- escuchó un reclamo de una voz familiar del otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

-¿Percival?- dijo Silver para sí y caminar hacia la entrada con cierto cuidado hasta que escuchó algo caer con fuerza alertándolo y así correr hasta allá.

-¡¿Por qué me tiras eso?!- escuchó reclamar al abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!- preguntó al entrar para así encontrarse una escena un tanto peculiar.

Se quedó anonadado al ver al erizo negro y a la felina, quienes ahora lo observaban con detenimiento por su abrupta interrupción. Lancelot yacía sobre aquella cama de sabanas blanca con su brazo inmovilizado en un intento de no abrir aún más la herida en su hombro; se le hacía muy extraño verlo sin su armadura, yelmo y espada, pero su mirada intimidante aún lo acompañaba provocando la misma sensación imponente al ser percibida. Sin embargo, su atención se reservaba a Percival, quien yacía vestida con un hermoso vestido de color lila entallado a su cuerpo, el cual dejaba ver sus hombros por el tipo de corte del mismo vestido; era de mangas largas de un color más suave y un collar de oro con una esmeralda verde en su centro adornando su cuello.

-Silver- dijo la gata para recobrar su compostura, y aquella expresión de molestia borrarse casi al instante. –No te preocupes, no pasa nada- respondió con cierto sonroje avergonzada.

-Pero…

-Así que tu serás mi remplazo, ¿ha?- habló despectivamente el erizo negro impidiéndole continuar su enunciado. – ¿Sabes si quiera blandir una espada?

-Bueno, yo…

-Lancelot, basta- regañó la gata –Ahora él es más útil que tú… y más agradable- murmuró con enfado.

-Tsk, yo no soy quien trae un vestido- sonrió divertido el erizo negro.

-¡Esto no impedirá que te dé una pa…

-Si no es mucha la intromisión…- habló Silver casi en susurro interrumpiendo la amenaza de la felina – ¿Por qué no llevas tu armadura?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Percival para acallar su discusión con su compañero- Bueno… es que…- musitó para ver sus ropas nuevamente y sonrojarse con intensidad. No estaba acostumbrada a vestir como una dama de alta alcurnia y menos recibir la atención que eso conllevaba; se sentía incomoda y fuera de lugar, después de todo, siempre actuó más como un muchacho que como una dama de la aristocracia–Esto… - murmuró tímidamente -Yo…

-Al prometido de la Princesa Amelia no le parece que una mujer deba de usar armadura, menos si es la dama de compañía de su majestad- respondió Lancelot –Así, ordenó a Percival a cambiarse por algo más apropiado a su parecer.

-¡Esto es ridículo!- se quejó la felina -¡Estas ropas no están hechas para combatir!

-Te ves como toda una damisela en peligro- se mofó el erizo negro con una sonrisa-¿O tú cómo la describirías?- preguntó para dirigir su mirada al erizo plateado en espera de una respuesta.

-Ah… este…- tartamudeó Silver para verla de nuevo. Se mira realmente hermosa, como una verdadera dama de la corte, y él sabía de eso; cuando Silver recibía su entrenamiento de caballero, sólo las damas más hermosas podían pertenecer a la corte de la reina. Sintió una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago y un calor abrazador pareció invadirlo obligándolo a desviar la mirada con rapidez –Este… está bien…- respondió vagamente.

-Hmph, te dije que te veías ridícula- rectificó Lancelot.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- habló Silver aprisa –Te ves muy bien… es decir…- calló de nuevo apenado por sus precipitadas palabras y un notorio enrojecimiento delató su vergüenza.

-Gracias- le sonrió con ternura la felina. Percival notó la sonrisa burlesca de su compañero herido, quien parecía haber hecho tales preguntas y bromas con el objetivo de hacer que Silver dijera algo vergonzoso, y había funcionada. Percival frunció el ceño a manera de reproche y el erizo negro pareció entender a la perfección el porqué dela mirada molesta, pues su sonrisa pareció ampliarse aún más.

-Bien, es hora que se vayan- los echó el erizo negro para recostarse con pesadez sobre las grandes almohadas de plumas y tener nuevamente esa expresión seria y de pocos amigos –Tienes mucho que enseñarle a este novato.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Percival para caminar hacia la puerta de salida –Silver aprenderá rápido.

-Eso espero- habló Lancelot sombrío –O morirá en el intento, tsk- sonrió macabro.

Percival le dio una última mirada fulminante y salió seguida del erizo plateado para dejar atrás a su irritante compañero, realmente Lancelot sabía hacerla enojar. Dejaron el ala médica y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo, únicamente escuchando el eco de los pasos de ambos, pues ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra una vez afuera. Percival vio de reojo al erizo plateado, quien parecía desviar su mirada de ella adrede, ella esbozó una sonrisa disimulada para fijar su mirada al frente nuevamente; al parecer había salido algo bueno de la machista petición del Príncipe Scrouge, a pesar que aún se sentía muy incomoda con aquel largo y elegante vestido.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo primero que debo de hacer?- preguntó el erizo plateado, quien seguía sin poderle dar la cara, cortando el incómodo silencio.

-Aprenderás sobre Yakumo- puntualizó la felina captando la atención del erizo plateado para verla con asombro.

-Ya… Ya… ¿Qué?- exclamó confundido.

-Una vez que sepas quien es nunca olvidarás su nombre- dijo con cierta tristeza la felina –Es el mayor peligro por aquí, y sin duda la mayor amenaza de su majestad.

-De acuerdo- asintió aún sin entender muy bien -¿Y a dónde vamos?

-A la biblioteca.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía en silencio, sin emitir palabra, sin moverse bruscamente para evitar ser notada por su compañero. Fijó su vista entristecida al horizonte para perderse en el movimiento lento y continúo de las nubes. Todo parecía tan ajeno a ella, como la misma realidad que vivía, un cuerpo inerte sin espíritu aparente. Su mente divagaba sentada en aquel balcón, mientras observaba la aldea que yacía a los pies del castillo; su espíritu parecía estar perdido en aquellas calles de adobe y aún bailar al compás de la música de aquel bar en donde había ido en su pequeña aventura con Sonic noches atrás. Aún podida escuchar la música de aquel bar y sentir el olor a cerveza barata mientras sus manos parecían calentarse con el recuerdo del tacto de él al momento de danzar aquella burda música campirana.

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- escuchó preguntar al erizo verde haciéndola despertar de aquel sueño en donde se había sumergido.

-¿Eh?- exclamó reaccionado. –¿Sobre qué?- cuestionó desorientada.

-¿No has estado escuchando?- preguntó molesto el príncipe.

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó apenada.

-Los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso- le recordó –Pon atención.

Amelia asintió con la cabeza para fijar su vista a la Lady Cream, y al zorro mozo del príncipe quienes recibían las órdenes directas del Príncipe Scrouge.

El príncipe quería dar una gran fiesta de compromiso en donde todos los aldeanos y gente importante de la aristocracia, los pocos que hubiera sobrevivido, pudieran asistir y deleitarse de las riquezas de él y de su nuevo poder al unir ambos reinos; sin embargo, ella no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, pero el príncipe la había logrado persuadir para que así pasara. Sin mucho ánimo Amelia escuchó con atención las indicaciones respecto a comida, decoración, entre otras cosas banales que se tenían que hacer para la celebración.

-Este…- habló con timidez la coneja, interrumpiendo el listado interminable de tareas que quería el Príncipe Scrouge que se hicieran -Lo… lo lamento príncipe, pero no sé si la princesa estaría de acuerdo con…

-La princesa concuerda conmigo en cada detalle previamente dicho- interrumpió el erizo verde molesto -¿No es así princesa?

Amelia observó los ojos intimidantes del príncipe y no pudo articular palabra alguna. Sintió las miradas de su dama de la corte y del sirviente de zorro, quienes parecían a la expectativa de la respuesta de la pregunta de su alteza –Este…-murmuró con timidez al sentir la presión con la mirada de todos los presentes. –Pues…

-Claro que lo está- habló de nuevo el príncipe quitándole atención a la eriza rosa –Quiero todo para hoy, pues la celebración se llevara mañana.

-Sí su alteza- asintió el zorro.

-Ahora largo- ordenó el príncipe irritado.

El zorro salió del lugar sin esperar más tiempo, sin embargo la conejita observó con cierta tristeza a su princesa quien no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Cream asintió con pesar y caminó con lentitud para retirarse del balcón en donde tomaban el té y cerrar las puertas de entrada al castillo, dejándolos solos.

-Espero tu servidumbre sea tan efectiva como lo son en mi castillo- habló Scrouge para sorber un poco de aquel té especial que él mismo había traído.

-…No estoy de acuerdo- musitó la princesa sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Qué?- exclamó para verla con una mirada tan intensa que no fue necesario verlo a los ojos para sentirla, provocándole escalofríos. -¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije que no estoy de acuerdo- habló Amelia para verlo decidida al fin. -¿Por qué hay que hacer todo esto?, Y más aún, mi castillo está en perfecto estado, no necesita tantos arreglos como tú lo has ordenado.

-Este castillo es una pocilga a comparación de…

-¡Es mi castillo!- exclamó para ponerse en pie molesta -¡Y si tenemos que hacer esta tonta fiesta de compromiso entonces será bajo mis ordenes!

-… ¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta lo que he hecho?- preguntó macabro.

-¡No!- respondió –¡No me gusta!- gritó eufórica -¡Yo estoy al mando aquí, así que…

Un golpe caliente en su rostro la hizo callar y caer al suelo de roca maciza. Escuchó el quebrar del cristal fino de las tazas de porcelana quebrarse por el tembleteo de la mesa en donde había estado tomando el té para que de repente todo a su alrededor, incluyendo las aves madrugadoras, callaran después de aquella escena tan vil y despreciable. Amelia sintió como aquella hermosa diadema de broches dorados caía de su cabeza frente a ella por la caída abrupta de su ser, dejando en libertad sus púas que bailaban sin orden en el viento frío de aquella mañana. La princesa se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, como si su mente aún estuviera procesando lo que acaba de acontecer. Pronto el dolor de la bofetada empezó a hacerse sentir y casi como un reflejo involuntario, elevó con lentitud su mano para colocarla sobre su mejilla sin poder reaccionar en su totalidad.

-Yo mando aquí- lo escuchó hablar para así voltearlo a ver con cierto temor –Tú eres simplemente otro adorno del castillo, que no se te olvide.

-… ¿Cómo pudiste?- musitó incrédula por tal acción. Nunca nadie le había levantado una mano en su vida, el que se hubiese osado hubiera sido ejecutado por Lancelot al momento; pero ella estaba sola, ni su escolta ni su más leal caballero se encontraba ahí para protegerla.

-No me considero particularmente violento- habló nuevamente el príncipe para acomodar sus guantes blancos en sus manos -Pero ten por seguro que si vuelves a hacer algún tipo de escena como esta no tengo intenciones de contenerme- respondió indiferente.

-Pero…- habló casi en susurro -…Seré tu esposa…- musitó para sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas en un intento en no romper en llanto enfrente de su victimario.

-Lo sé- asintió –Por eso debes de aprender a comportarte para no volver a repetir este tipo de incidentes- indicó –Ahora arréglate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- ordenó para caminar hacia la puerta de madera abriéndola de golpe, el cual pareció resonar por el inmenso castillo, y así entrar nuevamente. -¡Y que sea rápido!- escuchó el gritó del príncipe según como se adentraba al palacio.

Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse cual tormenta en tempestad, y ahí, de rodillas en el suelo llorar sin consuelo. ¿Esa sería su vida?, ¿Una vida como la esposa de un príncipe maltratador?, ¿Un adorno sin voz ni voto?, ¿Qué sería peor?, ¿Él o Yakumo? Esa última pregunta pareció alertarla y acto seguido detener su llanto; vio aquel anillo de compromiso que yacía en su dedo anular con detenimiento, tal vez el cargarlo sería más maldición que la que ya vivía.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó con aburrición por los lugares iluminados del castillo, pues aún seguía con cierto temor de aquella niña sádica que no gustaba de él. En su caminar sin sentido terminó llegando a un lugar conocido, el templo en donde la Princesa Amelia oraba para evitar que la maldición empeorara. Sonic paró enfrente de las gigantescas puertas de madera y su vista pareció clavarse en éstas como los tornillos en aquellas bisagras. Suspiró con tristeza y se acercó con cierto temor para así abrir con lentitud las puertas provocando un fuerte rechinar gracias al eco en el castillo. Sonic asomó la cabeza para ver si lograba divisar a alguien adentro, pero parecía que no había nadie ahí; ella no estaba ahí. Entró un poco más decidido y admiró de nuevo el templo de oración a los espíritus que se suponen debían de protegerlos.

Camino en medió de aquellas bancas de asientos planos e incomodas de madera para observar en el fondo la hermosa escultura tallada en mármol del espíritu del sol y por un momento admiró su belleza **(N/A: No me quise meter a temas religioso/ espirituales de ningún tipo así que los espíritus a los que se refiere son Dawn y Midnight de mi historia Underworld; para referencia de su apariencia en esta historia miren mi sitio en devian; el link está en mi profile :D) **Un trabajo exquisito hecho seguramente por el mejor artesano de todo el reino. Se acercó tanto como pudo, pues una barandilla de madera tallada lo evitaba de poder tocarla.

-Hmph…- exclamó molesto para clavar su mirada a aquellos ojos de piedra ausente frente a él –Se supone que debes de cuidarnos ¿no? Protegernos de aquellos entes de la oscuridad, pero a mi jurisdicción no haces un muy buen trabajo- se quejó molesto –Bien, si no puedes hacer eso, al menos deberías de ayudar a que la felicidad que uno encuentra no se te arrebate de un día para otro, ¿o es acaso demasiado pedir?- discutió en solitario para no obtener más que silencio por respuesta –Es decir, ella viene aquí todo el tiempo a orar para que lo que sea que está aquí no nos mate, ella te entrega su vida con tal de que les concedas a los que viven aquí un poco más de seguridad, y luego, cuando por fin encuentra algo para sonreír ¡se lo quitas!- gritó frustrado -¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!, ¡¿Por qué no le permites aunque sea un poco de felicidad a ella?!, ¡¿O es acaso a mi a quién castigas por lo que hice?!- gritó sin control -¡¿Entonces porque no me dejaste morir congelado gracias a ese demonio?! , ¡¿Por qué ella deberá de sufrir por mi culpa?!- dijo iracundo -¡Respóndeme!

Sintió sus ojos humedecer y poco a poco la visión nublarse por las lágrimas de rabia y frustración que se expresaban con dolor y enojo. Todo le parecía de lo más injusto; tal vez el espíritu de la luz no castigaba a Amelia, tal vez ella al final sería realmente feliz con ese tal príncipe, tal vez él único que sería castigado sería él.

–Jamás conseguirás una respuesta, es sólo una estatua después de todo- escuchó el hablar en eco dentro del templo alertándolo.

Sonic se restregó los ojos con fuerza para borrar cualquier signo de debilidad y se volteó casi al acto para buscar al responsable. Vio al erizo negro que apenas si se divisaba de las sombras detrás de una de las columnas de piedra. -…Lancelot- musitó al reconocerlo. Lancelot tenía un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo que inmovilizaba su brazo y aquella actitud imponente tal cual lo había conocido; Sonic observó una vela en su mano, la cual la colocó enfrente de otra pequeña escultura que yacía a un lado del templo y no sobresalía tanto como la del espíritu del sol.

-Estas imágenes son sólo representaciones de las deidades, no ellas mismas para que les hables así. –Indicó Lancelot para observar por unos instantes la imagen frente –Y si realmente lo fueran…- dijo para verlo de reojo –Seguramente te harían pedazos por tu manera tan descortés de tratarlas.

Sonic caminó hacia el erizo con cautela para, al igual que él, admirar por un instante la figura frente a él.-… ¿El espíritu de la luna?- habló el erizo azul par observar la imagen al cual erizo negro hacía una corta reverencia. –No pensé que sintieras agrado por el espíritu de la guerra.

-La paz y esas cosas no es lo mío- respondió para admirar la imagen una vez más –Eso se lo reservó a Sor Tikal y a su alteza.

-Sí…- dijo en un suspiro el erizo azul para ver una vez más la imagen de reojo. –Tal vez debería de hacer lo mismo, creo que le agradaría más a este espíritu que al otro- habló para parar enfrente de la imagen y obsérvala con detenimiento. El espíritu tenía una expresión serena en su rostro y su vista se dirigía a una esfera en medio de sus manos que daba la impresión de flotar, dentro de la misma se podía notar una pequeña luna en ella, el símbolo representativo de dicho espíritu.

-… ¿Tú eres la razón por la cual mi princesa está tan triste?- preguntó el caballero herido.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Sonic sobresaltado por la extraña pregunta -¿De qué hablas?

-En un principio no entendí el porqué ella parecía tan reacia a comprometerse con el príncipe Scrouge, pues es algo que no sólo salvaría al pueblo, sino a ella misma- explicó –Pero creo que tu pequeño y absurdo ataque de ira me da la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Y esa sería… ¿qué?

-Tsk, está enamorada- sonrió burlesco para voltearlo a ver. –Y es obvio que tu de ella.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó -¡Claro que no!- mintió.

-Entonces, dime, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto la felicidad de alguien que en un principio parecías despreciar con tanto empeño?

-… Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices- respondió Sonic para desviar su mirada.

-Niega todo lo que quieras, pero es obvio que tú sientes algo por ella y ella algo muy fuerte por ti.

-Ella…- habló el erizo azul con pesadez –Ella se casará muy pronto.

-Eso poco o nada tiene que ver con lo que te digo- habló el erizo negro exasperado – Mi punto es, que realmente la miro sufrir, y eso no me agrada.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó molesto -¿Irme?, pues lo intente y ella no me lo permitió.

-Haz tu trabajo- indicó para darle la espalda y caminar hacia las puertas del templo dando por concluida su conversación.

-¿Mi… trabajo?- inquirió extrañado el erizo azul.

-Sí- asintió Lancelot parando enfrente de aquellas puerta y verlo de reojo –Encuentra la esmeralda caos- concluyó para abrir la puerta y salir del lugar.

0-0-0-0-0

-_Tsk… ¿podemos jugar entonces?_

-Lo que haga falta- habló con seriedad.

-_Queremos sangre… ¿podemos?_

-Tsk- sonrió –Cuanta deseen… en especial, quiero el máximo de daño a los guardianes de su majestad.

* * *

**Se preguntaban qué había pasado con Yakumo y la maldición, pues como verán estarán de regreso en el siguiente capítulo; nuestra misteriosa voz se revelara a su tiempo XD! Gracias a todos por su paciente espera, por eso intento tener siempre los capítulos a tiempo, pero a veces el destino misterioso no me deja XD! En fin, espero les haya gustado y los leo en el siguiente.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	19. Meeting

**Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, ¡me tarde muchísimo en actualizar! Pero tengo una buena excusa, estuve en exámenes las últimas tres semanas (sí, que exceso) debido a eso no había modo que avanzara con este capítulo, lo siento. En fin les traigo el capítulo 19 y espero tener listo pronto el 20, pero no les prometo nada, ya que en mi país la otra semana tenemos descanso por la semana santa, espero no tardar tanto XD! Sin más disculpas los dejo con el capítulo 19: encuentros. **

* * *

Capítulo 19: Meeting

Se vio en el espejo sobre su marquesa y notó que rápidamente aquel golpe una vez rojizo empezaba a tornarse de color purpura. Tomó un cepillo e intentó ocultar aquel hematoma con los mechones que yacían a un lado de su rostro, sin embargo éste era demasiado corto y no cubrían ni parcialmente el golpe. Amelia buscó entre las gavetas algo que su madre le había insistido usar durante prácticamente toda su adolescencia, pero ella se había rehusado, pues no quería parecer una muñequita de porcelana; era común que la realeza usara maquillaje con el fin de verse más perfecta, pero a ella jamás le pareció la idea, hasta ese entonces. Encontró el tarro de maquillaje de un tono de piel más claro que el de ella y con sumo cuidado lo aplicó en su rostro, pareciéndose aún más a las muñecas de porcelana que tanto odiaba, pero al menos cubría a la perfección el morete en su mentón.

-…Listo- suspiró con pesadez –Esto… esto deberá de bastar.

-Emm… ¿princesa?- escuchó del otro lado de la puerta sobresaltándose.

-¡Lady Cream!- exclamó Amelia para guardar con rapidez el frasco de maquillaje.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh, sí, pasa adelante- respondió Amelia con nerviosismo. -¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó al verla entrar con cuidado a su recamara.

-El Príncipe Scrouge solicita su presencia en el vestíbulo- respondió

-Amm… este… -dudó por un momento -Yo iré en un segundo…- respondió sin ánimos.

-De acuerdo alteza…- asintió Cream para despedirse con una reverencia.

-Lady Cream- llamó antes de que la coneja saliera.

-¿Sí su majestad?

-¿Sabes dónde está Percival?- preguntó en susurro. Amelia estaba aterrada de volver a bajar sola, si en algún momento había deseado la presencia de su escolta era ese.

-Está con Sir Silver, entrenándolo como usted solicitó.

-Oh… - exclamó con pesadez –Emm… hay… es decir… - murmuró pensativa.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó preocupada.

-Estará Sonic…- calló después de pronunciar su nombre. No podía pedirle que buscara a Sonic para que trabajara de su escolta en lo que Percival terminaba su inducción a Sir Silver, con lo molesto que estaría seguramente rechazaría la tarea –Olvídalo.

-Princesa… estoy muy preocupada por usted- confesó Cream –No la miro…

-Estoy bien- mintió con una sonrisa forzada. –Avísale a Percival que requiero su presencia conmigo tan pronto como le sea posible.

-Sí, pero…

-Es una orden- insistió molesta.

-¡Sí!- asintió con rapidez –Lo lamento- dijo para retirarse a prisa.

Amelia suspiró pesadamente y de nuevo vio su reflejo en aquel espejo en donde su rostro de porcelana encubría la verdad de sus sentimientos. Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse y rodar por sus mejillas para dejar los rastros de su dolor marcados en maquillaje. Deseaba tanto poder verlo… aunque fuese tan sólo una vez, aunque no cruzaran palabra alguna, deseaba sentirse segura nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0

No había podido terminar de arreglar los tapices y cortinas cuando el príncipe lo había vuelto a llamar para darles aún más tareas. Si bien la doncella de la princesa podría encargarse de los aspectos como cristalería y decoración, a él le tocaban los trabajos más pesados. Tails suspiró con cansancio y empezó por terminar de acomodar lo que había dejado inconcluso en aquel gigantesco vestíbulo.

-… ¿Necesitas ayuda?- una voz familiar lo alertó para ver a aquel erizo azul de aspecto misterioso del otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Hola!- saludó Tails con alegría –Pensé que no te vería de nuevo.

-"_Ya somos dos_"- pensó para sonreírle como respuesta.

-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó curioso el zorrito.

-Este… bueno, vengo a ayudar- respondió Sonic un tanto avergonzado.

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿Por qué?

-Es… porque…- calló un momento para pensar en una mejor razón que decirle que intentaba redimirse a sí mismo –La… princesa… sí, ¡eso!- exclamó con convicción -La princesa me mandó a ayudarte.

-¿Su alteza Amelia?

-Sí- asintió el erizo azul –Parece que el príncipe le dijo que no podías solo con el trabajo y heme aquí.

-¿El príncipe hizo eso?- cuestionó extrañado –Es muy extraño, no parece ser algo que el Príncipe Scrouge haría.

-¡Eh!, bueno con la boda tan cerca sin duda alguna pensó que con alguien más sería todo más rápido- respondió nervioso.

-Oh bueno, de ser así, bienvenido al equipo- dijo feliz.

-Bien, por donde empezamos- habló el erizo azul para pasar la vista por todo el vestíbulo.

-Sólo, antes de, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Una pregunta?

-Sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Había olvidado por completo el hecho de que no tenía aún un nombre falso para darle al zorrito. Permaneció en silencio mientras ideaba algún nombre creíble o algo por el estilo cuando una voz pareció interrumpir la conversación. -Joven Tails- habló Cream, quien salía del comedor. Sonic se volteó al acto para verla con cierto espanto, ella no debía de decir su nombre enfrente de él.

-¿Uh?- exclamó al reconocer al erizo azul –Sir So…

-¡Lady Cream!- interrumpió Sonic con apuro para correr hasta ella y verla nerviosamente –Sabes algo, escuche que ese erizo gruñón necesitaba…emm… algo- aseguró sin convicción.

-¿Sir Lancelot?- preguntó la inocente doncella.

-Sería bueno a que fueras a su encuentro- indicó el erizo azul en un intentó por sacarla de ahí.

-De acuerdo Sir So…

-¡Bien!- interrumpió nuevamente para empujar levente a la coneja y encaminarla de regreso al comedor –Será mejor que vayas entonces.

-Pero por…

-…No digas mi nombre- susurró el erizo en voz baja para darle una mirada de suplica a la coneja.

-¿Eh?

-Por favor… sólo no digas mi nombre frente al sirviente del príncipe- Cream vio con confusión al erizo azul, pero no por eso debatió con él.

-Bien…- asintió –Entonces, me iré- habló por último para seguir su camino sin poder evitar verlo de reojo de tanto en tanto.

Sonic suspiró aliviado y caminó de regresó al salón principal en donde el zorrito lo miraba un poco extrañado por la conducta de él.

-Bien, entonces…- dijo Sonic -¿Dónde empezamos?

-¿Sir So?- inquirió el joven zorro -¿Es ese tu nombre?

-¿Ah?- exclamó extrañado. Una sonrisa se formó con rapidez ante la pregunta del zorro, era la respuesta a sus plegarias –Eh… sí.

-Mucho gusto So- sonrió satisfecho el zorro. –Bien, porque no empezamos moviendo esas cortinas de allá para el ventanal que está cerca de las escaleras- indicó el zorro –Mientras yo iré a traer algunos de los adornos que Sir Scrouge me pidió.

-Bien- asintió el erizo azul para ver correr con rapidez al zorrito por las gradas.

-¡No me tardo!- gritó Tails mientras subía aprisa.

A pesar de haber crecido sin su padre Tails se miraba lleno de vida y alegría, eso lo hacía sentir un poco mejor consigo mismo; tal vez al final de cuentas la idea de Silver de pasar un poco de tiempo con él no sería una mala idea. Sonrió ante la idea y sin pensar mucho más decidió empezar a hacer lo que el zorrito le había indicado al cargar nuevamente aquellas pesadas telas y llevarlas al otro extremo del salón. Caminó casi a ciegas pues la torre de telas no lo dejaba ver su camino más allá de sus pies; escuchó a la distancia unos pasos firmes hacer eco por el vestíbulo provocando que detuviera su marcha, evitando tropezar con el ser misterioso, pero no logró su cometido. Sintió la fuerza del peso muerto chocar contra él para tambalearse y hacerlo caer junto con quien hubiese chocado con él; las telas cayeron por todos lados y un golpe seco resonó en sus oídos. Sonic se levantó un poco adolorido por el peso de las telas que habían caído sobre él, pero el gritó enfurecido de su acompañante lo hizo olvidarse de eso.

-¡Estúpido vasallo!-escuchó. Elevó la vista para ver por primera vez cara a cara al príncipe con quien Amy contraería nupcias -¡¿Cómo osas tropezar conmigo?!

-¿Yo?- inquirió el erizo azul con el ceño fruncido –Tú tropezaste conmigo, ¿O es que acaso tu pesada corona se interpuso en tus ojos?- preguntó burlesco.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a responder de esa manera?!- gritó furioso.

-Hmph, te hablo como se me da la gana.- respondió Sonic molesto.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- gritó ofendido el erizo verde-¡Te enseñare tú lugar!- exclamó con ira para desenvainar una espada que yacía en su cintura.

Sonic lo vio tomar una espada que yacía en su cintura como todo rey petulante tendía a llevar y alzarla sobre su cabeza con el fin de atacarlo y seguramente ponerle un fin a su vida; una sonrisa disimulada se formó en sus labios y una expresión confiada y arrogante enmascaró su rostro. Sonic se moría por ver de lo que era capaz aquel príncipe mimado.

-Sir So… ¡Su majestad!- un gritó por parte de la coneja se escuchó con fuerza por el vestíbulo.

La doncella de la princesa corrió hacia donde ambos erizos se encontraban discutiendo y así proteger al erizo azul al colocarse enfrente del mismo para detener el ataque del prometido de su princesa. Una mirada suplicante inundó sus ojos para ver al príncipe con su espada aún sobre su cabeza.

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- imploró –No lo haga su majestad, se lo ruego…- suplicó Cream.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Scrouge confundido para ver una vez al erizo azul detrás de ella y notar en su rostro una clara expresión de confusión por la acción de la sirvienta -... ¿Y qué significado tiene este patético erizo para ti?- cuestionó Scrouge con una mirada fría.

-Él es…- habló Cream para ver de reojo al erizo azul, quien yacía inmóvil en su lugar –Él es… él… bueno…

-¡Habla!- gritó Scrouge exasperado.

-¡El bufón de su Majestad Amelia!- respondió con temor para bajar la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó molesto el erizo azul. Sonic podría ser muchas, pero jamás fue el bufón de nadie, menos de la realeza.

-Él es quien le devolvió la sonrisa a la princesa cuando todo estaba mal…- aclaró la coneja para voltear a ver al erizo azul, quien pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Un bufón?- repitió Srouge para ver de nuevo al erizo azul, que a su parecer no se parecía a ningún bufón que él hubiera visto. –Haz alguna gracia de ser el caso- ordenó el príncipe para envainar su espada nuevamente.

-¿Te parezco un mono entrenado o algo así?- respondió Sonic con una mala actitud –Además, soy algo temporal, la princesa me contrató y ese contrato expiró.

-¿Expiró?

-¡Este! Ammm…. – se involucró Cream de nuevo a la conversación -La princesa al ver que su majestad Scrouge está aquí decidió darle importancia a otras cosas y ahora él… bueno…

-Ayudo a tu mozo a preparar todas las cosas de la boda- completó el erizo azul sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Eres otro mozo?- cuestionó el príncipe confundido.

-Es algo temporal- rectificó el erizo azul.

-¿No desea menos servidumbre de la que ya hay verdad?- preguntó Cream con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bien, como sea- habló Scrouge exasperado. -De igual manera no era propio de la realeza ensuciar sus manos con un sangre sucia como los plebeyos – dijo despectivo -¡Tú!- señaló al erizó azul –Arregla esto antes de cambie de opinión y use tu cabeza de decoración- sonrió macabro el príncipe.

-¡Yo no…- Las manos de la coneja sobre su boca lo hicieron callar, atragantándose con sus propias palabras.

-Lo hará enseguida ¿verdad?- habló Cream para darle una mirada intensa en forma de suplica. Sonic suspiró con pesadez y así asintió con la cabeza de mala gana, provocando que la coneja se alejara poco a poco con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo el príncipe –Y tú- habló Scrouge para ver a la coneja –Dile a la princesa que requiero su presencia aquí de inmediato.

-Sí su alteza.

0-0-0-0-0

Recordaba aquella biblioteca, era la misma en donde la princesa los había dirigido el primer día que había contratado sus servicios. Silver observó las estanterías para ver a Percival ir y venir en éstas en busca de algo. De nuevo su mirada se quedó fija en la felina que se le veía tan elegante y sofisticada, una vista diferente de la percepción que tenía de ella. Desde su llegada al palacio siempre la había visto como una chica ruda que te daría tu merecido si decías o hacías algo como tratarla con delicadeza o caballerosidad, pero esta Percival se le veía como una damisela delicada y a la vez fuerte y decidida.

-Lo encontré- habló la felina para sacar un libro de la los estantes.

-¿Ah?- exclamó disipando sus pensamientos -¿Qué cosa?

-El libro, el que te comente.

-¡Ah! claro, lo siento, estoy algo distraído- respondió Silver.

-Pon atención- regañó –La seguridad de mi princesa no es un juego.

-Lo lamento…

-Bien, empecemos.

Tomó asiento en una pequeña mesa de madera en el centro de la biblioteca y él la imitó. La felina abrió aquel libro, que por nombre tenía "Entes Fantasmales y Esotéricos" en una de las últimas páginas de éste en donde como titulo tenía el nombre de "Yakumo" y debajo de éste un bosquejo de lo que se le asemejó a una niña pequeña con su cabello cubriendo su rostro y un tipo de vestido blanco.

-Ella es Yakumo- indicó Percival para acercar el libro al erizo y enseñarle de mejor manera la imagen.

-¿Una niña?- cuestionó Silver para arquear una ceja; no se miraba muy peligrosa en su opinión.

-No, es… bueno, la representación de la maldición en el castillo.

-¿Representación?

-Ella aparece únicamente de noche y tiene una preferencia por su Majestad Amelia, pues insiste en rondar afuera de la puerta de la princesa por las noches, llamándola a "jugar"- explicó la felina.

-¿A jugar?

-Un tipo de juegos macabros que su único propósito es matar o lastimar a la princesa.

Silver acercó el libro para sí y de nuevo posó su mirada en la imagen que estaba frente a él. Le costaba creer que una niña que no podría tener más de siete años fuera un peligro real, es decir, no bastaría con un golpe para detenerla. Subió la mirada para ver la expresión seria y unos ojos llenos de preocupación, tal vez estaba subestimando a su oponente.

-¿Tú la has visto?- cuestionó el erizo plateado.

-No, nunca- negó con la cabeza –Parece que tiene una preferencia sólo por la princesa, los demás nos enfrentamos a los otros entes que acompañan a Yakumo, son varios espíritus susurrantes que no tienen rostro, pero atacan en las noches, más si todo está oscuro.

-Sí, lo recuerdo…

-Ella es quien amenaza en su mayoría el bienestar de la princesa, y nuestro trabajo es estar con ella todo el tiempo para protegerla, porque como sabrás incluso en el día los espíritus atacan.

-¿Y quién está con ella ahora?- preguntó Silver –Si tú estás conmigo y Lancelot lastimado ¿Quién la protege en este momento?

-El príncipe está con ella- respondió -Él es ahora el encargado hasta que termine de entrenarte en lo básico- habló sin inmutarse.

-De acuerdo…- habló no muy convencido. El escolta tenía como misión estar siempre con la sangre real, le parecía muy extraño que Percival tomara tan a la ligera su trabajo.

-Bien, ahora…

El azote de la puerta de madera de aquella biblioteca interrumpió la explicación de la felina, para que ésta se levantara con cautela de la silla de madera y vieran con cierto temor la puerta frente a ellos -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Silver al ver la reacción tan peculiar de Percival, pero no recibió respuesta a su pregunta. Una gélida ventisca invadió aquella habitación y las hojas de los libros abiertos revolotearon sin control. Una expresión de terror invadió el rostro de la felina.

-¡Ve por la princesa!- gritó la felina mientras colocaba su mano frente a su rostro para evitar ser golpeada por el aire frío.

-¡¿Es ella?, ¿Es Yakumo?!- preguntó Silver para imitarla.

-¡Es…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó el erizo plateado para abalanzarse sobre ella a la vez que una de las pesadas libreras caía al suelo impidiendo el paso hacia la puerta y casi cayendo sobre Percival. Vieron los cientos de libros empezar a volar de sus estantes y caer dispersos en diferentes partes de la habitación. Una abrazó fuerte protegió su cabeza y un indeseable rubor inundó sus mejillas al sentir los brazos de él rodear su cuerpo. Percival observó a Silver abrazarla con fuerza para evitar ser lastimada por la manifestación de aquel ente, y a pesar de la situación en la que se estaban viendo envueltos, una cierta felicidad recorrió su cuerpo.

Silver miraba los libro dispararse como bala de cañón y ellos parecían estar en medio de aquel campo de batalla. Observó la puerta detrás de él y aquella librera de madera obstruía la única salida de aquella biblioteca; recorrió con la mirada la habitación y vio que su único método de escape sería aquella ventana que permitía la entrada de la escasa luz del día. –La ventana- habló para tomar cierta distancia de la felina, quien pareció verlo confundida por sus palabras –Debemos de llegar a la ventana- ordenó. Percival asintió con la cabeza para dirigir su vista a la ventana del otro lado de la habitación. Silver tomó su mano para ambos ponerse en pie y agachas caminar hacia dicho punto en un intento de no ser lastimados por los libros que iban y venían.

Percival caminó a su par hasta que un ruido la hizo parar, provocando que Silver se detuviera por igual y la volteara a ver confundido -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el aprendiz de caballero desconcertado. Percival fijó su vista en las libreras para verlas caer en fila –¡Muévete!- gritó para halarlo lejos de los muebles de madera mientras se escuchaba el fuerte golpe al caer y pronto todo oscureció. Los gélidos vientos se detuvieron y por un momento un silencio sepulcral reinó. Una tenue nube de polvo se elevó y la visibilidad se volvió casi nula.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz de Silver mientras el suave tacto de su mano aún sujetaba la suya.

-Sí…- respondió la felina que a penas si lograba ver algo ante la oscuridad total. Dirigió su mirada a la pared donde yacía su última forma de escape, ahora bloqueada por una de las libreras, brindando no más que oscuridad –No hay luz…- musitó con temor.

-¿Eh?

-¡Tenemos que salir de…

-_Vamos a jugar…_- recorrió una voz en el viento.

Un sudor frío recorrió sus sienes y un nudo en la garganta la impidió de hablar; Percival recorrió con lentitud su mirada en busca de aquella niña que la princesa Amelia le contaba con una llanto impasible; pero no había nada, nada que pudiera observarse a simple vista.

-_Es hora de que me conozcas… Blaze-_ susurró a sus espaldas

* * *

**Les prometí a Yakumo, o al menos entes malvados y se los he traído XD! Creo que es un poco corto, o tal vez no XD! Pero espero en el siguiente no se sienta así. Gracias a todos por su gran paciencia y espera en este capítulo y espero no tardarme mucho en el siguiente. Sin más que agregar Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	20. Time Out

**¡Yo sé, yo sé! Super hiper mega tarde mi actualización lo siento! Excusa tengo, pero no importa, la cosa es que ya les traje el siguiente capítulo y les agradezco miles su pasciencia. Sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo: tiempo fuera.**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Time Out

Caminó con lentitud por el corredor, como si fuese directo a una ejecución. Arrastraba sus pasos al igual que su vestido, y su corazón latía a mil por hora; la ansiedad provocada le generaba deseos de vomitar, mientras su cuerpo caminaba casi como un muerto viviente y su cabeza le gritaba que debía de regresar. Amelia paró al ver la luz que entraba de los vidríales de aquel vestíbulo iluminando el lúgubre pasillo del cual ella venía, y por primera vez realmente no quería ver la luz. Amelia fijó su vista ante aquel anillo de compromiso que yacía en su mano izquierda y suspiró con pesadez.

-Debo de decirle…- musitó para sí misma.

La princesa caminó nuevamente para distinguir con rapidez al príncipe, quien yacía al pie de las escaleras y de nuevo el miedo la recorrió, hasta que una voz familiar desapareció aquel sentimiento al resonar por el salón –Está listo- lo escuchó decir de mala gana. Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse al verlo terminar de apilar unas telas en el vestíbulo y una pequeña sonrisa se formó tan rápido que no se percató de su existencia. Su cuerpo que antes caminaba forzado corrió a su encuentro y bajó con rapidez aquellas gradas de piedra. Los tacones parecieron alertar al erizo verde quien la volteó a ver con desdén.

-Te llame hace más de cinco minutos ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Scrouge con una expresión lúgubre y una mirada intensa.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Amelia para voltearlo a ver, casi había olvidado porque es que había ido ahí –Como tu solicitaste, terminaba de arreglarme- respondió para desviar la mirada; después de todo la había dejado sola para que ella ocultara el hematoma en su mentón.

-También solicite que fuese rápido- respondió molesto.

-Eso…

-Me iré ahora- interrumpió Sonic. Amelia prestó su atención al erizo azul, quien no se dignó a dirigirle la mirada si quiera –Dejaré a la feliz pareja a solas- habló Sonic sarcástico para dar media vuelta –Dile a tu mozo que me busque en los jardines si requiere de alguna otra cosa- habló para empezar a caminar.

-¡No te vayas!- exclamó la princesa.

Las palabras brotaron de su boca sin poderlo evitar. Sonic la vio de reojo con una expresión clara de asombro ante su petición, pues sin duda no había sonado como una orden, más bien como una suplica desesperada. Amelia sintió la mirada fulminante de su prometido y se aterró de siquiera voltearlo a ver. Necesitaba decírselo, necesitaba decirle que el compromiso se anulaba antes de Sonic se fuera, o él volvería a lastimarla.

-Lo siento- musitó la eriza para con una mano temblorosa tocar aquel anillo de diamante que parecía aprisionarla como cadenas en un calabozo. –Pero yo…

-¡Su alteza!- escuchó un gritó interrumpiendo. Los tres erizos voltearon a ver al pasillo de donde había provenido aquel sonido para ver a Lancelot correr hacia ellos junto con Cream, quien tomaba de su mano y a penas si podía seguirle el paso. -¡_Faker_, saca a la princesa de aquí ahora!- ordenó.

-¿Uh?- exclamó confundido por la orden tan poco usual -¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?- preguntó Sonic extrañado para ver algo perseguir al caballero negro.

El castillo empezó a estremecerse y de pronto la temperatura descendió drásticamente; un gruñir cual animal hambriento resonó por el vestíbulo y pareció provenir de lo que perseguía al caballero y la doncella de la princesa como un animal salvaje acechando a su presa. Se asombró al ver que lo que le pisaba los talones a ese erizo engreído era una avalancha de nieve y pronto comprendió el porqué de la orden. Sonic volteó a ver a la eriza quien se miraba impactada por lo que sus ojos miraban mientras un temblor se sintió por la fuerza de la avalancha próxima. Sin dudarlo un minuto más, Sonic corrió hacia ella para tomar su mano y obligarla a correr a la salida junto con él. Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió junto con ella para escuchar un grito a sus espaldas y sentir la nieve fría golpearlo, y así, con un fuerte abrazo proteger a Amelia.

Con la fuerza de una explosión la nieve sacó con brutalidad a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino cual erupción volcánica, para cubrir en su manto a los inquilinos del castillo; así como había empezado de la nada, pronto terminó.

De la espesura blanca empezaron a brotar la cabeza de los aturdidos inquilinos del lugar, confundidos y aliviados de que todo hubiese acabado. Sonic se levantó con cuidado, sacudiendo la nieve de su cuerpo y así ver a la eriza que yacía debajo de él, quien abría sus ojos con pesar para que sus ojos color esmeralda se posaran en él y un imperceptible estremecimiento recorriera el cuerpo del erizo. Sonic carraspeó su garganta y se obligó a desviar su mirada por un momento para retomar la compostura. La mano de ella tocó la suya obligándolo a verla de nuevo, y un suspiró fue exhalado, al menos parecía no haber heridos, pues la nieve jamás había lastimado a nadie.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Sonic con gentileza, a lo que ella sólo asintió con un vago movimiento de cabeza. Sonic sonrió aliviado para con cuidado quitar la nieve que cubría parcialmente su rostro.

-Sonic…- musitó la eriza para verlo con tristeza mientras se deleitaba de su suave tacto al rozar su rostro. –Yo…

-¡Estás lastimada!- interrumpió abruptamente el erizo azul al ver un pequeño morete en el mentón de la princesa.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Amelia con asombro sintiéndose expuesta. Se levantó con brusquedad empujando al erizo azul para apartarlo de ella y colocar una mano sobre su mentón en un esfuerzo por ocultar el hematoma. La nieve había borrado el maquillaje que ella se había colocado en el rostro con afán de ocultar la herida; al final de cuentas, era agua congela –Esto…- musitó la erizar rosa sin saber que decir.

-Lo siento, no quise lastimarte- habló apenado el erizo azul –Seguramente cuando caímos yo, sin intensión, no me fije y…- calló avergonzado para desviar su mirada –Lo lamento…- se disculpó

-Je, no es nada- sonrió forzadamente para darle la espalda sin poder ver más aquellos ojos culpables de un hecho que él no había cometido–No tienes por qué disculparte…- dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban acumularse en sus ojos –Esto… esto no es culpa tuya…-dijo con un nudo en su garganta.

-¿Sir Lancelot, está usted bien?- preguntó la coneja para sacudir la nieve del cuerpo del erizo negro.

-Sólo es nieve, nada más- respondió indiferente para ponerse en pie y acomodarse con cierto cuidado su brazo herido en el cabestrillo, al menos la caída no había empeorado su condición. -¿Está usted bien alteza?- preguntó Lancelot para ver a su princesa quien tenía su cabeza gacha ocultado su rostro entre los mechos de pelo.

-… ¿Qué sucedió Lancelot?- preguntó la eriza rosa como respuesta.

-Lady Cream fue a buscarme, preguntándome dónde podía encontrar a Percival y a ese erizo plateado cuando de repente un viento gélido recorrió el pasillo y nos vimos acechados por una avalancha de nieve que salió de la nada.

-¡Demonios, Silver!- exclamó el erizo azul para dar media vuelta y correr torpemente entre la nieve de regreso al castillo.

-El príncipe Scrouge tampoco salió- indicó la coneja para fijar su vista a la entrada bloqueada parcialmente con nieve.

Amelia elevó el rostro al escuchar eso y así volteó a ver al castillo sin inmutarse, por primera vez deseaba realmente que la maldición se hubiese llevado a alguien se sangre real. Siguió a Sonic a los adentros del castillo para escalar con un poco de dificultad la pequeña montaña de nieve helada y así lograr entrar al vestíbulo.

Entró con la respiración algo agitada para ver aún en el mismo lugar donde había dejado al príncipe, al pie de las escalares. La avalancha no había pasado cerca de él. -…Estás bien- dijo con cierta decepción la eriza rosa. Realmente había esperado que algo le pasara, pero la nieve no lo había tocado.

-No te veo muy feliz por la noticia, princesa- dijo Scrouge con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Ah…este… no, claro que lo estoy- mintió.

Amelia observó a Sonic correr a los adentros del castillo olvidándose de su presencia y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al notar que se encontraba sola nuevamente. De inmediato fijó su vista al erizo verde quien empezó a caminar hacia ella con una postura intimidante, obligándola a retroceder hasta toparse con una pared de roca acorralándola.

-Este…- balbuceó Amelia –Yo…

-¿Ibas a decirme algo?- preguntó Srouge.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida con la pregunta.

-Eso parecía antes de la interrupción.

-Oh… sí…- recordó. Amelia vio de nuevo su anillo y recordó que era lo que quería decirle, pero no quería hacerlo sin nadie cerca de ella. –Yo…

-¡Princesa!

Amelia sintió la tranquilidad regresar a ella al escuchar la voz de alguien más llegar con ellos, y sin decir nada más se alejó del príncipe para seguir el sonido de la voz; huía, cierto, pero no podía enfrentarse sola a él, aún no.

-¿Sir Silver?- dijo al verlo correr hacia ella seguido de Sonic –Esta usted bien- sonrió.

-¡Princesa!, ¡Es Percival!- indicó.

La sonrisa en su rostro se borró al acto, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor parecía moverse, a penas podiendo estar de pie sin caer a un lado.

-Las puertas se cerraron con… ¿Princesa?- cuestionó el erizo plateado al ver que no parecía reaccionar ante sus palabras. –Princesa ¿está usted bien?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el erizo azul para acercarse a ella con una notoria expresión de preocupación.

-Yo…- dijo casi en susurro para su vista distorsionarse y las voces sonar cual eco distante –Yo…- un manto de oscuridad cubrió su mirada.

-¡Amy!-gritó el erizo azul para tomar en sus brazos a la eriza que caía inconsciente al suelo. Sonic la vio con preocupación, él sabía que había algo en ella que no estaba bien. -¿Amy?- llamó en un vano esfuerzo de hacerla despertar.-¡¿Amy?!

-Llévala con Sor Tikal- escuchó el mandato de una voz conocida. –Ella sabrá que hacer- Sonic subió la vista para ver al erizo negro parado enfrente de él, y detrás, la doncella de la princesa con una expresión de angustia. – ¡Y tú!- se refirió al erizo plateado quien observaba con preocupación la situación –Dime ¿qué pasó con Percival?

0-0-0-0-0

Encendía las velas enfrente del gran altar para sonreírle a la imagen de mármol que parecía observarla –Espero que esto sea de tu agrado – dijo la equidna. Tikal tomó una pequeña bolsa para con una reverencia despedirse, necesitaba regresar a la enfermería y llevar más medicamentos para Lancelot, aunque seguramente él ya no estaría ahí para ese momento; sin embargo, un llanto sutil la hizo quedarse en su lugar. No era el típico llanto de Lady Cream o incluso de su majestad, parecía ser el llanto de un muchacho. Tikal vio sentado en una de las bancas de madera sollozar a un joven zorro y reconoció que era el sirviente del prometido de la princesa. La equidna caminó con cautela para ver al zorrito tapar sus ojos con su antebrazo mientras las lágrimas mojaban su pelaje y brotaban descontroladamente.

-Lo lamento…- musitó el zorro de dos colas para sí –No es mi intención…

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó la equidna para ver una clara expresión de sorpresa del zorrito al escucharla, era bastante obvio que él no sabía que ella se encontraba ahí. –Oh, lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarte.

-Yo lo siento- habló para restregar con fuerza sus ojos y ponerse de pie en un salto –Me iré, yo…

-No es necesario- interrumpió la monja –Si necesitas hablar con el espíritu de la luz este es el lugar adecuado, yo me marcharé, perdona mi intromisión. –asintió Tikal con cortesía para seguir su camino a la salida.

-… ¿Ella me escucharía?- una pregunta la detuvo de salir del templo. Tikal volteó a ver al zorrito, quien yacía parado viendo fijamente a la estatua frente a ellos -… Aunque yo fuera… alguien de naturaleza maligna.

-¿Maligna?- cuestionó para verlo con intriga.

-Si uno sabe que algo malo se hace y aún así lo permite… eso…- calló al sentir un nudo en la garganta y de nuevo las lágrimas brotar sin control. –Eso te hace maligno ¿no es cierto?- preguntó para de nuevo sentir las lágrimas mojar sus mejillas.

Tikal sonrió con calidez para acercarse al joven zorro, quien lloraba sin consuelo alguno. Tomó su mano para que él la viera con aquellos ojos inundados de lágrimas –Preguntemos, ¿te parece?- habló la equidna. –Ven- indicó. Caminó de la mano con el zorrito para acercarlo a la estatua del Espíritu de la luz y con una reverencia mostrar sus respetos.

-Es una estatua- indicó el zorro –No puede hablar…- dijo con decepción.

-Eso lo sé- sonrió. Tikal juntó sus manos para ponerse de rodillas y luego permanecer en silencio, en oración.

Tails observó a la monja a su lado y luego su mirada se dirigió a la imagen frente a él; tal vez, aquel espíritu sería el único que podría indagar en su corazón y mente y así ver los pecados que él había cometido, que sólo el cielo sabría que eran varios. Bajó sus orejas en señal de culpa y un pesado suspiro se escuchó en el templo de oración.

-…Dice- escuchó hablar de nuevo a la equidna para dirigir su atención hacia ella –Que debes de perdonar al que inició todo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó con confusión. -¿De qué hablas?

-Lo siento- dijo Tikal para verlo –Es lo único que me dijo.

-¿Perdonar al que inició todo?- repitió Tails.

-Así es- asintió con una sonrisa

- Creo que no entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que he hecho?

–Hay muchos que se han postrado aquí que han hechos cosas malas, y siempre hay una manera de cambiar el camino que has tomado.

-Eso suena muy ambiguo si me lo preguntas- expresó inconforme por la respuesta de ella.

-Es lo que es.

-¡Sor Tikal!- un gritó inundó los pasillos fuera del templo captando la atención de ambos.

-¿Lady Cream?- cuestionó la equidna.

-Es mejor que vayas…- dijo el zorro de dos colas con un pesado suspiro –Seguramente alguien está herido.

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué dices…

-¡Sor Tikal!- se abrieron las puertas del templo para ver la a una agitada conejita llegar –Es la princesa, la necesita ¡rápido!- apresuró.

-¡Oh no!- exclamó Tikal para correr hacia ella y de repente parar. Volteó a ver al zorrito, quien no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada. –Pero cómo…

-¡No hay tiempo!- insistió Cream.

-¡Ah!, ¡Sí!- asintió Tikal para proseguir su curso.

Corrieron a toda prisa fuera del templo para dirigirse a la enfermería del lugar. Tails dio un pesado suspiro y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la estatua que yacía al final del templo.

-Hay caminos que no pueden cambiarse…- musitó para sí dandole la espalda y caminar hacia la salida.

0-0-0-0-0

Despertó somnolienta, un tanto desubicada para ver el alto techo de concreto y luego dirigir su mirada al frente distinguiendo con rapidez la habitación en donde se encontraba -¿La enfermería?- dijo Amelia para reincorporarse lentamente en aquella cama de sabanas blancas.

-¿Ves la importancia?- un pregunta resonó en la habitación.

-¿Eh?- exclamó la princesa sobresaltada para buscar con la mirada al responsable de dicha pregunta.

-Tu escolta yace perdida en las entrañas de este castillo- indicó el erizo de pelaje verde, quien caminaba curioso viendo las estanterías del lugar -Y estas cosas seguirán sucediendo hasta que un sí acepto salga de tu boca- dijo el príncipe quien yacía revisando los libros de medicinas en las estanterías pegadas a la pared –Si este matrimonio no se lleva a cabo todos perecerán tarde o temprano.

-Eso… eso lo sé…- musitó en voz baja desviando su mirada.

-Sabiendo eso, ¿Aún planeas terminar nuestro compromiso?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Amelia para verlo con asombro.

-Eso me ibas a decir antes ¿no?- cuestionó Scrouge para caminar hacia ella –A terminarlo todo por tus razones egoístas.

Amelia dirigió su mirada a su regazó para empuñar sus puños con fuerza en un intento de no hacerle ver toda su rabia interna. Ella no tenía razones egoístas, eran muy buenas, el morete en su rostro se lo recordaba a cada momento.

-Estás muriendo- habló el príncipe para sujetar su mentón con fuerza y obligarla a verlo –Y estos desmayos ocurrirán con mayor frecuencias hasta que simplemente la maldición consuma tu frágil espíritu.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Amelia para con lágrimas en los ojos apartarlo con fuerza. Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a ser mojadas por la realidad de lo que él le decía. Esto era la primera señal de que el tiempo por fin había empezado a correr en contra. Su vida se estaba consumiendo.

-Si no eres tú…-susurró a su oído -Tal vez ese erizo azul sea el siguiente en perecer misteriosamente… - dijo con una sonrisa -Eso sería un problema, no lo crees ¿Amy?

* * *

**¡Por fin! Me costó un poco pero el capítulo 20 está terminado. Gracias a todos por su paciencia. Les comento, el motivo del porqué me ha costado tanto actualizar era porque estaba viendo exámenes y cambio de trabajo, entonces no había tenido tiempo, pero ahora que ya termine ambos espero poder retomar la rutina de un capítulo por semana. Sin más que decir Kat fuera.**

**No todo es lo que parece y los deseos egoístas de alguien causaran el sufrimiento y desdicha de la princesa. Capítulo 21: La Gran Hechicera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	21. La Gran Hechicera

**¡Hola! Este día quiero hacer mención a alguien especial, o persistente, o ambas XD! Es para Gisobtc bloomonno, responsable de acosarme vía twitter para que no olvide actualizar jajaja Ok, no me acosa, pero me lo recuerda mucho y mi insiste por el siguiente capítulo. Para ti mi fiel lector, dedico este capítulo y gracias por todos tus tweets. Y por supuesto a Zim, Damian y Katy la Eriza que me han comentado. Gracias por su apoyo. Sin más que decir, les dejo con este capítulo XD!**

* * *

Capítulo 21: La Gran Hechicera

Estaba sentado afuera, recostado contra la pared a la par de la puerta, esperando a que el prometido de la princesa saliera. Scrouge había llegado de manera autoritaria y los había sacado a él y a Tikal, diciendo que tenía que estar con su futura esposa a solas, echándolos del lugar. No había podido decirle nada, no podía oponerse a él, al final de cuentas, él había sido a quien Amy había escogido. -Mmm… ¿Sir Sonic?- escuchó hablar con timidez. Sonic elevó la mirada para ver la expresión de angustia de la monja frente a él. -Ella…- habló él casi en susurro -¿Estará bien?- preguntó con temor de la respuesta que podría recibir. La equidna se hinco a su nivel para verlo de frente, mientras sus ojos azules miraban con preocupación los verdes de él.

-Está pasando…- respondió Tikal con tristeza –Su cuerpo ya no puede soportar más la presión de la maldición.

-…Debe de casarse…- dijo él por lo bajo. No quería admitirse a sí mismo que esa era la solución, pero sabía en su corazón que era la única forma de que ella podría salvarse.

-Ella no sé ve feliz…- habló Tikal con tristeza -Ella…

-Ella lo escogió- interrumpió Sonic –La felicidad o la carencia de la misma no es…

-¡Ella esconde algo!- interrumpió la equidna molesta.

-¿Esconder?- repitió intrigado.

-Es…

-Monja- interrumpió una voz. El rechinar de una puerta se escuchó a su vez, para ver al erizo verde parado en el marco de la puerta con aquella mirada fría y despectiva que él poseía –La princesa necesita descansar, nadie puede entrar a esta habitación sin mi consentimiento ¿entendido?

-Este… pero…- balbuceó la equidna.

-Ni salir- completó Scrouge.

-¡Espera un momento!- habló Sonic molesto para ponerse en pie -¡Yo quiero…

-¡Y tú!- alzó la voz imponente -¡Aléjate de mi prometida!

Scrouge dio media vuelta para así darle la espalda al erizo azul y caminar fuera del lugar. Sonic no replicó ante su orden, y su mirada se quedó en el erizo verde que desaparecía poco a poco en la penumbra del pasillo. Suspiró pesadamente y volteó a ver a la monja que yacía con la mirada baja.

-Bien, es mi turno supongo- sonrió el erizo azul.

-Pero el príncipe dijo…

-No es mi príncipe, y en lo que a mí concierne no debo de seguir las órdenes de nadie.

-De ser el caso… por favor- sonrió Tikal para con un ademán invitarlo a entrar.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza y así con cuidado entrar a la habitación. No se escuchó sonido alguno al él abrir la puerta; Sonic distinguió a Amelia acostaba sobre aquella cama enroscada en sí misma. Cerró con delicadeza la puerta para caminar hacia ella con un pequeña sonrisa; Sonic hubiera dado lo que fuera para poder mantenerse a distancia y no volverle a dirigir la palabra, pero la verdad era, que no podía, el tan sólo sentirla cerca, era casi una atracción magnética, algo inevitable. Ella yacía de espaldas hacia la puerta, y con su mano tocó gentilmente su hombro pues no quería sorprenderla.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- un gritó iracundo lo sorprendió. -¡No vuelvas a…- Amelia calló al reconocer al erizo azul quien retrocedía sorprendido por su reacción hostil -…Sonic…- musitó.

-Ummm… lo siento- se disculpó el erizo azul con una expresión un tanto molesta–No sabía que querías estar sola, me iré entonces- dijo para dar media vuelta. - Veo que estás mejor.

-¡Espera por favor!- exclamó ella haciéndolo parar.

-Es la segunda vez que me pides lo mismo…- musitó para verla de reojo.

-… ¿Segunda vez?- repitió Amelia confundida.

-Sí- respondió el erizo azul para voltearla a ver -La primera fue en el vestíbulo y ahora de nuevo, y siento… siento que me pides ayuda.- completó consternado –¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?, ¿Algo que debería de saber?

-Yo…- calló de nuevo pensativa la eriza rosa _–"__Tal vez ese erizo azul sea el siguiente en perecer misteriosamente…Eso sería un problema, no lo crees ¿Amy?"-_ recordó _–"Si él vuelve a ponerte un dedo encima me encargaré yo mismo de esa peste ¿has entendido?"_

Scrouge la había amenazado, si los volvía a ver juntos no prometía la seguridad del erizo azul o la de ella. Amelia sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, ella no era feliz, y ahora, algo más poderoso que Yakumo acechaba sus sueños y la llenaba de temor.

-…Bien- suspiró derrotado el erizo azul –Como desee princesa- habló sarcástico -Tu futuro esposo ha solicitado que…

-Quédate conmigo- interrumpió Amelia con tristeza. –Sólo un minuto… por favor…

-¿Por qué?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-…Porque…- musitó –Porque no quiero sentirme indefensa de nuevo…

-¿De nuevo?- repitió Sonic confundido _–"__¡Ella esconde algo!"-_ recordó las palabras de Sor Tikal. –Amy…

-Abrázame- pidió mientras las lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a mojar sus mejillas –Por favor…

No pudo retractarse, y de nuevo, su enojo pareció esfumarse. Se acercó a ella para con delicadeza rodearla entre sus brazos y así fundirse en un cálido abrazo. Amelia hundió su cara en su pecho y permaneció en silencio; ella debía de decirle que debía de irse, pues Srouge podía entrar en cualquier momento… pero simplemente no pudo. Ese abrazo parecía un escudo que la protegía de cualquier daño, su zona de seguridad.

Sonic permaneció en silencio mientras sentía como ella se aferraba de él como si de eso dependiera su vida misma, sentía que algo estaba mal, y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con ese príncipe, pero no entendía exactamente qué. La abrazó un poco más fuerte para con un suspiro darse cuenta que no era capaz de dejarla, a pesar de que tal vez nunca podría estar con ella, que si deseaba quedarse se volvería un sirviente del castillo al mandato de la sangre noble, pero prefería eso antes que tener que apartarse de su lado. Sonic fijó de nuevo su vista en la eriza que yacía aferrada a él hasta que algo llamó su atención provocando que la apartara con cierta fuerza, rompiendo el abrazo. La eriza se soltó para verlo con confusión por su repentina acción. Sonic tomó del brazo de ella para ver en esté un morete, el cual, era obvio, era resultado de un tipo de forcejeó, pues la marca de dedos se podía vislumbrar con facilidad. Amelia se percató de eso para con rapidez soltarse de su agarre y ocultar su brazo.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó Sonic molesto.

-… Me lastime- respondió Amelia para desviar la mirada.

-¡Mientes!- gritó.

Sonic sabía que ese hematoma no estaba cuando ella se había desmayado, él mismo la había revisado al estar afuera del castillo y aparte de su mentón no había tenido ningún otro rasguño o golpe; y entonces entendió. El único otro individuo que se había quedado a solas con ella luego de llevarla ahí había sido…

-¡Fue ese maldito erizo verde!, ¡¿No es cierto?!- dijo el erizo azul con una mirada iracunda.

Cerró sus ojos al escuchar la acusación de Sonic y recordar lo que había sucedido al ella despertar.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Tal vez ese erizo azul sea el siguiente en perecer misteriosamente…Eso sería un problema, no lo crees ¿Amy?

-¿Eh?- exclamó ella para voltearlo a ver.

-Será idea mía ¿o tú y ese bufón tuyo son muy cercanos?- indagó Scrouge.

-¡No, no es así!- indicó ella con rapidez.

-¡Mientes!- gritó con enfado. -¡Tú mirada te delata!- acusó.

-No… no es lo…

-¡Escúchame bien!- gritó para tomar de su brazo con brusquedad y alzarla de aquella cama.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó para intentar con una mano soltarse de su agarre -¡Me lastimas!- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si él vuelve a ponerte un dedo encima me encargaré yo mismo de esa peste ¿has entendido?- amenazó sin respuesta más que el silencio de la eriza y así apretar con más fuerza -¡¿Has entendido?!

-¡Sí, sí!- respondió adolorida.

-No se te olvide tu lugar- habló para soltarla con brusquedad y verla con desprecio –Eres una sirvienta más de este lugar- dijo con unos ojos fríos –Tú me sirves a mí, pues tú lugar es debajo de mi ¿Comprendes?

No respondió nada ante sus palabras mientras con lágrimas en sus ojos observaba su brazo, el cual prontamente empezaba a cambiar de color. Él no dijo nada más para así dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-…No soy feliz Sonic- respondió apagada.

-¡Lo mataré!- gritó eufórico para dar media vuelta con intención de dirigirse a la salida. -¡Lo haré pagar por lo que ha hecho!

-¡No!- gritó ella para ponerse en pie y así abrazarlo por la espalda haciéndolo parar -…No puedes- susurró.

-¡Pero él…

-Yo moriré pronto…- musitó la eriza rosa para recostar su cabeza sobre la espalda de él -…Esta boda salvará a todos los que han vivido conmigo y han arriesgado su vida por protegerme, y si este es el precio que he de pagar… que así sea.

Sintió como si una daga hubiera atravesado su corazón al escucharla decir esas palabras; Tikal le había dicho que eso la salvaría, y ahora ella le decía lo contrario. -…Pero…- musitó el erizo azul con tristeza. Amelia lo soltó lentamente y así él se volteó para verla con tristeza. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa fingida, para abrazarlo nuevamente con ternura y ponerse en puntillas para que sus labios alcanzaran los de él y dulce beso ser robado al erizo azul.

-Yo te amo Sonic…- le susurró -Pero nadie puede salvarme…

0-0-0-0-0

Despertó confundida para ver una tenue luz en una habitación que parecía estar absorbida por la oscuridad a excepción de una pequeña área que era iluminada por una flama danzante. Percival intentó moverse, pero sintió sus manos atadas al igual que sus pies en lo que asumió era una silla, pues estaba sentada y no podía ver más allá de su pecho por la escaza iluminación.

-¡Pero qué demonios…-

-Por favor…- escuchó una voz vagamente familiar –No intentes moverte, si intentas escapar morirás antes de salir de esta habitación.

Percival agudizó su vista para distinguir a un pequeño zorro de dos colas, quien era apenas iluminado por la luz de aquella vela. –El joven mozo…- musitó desconcertada. No entendía que hacía él ahí; su último recuerdo era escuchar la voz de un espíritu, ella y Silver se habían encontrado atrapados y luego la oscuridad misma se la había tragado; ¿qué hacía él ahí? De nuevo forcejeó con sus amarras pero le fue imposible lograrse soltarse.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?!- gritó Percival molesta.

-Es por la princesa… siempre ha sido por la princesa- respondió Tails con tristeza.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a la Princesa Amelia o te juro que…

-Pero Percival…- interrumpieron su amenaza –Ya nos acercamos…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Percival lo vio salir de entre la sombras y aquella sonrisa retorcido le hizo saber que debía de correr por su vida, aunque no estaba del segura del porqué de esa sensación.

-¿Príncipe? – alcanzó a decir. Algo andaba terriblemente mal; ella no había sido secuestrada de entre las sombras, habían sido los espíritus de aquel castillo ¿por qué ellos parecían ser los responsables? –No entiendo…- musitó confundida.

-No es necesario que lo hagas- respondió el erizo verde –En este momento el caballero herido y su remplazo te buscan con desespere por el castillo, descuidando a la pobre Princesa Amelia.

-¡¿Qué deseas de la princesa?! – gritó molesta.

-Quiero adelantar un proceso- respondió para verla con desdén –Y sólo lo lograré con pena, tristeza y desesperanza.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida.

-Quiero adelantar la muerte inminente de la Princesa Amelia.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó horrorizada -¡Jamás lo permitiré!- gritó para forcejear nuevamente en aquella silla.

-No es que te dé opción- respondió Scrouge con tranquilidad para tomar asiento –Para cuando tus amigos te encuentren, sólo habrán pedazos de ti por toda esta habitación; pelear es en vano.

-¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima!- gritó Percival.

-Ya lo he hecho- sonrió macabro -Mientras tú te divertías con ese erizo plateado, la princesa se ha quedado sin escolta; haciendo aún más fácil mi misión.

-¡Voy a matarte!- gritó la felina mientras sentía las amarras que cubrían sus muñecas y tobillos empezaban a cercenar su piel por el incesante forcejeo.

-Tails- llamó el erizo verde –Toma la daga, ya sabes que hacer.

-Sí su alteza…- musitó el joven zorro y con una mano temblorosa tomar aquella que yacía sobre una mesa de madera.

-¡Si yo muero ten por seguro que no te libras de mi espíritu!- gritó la felina mientras seguía con su forcejeo -¡TE ACOSARE JUNTO CON LOS ESPIRITUS DE ESTE CASTILLO!- dijo con ira. Lágrimas saladas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, no podía perdonarse el haber dejado sola a Amelia, ella había fallado en su misión como caballero.

-Espera Tails- detuvo la marcha del zorrito la voz de su príncipe.

Scrouge se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la felina quien lo miraba con ira y rencor. Le sonrió de manera siniestra para con su mano sujetarla del mentón fuertemente y acercar su rostro al de él. La felina pareció confundida por la acción y con fuerza intentó soltarse de su agarre, el cual únicamente se hizo más fuerte.

-Te diré un secreto…- susurró el erizo verde –Tu espíritu será únicamente otro de los que ya trabajan para mí- le sonrió.

-¿Eh?- exclamó con asombro –Estás completamente loco, la maldición de la gran hechicera no…

-¿La gran hechicera?- repitió Scrouge para reír escandalosamente –Ella ya no es más que comida de los carroñeros.

-… ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó extrañada.

La soltó con brusquedad para retroceder un par de pasos y una sonrisa retorcida adornar su rostro.

-Yo mate a la gran hechicera, y la maldición que una vez ella impuso, la manejo yo ahora- respondió Scrouge – ¡Yo seré el supremo gobernante de toda Inglaterra una vez sea rey!

* * *

**¡Kya! Casi no lo termino, pero lo termine XD! Gracias a aquellos que a pesar de las inconsistencias de la actualización aún siguen leyendo y comentando. Bien ¿quién lo esperaba? Yo no, y por eso así lo escribí XD! Aún quedan un par de capítulos antes de terminar está historia, esperándolos leer en el siguiente capítulo su escritora los deja. Kat fuera.**

**Un pasado tan misterioso como su procedencia está a punto de ser revelado por el ser menos esperado. Capítulo 22: Sonic's Past.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	22. Sonic's Past

**El pasado de Sonic pareció integrarlos a todos. Bueno, debo de confesar que esté ha sido un Flash Back que realmente he adorado escribir por la mezcla tan fuerte de sentimientos y demás, bueno mejor los dejo a su crítica de lectores expertos :D Gracias a todos por los que leen mi historia y no me comentan, hay uno o dos por ahí que leen sin falta :D Me alegro que les guste lo que escribo. Sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo, El pasado de Sonic, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Sonic's Past

Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, y de vez en cuando un grito de dolor era exclamado, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que eso no pasara. La consciencia iba y venía, y el frío se sentía tan intenso como si la misma nieve la rodeara. De repente, se detuvo. Entreabrió sus ojos para ver con cierta distorsión la imagen del zorrito, quien no podía darle la cara, pero que de igual manera yacía cubierto de sangre. –Es suficiente Tails, necesito que termines los preparativos de la boda- ordenó el príncipe, quien con una copa de vino se deleitaba de su sufrimiento. Percival cerró sus ojos y escuchó los pasos del zorro alejarse, a penas si yacía consciente de su entorno, había perdido mucha sangre como para estar en sus cincos sentidos. Oyó lo que asumió era un "enseguida su majestad" o algo parecido a eso y luego el rechinar de una puerta abrirse, lo cual la hizo despertar nuevamente para ver su única salida, ser cerrada nuevamente. Percival buscó con la mirada al erizo verde, quien parecía dispuesto en salir también, pero no sin antes terminar su botella de vino.

-… ¿Por qué te casas?- alcanzó a preguntar Percival con sus pocas fuerzas.

-¿Uh?- exclamó el erizo verde para luego sonreírle confiado –Porque soy un príncipe, y un príncipe no puede reinar.

-Eso…- habló con dificultad -¿Eso qué tiene que ver con…

-¿Amelia?- completó Scrouge –Para ella poder ser reina o bien yo rey debemos de casarnos con alguien de sangre real, así funcionan las cosas. Tú deberías de saberlo.

-Nadie más quiere el trono…- dijo Percival con esfuerzo –Deja a la princesa en paz… no es una amenaza.

-Tonta criatura inferior- habló con desdén –El título se quita por la fuerza o se gana por matrimonio, y para poder tener los poderes ilimitados que alguna vez tuvo Shade the Ecchidna, necesito que la _Master Emerald_ reconozca ese título en mi.

-¿La… _Master Emerald?_- repitió en un inmenso esfuerzo para no caer dormida.

-La mayor fuente de energía en el planeta, y es madre de las esmeraldas caos.

-¿Esa cosa controla la maldición?

-Tsk, por ahora- sonrió –Una vez Amelia diga "sí acepto" y muera, yo controlare a su totalidad a la esmeralda y a su vez cada maldición de cada castillo de cada reino.

Percival se sintió horrorizada al escuchar eso. Todo era peor de lo que ella pensaba, necesitaba escapar, necesitaba decirle a la princesa lo que estaba pasando y evitar que se consumara aquel matrimonio, porque no sería únicamente la princesa Amelia la que estaría en grave peligro, sino todos los habitantes del reino; tenían que detenerlo.

-Es hora de irme- habló Scrouge para dar media vuelta -Tengo a una princesa que muere por verme…

0-0-0-0-0

La sujetó con fuerza entre sus brazos y las lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a brotar de sus ojos; no podía ser, él quería salvarla, él tenía que salvarla. –Todo estará bien Sonic…- la escuchó susurrar en su oído –Muy pronto todo acabara…- Su abrazo se intensificó al igual que sus lágrimas, las cuales olvidó ocultar.

-No lo permitiré…- musitó él entre sollozos –Yo te salvaré…

-Pero Sonic…

-¡Si debo de quitar cada ladrillo de este castillo para evitar que te cases con él lo haré!- gritó para soltarla y verla con una mirada cristalina –Porque… yo también te amo.

Amelia se soltó a llorar y así lanzarse hacía sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza; todo parecía ser tan injusto, ¿por qué no podía quedarse con él?, ¿Por qué tenía el destino ser tan cruel y separarlos? –Cásate conmigo…- esa pregunta pareció detener el fluir de sus lágrimas, para así abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar esa proposición. Amelia volteó su cabeza lentamente para ver al erizo azul a los ojos, los cuales estaban tan serenos y tranquilos, que le daban a entender que aquello no había sido una alucinación de su parte.

-¿Eh?- exclamó al aire.

-Deja este palacio y la maldición y cásate conmigo- habló con firmeza. Sonic se soltó de su agarre colocando una rodilla en el suelo tomando así su mano –No tengo nada que ofrecerte eso lo sé bien… pero… ¡Prometo hacerte feliz!- afirmó con seguridad.

_-¡Sir Scrouge por favor_!- la voz de Tikal resonó afuera de la habitación.

_-¡Hazte a un lado!-_ ordenó el impaciente erizo verde.

-Debes irte, ahora- apresuró Amelia para tomar su mano y obligarlo a ponerse en pie, dirigiéndolo a la ventana de aquel lugar. Amelia abrió la ventana para que un viento frío entrara a la habitación y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, asomarla hacia fuera, percatándose que no hubiese nadie –Sal por aquí, estamos en la primera planta, nada malo te pasara- ordenó para verlo nuevamente.

-No- negó para soltar su mano y retroceder un par de pasos –No te dejaré sola con él.

-Debes de hacerlo- indicó en forma de suplica –Estaré bien.

-¡Mientes!

-¡Shhhh!- acalló para acercarse a él con cierto temor de que Scrouge los hubiera escuchado –Por favor… confía en mí- susurró.

-Pero Am…

-Nos veremos a medianoche en el cobertizo de Lancelot- interrumpió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabré que estarás bien?- preguntó Sonic angustiado.

-Porque confías en mis decisiones- respondió con una sonrisa. – ¡Ahora, sal!

Abrió la puerta de un golpe para ver a la princesa sentada al borde de la cama dándole la espalda; inspección con una mirada rápida el lugar y notó que se encontraba a solas. Scrouge sonrió con malicia y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Sintió un aire frío y notó la ventana abierta, a la cual se dirigió para cerrarla.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?- preguntó el príncipe según como andaba por la habitación.

-…Nada- respondió Amelia por lo bajo -¿O acaso se me ha permitido hacer algo?

-No- respondió secamente y cerrar la ventana de golpe –Vengo porque traigo noticias de tu escolta.

-¿Percival?- cuestionó para voltearlo a ver. Amelia había olvidado por completo que la había llevado a la inconsciencia en primer lugar; su escolta, algo malo le había pasado mientras estaba con Sir Silver -¡¿Está ella bien?!- preguntó con angustia.

-Desapareció- respondió Scrouge inmutable –Lo único que lograron hallar fue esto- dijo para enseñar la espada de Percival con manchas de sangre en el mango –Los espíritus de por aquí han empezado a tomar fuerza, y creo que ya han cobrado a su primera víctima.

-No es posible…- musitó mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas -¡Debo ir al templo!- gritó para ponerse en pie y correr hacia la puerta.

-Date prisa- dijo para hacerse a un lado –Esto parece sólo empeorar…

-No lo permitiré- habló con seguridad para abrir la puerta –No importa lo que cueste… encontré a Percival.

-Tsk- sonrió –Lo sé.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía viendo el fuego que ardía con los leños enfrente de él. La noche había llegado antes de lo que imaginó, y la boda que se llevaría mañana estaba en viento en popa según él lo había planeado. Vio de reojo la ventana que yacía a su par y notó que la luna pronto estaría en su punto más alto. –La media noche se aproxima- musitó para sí. Estiró una mano y así la hoguera que ardía frente a él se apagó como una vela en el soplo del viento; era hora de intentarlo una vez más. Un melodía empezó a escucharse a su vez, una canción lúdica que empezó como melodía casi imperceptible para luego resonar con fuerza en su habitación. Scrouge se dio media vuelta para ver como poco a poco lo que parecía alquitrán negro y espeso empezaba a formarse en medio de su habitación, dos pequeñas manos sobresalieron a la vez que una cabellera negra se asomaba y así dar forma a una pequeña niña con un pijama blanco que salía de la oscuridad más negra. Salió de aquel pozo de aguas negras para caminar con pesadez hacía el erizo y detenerse a unos cuantos metros de él.

-Ha sido extenuante poder lograr hablar contigo, Yakumo- habló el erizo verde.

-_Tsk_- sonrió para que sus ojos rojos lo vieran directamente a los suyos y un trago pesado recorriera su garganta al sentir como si su alma estuviera descubierta–_Sangre noble…-_ musitó.

-Tú eres el demonio invocado para aniquilar a todos los sangres nobles por Shade the Ecchidna.

-_Tsk_- sonrió –_Aún no tienes la habilidad que requieres para mandarme de regreso ¿verdad?_

-Pronto seré rey, y eso cambiara- respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-_Tú magia te ha dado sólo una pequeña protección_…- le sonrió para con pasos torpes caminar hacia él y estirar su pequeño brazo; un aura mágica rodeó el cuerpo del erizo verde y el brazo del aquel demonio se deshizo en cenizas con el contacto haciéndola retroceder y que éste se formara nuevamente -_Pronto se te acabará la suerte_- le sonrió con maldad -_Y tú y yo nos divertiremos._

-Hasta que eso suceda tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

.-_Tsk_…

-¿Cuántos más quedan?

-_Tres_…

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestionó molesto. -¡Habías dicho que sólo habíamos dos!, ¡Maldito demonio…

-¡_A CALLAR_!- el grito del demonio estremeció el Castillo _-¡YO NO TRABAJO PARA TI!-_ le recordó. -¡_Eres simplemente un patético erizo que intenta burlar la muerte!_

Scrouge empuñó sus manos y mordió su labio inferior en un intento de controlar su ira. No estaba acostumbrado a tener a nadie por encima de él, o en dado caso ser condescendiente con nadie para obtener algo, generalmente lo tomaba por la fuerza, pero esa no era una opción, no por el momento.

-¿_Quieres saber más erizo_?- pregunto el demonio que caminaba de regreso al centro de la habitación.

-Quiero saberlo todo.

0-0-0-0-0

Esperaba pacientemente mientras miraba aquella candela consumirse ante sus ojos. Se recostó sobre la paja en donde yacía sentado y resopló aburrido. Llevaba ahí demasiado tiempo para su gusto, no era un erizo muy paciente que se dijera y ella ya iba tarde para su cita de esa noche. Escuchó un par de pasos a la distancia y eso lo hizo alertarse, por fin Amelia había llegado. Se puso de pie y sacudió de su cuerpo las espigas de pajas que habían quedado prendidas. Sonrió un poco nervioso y vio su mano frente a él para ver aquella pequeña argolla de acero. Después de salir cual ladrón por aquella ventana sin poder hacer nada más que confiar en la decisión de la princesa, Sonic se dirigió a prisa al pueblo; si realmente quería demostrarle a Amy que sus intenciones eran serias necesitaba un anillo, aunque claro, su presupuesto era casi nulo contando que lo compraría y no lo robaría. Consiguió lo único que un bandolero como él podría obtener honradamente, una pequeña argolla de acero. Le volvería a pedir matrimonio, y esta vez no se iría de ahí sin una respuesta.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y suspiró pesadamente en un intento de calmar sus nervios, apretó con fuerza el puño en donde yacía el anillo ocultó, para así caminar hacia la puerta que se abría lentamente.

–Am…

-Creo haberte dicho que te alejarás de mi prometida- interrumpió el príncipe que se asomaba. –Al igual que nadie debía de verla a excepción mía, pero parece que no eres bueno para seguir órdenes ¿o me equivoco?

-Tú…- masculló entre dientes. Sonic apretó sus puños con fuerza y lo vio con odio; él era el responsable de los hematomas que había visto en la piel de Amy.

-Sabía que no eras un bufón desde que te vi, pero jamás te considere como alguien que valiera la pena saber algo, ni siquiera tu nombre… Sonic.

Su expresión de odio cambio drásticamente a una de sorpresa al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre; algo no andaba bien, ¿cómo sabía su nombre? Asustado pensó en Amelia, tal vez él no había salido suficientemente rápido o Scrouge se había percatado de su presencia y le había hecho algo a ella para que lo delatara, pues estaba seguro que él jamás se había presentado con su nombre desde que ese erizo verde había llegado al castillo.

-¡¿Dónde está ella?!- gritó exaltado.

-Orando- respondió secamente –Desde que te fuiste de su habitación ahí se ha mantenido, imagino que olvidó su pequeño encuentro de esta noche al enterarse de la desaparición de su escolta.

-¡Si te atreviste a…

-Ella no sabe que yo sé que estuviste con ella- cortó nuevamente.

-Entonces para qué…

-Tú nombre es muy famoso de donde yo vengo Sonic- interrumpió Scrouge con una sonrisa –Incluso Tails lo conoce a la perfección ¿No es verdad Tails?- preguntó para terminar de abrir la puerta de aquel granero y dejar ver al zorro quien miraba al erizo azul con resentimiento.

-So igual a Sonic ¿verdad?- inquirió el zorrito. –Sonic, el mercenario que asesino mi padre cuatro años atrás- habló con resentimiento.

-Yo…- balbuceó el erizo azul. Sonic los vio a ambos, sintiéndose acorralado. Estaba al descubierto.

-Y a pesar de que tu pasado de mercenario y sádico asesino es fascinante… no vengo por eso- habló Scrouge macabro para adentrarse al granero.

Sonic retrocedió un par de pasos, su cuerpo le gritaba que debía de salir de ahí a toda prisa, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. El erizo verde y el zorro entraron al lugar para que una ventisca cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas y apagara cada una de las velas del granero. La oscuridad empezó a cubrir cada rincón del granero y el miedo se apoderó de él; Sonic no podía estar en la oscuridad, ella aparecería si la luz se ausentaba.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- gritó el erizo azul sabiendo que esa era una invitación para el ente Yakumo.

-Enfrentarte a tu destino- respondió macabro el príncipe.

-_Por fin te tengo para mí_…- escuchó la voz de Yakumo susurrarle al oído.

Se dio media vuelta a la velocidad del sonido para así retroceder con horror mientras miraba aquella niña aparecer nuevamente frente a sus ojos; pronto su resplandeciente cuerpo fantasmal era lo único que iluminaba aquel granero apenas iluminando lo suficiente. Sonic siguió caminando de espaldas hasta topar con el príncipe que le impidió continuar a la salida.

-No podrás seguir escapando Sonic- condenó con una mirada fría -¿O he de llamarte Arturo?

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!- gritó a la defensiva para voltearlo a ver.

-El gran hijo del Rey Uther, el príncipe de Camelot y único descendiente… Arturo.

-¡Mi nombre es Sonic!- gritó -¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

-_El legítimo descendiente del trono… te he buscando durante tanto tiempo_- la voz de Yakumo resonó por el granero como condena a muerte.

-¡¿Están dementes todos ustedes?!- gritó para verlos a todos -¡Yo no soy ningún príncipe!

-Déjame contarte un pequeño secreto Arturo- habló Scrouge con una media sonrisa –Verás, Yakumo es un demonio convocado por Shade para eliminar y atormentar a todos los de descendencia de sangre noble- explicó -Eso quiere decir que no se le aparecerá a nadie más que no sea…- calló adrede para hacer un cortó ademan de mano para que completase su frase.

-…Un sangre noble- musitó en shock el erizo azul.

-¡Correcto!- dijo con alegría el príncipe -Eso quiere decir que únicamente Amelia, tú y yo somos capaces de ver o en este caso de ser atormentados por Yakumo.

-Pero… yo no… yo…

-_El hijo del Rey Uther y legítimo rey de Inglaterra, olvidando rastro de su memoria y cambiando de nombre para protegerse de mí…-_ habló el demonio con forma inocente –_Huyendo entre las llamas _– susurró _-¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? _

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Escuchó el sonido de las espadas chocar unas contra otras y ver desde su ventana la batalla que se llevaba en los pies de su castillo; sin pensarlo dos veces corrió para buscar su propia espada, la cual siempre se mantenía en una urna de cristal, y pelear junto con los caballeros que defendían su castillo.

-¡Alto príncipe!- escuchó la voz de su escolta para bloquear la puerta de salida.

-¡Déjame ir Espio!- ordenó el erizo azul -¡Es mi deber como sucesor al trono defender el castillo!

-¡Es Shade su majestad!- indicó con angustia -A regresado por venganza y su meta es matarlos a usted y a sus padres.

-¡Jamás lo permitiré!

-Entonces deberá de huir del palacio- habló con seriedad el camaleón.

-¡Eso jamás!, yo…

-Ella no descansará hasta verlo muerto- interrumpió –Cambie de identidad y marchase más allá de las tierras del reino, y cuando sea el momento regrese para pelear por su reino.

El erizo permaneció en silencio ante sus palabras, el único sonido que podía escucharse era el relinchar de los caballos y sonar de las espadas chocar unas contra otras mientras el cielo nocturno empezaba a bañarse de humo y cenizas mientras el suelo de rojo carmesí. Una guerra se había desatado. Los ojos ámbar del camaleón tenían aquella mirada inmutable dándole a entender que hablaba enserio respecto a su proposición y su postura que no lo dejaría salir de ahí sin darle pelea.

-Lo que hablas es de traición Espio…- dijo ofendido el erizo azul –…Jamás podría hacer eso.

-¡¿No lo ve su majestad?!- gritó el camaleón -¡No podrá sobrevivir a esta pelea!

-Pero es mi reino el cual…

-El reino necesita de un rey, sin usted todo estará perdido- habló Espio con sabiduría –Tendrá su batalla, pero no hoy.

Arturo suspiró derrotado, pero sabía que su escolta decía la verdad; volteó a ver nuevamente a aquellos caballeros de armadura negra como la noche pelear contra los caballeros de su castillo, si él o sus padres morían no habría quien gobernara el reino y eso sería perder la guerra y entregar su reino; regresaría a reclamar su reino, su batalla debería de esperar. Asintió con la cabeza y envainó su espada dándole a entender que no iría a combate.

-Venga su majestad, lo sacaré de aquí- habló el camaleón para abrir la puerta que había intentado bloquear con tanto empeño. Espio sacó la cabeza para asegurarse que los enemigos aún no se hubiesen adentrado al castillo, y con un ademan de manos le dio a entender al príncipe que era seguro proseguir. –Iremos por sus padres su majestad, y una vez que se reúnan procuren esconderse hasta que este caos termine, y más lo importante, no mencione su verdadero nombre, a nadie.

-De acuerdo- asintió para correr tras de él -¿Y cómo he de llamarme?- cuestionó el erizo azul confundido mientras lo seguía por los pasillos del palacio.

-Sonic- respondió Espio –Como sónico, creo que por su velocidad le iría bien ese nombre- le sonrió.

-¿Sonic?- repitió con desagrado –Suena como el nombre de un burdo plebeyo.

-Así es príncipe, es exactamente como debe de sonar. Si alguien sabe que pertenece a la realeza lo mataran.

-Bien…- respondió resignado -¿Y mis padres?

-Ellos…

-¡_Alto por favor_!- un gritó los estremeció a ambos.

Arturo y Espio se detuvieron de golpe para reconocer la voz de aquella mujer que suplicaba por su vida. -¡Madre!- gritó el erizo azul para correr a toda velocidad hacia la habitación en donde los gritos desconsolados de su madre se habían escuchado. Arturo entró por la fuerza a la habitación, para ver a su madre quien yacía en el piso desangrada y con su mirada apagada -¡MADRE!- gritó para correr hacia ella y caer de rodillas al suelo a la par del cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue la reina y tomarla con delicadeza entre sus brazos. Sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas mientras sus manos empezaban a bañarse con sangre.

-Era necesario…- escuchó decir. Arturo subió su vista cristalina para ver a su padre con una espada ensangrentada en sus manos.

-… ¿Padre?- musitó -…Pero qué haces… ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Lo siento Arturo, pero no pueden sobrevivir, no es necesario que hayan más sangres nobles.

-¿Qué?... Estás bromeando ¿verdad?

-Ahora que Shade ha tomado el control del reino, esta guerra unificara a toda Inglaterra y Camelot será la nación más poderosa, y un rey podrá controlarlo todo… pero- dijo para verlo con frialdad –Todos en la familia real han de morir para que eso suceda.

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!- gritó confundido.

-¡Príncipe Arturo aléjese de él!- gritó Espio -¡Él ha hecho trato con la Gran Hechicera!

-… ¿Qué?- musitó para voltear a ver a su escolta.

-¡MUERE!

Sintió el rozar de aquella espada en su rostro mientras su cuerpo se hacía para atrás por reflejo. Arturo cayó de espaldas al suelo para que un ojo fuera nublado por la sangre que recorría de la cortada en su sien. No entendía por qué su padre deseaba terminar su vida, por qué había tomada tal siniestra decisión ¿matarlos a todos? Arturo fijó nuevamente su vista al cuerpo inmóvil de su madre y una mirada de odio y rencor se fijó en su padre, quien de nuevo alzaba aquella hoja de hierro forjado para cortar la cabeza de su único heredero. -¡Príncipe cuidado!- escuchó decir al mismo tiempo que su padre blandía su espada hacia él. Un grito de dolor se escuchó y la alfombra persa del suelo se salpicó de sangre para que un cuerpo cayera sobre ésta.

-¡ESPIO!- gritó el erizo azul para ver caer a su escolta al suelo.

-Huya… su majestad…- dijo el moribundo camaleón –Nadie debe de saber de… usted…- habló con su boca llena de sangre. –Huya lejos…

-Espio…- musitó el erizo azul con tristeza.

-¡Aquí están!- alertó alguien en la puerta de la habitación.

Arturo volteó a ver el responsable de descubrir su paradero para ver a Shade parada enfrente de la puerta vistiendo un enorme vestido de color negro con bordados en color fucsia, cual reina de la muerta, y así, verlo con desdén. Volteó a ver a su padre quien terminaba con la vida de su escolta al cortar su cabeza para hacerlo callar; su más leal escolta ya no emitía aliento.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para él ¿eso significaba ser alguien de sangre noble?, ¿Ser traicionado por todo aquel que alguna vez consideró amigo?, ¿Matar por un puesto más alto? Arturo se vio a sí mismo y se dio repugnancia, él no quería ser de sangre real, para convertirse en alguien como su padre prefería ser una rata callejera. Si todos los de la realza eran como su padre todos deberían de morir, la realeza debería desaparecer.

-Mátenlos- sentenció la equidna.

Se puso en pie a la velocidad del sonido, tal como Espio le había dicho antes, su velocidad era su mayor virtud "_Sonic…_" pensó mientras con rabia apuñalaba a todo aquel que se le acercara y miraba a los caballeros caer en pedazos frente a él "_Arturo_ _dejará de existir_" pensó con rabia, mientras aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas lloraban por las muertes que acaba de presenciar, por la traición imperdonable de lo que alguna vez fue su modelo a seguir _"¡No deseo ser un príncipe más!"_- pensó con irá y rencor para que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas_._

Un golpe con un mazo en su cabeza lo hizo concentrarse en su realidad para chocar contra el vitral de la ventana de aquella habitación y escuchar el vidrio que se rajaba al detenerlo. Los sonidos en su cabeza parecían acomodarse con dificultad y la imagen se distorsionaba en lapsos. -Larga vida al rey…- escuchó decir a la equidna con una sonrisa y luego un golpe más. Arturo escuchó el vidrio donde yacía apoyado romperse en pedazos y sintió su cuerpo caer hacia las afueras del castillo. El tiempo pareció ir más lento según caía a una muerte inminente. Arturo miraba sobre sí los miles de fragmentos de cristales de colores rotos caer junto con él al vacio. El sacrificio de Espio había sido en vano, él moriría al igual que sus padres, la Gran Hechicera los había traicionado y su padre le había dado la espalda a Inglaterra. "_Sonic_…" pensó nuevamente para cerrar sus ojos en espera de su final; el nombre de aquel individuo que hubiese deseado ser, tal vez un bandolero, o un héroe de aventuras… alguien más que un despreciable sangre noble.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras un sudor frío recorrió cada fibra de su ser, todo tenía que ser una broma, él debía de estar en algún tipo de pesadilla, él debía de estar alucinando… nada de eso podía ser cierto. -_L_o _has recordado… ¿verdad?-_ escuchó decir al demonio para verla de cuclillas frente a él haciéndolo caer sentado y retroceder con rapidez mientras la miraba con horror; ahora todo tenía sentido, por qué es que Yakumo no se le había presentado a nadie más que a Amy y a él, el por qué de su desagrado tan profundo por aquellos de sangre noble y su imposibilidad de seguir órdenes.

-Eres el último príncipe con vida- habló Scrouge –No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero eso ya no es relevante- sonrió para abrir la puerta detrás de él y salir junto con su sirviente quien le dio una última mirada fría –Es todo tuyo Yakumo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó horrorizado el erizo azul para voltear a ver al demonio que de rodillas se acercaba a él haciéndolo retroceder hasta topar con la pared de madera.

-Hasta nunca, príncipe Arturo- se despidió para verlo por última vez.

* * *

**¡Kya! Para los que no lo recuerdan, les mencione que el Rey Uther iba a ser importante, (Capítulo 13) ¡ven! Ok, ok, sólo para que sepan el Rey Uther (según mi súper investigación del Rey Arturo) fue el padre de Arturo, así que no es un personaje inventado por mí, fue "real" o al menos concorde a la historia. ¿Y qué les pareció? Yo sé, yo sé, muchos sabían o imaginaban que Sonic era un príncipe, pero deje lo mejor para el final o casi final. Wujuju aún quedan un par de capítulos más y esto se vuelve cada vez más misterioso. ¿Qué pasara con Sonic?, ¿Y Percival logrará decirle a tiempo a Amelia el plan del Príncipe Scrouge antes de que diga sí acepto?, ¿Actualizaré el otro viernes? ¿Y dónde están Silver y Lancelot? XD! Bueno, esperen eso y más en el siguiente capítulo. Sin más cosas raras que preguntar, Kat fuera.**

**PD: Para saber sobre los avances de mi siguiente capítulo, lean mi twitter, aún está en proceso entonces no tengo nada concreto :D**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	23. Contra el Reloj

**OwO Parece que a muchos les intereso/ les gusto/ les sorprendió que Sonic fuera el Príncipe Arturo, bien, pues habrá que ver que hace ahora que lo recuerda. Para los que querían saber que había pasado con Lancelot y Silver se los traigo en este capítulo. Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 23.**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Contra el Reloj 

Revisaban cada habitación en el castillo, abriendo puerta por puerta. Ella había desaparecido. Silver aún podía escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado antes de ver como la tierra se la tragaba frente a sus ojos, y cómo el cálido tacto de su mano aún se mantenía en ésta cuando ella le fue arrebatada sin poderlo evitar. Aumentó la velocidad mientras la desesperación empezó a invadirlo. Lancelot y él habían revisado el sótano, las mazmorras e incluso el calabozo, pero ella no estaba, los espíritus simplemente la habían hecho desaparecer del palacio.

-Esto es mi culpa- habló el erizo plateado según seguía paso apresurado al caballero negro -¡Si yo hubiera…

-¡Basta!- ordenó el erizo negro para detener su marcha obligándolo a parar también –No es momento para auto compadecerte o culparte por algo que ya pasó- regañó –Sentirte culpable no arreglara nada.

Silver desvió la mirada para suspirar con pesadez; sabía que él tenía razón, el culparse por no poder ayudar a Percival no les ayudaría en nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse responsable por no estar para ella, cuando sin dudar alguna ella había estado para él todo el tiempo. Silver recordó su visita en la enfermería, después de haberla encontrado casi congelada, ella había arriesgado su vida por buscarlo a él cuando había sufrido el mismo destino, y no sé había detenido a pesar de saber que ponía su propia vida en riesgo… él debía de encontrarla.

–La noche por fin ha caído- habló Lancelot para dirigir su mirada a la luna que brillaba a través de la ventana de aquel corredor -…Y no hay rastros de Percival en ninguna parte del castillo- dijo con pesadez.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Silver para verlo y dejar a un lado sus pensamientos -¿Eso qué se supone que quiere decir?- preguntó para fruncir el ceño.

-Quiere decir…- empezó para verlo de reojo –Que si no la encontramos antes del amanecer es porque no la encontraremos nunca- respondió desanimado.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó -¿Te rindes así de fácil?, ¡No podemos detenernos!

-¡Tú no entiendes!- gritó molesto para voltearlo a ver -¡Todos aquellos que fueron absorbido por la oscuridad de los espíritus jamás aparecieron otra vez!- explicó -¡Buscamos durante meses y no dejaron rastro, simplemente desaparecieron!- recordó para apretar sus puños con fuerza –Simplemente… son tragados por el castillo- dijo con tristeza.

Silver notó los ojos de aflicción del erizo negro, si era importante para alguien que ella apareciera era para Lancelot; después de todo ellos habían estado juntos durante todo ese tiempo, eran los últimos caballeros con vida de la Princesa Amelia.

-Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos, no nos queda mucho tiempo- ordenó Silver para seguir caminando.

-¿A dónde planeas ir?- preguntó el erizo negro –Hemos buscado en todos los lugares en donde los espíritus de aquí pudieron haberla ocultado, si no está ahí dudo mucho que esté en alguna habitación vacía de aquí. Ella…

-¿Qué sugieres?- interrumpió el erizo plateado -¿Rendirnos y ya?, ¿Dejarla morir?

-Sugiero un mejor plan- respondió –Seguir caminado sin rumbo sólo nos hará perder más tiempo.

-Lo sé- musitó desanimado –Pero si no se encuentra en los lugares en donde…- Silver calló para una expresión pensativa posarse en su rostro. –Espera un momento…

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lancelot para arquear una ceja. -¿Tienes alguna idea?

-¡Los pasadizos!- gritó con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Lancelot confundido.

-¡Claro!- exclamó –Por donde Sor Tikal me llevó para salvarte a ti y a ella, los pasadizos secretos del castillo ¡Qué mejor lugar que ese para esconderla!

-Hay cientos de ellos- indicó el erizo negro –Y muchos de ellos no sé donde están.

-¡Entonces iremos con Sor Tikal!- dijo el erizo plateado con entusiasmo para empezar a correr de regreso por el corredor -¡Ella debe de conocerlos bien!

Lancelot no pareció inmutarse ante la proposición del erizo plateado; volteó a ver a la luna nuevamente sabiendo que el tiempo no estaba a su favor, si él tenía razón había una gran posibilidad que ellos se perdieran en las entrañas del castillo o fueran atacados antes de poder acercarse a ella, pero era en lo único que no habían pensando, sin embargo, por otra parte, aún existía alguna posibilidad que Percival estuviera en alguna de las cientos de habitaciones que habían en el castillo aún sin revisar. Dirigió su mirada al pasillo que seguía de largo delante de él, si ella estaba ahí y perdían su tiempo en ir en busca de los pasadizos secretos la condenarían por igual.

-¿Vienes o no?- preguntó Silver deteniendo su marcha al notar que no lo seguía.

-Ve tú.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido -¿Por qué?, ¿No me ayudarás?

-Si no tienes razón y ella se encuentra por aquí la condenaremos a una muerte segura, pero sí la tienes y seguimos aquí haremos lo mismo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Separemos, yo la buscaré aquí y tu reúnete con Sor Tikal en la medida de lo posible.

-De acuerdo- asintió el erizo plateado para dar media vuelta y empezar a correr nuevamente.

-Sólo recuerda- habló Lancelot de nuevo provocando que Silver se detuviera nuevamente –Si para el amanecer no la has encontrado…- calló por un instante -Es porque no la encontraras nunca.

-Lo sé…- respondió sin voltearlo a ver –Pero debo intentarlo.

0-0-0-0-0

Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras sentía como sus músculos parecían no querer reaccionar y así apenas lograr conseguir mantenerse erguida. -¿Por qué?...- musitó desconsolada para romper en llanto. Amelia intentó ponerse en pie pero cayó antes de lograrlo. Las lágrimas empezaron por bañar sus mejillas y así ver una vez más la estatua que yacía frente a ella; el gran altar del espíritu de la luz. -¿Por qué?…- preguntó a la estatua inánime. Amelia llevaba horas intentando comunicarse con el espíritu de la luz, pero éste parecía querer permanecer en silencio; el aura protectora que alguna vez creó con sus poderes especiales empezaba a rajarse por todo el castillo y los espíritus malignos empezaban a cobrar fuerza. Su vida empezaba a ser consumida por la maldición.

-¡Su alteza!- un gritó resonó por el templo. -¡¿Está usted bien?!- preguntó la equidna que corría en su ayuda. Tikal llegó donde yacía la princesa para tomarla entre sus brazos y ayudarla a pararse, pero ella no parecía ni tener fuerza para eso pues ambas cayeron al suelo nuevamente al ella no poder aguantar el peso de la princesa. -¡Princesa!, ¡Tenemos que…

-No me habla…- sollozó Amelia con su mirada en penumbra para interrumpir a la angustiada equidna, sin intención de moverse en lo absoluto.

-¿Eh?- exclamó sin entender.

-Ya no logró hacer que me hable… - explicó para que sus lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas –Ya no tengo la suficiente fuerza…

-Su alteza…- musitó para verla con cierta tristeza-No se preocupe su majestad, todo estará bien - tranquilizó para abrazarla con gentiliza.

-¿Cuánto más me queda Tikal?- preguntó la princesa sin corresponder a su abrazo.

-El suficiente Amelia….- respondió ella con una sonrisa triste.

No sabía el tiempo, pero al igual que su princesa, ella sabía que no sería mucho más lo que su cuerpo podría aguantar al cargar con el peso de esa maldición. Sus púas antes de un hermoso rosa cerezo habían empezado a perder su brillo y color, y sus ojos verde esmeralda empezaban a opacarse, la vida de Amelia se estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

-Percival está en grave peligro y no puedo ayudarla…- dijo para sentir las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas –No puedo hacer nada Tikal… ¡Soy una inútil!- gritó en frustración.

-Amelia Nimue Rose- llamó por su nombre completo con voz serena para verla a los ojos –Tus poderes están al máximo en este momento, y querer ir más allá de eso, no sólo pone en peligro tu vida, sino que a todos los que habitan en el castillo- le recordó –Has hecho todo lo que ha estado a tu alcance el día de hoy y por ahora deberás de descansar.

-¡Pero…

-Yo me encargaré de Percival- interrumpió la equidna con una gentil sonrisa –Mañana es un gran día y necesitarás de todas tus fuerzas.

-¿Eh?, ¿Mañana?- repitió con confusión la eriza rosa.

-Mañana es su boda princesa- le recordó.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ella escuchar eso; Amelia había olvidado por completo que mañana se casaría con el Príncipe Scrouge al atardecer, y al hacerlo la maldición se rompería… al igual que su espíritu. Ella no deseaba casarse con él, ella sabía que sería infeliz el resto de lo que le quedará de vida en el momento en que un 'sí acepto' saliera de su boca; y entonces recordó aquella frase que aún la hacía estremecer _"Cásate conmigo…"_ Era la primera vez que ella realmente había querido decir que sí a la varias proposiciones que había tenido; Sonic había sido el único amor verdadero que había tenido en su vida y realmente deseaba con todo su ser que fuese el último, y entonces una reunión pendiente vino a su mente.

-¡Oh no!, ¡Sonic!- gritó para ponerse en pie bastante torpe.

-¡Princesa, espere!- dijo Tikal consternada para ponerse de pie por igual.

-¡Lo había olvidado!- dijo para empezar a caminar un poco tambaleante –Él me espera.

-¡Pero usted…

-¡Sor Tikal!- las puertas del templo se abrieron de golpe para dejar entrar al erizo de color plata.

Ambas detuvieron su marcha para ver extrañadas al erizo plateado que había llegado a interrumpirlas.

-¿Sir Silver?- habló Tikal para verlo extrañada por su intromisión.

-¡Debe de llevarme por los pasadizos para encontrar a Percival!- ordenó con desespere.

Amelia permaneció en silencio para sostenerse de una de las bancas que yacían en el templo, pues aún seguía muy débil, y su impulso para salir en busca de su amado se desvaneció. Ella pensaba en ir corriendo a una reunión secreta que tenía una gran posibilidad de terminar en un completo desastre ¿Con qué fin?, ¿Cuál sería el propósito de verlo ahí? Esas preguntas la hicieron pensar dos veces el seguir su rumbo a aquel cobertizo. Si iba, condenaba a todos en ese castillo por un momento de felicidad que se vería truncado por un inminente casamiento, sin embargo, si se quedaba prevería que pasaran más desdichas en aquel castillo y problemas seguros con el Príncipe Scrouge, quien era ahora, el único que podría asegurar la supervivencia de Percival si el matrimonio se llevaba a cabo.

-No puedo- respondió Tikal a la petición del erizo-La princesa necesita…

-…Debes de ayudar a Sir Silver- interrumpió Amelia en susurro –Dijiste que te encargarías ¿cierto?- le recordó para voltearla a ver.

-Este… sí, pero, usted se encuentra…

-Yo estaré bien- le cortó con una triste sonrisa -Llamaré a Lady Cream para que me acompañe a mi habitación, después de todo, mañana es un gran día ¿cierto?

Tikal la observó con tristeza para así asentir con la cabeza. Ella sabía que su princesa no deseaba casarse, que la única razón por la cual ella lo hacía era para terminar con la maldición, y por mucho que su corazón sufriera al verla en aquel estado de tristeza y desesperanza, debería de respetar la decisión de su futura reina.

-Acompáñeme Sir Silver- indicó Tikal para caminar hacia él –Lo guiaré a través de los pasillos.

Amelia los vio salir del templo y tomó asiento con dificultad en una de las bancas de madera, pues el golpe de adrenalina inicial que había tenido para ir en busca de Sonic se había acabado. Volteó a ver la estatua que yacía a sus espaldas donde la gran diosa de la luz parecía verla fijamente.

-Dile que lo lamento…- susurró Amelia con tristeza –Y que jamás dejaré de amarlo – concluyó mientras sentía como las lágrimas saladas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. –Lo siento tanto Sonic… pero mañana he de casarme.

0-0-0-0-0

La puerta se cerró y la oscuridad absorbió todo a su paso, desde cada pequeña instancia de luz como la esperanza de salir con vida. La pared de madera desgastada sobre su espalda le hacía saber que eso era todo, que no podría escapar, que no había lugar a donde podría refugiarse y esta vez nadie llegaría en su ayuda. Sonic vio aquel demonio sonreírle de una manera macabra y en gatas acercarse lentamente a él, ocasionando que él se pegara aún más a la pared_. -Príncipe Arturo… Ahora eres mío_.- Aquel nombre aún resonaba en su cabeza como el más dolorosos de sus recuerdos. Fragmentos de imágenes de alguien llamado Arturo, a quien le quebraron su espíritu aquella noche, quien vio morir a su madre y a alguien de nombre Espio, quien parecía ser su único amigo; un príncipe solitario que idolatraba a un traidor, un príncipe que soñaba con ser un héroe sin la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser rey.

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente al demonio que se enmascaraba con el aspecto de una niña de cabellos largos y negros como la noche y con su último suspiro, como aquella noche en la que él cayó por aquel vitral, cerró sus ojos y esperó su muerte, la muerte que sabía muy bien que él se había ganado por sus crímenes de guerra.

-¡_LA LUZ NO!_- un grito desgarrador lastimó sus oídos y le provocó abrir sus ojos.

Sonic vio como un pequeño incendió se empezaba a formar al fondo de aquel granero y Yakumo era tragada por una fosa negra a sus pies a una velocidad impresionante. Volteó su cabeza confundido en busca de cómo rayos había empezado aquel incendio, el cual había salvado su vida, hasta que vio a aquel zorrito de dos colas quien yacía en medio del granero observando el fuego que empezaba a tomar fuerza.

-… ¿Tails?- musitó a penas el erizo azul.

-Ella no te matará Sonic- habló el zorrito para caminar hacia el otro extremo del granero y del suelo tomar algo pesado que hacían un ruido chirriante según como lo levantaba del mismo. Un hacha- Lo haré yo…- concluyó para voltearlo a ver –Vengaré la muerte de mi padre, Sonic el mercenario.

Sonic se puso en pie lentamente, era obvio que el zorrito no estaba bromeando ni tampoco parecía tener la más mínima compasión por él, sólo quería vengarse de lo que le había sido arrebatado años atrás. Sonic vio de reojo el incendio que empezaba a consumir el establo en donde se encontraban y pronto consumiría todo, incluyéndolos.

-Bien, de acuerdo- dijo Sonic para caminar con suma lentitud hacia la puerta –Sí quieres pelear contra mí y vengarte lo haremos- dijo con un tono de voz sereno –Pero lo haremos afuera…

-Tsk- sonrió el zorrito -¿Ahora ya no eres tan veloz?- preguntó con ironía –Tienes dos opciones Sonic, o me matas para poder salir de aquí- indicó para caminar frente a la puerta de aquel establo y con golpe a la puerta hacer que un madero cayera enfrente de ésta para cerrarla – O te quemas vivo aquí- concluyó macabro.

-Pero eso te condenaría a ti también- señaló el erizo azul.

-No me importa…- respondió Tails con una expresión de tristeza –Mi vida de por sí ya es un infierno…

-Tails…- musitó con tristeza.

-¡Ahora dame lo mejor que tengas!- gritó el zorrito dejando a un lado aquella expresión de tristeza y con cierto esfuerzo levantar aquella hacha para correr hacia él.

El erizo no tuvo el menor problema para esquivar los múltiples ataques del zorro quien con aquella hacha cortaba el aire mientras él retrocedía y esquivaba de lado a lado los intentos fallidos del joven huérfano. Tails no era contrincante para él, y estaba seguro de que él ya lo sabía ¿entonces por qué hacer algo tan tonto como eso?

Sonic observaba de reojo a su alrededor sin descuidar siempre a su fiero contrincante, pronto el fuego ya había envuelto todo el granero y las vigas de soporte empezaron a quemarse con las flamas provocadas por la venganza. Los trozos de madera cubiertos en llamas empezaron a caerse en pedazos de diferentes áreas y el ambiente se llenó de humo por todos lados, dificultando el respirar. Debían de salir de ahí.

-¡Por favor Tails!- gritó el erizo quien empezaba a toser por el humo que entraba a sus pulmones -¡Terminemos esto afuera!

-¡No!- gritó sin afán de detenerse -¡Ni siquiera lo estás intentando!- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-… ¿Intentar?- musitó con asombro el erizo azul para detenerse en seco.

Abanicó aquella arma con un grito de guerra justo donde el erizo yacía de pie y sintió como está se detuvo de golpe; Tails vio extrañado cual podría haber sido la causa. Notó como una mano detenía el mango del hacha y subió su mirada para ver los ojos serenos del erizo frente a él. El zorro frunció el ceño molesto y con fuerza intentó arrebatarle el hacha, pero la fuerza del erizo era por mucho superior a la de él.

-Sabes que no tienes posibilidades de ganar si yo decido intentarlo… ¿cierto?- cuestionó el erizo azul.

De nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras la frustración lo invadía nuevamente. – ¿Y eso qué?…- musitó en un intento de no llorar -¡Merezco aunque sea eso!- gritó para con fuerza soltar el hacha del agarre del erizo azul y así caer de espaldas al suelo.

Se escuchó el crujir de la madera y ambos subieron la vista al techo para ver como las vigas empezaban a partirse para ceder por intenso calor. La estructura estaba a punto de colapsar.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y así por fin el techo cedió para colapsar y pronto sus pedazos ardientes así caer sobre ellos. Tails fijó su mirada a los maderos cubiertos en llamas que caían hacia él y como todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba mientras el humo por fin enceguecía su mirar "_Lo intente padre…"_ pensó por último y así cerrar sus ojos para evitar ver su muerte inminente. Por fin había llegado el final de su camino guiado por el odio de aquel ser que le había quitado todo, dejándolo a merced de un tiránico príncipe que lo había convertido un monstruo.

-¡Sujétate bien!- un gritó lo hizo abrir sus ojos nuevamente para sentir como el erizo lo sujetaba para levantarlo del suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!- gritó el zorrito molesto, haciendo que lo viera fijamente a los ojos.

-…Lo estoy intentando- respondió por lo bajo -¡Ahora sostente!

Vio al erizo azul correr entre las llamas y evadir los escombros que caían del cielo para lanzarse contra la puerta que el mismo había cerrado y está quebrarse en pedazos saliendo al exterior. Se resbaló del agarre del erizo y rodó por la nieve fría fuera del alcance de las llamas, y por primera vez en varios minutos sintió el aire limpio entrar por sus pulmones. Tails empezó a toser con fuerza mientras aspiraba tanto oxigeno como sus bocanadas de aire se lo permitían.

Dirigió su mirada al establo para verlo caer en pedazos según como el incendió se agravaba. Pronto una nube negra se aposentó sobre el castillo mientras el incendió iluminaba todo a su alrededor. El asesino de su padre lo había salvado ¿Por qué? Tails buscó con la mirada a aquel erizo y lo vio yacer en el suelo sin moverse. Se acercó a gatas a él con cierta lentitud, pues debido a la falta de oxigeno ponerse en pie y caminar se le dificultaba. Llegó hasta él para verlo boca abajo sin moverse en lo absoluto. Con una mano volteó su cuerpo y lo vio yacer con sus ojos cerrados y una que otra herida sobre su cuerpo. -¡Despierta!- gritó molesto para golpearlo con un puñetazo en su brazo. El erizo empezó a toser y así abrir los ojos lentamente para verlo fijamente.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- gritó con rabia el zorro.

-Jamás he sabido cómo funciona eso del héroe, pero estaba casi seguro que te daban las gracias luego de salvarle la vida a alguien- respondió el erizo con una expresión un tanto molesta.

-¡Dime ¿por qué?!- exigió el zorro -¡¿Por qué me ayudaste?!

Sonic frunció el ceño para levantarse de la nieve y darle una mirada intensa al zorrito quien en sus ojos cristalinos tenía una mirada furiosa.

-Porque si deseas cometer suicidio deberás hacerlo sólo- respondió -Y no involucrarme en eso.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Tails con sorpresa quien aún seguía sentado sobre la nieve.

-Cuando peleabas contra mí me preguntaba ¿por qué harías algo como eso? Pues asumí que si tú sabías de mi reputación como mercenario, sabrías perfectamente que atacarme con un hacha no tendría sentido, pues he derrotado a cientos de soldados sin necesidad de un arma- explicó -Luego me pregunte, ¿por qué un incendió?, Bastaría con abrir la puerta y dejar entrar la luz de la luna llena o llevar una antorcha para hacer que Yakumo se fuera, no era necesario eso- dijo para señalar el incendio a sus espaldas –Supongo que pensaste que esa sería tu garantía de que yo no saldría con vida, cosa que igual fue tonta, pues la estructura de madera es vieja y el incendió que debilitó más todo aquello sólo necesitaría un buen golpe para romperla y salir sin problemas- indicó –Y entonces entendí el porqué… Tú no querías salir con vida, tú querías morir pensando que habías hecho algo para vengar la muerte de tu padre y ya fuera que yo te quitara la vida o el incendio a ambos, habrías hecho para vengarlo.

-Eso… eso no…

-Me lo terminaste de confirmar ahora- interrumpió -Porque en vez de preguntarme de por qué salve tu vida, bien hubieras podido buscar la manera de volverme a atacar, pero no lo hiciste, porque no contaste con que yo hiciera esto ¿cierto?, No contaste con que salvaría tu vida y tendríamos esta conversación

Tails apretó sus puños con fuerza para que las lágrimas saladas recorrieran sus mejillas y así morder su labio inferior en un intento de evitarlo. Desvió la mirada al suelo mientras miraba como las lágrimas saladas caían sobre la nieve derritiéndola por su calidez sin poder contradecir sus argumentos.

-Tú cambiaste mi vida Tails…- musitó el erizo azul –Sé que nunca habrá disculpa suficiente que pueda darte o acto suficientemente heroico para obtener un perdón- habló con arrepentimiento -Pero tú y tu padre cambiaron mi vida… Ya no soy aquel mercenario que te quitó al ser que más querías… ahora soy diferente, tengo un propósito diferente en mi vida.

-¡Por tu culpa he tenido que sufrir estos últimos cuatro años la tiranía de Scrouge!- gritó para verlo molesto.

-¿Mi culpa?- repitió para arquear una ceja. Sonic sabía que había hecho muchas cosas mal, pero estaba seguro que el nacimiento o contratación por parte del príncipe no era asunto de él.

-¡Si nunca me hubieras arrebatado a mi padre la deuda que él tenía con Shade no la hubiera tenido que pagar yo!

-¿Deuda?, ¿Qué deuda?

-¡Tú lo sabes mejor que yo!- gritó –Mi padre era el herradero de la gran hechicera y por prestar una gran suma de dinero para evitarnos de pasar hambruna prometió quince años de su vida al servicio de ella- explicó -¡Pero al matarlo esa deuda se transfirió a mí!

-¿Y exactamente eso qué tiene que ver con que trabajes con el príncipe?- inquirió Sonic.

Su expresión de molestia se disolvió al escuchar esa pregunta, lo había olvidado, nadie sabía de la muerte de Shade a excepción del príncipe y él. Había dicho demasiado. No respondió a su pregunta y de nuevo desvió su mirada a la tierra cubierta de nieve. Gracias al asesinato de su padre él debería de pagar por lo que su familia había prestado con quince años de su vida, de lo contrario, la maldición caería sobre él y todo lo que conocía se volvería una trampa mortal. El presenció la muerte de la gran hechicera, y cuando pensó que por fin sería libre de servir del mozo de aquella equidna cruel, Scrouge tomó su lugar para reinar con puño de acero. Sus ojos habían presenciado más muerte y violencia con él en ese año, que en todo el tiempo que Shade había reinado… y como si no fuera suficiente, él había cometido varios de esos actos, como los de aquella gata que yacía encerrada.

-Desearía disculparme- habló el erizo para romper el silencio –Pero eso no servirá para remediar lo que he hecho Tails… - dijo con tristeza –Pero si no puedo cambiar lo que hice, puedo mejorar tu futuro- le sonrió.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-De tu libertad del Príncipe Scrouge.

* * *

**Bueno quería escribir más y más pero no me alcanzó el tiempo y aún tenemos un par de capítulos antes del final XD! Me gustó mucho este capítulo, para los que estuvieron pendientes de mi Twitter vieron un par de adelantos de este capítulo. En fin, en el siguiente capítulo tenemos … ¡BODA! Y no cualquier boda, la Boda de Amy y Scrouge. Estamos a dos capítulos (espero yo) del gran desenlace, así que manténganse atentos!**

**Antes de irme, pronto subiere una imagen de Amy respecto a este capítulo, pueden verla en mi cuenta de Devian o bien atentos a mi twitter, ahí sabrán cuando esté lista. Ahora sí, Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	24. Camino Hacia el Altar

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero verán a continuación que la espera valió la pena. Motivo de tardanza: Ver Kamisama Hajimashita XD! No es válido, pero me inspiró para escribir :D Bien mis lectores sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 24.**

* * *

Capítulo 24: Camino Hacia el Altar

Lo observó con incredulidad ¿Libertad? ¿Del príncipe? Ese sin duda había sido un sueño tan anhelado por él desde el primer día que se le llamó al castillo; pero sabía que se quedaría en eso, en un sueño.

-Tú no lo entiendes…- musitó el zorrito.

-Eso es seguro- respondió Sonic con una sonrisa –Hay muchas preguntas que tengo respecto a él, y sé que el único que puede contestármelas eres tú.

-Si esperas que yo hable sobre…

-¿Esto es lo que quieres para ti?- interrumpió el erizo azul -¿Estar a su sombra hasta que algo te mate?, ¿Este es tu concepto de felicidad?

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!- gritó molesto.

-Sé que tuviste el coraje de enfrentarte a un asesino cruel sin temor a perder tu vida y que desobedeciste a tu príncipe apropósito- sonrió complacido –Eso significa que como yo, tú también puedes cambiar- dijo con gentileza para estirar su mano hacia el zorro que yacía sentado sobre la nieve -¿Qué me dices?

Tails vio aquellos ojos serenos y tranquilos, sin duda alguna él ya no era el mercenario que una vez acechó su aldea, pero él en cambio se había vuelto uno…

-No merezco el perdón de nadie…- musitó el zorro –He hecho mucho daño…

-Ya veo porque intentaste quitarte la vida, si yo hubiera pensado lo mismo que tú hace mucho tiempo atrás que hubiera muerto- dijo Sonic divertido –Pero si algo me enseñó la vida es que todos tenemos segundas oportunidades, incluso alguien como tú- sonrió confiado.

Tails vio de nuevo aquella mano extendida para ver una vez a los ojos de aquel erizo y de nuevo las palabras de aquella equidna vinieron a su mente _"__Que debes de perdonar al que inició todo_" Eso era lo que el espíritu de la luz le había dicho el día que fue a verla al templo por una guía. ¿A eso se refería?, ¿Perdonarlo a él? Dio un suspiro casi imperceptible y con una mano temblorosa acercó lentamente a la que el erizo le ofrecía, y verlo una vez más, quien le sonrió amenamente. Tomó la mano de quien con esa misma le había quitado a su único pariente con vida y así éste, le ayudó a ponerse en pie y por primera vez en su vida sentía que había hecho algo bien desde que había conocido a Scrouge.

-Hay algo que debo de decirte…- susurró el zorro.

-¿Uh?

-El Príncipe Scrouge no es lo que parece…

-Eso ya lo sé- apoyó –No sé cómo hizo para llamar a esa niña del demonio, pero…

-Yo sí- respondió cabizbaja.

-¿Uh?, ¿Cómo?

-Sonic… él es el nuevo gran hechicero y Percival está en gran peligro al igual que Amelia.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó por los estrechos pasadizos siguiendo a la equidna quien mantenía en su mano una pequeña vela para iluminar los pasillos; pero parecía dirigirse a algún lugar en vez de recorrerlos como él esperaba que pasaría.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está ella?- preguntó con intriga el erizo plateado.

-No- negó sutilmente con la cabeza –Sólo sigo mis instintos, algo me guía y ahí voy.

-¿El espíritu de la luz te dice a dónde ir?

-Es posible, pero al igual que la Princesa Amelia, ahora se me dificulta poder escucharla correctamente.

-¿Dificultades?- repitió el erizo plateado.

La equidna lo vio de reojo por un instante para permanecer en silencio, había olvidado que él no sabía nada de los poderes que la princesa y ella compartían. El tiempo se estaba terminando, y tanto su habilidad para poder hablar con los espíritus protectores del castillo como para ayudar con la pesada carga de la Princesa Amelia estaban siendo consumidas. Tikal no podía encargarse sola de peso espiritual que se necesitaba para mantener las cosas como estaban, y ahora, debido a eso, la voz del espíritu de la luz que antes parecía tan clara, se había vuelto algo más como una corazonada difícil de comprender.

Silver la vio curioso, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, la cual nunca llegó; era obvio que ella no quería hablar de eso, aunque realmente no es que necesitara una respuesta a su curiosidad infantil. Al igual que ella caminó en silencio mientras miraba aquel pasillo de roca que parecía eterno, en ese momento su única prioridad era Percival, no podía concebir la idea que si no lograban encontrarla antes del alba no volvería a verla.

Tikal paró abruptamente y él la imitó. Silver volteó a ver a los lados y notó varios pasillos diferentes frente a ellos, tres para ser exactos; vio de nuevo a la monja quien parecía estar desubicada hacia donde proseguir.

-¿Sucede algo?- indagó el erizo plateado.

-… No sé el camino- susurró Tikal para ver los diferentes pasadizos confundida. La voz del espíritu del sol había acallado.

-¿Eh?

-No sé a dónde seguir Sir Silver- respondió Tikal para voltearlo a ver.

-Pero…- musitó para ver de nuevo las varias senderas frente a él.

-Creo que… Deberá de continuar usted solo de aquí adelante- habló la equidna con tristeza –Lo lamento.

-Bien, ha sido de gran ayuda- le sonrió Silver amenamente – Me encargaré de aquí en adelante. Por favor Sor Tikal, regrese con la princesa y verifique que se encuentre bien.

-Sir Silver…- musitó con angustia –Estar aquí solo es…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió –Si no regreso…- calló un momento para que la penumbra cubriera sus ojos –Dile a Sonic que gracias por todo- le sonrió sutilmente. –Eso es todo- dijo sin más para empezar a caminar nuevamente sin voltearla a ver.

-¡Espere por favor!- detuvo Tikal para correr tras de él –Tome esto- habló para darle aquella vela que yacía en su mano.

-Pero sin esto no podrás ver…

-Yo estaré bien- le cortó la equidna con una amena sonrisa –Por favor Sir Silver… regresen con bien- despidió con una mirada triste.

Silver le sonrió de regreso y siguió adelante para detenerse por un instante y así decidirse por uno de aquellos pasillos y caminar aprisa. Ya no le quedaba tiempo antes de saber que jamás la volvería a ver.

-Suerte…- susurró la equidna mientras lo miraba ir y así quedarse en la oscuridad.

0-0-0-0-0

Se quedó atónito por aquellas palabras, ¿el nuevo gran hechicero? ¿Scrouge había asesinado a Shade? Entonces Scrouge mantenía viva la maldición del castillo, condenando a todos sus habitantes. Sonic apretó sus puños con fuerza y así dirigió su mirada al castillo de roca, lo mataría, por su culpa Amy estaba a punto de morir y no pensaba detenerlo sabiendo que podía hacerlo.

-¡Eso se termina esta noche!- gritó el erizo para empezar a caminar a prisa al castillo.-¡Quitará la maldición sobre Amy aunque tenga que…

-¡NO!- gritó el zorrito para abalanzarse sobre él y tirarlo al suelo cayendo ambos al suelo. -¡No puedes!

-¡Quítate de encima!- gritó iracundo el erizo azul que yacía de boca en el suelo -¡No permitiré…

-¡Tú no entiendes!- interrumpió Tails -¡No tienes oportunidad!

-Hmph, eso ya lo veremos, ¡Ahora muévete!

-¡Escúchame!- gritó –Si te acercas a él te matará, o peor aún, usara a Amelia como rehén- explicó –Si quieres detener a Scrouge debes confiar y hacer lo que te digo- ordenó -Así que cálmate de una buena vez.

-Pero…

-Si pudo convocar a Yakumo, cuánto más daño crees que puede hacer si así él lo desea- interrumpió su alegato –Actuar imprudentemente nos condenara a todos, incluyendo a la Princesa Amelia.

-... ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?- preguntó el erizo azul con un pesado suspiro.

-Primero, debemos ir por Percival- indició el zorrito para moverse a un lado y así ponerse en pie –La Princesa Amelia estará bien, él la necesita, a diferencia de Percival.

-¿Tú sabes dónde está?- preguntó para imitarlo.

-Así es, sígueme- indicó para correr hacia el castillo.

El erizo asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió. Tails abrió la puerta trasera con sumo silencio y adentró la cabeza para ver hacia en el interior del palacio, no había nadie en las cercanías; seguramente Scrouge había regresado a su habitación, o eso esperaba él, ya que si lo miraba con el erizo azul seguramente lo mandaría a la horca o algo peor. Tails caminó con sigilo en un intento de ser precavido y con un ademán de manos le indicó al erizo azul que lo siguiera y así lo hizo. Caminaron un poco para luego detenerse frente a una de las paredes del castillo; Tails movió uno de los candelabros forjados de acero que yacían pegados a la pared y así la entrada a un pasadizo se hizo notar.

-Los pasadizos secretos…- dijo Sonic para sí al ver como la puerta de piedra se abría.

-¡Shhhhh!- exclamó el zorrito alarmado -…En silencio- musitó para entrar con rapidez, pero no sin antes tomar aquella vela que yacía sobre la pared para poder ver el camino a sus pies.

Escucharon cerrarse la puerta detrás de ellos y un suspiro de alivio vino al zorrito; habían pasado el primer tramo sin problemas. Tails volteó a ver al erizo y le dio una cálida sonrisa –Bien, sígueme- ordenó para empezar a caminar. El erizo azul no dijo nada y así lo hizo. Sonic miraba los estrechos pasillos sintiéndose realmente incomodo al estar rodeado de tanta oscuridad, pero no es que tuviera realmente mucha opción; por el momento debería de confiar ciegamente en Tails, si todo lo que le decía era cierto atacar imprudentemente sería condenar a Amy, y era un riesgo que no pensaba tomar.

-¿Y cómo he de llamarte?- preguntó Tails para cortar el silencio que yacía entre ambos.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el erizo confundido -¿De qué hablas?

-No sé si decirte Sonic o Arturo, ¿Cómo he de llamarte?- preguntó el zorro nuevamente.

Esa pregunta lo dejo helado haciéndolo parar. Lo había olvidado por completo, con todo lo que había sucedió había suprimido nuevamente aquellos recuerdos de su pasado, de un pasado que realmente no quería recordar. -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Tails, quien ya se había adelantado para detenerse al no verlo continuar junto a él.

-No…- musitó el erizo azul –Lo siento- dijo para caminar nuevamente y permanecer en silencio.

-Realmente no recordabas nada ¿verdad?- insistió el zorrito en el tema, mientras empezaba a caminar otra vez.

-…Y prefiero volverlo a olvidar- musitó Sonic un poco molesto por la insistencia del zorrito.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué la repentina curiosidad de mi vida?- preguntó el erizo a la defensiva.

-No lo sé- respondió indiferente para alzar sus hombros cual niño curioso manteniendo su vista al frente en todo momento -¿Acaso no te da curiosidad a ti?- inquirió –Si pasaste tantos años sin recuerdo de dónde venías o quién eras, acaso nunca quisiste saber más acerca de ti, y a todo esto, ¿Cómo nació el nombre de Sonic? Si tu verdadero nombre es Arturo no tendría más lógica que recordaras ese nombre y no el de Sonic, y cómo es que sobreviviste a…

-¡Basta!- gritó molesto -¡Si yo no me hago todas esas preguntas por qué tú sí!

-Tsk- sonrió el zorrito para verlo de reojo –Ahora entiendo…Tú jamás lo quisiste ¿verdad?

-¿Ah?- exclamó confundido por la pregunta -¿Querer qué?- repitió para arquear una ceja.

-La corona- aclaró -Tú nunca quisiste ser rey, por eso nunca te interesó saber tu pasado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- respondió Sonic irritado.

-Bien, entonces ¿cuál es tu historia _**Arturo**_?- preguntó para enfatizar en su nombre.

-No hay nada que contar al respecto- indicó con fastidió –Atacaron el castillo, caí por una ventana y por azares del destino termine en un poblado muy lejos de Camelot- explicó el erizo azul con prisa –Fin de la historia.

-Tú mataste a mi padre- indicó Tails con seriedad –Merezco más que eso- reclamó –Y con más me refiero a la verdad detrás de tu historia ¿no lo crees?

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo exaltado -¡Salve **tu** vida!- le recordó Sonic molesto -¡No crees que es bastante para saldar mi deuda!

-Quería morir, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?- indicó para verlo de reojo –Yo no te pedí que me salvarás, aunque claro si hubieras muerto en el incendio eso hubiera saldado tu deuda- señaló el zorrito –Pero no pasó, así que en compensación quiero saber qué pasó- indicó -Develar el misterio del gran Príncipe Arturo.

-… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sonic por lo bajo para detener su marcha. -¿Por qué quieres saber tan desesperadamente algo que yo no quiero volver a recordar?

El zorrito se detuvo para ver de reojo al erizo que de nuevo había parado. Tails se dio media vuelta y notó de inmediato el pesar en su rostro, era obvio que eso era algo que él no quería hablar, que no quería volver a recordar.

-Porque significaría que tu vida me pertenece- respondió el zorro con frialdad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sonic para verlo asombro.

-Eres del tipo que no habla sobre sí, o específicamente sobre lo que le molesta o lastima- empezó- Significa que saber sobre ti le da poder a quien sepa sobre tus debilidades, sobre qué te hace vulnerable- explicó Tails -En otras palabras, tu vida puede derrumbarse en segundos si aquel que sepa sabe usar la información con astucia; y es por eso que quiero saber- respondió con una lúgubre sonrisa.

-Hmph- exclamó el erizo azul para verlo molesto –Entonces asumo que tú eres alguien puede hacer todo lo que has dicho ¿no?

-Es lo que te ayudaré a hacer para poder vencer al Príncipe Scrouge.- indicó para dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar con aquella expresión divertida–Míralo así- dijo para parar nuevamente y verlo de reojo -Estoy de tu lado, así que tu información no la usaré para lastimarte… si eres un buen chico- sonrió con malicia el zorrito.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te diré…

-Porque sin mi…- interrumpió Tails para voltearlo a ver anticipando su enunciado – La Princesa Amelia morirá mañana- indicó con una amplia sonrisa.

Sonic nunca lo hubiera imaginado si él mismo no estuviera viviendo aquello; Tails se había convertido en algo peor que un criminal común, o un lacayo con sed de venganza; Scrouge lo había moldeado para que desarrollara la mente perversa y despiadada de un mercenario. De nuevo el zorro empezó su caminata en aquella oscuridad y un suspiro de pesadez fue exhalado por su parte para seguirlo. No podía creer que lo estuviera chantajeando para conseguir información, pero no miraba otra salida, por ahora Tails era lo más cercano que jamás había tenido para poder ayudar a Amy a terminar con aquella maldición.

-Sonic fue el nombre que mi escolta, Espio, me puso- explicó el erizo azul, para cortar el silencio – Y no, realmente nunca me interesó recordar nada de mi pasado- empezó a hablar – Cuando desperté no tenía mayor consciencia de lo que me había sucedido, recordaba humo, fuego y muertes… nada más- habló Sonic con pesar -Al estar solo asumí rápidamente que todo lo que alguna vez me importo había muerto… pensé que si lo recordaba me dolería demasiado, así que decidí obviar mi vida anterior y embarcarme en una nueva.

-¿Y recuerdas tu vida como príncipe?

-… Recuerdo la noche que atacaron el castillo, recuerdo a Shade… a mi padre…- musitó con cierta tristeza.

-¿Lo viste morir?- preguntó Tails curioso.

-Lo vi traicionarnos- dijo Sonic con resentimiento –El deseaba ser el rey más poderoso de toda Inglaterra y se alió a Shade para conseguirlo, su plan era matar a toda la sangre noble que existiese, incluyéndome, pero Shade le dio la vuelta a las cosas y lo traicionó.

-Entiendo "_Esa información ya me la había dado el príncipe Scrouge_"- pensó -Y a todo esto, ¿cómo fue que sobreviviste?

-No lo sé- respondió indiferente –Caí a la nada y luego desperté en una villa de saqueadores, lejos de mi hogar.

-Bueno…- habló Tails pensativo -Sé que cuando el caos empezó muchos de los sobrevivientes, a los más débiles específicamente, los vendieron como esclavos lejos de sus casas; tal vez fue tu caso.

-Supongo… - respondió sin interés

-Bien, Arturo, ahora que sabes tu _maravilloso_ pasado- dijo con sarcasmo -¿Qué vas a hacer? Eres el sucesor al trono por derecho, y creo yo, el motivo por el cual Yakumo fue invocada.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué voy a hacer?

-Pues si destituyes a Scrouge, asumiendo que sobrevivías claro está, tú serás el último príncipe de sangre noble con vida, por consiguiente, será tu turno de reinar.

-… ¿Reinar?- repitió con asombro.

-Claro, ¿Qué crees que pasará si logras sacar a Scrouge del poder? Es obvio que quedarías al mando de las tierras

-Hmph, yo lo hago por Amy- respondió indiferente –Ella podrá reinar, a mi eso no me interesa.

Tails le sonrió satisfecho con aquella respuesta, parecía que él tampoco desea que reinara, por fin tenían algo en común.

A Sonic no le interesaba nada sobre su antiguo yo, o terminar de recordar los fragmentos de una vida que se le fue arrebatada, él ya no era Arturo, ahora era Sonic, un bandolero enamorado con una misión. Salvar a Amy. -Es aquí….- habló Tails para disipar sus pensamientos sobre su antiguo yo de su mente. Sonic paró al escuchar eso y vio una puerta de madera distante al final de aquel oscuró corredor.

-¡Entonces vamos!- exclamó con entusiasmo el erizo azul.

-Espera- dijo frío el zorrito para poner una mano sobre el hombro del erizo y detenerlo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Sonic confundido -¿Qué pasa?

-Él sabe que venimos por ella.

-¿Él?- inquirió Sonic arqueando una ceja.

-Scrouge.

0-0-0-0-0

Amaneció, y tras el velo de nubes grises el sol se posó en lo más alto indicando que el nuevo día había llegado.

La fría brisa de invierno golpeaba sus mejillas pálidas mientras miraba sus púas jugar en el viento helado. Su vista yacía fija en el horizonte y sus ojos habían perdido toda la luz que alguna vez habían tenido. Escuchaba su pijama blanco de algodón revolotear en el viento y como sus pies descalzos empezaban a entumecerse del frío, pero no le importaba, sentía que estaba a punto de ir a su ejecución, ¿qué más daba si no podía caminar para llegar al altar?, ¿Qué importaba si ya no podría volver a dar un paso más en su vida?, lo último que ella deseaba era dar un pasó a la par de él… a la par de Scrouge.

-¡Princesa!- un gritó se escuchó mientras el correr de Cream daba por concluida la calma. -¡No es seguro por favor baje!

Amelia vio de reojo a la preocupada coneja que intentaba acercarse con cuidado. La eriza rosa yacía parada sobre el borde de aquella baranda de concreto del balcón de su alcoba. Había salido de su habitación hacia el balcón antes de que sol saliera por completo, y subiéndose con sumo cuidado lo había visto salir desde el punto más alto que había podido.

-Sólo quería…- musitó Amelia por lo bajo –Sólo quería ver el sol… y sentir la brisa- dijo apagada –Es todo.

-Por favor su alteza… baje de ahí- insistió Cream quien extendió su mano para ayudarle a bajar.

La mano de la coneja quedó en el aire, pues su princesa no parecía tener intención de moverse. Amelia vio el vació que existía debajo sus pies mientras de nuevo el silencio abrumaba con su calma, para que sólo el revolotear de aquel pijama se escuchara por el viento incesante.

-Si me caigo…- habló de nuevo -… ¿Crees que a alguien le importe?

-¡Por favor Amelia baja de ahí!- ordenó Cream mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos empezaban a acumularse -¡A mí me importa!

-Cream…- musitó la eriza para verla con asombro; Cream jamás la había llamado bajo su nombre, mucho menos había olvidado el protocolo al dirigirse hacia ella. Amelia le sonrió con calidez y una última vez vio hacia el horizonte despidiéndose del panorama para así tomar la mano de la coneja, la cual aún seguía extendida –Es hora… ¿verdad?- preguntó la princesa una vez abajo.

-Sí…- musitó con tristeza la coneja.

-¿Y Percival?- preguntó la eriza con una pequeña luz de esperanza en su mirar.

Cream movió su cabeza de un lado a otro dándole a entender que no la había encontrado; el tiempo se había acabado y no había logrado ayudarla. Ella sabía que significaba eso. Amelia bajó su cabeza para que su flequillo tapara sus ojos esmeraldas, dejándolos en penumbra –Entiendo…- musitó mientras las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Era hora de terminar con el sufrimiento de aquellos que amaba, era hora de casarse.

El silencio fue mejor amigo mientras Lady Cream la alistaba para la boda que se llevaría a cabo al atardecer. Le colocó aquel vestido blanco que le indicaba que el día más temido había llegado al fin, el vestido que marcaría la peor etapa de su vida.

-_Princesa_- escucharon decir detrás de aquella puerta de madera que yacía cerrada _-¿Se encuentra presentable?_

-Sir Lancelot- dijo Cream al reconocer la voz del caballero negro. La coneja caminó aprisa a la puerta para así abrirla y ver al caballero con armadura. –La Princesa está terminando de…

-¿Está presentable?- insistió el erizo negro.

-Eh… sí…

-Bien- dijo para abrirse camino y entrar a la alcoba –Ve con Tikal y termina de arreglar los últimos preparativos para el templo- ordenó Lancelot a la coneja.

-Pero la princesa…- el erizo le dio una mirada fría e intensa haciéndola callar a la vez que un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo -¡Enseguida!- habló para salir aprisa del lugar.

Amelia, que yacía sentada al borde de su cama, mantenía su mirada fija en su regazo, no se había inmutado por la presencia de su caballero, quien ahora cerraba aquella puerta para evitar que se les interrumpiera. Lo escuchó acercarse a ella con aquella pesada armadura dándole a entender que ya había vuelto a sus obligaciones como caballero de la corte, seguramente su brazo se encontraba en mejor estado, o simplemente tenía que cubrir al caballero que ya no estaba; ese pensamiento la hizo estrujar su falda blanca con fuerza en un intento de no romper en llanto de nuevo.

-Princesa- habló el erizo negro quien yacía enfrente de ella, la cual no parecía tener intenciones de verlo. Lancelot colocó una rodilla en el piso para así estar en a su nivel y levantó el yelmo de su casco para verla mejor. -…Amelia- susurró el erizo negro provocando que levantara lentamente su cabeza y lo viera al fin con aquella mirada apagada y triste.

-…Veo que está mejor- habló la eriza con una sonrisa triste –Me alegro…- musitó para regresar su mirada a su regazo nuevamente.

El erizo con un gentil movimiento colocó su mano en la mejilla de la princesa quien lo vio al acto al sentir su tacto sobre su rostro. Lancelot la vio con seriedad y por un instante ambos permanecieron en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro a los ojos, si decirse nada, sin moverse de su sitio. Después de un corto período de silenció aquella expresión seria e inmutable del rostro del erizo negro parecieron suavizarse.

-Te ves muy hermosa- le sonrió Lancelot con dulzura viendo en ella un sonroje en sus pálidas mejillas al escuchar sus palabras.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó Amelia sonrojada para retroceder un poco y alejarse de el tacto de su mano.

El erizo le sonrió nuevamente para así alejar su mano, que yacía en el viento, lentamente de ella y darle un poco de espacio. -El día de hoy yo me encargaré de llevarte al altar- informó para ponerse en pie.

-Eh… sí…- respondió un poco confundida por la repentina actitud de su caballero, recobrando la compostura. Algo no andaba bien -¿Está todo bien, Lancelot?- preguntó preocupada.

Lancelot le dedicó una sutil sonrisa para que aquellos ojos serenos que antes la miraban se fijaran en la ventana de la alcoba real que yacía a su par. De nuevo el silencio reinó entre ambos, y la mirada curiosa de la princesa aún persistía sobre él en espera de una respuesta.

-Nunca usaste el _Sir_ conmigo- habló Lancelot al fin para mantener aquella mirada serena en las nubes que navegaban en el cielo -Incluso el rey te lo ordenó varias veces, pero jamás lo hiciste.

-Eso fue porque nunca lo creí necesario- debatió ella para fruncir el ceño por el aparente reclamo por la falta de protocolo de parte de ella.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó para voltearla a ver al fin.

-Porque… eras de la familia- le sonrió con calidez –Y no se le trata así a la familia.

Lancelot sonrió complacido y acercarse a ella. Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la eriza, quien de nuevo se sonrojó avergonzada al sentir el tacto de su caballero. No era algo que se acostumbrara, los caballeros no tocaban a la familia real a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

-Bien dicho- dijo para palpar su cabeza con la mano un par de veces y retroceder un paso, y así fijar su vista hacia la salida de la habitación –Me encargaré de esperarte afuera hasta que…

-¿Qué sucede?- interrumpió para tomar de su brazo y evitar que se alejará de ella -¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?

-¿Desea que sea cruel su majestad?- preguntó el erizo negro para borrar aquella sonrisa en su rostro y una expresión seria tomara su lugar.

-¡No!- exclamó Amelia para ponerse en pie –Pero por lo general tú siempre…

-Yo sólo quiero…- interrumpió –Que su majestad sonría de nuevo – respondió con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. –Así que termina de prepararte- ordenó Lancelot para bajar el yelmo de su casco y caminar hacia la salida –Estaré esperándote- dijo por último para caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Amelia evitando que saliera de la habitación haciéndolo parar frente a la puerta de madera. De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, y el nerviosismo invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo. Lancelot parecía querer ocultarle algo a toda costa, lo cual no era normal.

-Porque… murmuró el erizo negro para colocar una mano sobre la perilla de metal -… Porque sé que hoy no te casas con el erizo correcto- musitó por último para salir de aquella habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Amelia se quedó sola en su habitación nuevamente y aquel pensamiento que había intentado con tantas fuerzas eludir se hizo presente en su mente "_Cásate conmigo_" Lo había plantado en aquel cobertizo, en donde le dio a entender la respuesta a aquella pregunta. Se vio una vez más en aquel gigante espejo y su vista se fijo en el anillo que yacía sobre su dedo anular; el anillo que el Príncipe Scrouge.

-Sonic…- musitó ante el cristal reflejante-… Lo siento.

* * *

**¡Esto fue tan hermoso que lo he leído una y otra vez! Ok, para aclarar esta historia es un Sonamy no un Shadamy, así que no se preocupen mis sonamys fans, de igual manera en el siguiente capítulo habrá una explicación de la conducta de nuestro sexy Shadow. Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Creo que el siguiente capítulo sería el último, pero no sé XD! Sin más que decir, los dejo. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	25. Derecho al Trono

**Lamento el retraso, pero no pude terminar a tiempo. Para los que me tienen en twitter sabrán que esta fic está oscilando entre 27 a 28 capítulos, así que no, este no es el final pero está a punto de terminar. Gracias a todos por su apoyo en estos largos 24 capítulos XD! Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 25.**

* * *

Capítulo 25: El Derecho al Trono

Corrió sin hesitar y siguió la corazonada de hacia dónde debía de ir, aunque no estaba seguro si seguir sus instintos lo ayudarían mucho. Silver sentía el alba sobre sí; no podía evitar de vez en cuando hacer que su vista recorriera sus alrededores en espera de ver alguna entrada de luz potencial, pues al estar encerrado en aquellos pasadizos no podía distinguir si era de día o de noche, sólo sabía que contaba con unas pocas horas antes del amanecer. Siguió su camino hasta que una extraña mancha al frente de él lo hizo disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Su respiración agitada podía verse al exhalar su aliento cálido, el cual se vislumbraba por el frío intenso. El erizo caminó con precaución para acercarse lentamente para sentirse horrorizado al distinguir qué era aquella mancha oscura frente a él.

-¿Sangre?- dijo para sí. Se acercó un poco más hasta parar enfrente de aquel pequeño charco, colocando una rodilla en el suelo y con la yema de su dedo tocar aquel líquido denso sobre la piedra húmeda. –Está fresca…- susurró –Es posible que sea…- calló para ver el camino delante de él y notar algo extraño.

Silver se puso en pie para con aquella tenue vela alumbrar a la distancia y ver como lo que pensó era sólo una mancha aislada parecía esparcirse a lo largo del corredor. Alguien había sido arrastrado por aquel pasadizo mientras aún yacía desangrándose. Silver de nuevo se puso en carrera para así esperar que quién fuera el dueño de aquel líquido carmín aún estuviera con vida.

Corrió a toda prisa mientras seguía el rastro carmín del suelo hasta que algo lo hizo parar; había algo adelante, una silueta que caminaba con torpeza mientras se apoyaba de la pared de roca para evitarse caer. Silver caminó con cautela siguiendo aquel ser hasta que éste cayó con pesadez en el suelo haciéndolo parar nuevamente. Dudó por un momento sobre si continuar o tomar otro rumbo, pues temía que algún espectro o algo más estuvieran jugándole una mala broma y eso le costará su vida. Se decidió al fin en seguir el trayecto previamente marcado y con precaución se acercó lentamente para que poco a poco aquella silueta negra empezara a tener una forma y rostro. –No puede ser… ¡PERCIVAL!- gritó al distinguir a la gata que yacía sobre el piso y correr hacia ella para caer de rodillas al suelo a su par sin saber si tocarla o no, pues temía lastimarla aún más. Su vestido antes de un hermoso lila ahora yacía desbaratado y teñido de rojo carmín, dejando ver sus heridas, heridas sangrantes que aún continuaban su curso.

La gata pareció reaccionar al escuchar su voz y abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Percival se levantó con esfuerzo para así voltearlo a ver y una mirada de sorpresa se pudo divisar claramente al reconocerlo –Silver…- musitó –Está aquí…- dijo ella con una sutil sonrisa. Él realmente no pensó mucho lo que hizo a continuación, pues su cuerpo pareció reaccionar antes que su mente. Silver se abalanzó sobre ella para así rodear sus brazos con delicadeza. La paz y tranquilidad de haberla encontrado aún con vida lo invadieron, y por alguna razón no quería dejarla ir, no quería sentir que la perdía nuevamente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras sentía sus brazos rodearla de la manera más delicada jamás. La felicidad la invadió y sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de una alegría desbordante. Percival apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, pues corresponder el abrazo era algo demasiado doloroso por sus múltiples heridas. –Gracias por venir por mí…- le susurró sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas de felicidad rodaran por su mejillas.

Su voz lo hizo darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba haciéndolo reaccionar de sus actos. Silver la soltó lentamente y un tono carmín invadió sus mejillas con rapidez, no se había percatado de su explicita muestra de cariño que, sin lugar a duda, había estado fuera de lugar. Carraspeó su garganta en un intento de recobrar la compostura, pues de pronto un intenso calor se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

-Lo… lo siento- murmuró Silver apenado sin poderla ver a los ojos.

-Silver…- llamó ella con suavidad para que él la viera por fin. Una tierna sonrisa se podía distinguir en su rostro con pequeños cortes provocándole el deseo intenso de abrazarla nuevamente; observó como con cierto esfuerzo ella elevó sus manos para que ambas tomaran su rostro con delicadeza y aquel sonroje involuntario regresó a él con fuerza. Tomó su rostro para con suavidad atraerlo lentamente hacia ella y así, sin decir palabra alguna, sus labios posarse sobre los de él. El erizo plateado abrió sus ojos por completo asombrado por el gesto de la felina y su cuerpo pareció paralizarse ante el beso que le había sido robado.

Percival se alejó después tan solo unos breves segundos y la expresión de sorpresa aún yacía en el erizo quien simplemente había quedado inmóvil por su repentino beso, provocando en ella una amplia sonrisa en su rostro –Por favor Silver…- habló con una mirada que se llenaba de tristeza mientras aquella dulce sonrisa aún adornaba su rostro –No permitas que Amelia se case con el Príncipe Scrouge- suplicó con tristeza -…Por favor…- Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y la tranquilidad de que había alguien que podría detener aquel acto criminal la invadieron, permitiéndolo así, descasar en paz.

-¡Percival!

0-0-0-0-0

Cerró la puerta detrás suya y su espalda quedó recostada sobre ésta; Lancelot no podía decirle la razón por la cual había llegado a su habitación a esa hora de la mañana y no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera, y para cumplir ese propósito se quedaría ahí todo el día si hacía falta.

Lancelot aún recordaba las palabras del Príncipe Scrouge, con el cual se había topado en las afueras del castillo al salir a toda prisa cuando vio un pequeño incendio a la distancia. El olor a humo y ceniza aún lo perseguían; aquel antiguo establo se había incinerado por la noche mientras todos dormían, y junto a éste, el amado de la Princesa Amelia. _"-El pobre bufón murió aquí de una manera muy trágica ¿no te parece?-"_ Aquella pregunta llena de sarcasmo por parte del príncipe lo hacía hervir la sangre. Lancelot estaba seguro que Scrouge había tenido algo que ver con el repentino incendio y con que Sonic estuviera encerrado ahí. Al revisar el lugar en busca del erizo, lo único que encontró en los escombros fueron retazos calcinados de aquella capa café que él acostumbraba usar y un extraño anillo de acero… una argolla de compromiso.

-"_Hazle saber a la princesa que el bufón azul murió aquí ayer por la noche_"- recordó las ordenes del príncipe.

No podía cumplir con tales órdenes. Lancelot había llegado a su habitación para anunciarle una muerte trágica, pero al verla sentada al borde de aquella cama con aquellos ojos apagados sabía que lo único que llevaba era una noticia que mataría el único rayo de luz que su princesa aún tenía. Sonic era lo único que la obligaba a ponerse en pie y sonreír, si le decía que él había perecido, lo poco de vida que aún quedaba en ella moriría.

Un suspiro pesado fue exhalado por el erizo negro y así pensativo fijó su vista al techo para dejarse caer lentamente hasta sentarse sobre el suelo. Su mente yacía abrumada con miles de pensamientos y de problemas por la repentina ausencia de tantos miembros del castillo, en especial el de su compañera –Lo siento… Percival- musitó al viento. Silver no había regresado de su expedición por los pasadizos del castillo y él no había logrado encontrarla en ningún lado, eso significaba que ninguno de los dos regresaría con vida, él lo sabía muy bien.

Por el momento no podía hacer nada más que continuar con los planes de boda que estaban para llevarse a cabo al atardecer. Lancelot no podía informarle sobre los recientes problemas a Amelia, la salud mental y física de su princesa pendían de un hilo; ya era bastante malo que ella supiera de la desaparición de Percival, no necesitaba enterarse de Silver y Sonic. Si debía de mentirle y hacerle creer que aquel erizo azul había huido por la noche junto a Silver lo haría. No permitiría que su princesa pereciera.

-_Lancelot_…- escuchó a Amelia del otro lado de la puerta _-¿Sigues ahí?_

La voz de la eriza lo hizo alertarse y ponerse en pie de inmediato. –Sí su majestad- respondió.

-…_Bien_- escuchó un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la puerta, parecía que ella también deseaba que él permaneciera cerca –_Una pregunta…-_ dijo por lo bajo –_Tú sabes_…- calló por un instante –_Sabes ¿dónde está Sonic?_

Eso lo dejó helado ¿Qué le respondería?, ¿Qué respuesta podría ser correcta en una situación como esa? Su princesa aún buscaba el consuelo de la idea que aquel erizo azul representaba ¿Cómo decirle que había escapado?, mucho menos pensar en la idea de decirle que estaba muerto. Lancelot apretó los puños con fuerza mientras el silencio se prolongaba.

-… ¿_Lancelot_?- insistió Amelia.

-No lo he visto en toda la mañana- respondió al fin –Hmph, es posible que ese vago aún siga durmiendo- completó. Lancelot intentó sonar lo más natural posible, y no era un secreto que tenía una cierta rivalidad con ese erizo; esperaba que con ese comentario Amelia no sospechara nada.

-_Oh, sí es posible_- dijo con tranquilidad –_De acuerdo, gracias._

Suspiró aliviando mientras la escuchaba alejarse de la puerta de madera. No sabía cuál sería el castigo por intentar mantener tal mentira, pero no le importaba mientras ella estuviera bien. Mantendría toda esa farsa el tiempo que fuese necesario.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic volteó a ver a diferentes direcciones en busca de algún ente maligno o algo que le indicara que efectivamente Scrouge los había descubierto, pero a su parecer no había nada diferente en el pasillo delante de ellos a lo que ya habían recorrido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- inquirió el erizo azul. –No veo nada diferente.

-La puerta está sin llave- aclaró el zorro.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el erizo azul para agudizar su vista y ver efectivamente como la puerta parecía estar semi abierta. -¿Qué hacemos entonces?- preguntó Sonic con intriga.

Tails sonrió para darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda obligándolo a dar un par de pasos adelante para evitar caer. –Es tu turno de brillar Arturo- dijo con una sonrisa divertida el zorro –Ve allá y tráela –ordenó divertido.

-¡¿Quieres que vaya solo?!- preguntó el erizo azul exaltado –La palabra demonio asesino que se oculta en la oscuridad ¿te dice algo?- pregunto molesto.

-Si no vas, ella morirá, el amanecer está cerca- señaló el joven zorro –Yo esperaré aquí, lo prometo- dijo sonriente.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!- se quejó Sonic molesto.

-Oh bueno, podemos regresar entonces- dijo sin interés para dar media vuelta -A mi no me interesa la vida de la felina, yo lo hacía por la salud de la Princesa Amelia- aclaró indiferente -Que por lo que sé, ahora está en un estado crítico.

-Hmph- exclamó el erizo para ver hacia el frente y caminar a paso firme.

Las posibilidades de no salir de ahí una vez que entraran eran mayores según se alejaba de la luz que emitía la flama de aquella vela en la mano de Tails. Sonic paró enfrente de la puerta de madera y dio un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores y una descabellada idea se cruzó por su mente ¿qué pasaría si el zorro lo había llevado a una trampa? Eso lo hizo alarmarse para voltearlo a ver; aún seguía en donde lo había dejado, a varios metros de distancia. Tails lo animó a proseguir con una sonrisa confiada y con un ademan de mano le indicó que entrara. Si él entraba, sin luz, sería una presa fácil para la maldición que lo perseguía de tiempo atrás y sería la venganza perfecta de Tails. – ¡Yo cubriré tus espaldas! – vociferó el zorro animándolo a entrar; pero por otro lado no tenía nada más que esa pista para ayudar a Amy.

-"_Por Amy_"- pensó para empujar la puerta y no ver más que una oscuridad absoluta. Sonic dio el primer paso a lo desconocido y así intentó vislumbrar algo, pero le era imposible. –Hey Tails- llamó para adentrarse un poco más –Deberás acercarte porque no logro ver…- la puerta detrás de él se cerró de golpe haciéndolo callar y voltearse a prisa. Corrió hacia la misma para intentar abrirla sin éxito alguno. _–"¡Lo sabía!"-_ pensó alarmado mientras forcejeaba con la cerradura _–"¡Una trampa!_"- Sonic prosiguió con su fallido intento de abrir aquella puerta, pero no pasó mucho antes de percatarse de que no podría hacerlo. Todo había acabado. -… Bien- dijo con un suspiro deteniendo aquel forcejeo -Has cumplido tu venganza- habló para recostar su frente sobre la puerta; ahora sólo le tocaría esperar la aparición de Yakumo en aquel lugar–Pero por favor- habló de nuevo al silencio -No hagas que Amy pague por mis errores, ¡Eres mejor que esto Tails!- gritó -¡No permitas que Scrouge…- calló al escuchar un ruido del otro lado para y así ver como la puerta se abría obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos, dejando la luz entrar y ver a Tails con un el ceño fruncido mientras el rechinido de las bisagras hacían eco por toda la habitación.

-Hmph- exclamó el zorro para verlo desaprobatoriamente –Te dije que estaba de tu lado ¿no es cierto?

-Yo… pensé…

-A pesar de que hubiera sido una gran idea, y una manera muy sencilla de deshacerme de ti, no es lo que quiero, pues de querer que los espíritus malignos te eliminaran te hubiera dejado morir en el establo, pero no lo hice ¿verdad?- indicó aún con aquella mirada molesta. Sonic le sonrió amenamente y con una mano despeinó su flequillo mientras esa expresión divertida yacía en su rostro -¡Hey!- dijo el zorro para retroceder -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Me habías preocupado por un momento- respondió Sonic con alivio. –Gracias por no abandonarme.

-Hmph, no te pongas sentimental- dijo mientras se movía sutilmente su cabeza a los lados para arreglar su pelaje ahora alborotado -Que aún no estoy seguro de si me agradas o no- habló con una falsa molestia.

-Por el momento me conformo con que no me traiciones- respondió Sonic divertido.

-Hmph- exclamó –Bien, a lo que íbamos – dijo Tails para adentrarse a la habitación.

Tails movió aquella vela de un lado a otro para inspeccionar el área; vio de inmediato aquella silla de madera, en donde habían amarrado a la felina, quebrada en pedazos y cerca de la misma una mancha de sangre que dejaba un rastro hasta salir de la habitación.

-Me equivoque- dijo Tails –Scrouge aún no sabe de mi traición y de que sigues con vida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pensé que había dejado la puerta abierta apropósito con una trampa adentro esperándonos, pero no fue así, Percival logró soltarse de las amarras y salir de aquí.

-Entien… ¡Espera!, ¡¿Sabías que podía ser una trampa y aún así me dejaste venir solo?!- reclamó el erizo.

-Te dije que aún no estaba seguro si me agradabas o no- respondió Tails sonriente.

-Tsk- sonrió –Creo que empiezas a caerme bien Tails.

-Hmph- exclamó únicamente como respuesta -Hay que ir en busca de tu amiga- habló dando concluido el tema. Tails vio de nuevo el rastro de sangre que Percival había dejado y notó que la sangre aún no se había secado por completo –No pudo haber ido muy lejos con esas heridas.

-Entonces, en marcha.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó hacía la ventana de su habitación y cerró las pesadas cortinas aterciopeladas quedando en una oscuridad total. Una ventisca helada recorrió toda la habitación y un suspiro pesado fue exhalado por él, no tenía tiempo para ver ese tipo de asuntos a tan sólo un par horas de la boda, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que había pasado aquella noche luego de marcharse, y algo le decía que no había sido lo que él hubiese querido.

-Tú no causaste esta catástrofe ¿cierto?- preguntó Scrouge.

-_No… tu lacayo interrumpió_- respondió aquella voz que aún le erizaba la piel –_Él provocó el incendió._

-¿Tails?- dijo con asombro para voltearla a ver. Vio a aquella niña sentada al borde de su cama, en donde sus pies se balanceaban de adelante hacia atrás al no alcanzar el suelo por su corta estatura. –No puede ser posible.

-_Lo es_- dijo Yakumo -_Creo que alguien te traicionó, tsk_ – sonrió divertida.

-Eso no importa ahora, pronto seré rey y tendré a muchos más como Tails- dijo Scrouge con una sonrisa retorcida –Pero por curiosidad, ¿él sobrevivió?

-_Si hablas de Arturo, así es, aún puedo sentir su presencia vagando por el castillo._

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo exaltado.

-_Parece que no todo está saliendo como quieres príncipe, y el tiempo se está terminando por ti también…_

-Mmm… Debe de estar buscando a la felina- dijo pensativo –De ser así, están en entre las paredes del castillo.

_-Pronto saldrá y todo habrá terminado, y entonces mi querido príncipe… tú serás mío._

-¡Esto aún no termina!- dijo exaltado -¡Evitaré que salga aunque eso requiera que lo estrangule con mis propias manos!

-_Sea como sea uno de los dos será mío para el final del día hoy…-_ dijo aquel demonio para saltar de la cama y caminar hacia el centro de la habitación -_Y esperaré ese momento con ansias- _completó para ser absorbida por el piso entre la oscuridad de las sombras.

Scrouge la vio desaparecer y así abrió las pesadas cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol. Dio media vuelta para caminar hacia un baúl de color tierra que yacía enfrente de su cama con un pesado candado de oro; buscó la llave del mismo para abrir aquella última maleta que no había permitido que nadie más tocara, y una vez abierta, fijar su vista en el único objeto en su interior que brilla con intensidad, una Esmeralda Caos. Tomó aquella gema para así verla resplandecer por uno segundos.

-¡Busquen a Arturo!- gritó el erizo verde al cielo. Se escucharon los murmullos de aquellos espíritus malignos que habitaban en el Castillo Rose y una sonrisa retorcida pareció iluminar su rostro –Y encárguense de que no vuelva a ver la luz del día…

0-0-0-0-0

Siguieron aquel rastro color carmín a prisa por los pasillos y una voz familiar detuvo la marcha del erizo azul -¡PERCIVAL!- escuchó el grito desgarrador de su compañero. -¡Silver!- gritó él para aumentar la velocidad y distinguir a la lejanía al erizo que yacía en suelo sujetando el cuerpo de Percival. Sonic exhaló un suspiro de tristeza; a pesar de que ella ya no yacía cautiva simplemente había sido demasiado tarde para poder salvarle la vida. Se acercó a Silver y algo extraño que resplandecía con el brillo de las flamas a su alrededor lo hizo parar; parecían lágrimas verdaderas.

Sus ojos cristalinos empezaron a formar pequeñas lágrimas las cuales empezaron a caer sobre el rostro pálido de la felina. No podía ser cierto, él no había podido salvar a Percival a pesar de toda su búsqueda, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo.

-…Lo lamento… esto fue culpa mía…- dijo el erizo plateado para abrazarla con fuerza.

-…Silver…- musitó con tristeza el erizo azul al ver la desgarradora escena.

-Esto no puede ser posible- habló hastiado el zorro para caminar con determinación hacia el erizo plateado -¡Deja tanto melodrama!- regañó Tails captando la atención de Silver.

-E-Espera, Tails…- intentó detener el erizo azul.

-¡Ella no está muerta así que deja de quejarte!- regañó nuevamente.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Silver.

-¡Mira!- señaló el joven zorro –Su pecho aún se eleva y baja, así que sigue respirando y hasta donde a mi me concierne eso significa que sigue viva.

Silver vio con detenimiento a la felina para ver aquel casi imperceptible expansión de tórax y acercó su oído al pecho de ella para escuchar un leve palpitar. Una sonrisa de alegría se formó en su rostro y con un gentil abrazo la rodeó en sus brazos para luego verla con ternura.

–No te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí…- habló Silver a la felina que yacía inconsciente.

-Bien, salgamos de aquí- habló Tails para caminar de regreso –Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Para ser tan joven eres todo un cascarrabias- bromeó el erizo azul.

-Ustedes dos son demasiado melodramáticos- dijo para verlo despectivamente -¿Qué esperan?, ¿Una invitación? ¡Andando!- ordenó molesto el zorro.

Sonic sonrió divertido obviando las órdenes de su irritable compañero y siguió su camino para llegar con Silver, quien tomaba a Percival en brazos para ponerse en pie.

-Veo que se hicieron muy unidos ustedes dos- dijo Silver al ver al erizo azul llegar.

-Es una muy larga historia, pero creo que me agrada más que antes- respondió Sonic.

-¡Arturo, Silver!- llamó con desespere el zorro -¡Andando!- dijo impaciente.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Silver con confusión -¿Quién es Arturo?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Ese… bueno… ese creo que sería yo- respondió sin ánimos.

-¿Arturo?- repitió el erizo plateado -¿De qué hablas?

-Hmph- exclamó Tails molesto al ver la tardanza de ambos erizos –Silver te presentó al último príncipe de sangre perteneciente al Reino de Camelot y el legitimo sucesor al trono, Arturo- dijo con un ademan.- ¿Podemos irnos ahora?

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-…Silver- habló Sonic para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo –Soy un sangre noble… mi nombre verdadero es Arturo.

0-0-0-0-0

Se acercó con cierto cuidado a la puerta frente a ella, para así poner su mano con delicadeza sobre la madera y quedarse en silencio durante varios segundos, pues no quería salir de su habitación, sabía que salir de su habitación implicaba dirigirse a los brazos de su opresor. –_Cásate conmigo_…- recordó de nuevo para sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas mientras su corazón parecía estrujarse de dolor ¿por qué no podía buscarlo y decirle que sí? ¿por qué debía de terminar su vida al lado de alguien bárbaro como lo era Scrouge?...No, no podía hacerlo, ella no podía salir.

-…Lancelot- habló Amelia al fin.

_-¿Está usted lista su majestad?- _preguntó su caballero del otro lado de la puerta.

-Busca a Sonic- ordenó sin titubear.

-…_ ¿Eh?_

-Encuentra Sonic, no pienso salir al altar sin ver a Sonic antes.

* * *

**Parece que el tiempo a Sonic, Silver y Tails está a punto de terminar ¿y qué hará Lancelot para mantener dicha mentira?, ¿Logrará Sonic detener la boda antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Sepan esto y más en el capítulo 26 XD! Bien hoy no tengo mucho que decir, pero antes de retirarme me gustaría dar una respuesta a un comentario que me hicieron en el capítulo pasado:**

_**Zim: No te pienso decepcionarte ;)**_

**Bien, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, hasta el siguiente capítulo de A Cursed Rose**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	26. La Boda

**Alguien me mando un MP para decir su deducción de cómo terminara mi historia, supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver el final para ver si realmente lograste adivinarlo, te diré únicamente que sí y no XD! Ok, gracias por sus comentarios a todos, me alegra mucho que les intrigue tanto esta historia medieval, bien, sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo XD!**

* * *

Capítulo 26: La Boda

Millones de preguntas lo atormentaron por parte del erizo plateado según como caminaban para llegar a una salida de aquellos pasadizos, guiados por Tails. Sonic sentía la obvia irritabilidad por parte del zorro que no dijo enunciado alguno luego de aquella no requerida presentación y por él por su parte se había limitado a callar por las constantes preguntas de su amigo, que poco a poco se habían vuelto molestas; preguntas de un pasado tan distante que ni él mismo podía responder. Según como avanzaban parecía que poco a poco la consciencia de lo que él había sido empezaba a regresar, recuerdos que intentaba que no volvieran a su mente, pero parecía que todo esfuerzo era en vano, pues poco a poco su vida en el palacio empezó a resurgir en su mente con fuerza.

-¡Contéstame Sonic!- gritó el erizo plateado al no tener respuesta.

-… No quiero recordar…- se limitó a decir el erizo azul por respuesta.

-Eso es lo único que obtendrás Caballero- habló Tails, sin voltearlos a ver –A Arturo no le gusta hablar sobre su pasado- indicó –Créeme, yo lo intente.

-Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿es que eso no cambia las cosas?- preguntó Silver ofendido.

Sonic siguió con su mirada en el suelo, pues ni aunque hubiese sido su madre cambiaría algo, al menos no para él. Él alguna vez había sido un presuntuoso príncipe que lo único que había tenido que hacer en su vida era saber sobre diplomacia, protocolo y el uso correcto de la espada. Espio había sido asignado a ser su escolta cuando cumplió los quince años, luego de haber ahuyentado a todos los demás que lo habían intentado, era demasiado veloz para ellos y muy problemático según su padre; pero Espio era diferente, casi como un espía del rey, pues siempre lograba localizarlo. Y entonces otro recuerdo vino a su mente, alguien que le había sido muy importante para él.

-…Mmm… creo que estuve comprometido – habló Sonic en voz baja -…Una vez… creo…

-¿Eh?- exclamó Silver con intriga -¿Enserio?, ¿De quién?

-De la Princesa Sally- respondió Tails.

-¿Eh?- exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Sonic asombrado.

-He estudiado mucho- respondió Tails –Pero el Príncipe Arturo era uno de los temas que más estudie, después de todo pase mucho tiempo en lo que alguna vez fue tu castillo.

-Acaso tú sabes…- calló el erizo azul un momento sin saber si seguir su enunciado – ¿Acaso sabes qué pasó con ella?- completó.

-Murió- respondió secamente –Como todos los demás herederos.

-Ya veo…- musitó con tristeza.

-¿Estabas enamorado de ella?- cuestionó Silver curioso al ver aquella expresión triste.

-No lo sé… creo que era más bien alguien importante para mí, no sé si eso se llama amor.

-¿Y qué hay de Amelia?- inquirió el zorro -¿Acaso estás enamorado de ella?

-Hmph, ¿crees que pelearía con erizos psicópatas si no lo estuviera?

-Compara un sentimiento con otro y obtendrás una respuesta.

Sonic calló y quedó pensativo para comparar ambos sentimientos tal como Tails le había sugerido, pero sentía una diferencia demasiado grande, y a la vez parecida. Sacudió su cabeza a los lados para despejar su mente, no ganaba nada con saber si había o no amado a aquella princesa, pues después de todo estaba muerta, recordar eso no traería más que un dolor no requerido a su vida.

-Bien, aquí estamos- dijo Tails deteniendo su marcha y ver una puerta de madera.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?- preguntó Silver.

-Esta puerta nos sacara de entre las paredes del castillo y una vez afuera Scrouge estará esperando.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder- habló Sonic con decisión.

Tails asintió con la cabeza para así poner su mano en la perilla de la puerta pero al intentar abrirla está no se movió. Forcejeó con la cerradura pero parecía que está estuviese pegada a una pared pues ni la puerta se movía sutilmente con el forcejeo.

-No abre…- dijo Tails por lo bajo –Él ya lo sabe.

-Necesitamos otra manera de salir- indicó Sonic con apuro.

-No tardará en atardecer- habló Silver. –La boda está por empezar.

-¡Síganme existe otra salida!- dijo el zorro para empezar a correr por el oscuro pasillo seguido por ambos erizos.

-"_Amy, por favor, espera por mi"_

0-0-0-0-0

-_Encuentra Sonic, no pienso salir al altar sin ver a Sonic antes- _dijo Amelia con decisión.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al escuchar la orden de su princesa; Lancelot no podía ir a traer a alguien que había muerto carbonizado y peor aún, dar a entender que había mentido. Su princesa estaba a punto de perder lo único que la hacía seguir adelante, la esperanza de un erizo que la amaba incondicionalmente. Lancelot buscó entre su armadura para sacar aquella argolla que había encontrado entre las cenizas y suspirar con tristeza. Colocó una rodilla en el suelo y con un suave movimiento rodó la argolla por debajo de la puerta.

-Lancelot sigues… ¿uh?- Amelia calló al ver rodar una argolla de acero debajo de su puerta y detenerse a sus pies. Se puso en cuclillas para tomar aquella joya del suelo y para poder examinarla por un par de segundos -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la princesa confundida.

-_A lo que debes de aferrarte de ahora en adelante…_- respondió su caballero del otro lado de la puerta.

-No entiendo, ¿de qué hablas?

-_Sonic…. Sonic no puede venir Princesa_…- musitó del otro lado de la puerta.

Amelia no respondió nada ante las palabras del erizo negro y vio nuevamente aquella argolla que aún no entendía el porqué él se la había dado, ¿qué tenía de especial? Y entonces de nuevo aquel pensamiento persistente –_Cásate conmigo_…- Y volvió su vista a la argolla de acero en sus manos, esa argolla era del tipo que usaban los plebeyos del pueblo cuando le proponían matrimonio a una doncella. ¿Acaso esa joya había pertenecido a Sonic? Y de ser así, ¿Qué hacía Lancelot con ésta? Eso no podía ser bueno.

-¡¿Dónde está Sonic?!- gritó con desesperé para abrir la puerta de golpe y ver a su caballero parado frente a ella asombrado por la repentina reacción de ella-¡¿Dónde está?!- gritó para sentir como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos. -¡Respóndeme!- ordenó.

Lancelot suavizó su mirada y con un rápido movimiento la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza permaneciendo en silencio mientras sentía como su princesa se tensaba al sentir esa extraña muestra de afecto, pero para él no era extraña, era su forma de transmitirle lo que su boca no podía revelarle.

Amelia se vio rodeada por los brazos de su caballero apaciguando su desesperación, pero eso le hizo saber lo que su corazón había estado gritándole desde que Lancelot había entrado a su habitación. Algo le había pasado a Sonic.

-…Él no vendrá por mi ¿verdad?- musitó Amelia mientras yacía en los brazos del erizo negro.

-…No- respondió en susurro.

-Entiendo…- dijo con un suspiro para regresarle el abrazo, y en sus brazos desahogar su tristeza.

0-0-0-0-0

Corrieron a diferentes salidas, desde muros que se rehusaban a moverse, hasta puertas que parecían estar pintadas. Algo no los dejaba salir de las entrañas del castillo. Tails era el único que parecía conocer todas las entradas y salidas posibles y cada una de ellas yacía cerrada, o al menos las que había intentando.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Tails para ver de nuevo aquella puerta que no abría –Hemos ido por cada una de las entradas y ninguna…

-El Príncipe Scrouge no permitirá que detengamos su boda con la Princesa Amelia- interrumpió Silver, quien aún cargaba a Percival en sus manos –Y convirtió esto en nuestra prisión.

-¡Debe de haber una manera!- dijo el erizo azul en frustración.

-No saldremos de aquí hasta que nuestros cuerpos se queden si vida y los cuervos se coman los restos… - dijo Tails desanimado –Conozco a Scrouge, no dejará ningún cabo suelto.

Sonic gruñó molesto para correr hacía la puerta frente a él y abalanzarse contra la misma en un intento de abrirla, sin éxito. Sonic tomó aquella perilla y empezó a forcejear con desespere. -¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo!- gritó en frustración. La boda de la princesa estaba a un par de horas de empezar y si Scrouge se convertía en Rey mataría lo poco que aún quedaba con vida en el reino.

-Tails, tú conoces este lugar mejor que nosotros- habló Silver -¿No hay otra puerta o muro que no hayamos revisado?

-No conozco otra salida…- respondió con decepción.

Estaban acorralados como ratones en un laberinto; Scrouge realmente lo había planeado perfectamente, mantenerlos ahí hasta la boda para luego encargarse de ellos. Sonic suspiró derrotado y volteó a ver a su amigo, quien aún cargaba a la escolta de la princesa. Si no lograban salir ella moriría en los brazos de Silver, pues los vendajes improvisados que le había colocado únicamente habían detenido la hemorragia, pero su estado aún era crítico.

-¿Y Percival?- preguntó el erizo azul para caminar hacia Silver -¿Cómo está?

-Si no logramos que tenga atención médica…- habló Silver para verla con tristeza –No creo que llegue a ver el amanecer.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera de…

Un ruido proveniente de la puerta que no habían logrado abrir antes los alertó a todos para voltearla a ver. Un sonido metálico se escuchó, como si ésta se hubiese abierto desde el otro lado. Los tres se vieron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, como si con la mirada pudieran leer la mente del otro. Tails dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para colocar una mano sobre la perilla y al hacerlo ver como algo brotaba de la madera húmeda para así alejarlo de la puerta con brusquedad. -¡Tails!- escuchó el grito de Arturo a la vez que sentía como algo le perforaba el pecho. cual lanza en guerra, y un cálido líquido empezaba a escurrirse sobre su cuerpo quitándole el aliento.

Había sido una trampa, pero estaba seguro que no había sido ideada para el zorro. Sonic vio aquel brazo de madera que se había formado regresar a la puerta y ésta solidificarse nuevamente, todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas si habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar. El joven zorro quedó en pie por un par de segundos sin parecer comprender lo que acaba de acontecer para luego caer de espaldas sin emitir palabra alguna. -¡TAILS!- gritó Sonic para correr hacia él. Vio aquel hoyo en su pecho y no supo como contener la sangre que veía brotar sin control.

-¡Necesitamos parar la hemorragia!- dijo Silver para dejar con delicadeza a la felina en el suelo y correr junto a Sonic.

-¡Resiste Tails!- gritó el erizo para poner ambas manos sobre la herida del zorrito en un intento de parar el sangre -¡Yo voy a…

-…Arturo…- musitó el zorrito mientras sus ojos empezaban a perder su brillo para colocar con suavidad su mano sobre la de él. Tails vio la aflicción del erizo azul mientras sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a enfriarse cada vez más. Todo había terminado para él. -…Gracias – musitó con una sonrisa de resignación. –…Por todo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Sonic confundido. –La pérdida de sangre te está haciendo delirar- habló con una sonrisa forzada –Te sacare de aquí y…

-Ya es muy tarde…- interrumpió para sentir como en su boca un sabor salado empezaba a recorrerla, mientras hilo de sangre se escurría de la misma. Él sabía perfectamente que su herida era mortal, con ese propósito se había hecho aquella trampa; No había ayuda que lograse salvar su vida, llevarlo como lo hacían con la felina no sería más que una gran pérdida de tiempo; y no había tiempo para eso. -…Déjame aquí- dijo con esfuerzo –Y busca una salida…

-¡No pienso abandonarte!- respondió el erizo azul para mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta -¡Irás con nosotros!, yo…

-Detén a Scrouge…- susurró con sus pocas fuerza mientras sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse -… Libéranos a todos…

-Espera… no… ¡TAILS!- gritó Sonic para no obtener respuesta. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos y aquella mano, que antes había estado sobre la de él, perdió fuerza para caer a un lado del cuerpo del zorrito y soltar un último suspiro.

Silver vio con tristeza como es que la vida del joven zorro se había apagado como el soplo a una vela. Notó a la vez los ojos vidriosos de su amigo que intentaban contener la tristeza de aquel que no había podido salvar.

-No hay nada más por hacer Sonic- habló Silver para colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-… Lo sé- dijo con tristeza y acomodar el cuerpo frío del zorrito sobre el suelo. –Necesitamos detener a Scrouge.- habló para ponerse en pie –La muerte de Tails no será en vano.

-¿Pero cómo saldremos de aquí?- inquirió Silver. –Scrouge ha cerrado cada puerta y muro posible, y sin Tails…- habló para ver con tristeza al zorro, pues él los había guiado en todo ese tiempo.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera de salir- habló el erizo azul -Alguna salida que Scrouge no haya… espera- dijo Sonic pensativo por un instante –Creo que existe una salida. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el erizo plateado -¿Cuál?

-Los acueductos- respondió.

-¿Acueductos?

-¡Sí!- dijo con emoción –Así fue como Lancelot me encontró ¿recuerdas?, El día que me perdí buscando la Esmeralda Caos caí en las aguas fluviales, las cuales desembocan fuera del castillo- explicó -Así me encontró Lancelot ¡Es perfecto!

-Pero estabas casi congelado Sonic- le recordó Silver –Además, no puedo llevar a Percival a un lugar así- indicó para ver a la felina que yacía aún inconsciente -Su cuerpo no lo soportara…

-Si no hacemos algo morirá de igual manera aquí- debatió –Tú mismo lo dijiste, si no consigue atención médica no llegara al alba.

Silver calló ante el buen punto de su amigo, quedarse ahí no era una opción y dejar a Percival para regresar por ella tampoco. Debería de tomar el riesgo. Asintió con la cabeza, pues sabía que aventurarse en las aguas heladas era la única forma de conseguir la atención médica que necesitaba.

-¡Andando!

0-0-0-0-0

Caminó sujetada de su brazo con pesar por el corredor, mientras miraba aquellas grandes puertas de madera que se acercaban a cada paso que daba. Un velo blanco cubría su rostro, y una expresión de tristeza sus ojos. En su mano derecha llevaba aquella argolla de acero, la cual estaba segura que él nunca pudo darle. Amelia no se atrevió a preguntar qué había sucedido con él, si había decidió marcharse o si Scrouge lo había hecho irse dejándole eso a Lancelot, o tal vez sobre su cama antes de retirarse. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pues estaba consciente que Lancelot se lo había ocultado por alguna buena razón "_Esto es a lo que debes de aferrarte de ahora en adelante…_" recordó; vio de reojo su mano derecha y con su dedo pulgar acarició aquella argolla; era como si él sostuviese su mano y le brindara valor. Sabía que el hecho de que Sonic no estuviera sería lo mejor, y así, en su memoria, guardaría su encuentro como el más bello de sus recuerdos.

-¿Lista?- la voz de Lancelot la hizo darse cuenta que ya yacía enfrente de las puertas del templo. Asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta y escuchó las puertas abrirse para ver una larga alfombra roja bañada en pétalos de rosas blancas y al final del camino yacía el Príncipe Scrouge con una sonrisa confiada… esperándola.

Su cuerpo se tenso al verlo, pues los moretones encubiertos debajo de ropa y maquillaje parecieron doler como el día en que se las había infringido. El caminar de Lancelot la obligó a andar por el camino de rosas, que parecían estar recubiertas de espinas. Amelia observó a Tikal que yacía sobre una pequeña tarima con un pequeño libro abierto y la miraba con tristeza.

-Su alteza- habló Lancelot con una reverencia para el erizo verde una vez en el altar, y así soltar su brazo.

Amelia estiró su mano al sentir como él la soltaba, pues no quería sentirse sola con él. Lancelot la vio con cierta desaprobación por su conducta, una mirada que duró no más de un segundo, y entonces entendió que debía de permanecer ahí por su cuenta, sin su caballero. Amelia se volteó para ver a su perpetuador parada frente a él con aquella mirada de hielo, y el impulso de salir corriendo la invadió; pero a diferencia de antes, no habría nadie allá afuera que la esperara con los brazos abiertos. Él ya no estaba esperándola.

-Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la boda de la Princesa Amelia Nimue Rose, con el Príncipe Scrouge the Hedgehog, por favor a los presentes se les suplica…

La voz de Tikal poco a poco pareció desaparecer según empezaba aquel servicio religioso y su mente se quedó en blanco, aislada en sus pensamientos, y en un futuro que no brillaba. Amelia observó de reojo a los que pocos presentes, y notó que sólo Lady Cream y Lancelot yacían como audiencia, ni siquiera el joven mozo de Scrouge había asistido, lo cual le pareció peculiar, pero sin importancia. Vio el ramo de rosas rosa frente a ella, las cuales sabía que Lady Cream realmente se había esmerado en conseguir, pues las plantas hace mucho que habían muerto por el crudo invierno, y admiró por un momento su exquisita belleza.

-¿Princesa?- llamó Tikal haciéndola reaccionar para sobresaltarse y voltearla a ver -¿Promete amar y respetar al Príncipe hasta que la muerte los separe?- repitió.

-Este…Yo…- susurró a Amelia con timidez.

-Querida…- habló el erizo verde y así tomar su mano con una brusquedad disimulada –Todo estará bien, recuerda porque haces esto- habló con una ira contenida. Amelia vio sus ojos, en los cuales pudo ver aquella ira enjaulada y el miedo la recorrió.

-Yo…

-Creo que me perdí la parte de "Yo me opongo"- interrumpió en la ceremonia llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Amelia escuchó una voz conocida para voltear a ver hacia a la entrada del templo y ver a Sonic de pie en la misma con una espada en mano, y una alegría la invadió; pero había algo extraño, sus púas destilaban pequeñas gotas que caían sobre la alfombra y su cuerpo parecía titiritar del frío. –Aún así- dijo el erizo azul con una espada en la mano -¡Scrouge!- gritó iracundo apuntando la espada hacia el erizo verde -¡Te reto a un duelo por la mano de la Princesa Amelia!

* * *

**¡Estamos a dos capítulos del gran final! Es decir que la historia cuenta con 28 capítulos :D Bien, para todos aquellos que me han escrito por MP o Twitter lamento la tardanza (para ser sincera fue por estar leyendo un manga -.-u) pero no se preocupen, aquí sigo XD! Sin más que decir. Kat fuera.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	27. The End of The Fairy Tail

**Este capítulo por mucho es más largo de lo que están acostumbrados de mi parte a subir, y esa es la razón de mi tardanza para actualizar. Así que acomódense para leerlo y realmente espero que les guste XD! Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 27: El Final del Cuento de Hadas. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 27: The End of the Fairy tail

Sintió algo muy cálido que la rodeaba y a la vez la aprisionaba con fuerza; un susurro navega en el viento como una súplica en espera de respuesta. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver el fuego de la chimenea arder y escuchar los maderos quemarse por igual; todo al alrededor estaba muy cálido, parecía estar en una habitación del castillo, una muy acogedora. Percival notó una sabana envolverla y debajo de la misma alguien la compartía con ella haciéndola sonrojar, aquello que la aprisionaba era los brazos de alguien.

-Por favor, por favor… despierta…- escuchó decir, era el mismo susurro que la había despertado.

Percival movió lentamente su cabeza para ver que detrás de ella yacía Silver abrazándola. Ambos yacían envueltos en aquella sabana sobre una cama; su cuerpo yacía recostado sobre el pecho de él y no entendió cómo se encontraba en aquella posición, lo último que recordaba era estar vagando por los pasadizos con la urgencia de encontrar ayuda, pero cayó debido a la perdida de sangre y ahí fue cuando él llego.

-…Tú llegaste por mí- habló en susurro la felina interrumpiendo la oración repetitiva del erizo plateado.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Silver para notar por fin que ella se encontraba consciente.

Habían navegado por las aguas heladas tal como Sonic le había dicho que hiciesen para poder salir del laberinto en donde yacían inmersos, y por poco no lograban salir a tiempo por la fuerte corriente que desembocaba en las afueras del pueblo. Terminaron saliendo por un acueducto que cruzaba el jardín helado, era el mismo acueducto donde Lancelot había encontrado a Sonic tiempo atrás. Se separaron una vez fuera, pues Sonic debía de detener la boda y él hacer que el cuerpo de Percival se calentara antes que su respirar se detuviera. Corrió a la misma habitación en donde había llevado a Sonic cuando estuvo con punto de morir por hipotermia, pues según la princesa le había dicho, era una de las más acogedoras de todo el castillo; Silver la envolvió en varias sabanas mientras a prisa encendía una fogata para calentar la habitación. La volteó a ver para verla dormir apacible en aquella cama y se sonrojó con intensidad al saber el pasó a seguir; si la temperatura de ella subía demasiado rápido podría sufrir de un ataque al corazón, y para evitar eso, el calor corporal de otro ser sería lo único que nivelaría el calor que iría aumentando en su cuerpo; Silver se despojó de su pesada armadura y junto con ella se envolvió en las sabanas para abrazarla y acomodarla frente a su pecho, esperando que no todo hubiese sido muy tarde.

-¡Lo… lo lamento!- dijo Silver con rapidez para alejarse con torpeza de ella sonrojado por la cercanía entre ambos -¡No es lo que parece!- justificó apenado para levantarse de la cama tomando distancia de la felina –Estabas casi congelada y necesitaba…-pero la sonrisa dulce de Percival lo hizo callar, y notó que su explicación no era requerida ni necesaria.

-Gracias…- respondió Percival para abrigarse nuevamente en las sabanas. –Lamento haberte hecho preocupar.

Silver se sintió aliviado, parecía que todo estaba bien. No recordaba la última vez que se había preocupado tanto por alguien que conocía de tan poco tiempo -No tienes idea- respondió al fin con una media sonrisa.

-… ¿Por qué?- cuestionó Percival para que aquella sonrisa se disipara y de nuevo aquella expresión serena se reflejara en su rostro –Nunca vi tanta desesperación en alguien por salvar una vida, mi vida- señaló -… ¿Por qué te soy tan importante?

Permaneció un momento en silencio para verla fijamente, su rostro aún tenía rasguños notables y sus manos y pies yacían mallugados al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo; todo eso no hubiera pasado si él hubiera podido salvarla aquel día en la biblioteca, pero fue incapaz. Ella al desaparecer se había vuelto su responsabilidad, si alguien debía de regresarla con vida tenía que ser él, sin importar el precio.

-Lo que te pasó…- respondió por lo bajo al fin –Fue mi culpa, si yo no hubiera…

-¿Fue culpa?- interrumpió Percival a su explicación – ¿Por eso arriesgaste tu vida?, ¿Por culpa?

De alguna manera sintió que su respuesta era incorrecta ante ella. La culpa la había llevado a encontrarla, pero no la había dejado morir porque… y ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse ¿por qué no había concebido la idea de verla morir? De nuevo vio el rostro de la felina, quien lo miraba fijamente con aquel semblante serio y ojos ámbar llenos de vida, una criatura muy hermosa encubierta por el título de caballero y una armadura, pero su belleza no tenía comparación cuando ella sonreía, la misma reina de Inglaterra era opacada ante tal hermosura; y entonces entendió que su razón para no dejarla morir había sido únicamente para volverla a ver sonreír, más si esa sonrisa podía ser provocada por su causa. El pensar que no la vería más era lo que lo había motivado desde un principio en rescatarla, fuera cual fuera el precio.

-Fue porque…- habló Silver para caminar hacia ella, y con su mano acariciar con gentileza su mejilla. –Quería verte sonreír nuevamente- completó. Ella lo vio con sonroje al sentir su tacto, pero no por eso se apartó del mismo provocando en él una sonrisa. –No soportaba la idea de no volverte a ver- explicó con una mirada dulce -Y luego, cuando te encontré, mi corazón encontró una alegría que no pensé que albergara adentro por tu sola presencia –dijo con elocuencia –Pero no fue hasta aquel beso…

-¿Beso?- repitió ella confundida. Percival había olvidado por completo aquel momento; antes de perder la conciencia ella lo había besado, pensado que moriría en sus brazos. El calor inundó su cuerpo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al recordar el momento entre ellos.-¡Lo lamento mucho!- se disculpó apenada para retroceder alejándose de su tacto-Yo no pensé…

-Que vivirías para recordártelo- completó divertido el erizo plateado.

-Pues… es decir…- balbuceo apenada.

-Está bien…- sonrió Silver – Se supone que los caballeros deben de dar el primer paso, pero supongo que eso no aplica contigo.

- Sir Silver, te pido una disculpa- habló para ponerse en pie y dar una reverencia frente al erizo plateado –Sé que no correspondes a mi afecto, y aún así yo…

-Olvídate del Sir- regañó para interrumpirla con una expresión de falsa molestia–Mis amigos no usan el Sir, y sería inapropiado que lo usara la doncella que se convertirá en mi esposa.

-Lo lamento, yo…- calló de golpe para que una mirada de incredulidad inundara sus ojos. - ¿Qué… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Tú serás mi esposa- aclaró el erizo plateado para verla con una expresión inmutable –Nadie sería más perfecta para cumplir ese papel… lo sé desde el día que te conocí- confesó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sintió tanta felicidad que no pudo hacer nada más que callar. Las lágrimas de alegría inundaron sus ojos y con un suave movimiento de cabeza asintió ante las palabras del erizo –Así será entonces…- murmuró con emoción. Él sería para ella y ella para él, así había sido escrito.

-Bien- sonrió Silver con dulzura. –Pero eso será después de detener a Scrouge- dijo un poco más serio para buscar su armadura y de nuevo colocarla en su cuerpo.

-¿Al prin…_"__U__na vez Amelia diga "sí acepto" y muera, yo controlare a su totalidad a la esmeralda y a su vez cada maldición de cada castillo de cada reino"-_ recordó las palabras del príncipe, recordando qué era lo que hacía antes de encontrarse con Silver. -¡Tenemos que detener la boda!- dijo Percival exaltada-¡Lo había olvidado!

-Sonic ya está en eso- habló Silver para terminar de ajustar las piezas de metal en sus extremidades –Creo que podrá…

-¡Tú no entiendes!- dijo Percival para ir hacia la puerta -¡Scrouge es el nuevo gran hechicero!- explicó –Antes de que Sir Sonic pueda hacer algo, él va a matarlo.

0-0-0-0-0

El frío parecía colarse hasta sus huesos, y sus músculos titiritaban involuntariamente por lo mismo. No había tenido tiempo de secarse o entrar en calor, pues sabía que el tiempo no había estado a su favor. Los presentes lo miraban con asombro, nadie, ni siquiera Scrouge había emitido palabra alguna, un segundo de silencio que parecieron las horas más largas.

-Para poder tener un duelo por la mano de la princesa- rompió el silencio el caballero negro -Necesitas ser un príncipe o ser de sangre noble- completó Lancelot al fin en respuesta de la petición del erizo azul.

-¿Qué?, ¿No te lo dijo?- dijo divertido el erizo azul para caminar lentamente hacia el erizo verde quien lo miraba con desprecio –Soy un príncipe.- reveló. Una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó de parte de todos los presentes ante las palabras del erizo azul, quien mantenía aquella expresión traviesa y confiada en su rostro.

-¿De qué hablas Sonic?- preguntó Amelia para retroceder un par de pasos de su prometido y ver confundida al erizo azul.

-Tsk, por fin entendí porque sólo tú y yo podemos ver a Yakumo- habló Sonic con una sonrisa –Es porque ella es un demonio que su única tarea es aniquilar a todos los sangre noble- explicó -Pero no me crean a mí, pídanle a Scrouge que les dé una explicación, ¿o debería de llamarte "Gran Hechicero Scrouge"?

-Tsk- sonrió el erizo verde ante sus palabras –Con que lograste sobrevivir, pequeña peste- dijo divertido, y aquellos ojos azules se iluminaron para ver a la princesa que yacía indefensa a su lado.

-¡Protege a la princesa!- gritó Sonic al percatarse de las intenciones del erizo verde.

Un manto negro cubrió al templo, dejándolos en penumbras; la temperatura de la habitación descendió drásticamente y vientos helados se formaron cual huracán, provocando que los pétalos de rosas que habían estado en el camino al altar revolotearan por todo el templo. Lancelot apenas si pudo reaccionar a tiempo para dirigirse a la Princesa Amelia quien cubría su rostro de los pétalos que volaban dispersos por doquier; pero antes de poder tomar su mano vio como era alejada de él -¡Esto es mío!- escuchó decir al príncipe. Scrouge extendió su una mano creando una burbuja de un color verde pantano, aprisionando a la princesa. El erizo verde elevó su brazo al aire y la burbuja que encapsulaba a la última heredera de los Rose se elevó junto a éste sacándola del alcance de cualquiera.

-¡Amelia!- gritó Lancelot al verla elevarse hasta topar al techo del templo.

-¡Lancelot!- gritó la eriza mientras con ambas manos intentaba liberarse de su nueva prisión.

-¡Pagaras por tu osadía!- gritó el caballero negro para desenvainar su espada y correr hacia el erizo verde.

-Hmph, tu lugar es en los jardines- respondió Scrouge con una sonrisa -¡Como una estatua de granito!

Un rayo de luz impactó en su pecho y fue lo único que se necesitó; el cuerpo del erizo pareció congelarse en el tiempo, pues cada parte del mismo se vio cubierto de piedra caliza y aquella mirada iracunda se opacó y no quedó más que un caballero de concreto en medio del gran salón.

-¡LANCELOT!- gritó Amelia al verlo tener el mismo destino que tuvo Gawain.

-Tsk, el siguiente eres tú, Arturo- sonrió macabro.

Sonic se lanzó hacia el erizo verde con espada en mano para intentar cortarlo, pero antes de poder acercarse lo suficiente a él, una correntada de aire lo mando de regreso por los aires para hacerlo chocar contra la pared de roca del salón, provocando que todo el templo se sacudiera por el violento choque.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Amelia desde donde era espectadora.

-Venías aquí, me retabas ¿y luego qué Arturo?- habló divertido Scrouge -¿Tienes una idea de mis poderes?, ¿De lo que puede hacer con sólo chasquear los dedos? Si así lo deseo puedo convertirte en roca o en el miserable insecto que eres… Tal vez una cucaracha te quedaría bien –dijo divertido.

-Tsk- sonrió adolorido el erizo azul para ponerse en pie con esfuerzo –No vine… a vencerte…

-¿Uh?- exclamó confundido.

-Vine a detener la boda… - aclaró Sonic para elevar la mirada y ver a la eriza -A salvar a Amy- sonrió con una expresión adolorida.

-Sonic…- musitó la eriza para verlo con tristeza.

-¡Ja!- exclamó Scrouge burlesco -¡¿Enserio crees que esta pausa pondrá fin a la boda?!

-…Ella ahora sabe quién eres…-habló para apoyarse en su espada y así ayudarse a mantenerse en pie -Ella ahora puede decirte que no- respondió seriamente.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó para alzar una ceja.

Scrouge estiró de nuevo su brazo para que un rayo helado chocara contra el piso y recorriera con velocidad el suelo dirigiéndose al erizo azul. Una manta de hielo y escarcha empezó por cubrir sus pies y tobillos y cuando menos lo sintió yacía atrapado en el hielo. Sonic intentó liberarse, pero parecía como si una capa de concreto lo estuviera cubriendo lentamente; sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo descender drásticamente y sus extremidades empezaron a adormecerse por el frío que empezaba a rodearlo e intensificarse. Alzó su espada y con ésta intentó quebrar el hielo a sus pies, el cual seguía ascendiendo a sus piernas, pero no importaba cuanto quebrara los hielos, éstos se regeneraban más rápido de lo que él podía destruirlos.

-Ahora…- habló Scrouge para chasquear sus dedos explotando aquella burbuja que envolvía a su prometida haciéndola caer de las alturas. Amelia se sujetó de las cortinas de terciopelo, que decoraban las paredes desde el techo al piso para evitarse caer en picada al suelo de piedra. –Amelia- llamó Scrouge y ver de reojo a la eriza que colgaba desde las alturas. –Baja- ordenó.

La tela se empezó a rasgar lentamente hasta al fin romperse; un grito ahogado se escuchó por parte de la princesa al caer junto con la gran cortina. Las yardas de tela amortiguaron parte de la caída, al igual que su pesado y ostentoso vestido blanco. Amelia se levantó algo aturdida de la caída y al hacerlo ver a su amado ser absorbido por los hielos helados que poco a poco empezaban a cristalizar su cuerpo.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Amelia para levantarse y correr hacia él, pero una mano fuerte la sostuvo del brazo deteniendo su carrera. -¡Déjalo ir!- suplicó al príncipe que la sostenía con fuerza -¡O morirá congelado!

-Por supuesto querida- sonrió macabro –Lo único que necesito que hagas, es que digas sí acepto y todo podrá volver a lo que era antes- dijo Scrouge para arrastrar a la eriza en contra de su voluntad de nuevo al altar, donde yacía Tikal temerosa. –Podemos continuar, monja.

-¡No lo hagas Amy!- gritó el erizo azul -¡Si lo haces él se convertirá en Rey y podrá contralar la maldición a su gusto y gana!- explicó.

-Pero si no lo haces- intimidó Scrouge para sujetar el mentón de ella obligándolo a verlo con rudeza –Él morirá congelado dentro de una maravillosa escultura de hielo, ¿No es él acaso más importante que eso?

-¡Olvídate de mi!- gritó el erizo azul quien tenía el hielo escalando ya en su cintura -¡Jamás me dejará vivir aunque hagas lo que te pide!

-¿Y qué tal Lancelot?- preguntó Scrouge a la princesa, que aún yacía sin darle una respuesta -¿Su vida también has de arrebatársela?

Amelia fijó su vista en su caballero, ahora hecho piedra en medio del salón, y el horror de lo que había vivido el día que atacaron su castillo regresó a ella. Sus caballeros, familiares y amigos habían perecido de una manera parecida convirtiéndose en estatuas en el inmenso jardín, sólo unos pocos había logrado sobrevivir a los horribles deseos de Shade. Volteó a ver a Sonic, quien poco a poco era tragado por el conjuro mágico de Scrouge, verlo en ese estado provocaba un dolor en su corazón más grande de lo que podía tolerar. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer.

-…Lo siento Sonic…- musitó para voltearlo a ver con tristeza.

-¡NO!- gritó el erizo azul forcejeando con el hielo que ahora empezaba a consumir sus brazos -¡No lo hagas!

-Scrouge…-llamó la eriza para verlo con tristeza mientras una sonrisa confiada se esbozaba en el rostro del príncipe. Amelia permaneció en silencio por un momento, se acercó sutilmente al él para con amabas manos tomar su rostro, y sin decirle nada, robarle un beso del erizo verde, quien no pudo reaccionar ante aquella acción, sólo ver con sorpresa a la princesa.

-…Amy…- musitó Sonic mientras incrédulo observaba la escena que yacía frente a sus ojos.

Amelia se separó del erizo después de unos cortos segundos y así retrocedió un par de pasos para notar la clara expresión de asombro y confusión del príncipe. –Lo lamento- habló nuevamente para ver una vez más a Sonic, quien la miraba con tristeza. – Pero yo nunca me convertiré en tu esposa- respondió regresando su mirada al erizo verde.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el príncipe.

-¡No te permitiré que lastimes al erizo que amo!- gritó con enfado para retroceder de él.

-¡Te arrepentirás!- habló Scrouge para iluminar sus ojos y un rayo de magia negra formarse en su mano disparando contra ella.

-¡AMY!- gritó Sonic al ver el ataque.

Un aura blanca rodeó a la princesa al momento del hechizo impactar contra ella, protegiéndola. Scrouge observó incrédulo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, mientras la mirada fría de Amelia parecía penetrar hasta lo más oscuro de sus ser. Ni miedo ni tristeza podían percibirse en su semblante serio e inmutable, sólo una mirada penetrante y fría.

-¿Cómo tú…- musitó incrédulo el príncipe.

-Esta vez el juego será bajo mis reglas- habló Amelia con una expresión inmutable

-Hmph, está por verse- retó Scrouge.

Un rayo de magia negra de nuevo fue lanzado por el erizo verde, al cual la princesa corrió para no ser alcanzada por éste, y así tomar dirección hacia donde el erizo azul yacía con el hielo hasta el cuello. Amelia llegó con Sonic y vio como su cuerpo se había convertido, en lo que Scrouge había dicho, una escultura de hielo –No te preocupes- tranquilizó ella para sonreírle –No permitiré que nada malo te pase- Amelia colocó una mano frente al erizo azul y un estallido se escuchó resonar con fuerza en el templo para que miles de cristales congelados se esparcieran por la habitación y así el erizo azul poder liberarse de su prisión gélida, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Amelia para caer junto con él.

-…Lo hiciste- habló incrédulo el erizo azul mientras su cuerpo titiritaba por el frío envolvente. -¿Cómo?

-Yo…

-Acto digno de la reencarnación de Nimue- habló Scrouge para acallar la conversación entre ambos –Tsk- sonrió -Con que realmente posees parte de su magia, ¿no?

-… ¿Nimue?- repitió Sonic para con su aliento intentar calentar sus manos.

-Una increíble aprendiz de Merlín, ¿no es así Amelia?- dijo Scrouge para caminar hacia ambos – ¡Lástima que esta sea tú última vida!

Un aura blanca protegió a ambos erizos mientras magia oscura chocaba con la misma. Sonic siempre había sabido que Amy tenía habilidades especiales, pues sabía que utilizaba su energía vital para evitar que la maldición en el castillo fuera peor, pero no tenía idea que podía crear auras protectores o en dado caso desvanecer los hechizos que Scrouge había hecho.

-No te preocupes- habló Amelia para tomar su mano y sujetarla con fuerza –No permitiré que nada malo te pase- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Amy…- musitó Sonic.

-Tsk- sonrió Scrouge –Esta aura protectora no durara por siempre y tú lo sabes- habló divertido –¡Robar una pequeña fracción de mis poderes no te protegerá por siempre!

-¿Robar?- repitió Sonic para voltear a ver a Amy, quien se limitó a permanecer en silencio -…El beso

-Era la única manera de contrarrestar el hechizo- explicó Amelia –Tenía que poder arrebatarle parte de su magia… Y sólo podía hacerlo de esa manera- admitió avergonzada.

-Entonces, esta aura…

-Está hecha de los mismos poderes que él posee, contrarrestándolos a su vez- explicó.

-¡Eso está a punto de cambiar!- gritó Scrouge para intensificar sus poderes.

Una explosión de luz blanca y negra iluminó toda la habitación y por un segundo, un silencio sepulcral acalló todo. Sonic se protegió los ojos por la intensa luz y tomó la mano de ella con fuerza. Abrió los ojos al dejar de percibir la intensa luz blanca cegadora y poco a poco su vista se empezó a aclarar; Sonic vio los ojos de Amelia parecer apagarse lentamente y poco a poco ella soltarse de su fuerte agarre para sin más fuerza caer al suelo.

-¡Amy!- gritó él al verla en ese estado. Con prisa la tomó en brazos e intentó hacerla despertar, pero no parecía ser algo posible.

-Hmph- escuchó decir de su perpetuador –Era de imaginar, lo único que logró fue un par de minutos más para tu triste existencia- dijo Scrouge de manera despectiva -¡Ahora muere junto con ella!

Seguía sin sentir sus piernas por haber estado congelado en aquella escultura de hielo, le sería imposible escapar junto con ella y ponerla a salvo. Sonic vio la mano del príncipe brillar con aquella energía oscura, y supo que ahí terminaría todo. Abrazó a Amy con fuerza y cerró sus ojos para esperar el golpe. -¡Hya!- un gritó de pelea se escuchó. -¡Sonic!- una voz familiar lo llamó. Abrió sus ojos confundido al escuchar la voz de Silver, y al hacerlo vio como Percival atravesaba el costado del erizo verde con su espada a la vez que un grito de dolor era exclamado por Scrouge.

-¡¿Están bien?!- gritó Silver para llegar hasta él y ver su cuerpo parcialmente congelado -¡Oh demonios!, ¡Estás congelado hasta los huesos!

-¿Eh?- exclamó Sonic incrédulo aún de seguir sin vida.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó Silver al ver el caos que había en todo el templo.

-No hay tiempo, llévate a Amy- ordenó el erizo azul para darle en brazos a la eriza inconsciente –Cuídala con tu vida.

-Pero…

-Yo aún tengo cuentas que arreglar aquí- habló para ponerse en pie y tomar su espada del suelo.

-¡A penas si puedes moverte!- le recordó Silver –Tus músculos necesitan…

El grito de Percival interrumpió la conversación entre ambos. Vieron a la felina ser lanzada con fuerza y chocar contra una de las estatuas de la diosa de la guerra destruyéndola casi por completo.

-¡Percival!- gritó Silver.

-¡No hay tiempo, yo me encargaré de ella!- habló Sonic -¡Vete!- insistió.

Silver dirigió su mirada a las puertas abiertas del salón para luego ver a Percival que se movía dolorida entre los fragmentos de la estatua de cemento. Vio a los alrededores del templo destruido y en medio del mismo notó la escultura de Lancelot con su espada en mano, todo eso había sucedido en su ausencia, y ahora con la furia de Scrouge desatada todo empeoraría. Su prioridad era la princesa, necesitaba ponerla a salvo. Fijó una vez su vista a Percival y con pensar asintió con la cabeza ante las indicaciones de su amigo.

-…Cuídala con tu vida- musitó por último el erizo de plata.

-Lo haré- asintió. Los vio marchar a ambos fuera del templo, al menos ahora ellos estaría a salvo.

Sonic corrió con cierta torpeza por los músculos adormecidos sin más tiempo que perder, para llegar hacia donde yacía la felina inmóvil. Sonic volteó a ver al erizo verde quien con fuerza sujetaba su costado mientras la sangre de él empezaba a brotar de la herida abierta; eso le daría no más de un par de minutos antes de que contraatacara con todo lo que tenía. Llegó hasta Percival, que parecía que su armadura metálica había sufrido la mayor parte del impacto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el erizo azul para examinarla rápidamente con la mirada.

-Mejor que tú- sonrió la felina un tanto adolorida -¿Dónde está la princesa?

-Silver la cuidara, la ha llevado lejos del alcance de Scrouge.

Un estruendo sacudió el castillo y escombros que se soltaban de las columnas y el techo empezaron a caer en picada en todo el templo. Sonic y Percival dirigieron su atención al enfurecido erizo verde quien con sus ojos iluminados empezó a crear ventiscas de viento a su alrededor imposibilitándoles acercarse más, Scrouge no permitiría que volviesen a lastimarlo.

-¡Todos en este castillo morirán como las ratas inmundas que son!- amenazó Scrouge con ira. – ¡Pagaran por su osadía!

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo la felina para ver a Sonic –¡No tenemos oportunidad!- gritó mientras miraba los escombros chocar con violencia por diferentes áreas destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡Vete!- ordenó Sonic.

-¡Tú debes de venir conmigo!

-Este problema comenzó conmigo, con mi familia…- habló con pesar al recordar los egoístas deseos de su padre –Yo debo de ponerle fin.

-Pero Sonic…

-Cuida a Amy por mí- le sonrió en forma de despedida. -¡Busca a Silver y huyan del castillo!

Percival lo vio con tristeza, pues sabía que significaba que daría su vida con tal de detener a Scrouge, pero ella tenía una prioridad, y esa era mantener a Amelia a salvo. Corrió hacia la salida y no volteó a ver atrás, si lo hacía era posible que se retractara de salir sin él.

-¡¿Crees que tú solo podrás vencer?!- sonrió el erizo verde.

-Tal vez no pueda- respondió Sonic para apuntar su espada hacia él -¡Pero seguro te llevaré a la tumba conmigo!

Sonic corrió hacia él y al igual que la vez anterior una correntada de aire lo empujó con violencia, alejándolo del erizo verde. Un gritó se escuchó de su parte según como era aventado por los aire para chocar con los escombros de la escultura que Percival había destruido previamente, terminando de hacer pedazos lo que aún quedaba en pie de aquella escultura.

-¡Tú no eres rival para mí!- rió Scrouge -¡Adiós al último heredero!

Vio el rayo de energía oscura dirigirse hacia él y como un acto reflejo colocar su espada frente a él para protegerse, pero no fue necesario, pues un aura blanca se formo alrededor del erizo, protegiéndolo de la magia negro del príncipe.

-Pero qué…- musitó Sonic extrañado.

-Sir Percival tenía razón- escuchó a una voz detrás de él –Debemos salir de aquí.

-Sor Tikal…- musitó al reconocerla. Había olvidado que ella aún seguía en el templo.

-Yo comparto poderes parecidos a la princesa- le recordó la equidna–Pero esto es una solución temporal.

-Pero…

Escucharon la barrera protectora quebrarse en pedazos cual cristal al caer; sin duda alguna era mucho más débil de lo que Amelia había conjurado antes. Estaban acorralados. Las ventiscas de vientos no permitirían que él lograra acercarse más de un par de metros, insuficiente como para darle un asertivo golpe. Sonic no estaba seguro de qué hacer, ¿cómo lograr enfrentar la magia que alguna vez había pertenecido a Shade? Scroge se acercó lentamente a él, como león acechando a su presa hasta que algo lo hizo detenerse abruptamente. Una risa familiar recorrió cada centímetro del templo haciendo su piel erizar, Sonic conocía a la perfección la dueña de aquella risa.

-_Ya es hora…-_ una voz tétrica habló.

-Eso es…- musitó el príncipe para buscar con la mirada.

-Es Yakumo- completó Sonic.

Tanto Sonic como Scrouge voltearon a ver a los diferentes rincones oscuros, los cuales, gracias al manto de sombras que Scrouge había invocado, eran varios.

-¡Estoy a punto de terminar el trabajo!- gritó Scrouge para retroceder asustado -¡Vete!

-_No lo entiendes…-_ una voz lo hizo voltear para ver aquella niña de pijamas blancas parada a sus espaldas –_Ya has perdido_.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se excusó Scrouge para retroceder con rapidez.

Sonic no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que sintió un resplandor cerca de él. Bajó su mirada para ver los fragmentos hechos añicos en donde aún yacía sentado y vio algo brillar de entre los mismos. Una esfera con forma de luna, que había pertenecido a la escultura que había destruido, yacía parcialmente quebrada –El espíritu de la luna…- dijo para sí. La estatua del espíritu de la luna que habían destruido, había tenido entre sus manos una esfera con la forma de luna, (**N/A: La imagen pueden verla en mi cuenta de DevianArt como: "Queen Of Darknees" En donde es la pose que tiene la escultura**) y ahora quebrada dejaba ver dentro de ésta lo que había buscado por tanto tiempo...

-Es la esmeralda caos- dijo Tikal con asombro.

Sonic tomó aquel esfera para terminar de romperla en el piso y dejar ver la brillante esmeralda de color verde relucir entre tanta oscuridad. La esmeralda había permanecido oculta dentro de las manos de la estatua del espíritu de la luna y la guerra, por eso jamás habían logrado encontrarla.

-_Todo terminó…-_ habló Yakumo para acercarse lentamente al erizo verde.

-¡Jamás!- gritó para lanzar un hechizo hacia el demonio en busca de su alma, el cual, a diferencia de oportunidades pasadas, no tuvo efecto en ella. –Pero qué…

-_Esta vez…-_ habló para abrazarlo con fuerza y su cuerpo empezar a fundirse con el de él –_Alguien más a requerido mis servicios…_

-¡¿Qué?!

Un agujero negro se abrió a sus pies y tanto como el demonio con forma de niña y el erizo verde empezaron a ser consumido por éstos y así descender a la misma boca del infierno.

-…_Es una lástima Arturo_- habló según como descendía para ver al erizo azul –_Hasta la siguiente maldición… Tks._

Escuchó los gritos provenientes del erizo verde para verlo desaparecer frente a sus ojos y así el agujero que se había formado frente a ellos cerrarse por completo. El manto de oscuridad empezó a disiparse, para dejar así un templo en ruinas.

-No entiendo…- habló Tikal -¿A qué se refería con que alguien más solicitó sus servicios?

-Creo que no podía acercarse a él debido a que Shade la había invocado- explicó el erizo azul para ponerse en pie y ver la esmeralda en su mano –Pero si alguien más la invocaba… tal vez esa inmunidad se perdía.

-¿Pero quién podría haber hecho algo como eso?

Sonic no supo qué responder al respecto, no estaba seguro pero realmente había sido un golpe de suerte. Observó el templo que yacía hecho pedazos debido a toda la guerra que se había armado, casi todo estaba destruido, a excepción de la estatua de marfil que estaba al final del templo del espíritu de la luz, y enfrente de la misma vio a alguien familiar que yacía de espaldas admirándola. –Tails…- musitó al reconocer al zorrito. Una imagen traslucida de aquel que había dado su vida en los pasadizos del castillo se podía ver viendo aquella estatua con devoción. Tails volteó a verlo y una suave sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro para así volver su vista al cielo y desaparecer de su vista.

-"_Ahora estamos a mano…_"- escuchó cual susurro.

-Será mejor ir a buscar a la princesa- habló Tikal.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para desviar su vista.

Sonic la volteó a ver y notó que ella no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia o voz de Tails, parecía un mensaje dirigido exclusivamente hacia él. Sonic regresó su mirada de nuevo a donde había visto al zorro, pero ya no se encontraba. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y de nuevo admiró la estatua frente a él; Tails le había devuelto el favor de salvar su vida de aquel incendio al pedirle a Yakumo buscar a Scrouge, y a la vez, consiguiendo al fin la libertad que tanto anheló. Su alma no tendría el tormento de saber que Scrouge aún seguía lastimando a inocentes en la tierra, y que su deuda de vida había quedado saldada.

-Hasta la otra vida… Tails- susurró el erizo para ver por una última vez aquella estatua.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacían en las afueras del castillo en la espera de ver al erizo azul venir, pero jamás sucedió. Percival vio a su princesa, que aún permanecía con sus ojos cerrados; ella sabía que existía una gran probabilidad que no los abriera nuevamente. Suspiró con pesadez para regresar su vista a Silver quien permanecía al pie de la entrada principal en busca del retorno de su amigo, sentía que había fallado por no llevarlo con ella, pero también entendía que no hubiera habido razón alguna que él hubiera podido entender para salir junto con ella.

-…Percival…- escuchó su nombre para voltear a ver a la Princesa que yacía en sus brazos.

-¡Su majestad!- gritó con alegría la verla despertar.

-…Estás bien- sonrió aliviada la eriza.

-Claro que sí- asintió la felina –Silver salvó mi vida- explicó con cierto sonroje –Pero no debe de esforzarse su alteza, por favor, descanse- sugirió con preocupación.

Amelia fijó su vista en el cielo y notó que la noche estaba terminando, pronto un nuevo día daría comienzo. El cansancio recorría cada parte de su cuerpo "_No permitiré que nada malo te pase…"_Recordó –Sonic…- musitó adormitada. Había usando hasta lo último de su energía por protegerlo de Scrouge y luego su barrera se había quebrado perdiendo ella el conocimiento. Amelia recorrió con la mirada el jardín helado y notó que él no se encontraba ahí, únicamente Percival y Silver.

-… ¿Dónde está Sonic?- preguntó a su escolta, quien le desvió la mirada para ver al castillo, dándole a entender su ubicación. – ¿Está adentro?…- musitó con horror para ponerse en pie con mucho esfuerzo.

-Espere su majestad- dijo Percival alarmada al ver sus intenciones.

-Yo tengo que…

-No- interrumpió Silver su oración para voltearla a ver–Su vida es mi encargo su majestad. – dijo el erizo plateado con cierta tristeza.

-Pero…

-Por los poderes de Merlín…- habló Percival para llamar la atención de ambos erizos –El cielo…- dijo para señalar a las nubes.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundida Amelia para elevar la mirada y notar como las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo con un manto de penumbras empezaban a disiparse poco a poco y así los primeros rayos de amanecer tocaron la luz del suelo por primera vez en muchos años. –El sol…- susurró Amelia para entrecerrar sus ojos por la brillante luz que el alba traía.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi el sol- dijo Silver para admirar el cielo.

-Eso quiere decir que…

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y así la luz alumbró en su interior. Amelia vio caminar hacia las afueras a Tikal, junto con su caballero, parecía que el hechizo de Lancelot se había roto, y detrás de ellos vio caminar algo mal herido al erizo azul, quien le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al verla con bien.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Amelia para correr con torpeza hacia él y así de un salto, caer en sus brazos llorando de la alegría -Pensé que nunca saldrías…- sollozó.

-…Todo está bien Amy- le susurró para abrazarla con ternura.

-¡Lancelot!- exclamó con alegría Percival para caminar hacia él.

-Parece que después de todo tienes nueve vidas ¿no es así?- habló el erizo negro burlesco.

-Creo que después de todo esto sólo me quedan tres- respondió la felina divertida.

-Sonic ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Silver para acercarse a él -¿Qué sucedió?

-Todo terminó por fin…- dijo aliviado aún con la princesa entre sus brazos -El reinado que inició Shade ha terminado.

Varios pasos se escucharon en las cercanías del castillo captando la atención de todos los presentes, y de diferentes áreas del jardín empezaron a aparecer diferentes seres, algunos con trajes tan elegantes como los de la misma realeza y otros más simples como de la servidumbre. Amelia vio incrédula a aquellos que aparecían frente a ella, casi como si de repente se hubiera sumergido en un maravilloso sueño, el cual había tenido muchas veces en el pasado.

-No lo puedo creer…- musitó Percival.

-Los miembros del castillo petrificado- dijo Lancelot al reconocer a aquellos que había cuidado durante tanto tiempo en los jardines.

-¡Demonios!- se escuchó un grito -¡¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?!- preguntó un rostro familiar. -¡Muévanse todos ustedes!- ordenó el equidna abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

-¡Gawain!- gritó la felina llena de felicidad para correr hacia él y con ambas manos tocar su yelmo incrédula de verlo caminar y hablar nuevamente. –Pensé que habías muerto, es decir, estabas hecho granito y…

-Parece que el hecho que Scrouge desapareciera también eliminó aquellos hechizos conjurados por la Gran Hechicera- interrumpió Lancelot para acercarse a su compañero –Tiempo sin vernos, Gawain- le saludó.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!- gritó confundido -¡¿Dónde está ejercito negro?!

-Es una larga historia- respondió Percival con una sonrisa.

Amelia rió por lo bajo al ver a sus tres mejores caballeros reunidos; había extrañado tanto las rabietas de Gawain; por fin la pesadilla había terminado. -… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- le susurró Sonic al oído; había olvidado por completo que Sonic no conocía a nadie de los que alguna vez habitaron cada una de las hermosas habitaciones del castillo. La aristocracia de su reino.

-Son los duques y duquesas, condes y sirvientes que vivían en el castillo- respondió Amelia -Pero que Shade convirtió en piedra mucho tiempo atrás.

-Las estatus del jardín- habló Silver al reconocer los rostros familiares.

-Así es- dijo con alegría Amelia. –Todo ha acabado por fin…

-Su majestad- habló Lancelot para caminar de nuevo de regreso a ella – Si no mal recuerdo hubo un combate para ganar su mano, y según las reglas, Sir Sonic ha ganado su mano en matrimonio – le recordó con una sonrisa casi imperceptible–Sus majestades- dijo con una reverencia –Es posible que el templo ya no tenga uso para dicha ceremonia, pero creo que el jardín podrá servir de la misma manera.

-…Boda- musitó Amelia con una expresión llena de tristeza.

-Después de todo para unificar los reinos y no volver a caer en el caos se necesita de un soberano- indicó Lancelot.

-…Sí, lo necesita- susurró.

-¿Sucede algo Amy?- preguntó consternando el erizo azul.

-¿Esto es lo que deseas Sonic?, ¿Ser rey?

El erizo azul le sonrió con dulzura para con gentileza abrazarla contra su pecho, provocando en ella un intenso sonroje por dicha acción.

-Lo que yo deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…- musitó –Sea mucho o poco, quiero estar ahí para ti Amy… quiero ser siempre tuyo.

Sintió como lágrimas traicioneras empezaban a brotar de sus ojos para abrazarlo con fuerza; Amelia sabía la responsabilidad que implicaba casarse con ella, y él estaba dispuesto aceptarla con tal de estar a su lado. -… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?- le preguntó al oído cual secreto. Amelia se separó un poco de él para verlo con aquellos ojos vidriosos y con una dulce sonrisa y un suave movimiento de la cabeza asentir en señal de respuesta.

-¡Habrá boda!- gritó el erizo negro a los presentes.

0-0-0-0-0

La boda se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde por petición de ella, y a diferencia de antes, esta vez el arreglarse y ponerse aquel vestido blanco traía una alegría que desbordaba su corazón. En su mano yacía aquella argolla de acero que él erizo había conseguido para pedirle matrimonio, el cual ante sus ojos valía más que cualquier anillo de diamantes. -¡Es una suerte que contáramos con otro vestido blanco!- habló Lady Cream, quien se miraba llena de felicidad mientras terminaba de arreglarla. Amelia le sonrió en forma de respuesta, para luego su vista perderse en la ventana de su habitación; los rayos del sol tocaban la cornisa de su ventana y los pajarillos ya empezaban a salir de sus escondites para inundar el castillo con su hermosa música. La nieve había empezado a derretirse y parecía que el invierno que había durado durante décadas por fin le daría paso a la primavera.

-¡Listo!- dijo Cream con una gran sonrisa –Se ve esplendida su majestad.

-…Gracias- sonrió Amelia con una mirada un tanto apagada.

-¿Está todo bien alteza?- preguntó la coneja con un tono más serio.

-Ahora que Scrouge no está, ni Shade, Inglaterra necesita un buen Rey para poder dirigirlos en prosperidad y armonía- respondió.

-Estoy segura que Sir Arturo cumplirá muy bien ese papel.

-Arturo…- repitió por lo bajo. Le parecía increíble que Sonic fuera el último heredero del Reino de Camelot, el famoso Príncipe Arturo. –Mmm…Me gusta más Sonic- sonrió.

-¿_Está lista su majestad_?- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Era su escolta.

-¡Es hora su alteza!- dijo Cream para colocar el velo frente a su rostro ocultándolo parcialmente.

No volvió a emitir palabra alguna y con un débil movimiento de cabeza salió para encontrarse con Percival y así, de su brazo, ir a donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo.

Llegaron a los jardines y ahí vio a todos aquellos amigos que alguna vez pensó había perdido para siempre, llenar las incontables sillas, esta vez su boda rebosaba de invitados. Amelia vio al erizo azul al final de aquel camino nupcial, vestido cual príncipe y a la par de él se encontraba Silver como todo un caballero. Con Sonic ahora como rey Silver se uniría a los caballeros del castillo, bautizado bajo el nombre de Galahad.

Amelia caminó mientras la música nupcial inundaba el castillo, esta vez se casaría con aquel que amaba. Se detuvo para pararse a la par de su futuro esposo y él regaló una cálida sonrisa. Sor Tikal repitió las misma palabras que cuando estuvo parada frente al templo, pero esta vez no dudaría de su respuesta.

La eriza fijó su vista al sol, el cual empezaba a caer lentamente hacia el ocaso, había sobrevivido lo suficiente para ver un atardecer más y se sentía sumamente orgullosa que su cuerpo hubiese resistido hasta ese entonces. Amelia tomó la mano de Sonic con fuerza, provocando que él la volteara a ver regalándole una sonrisa y apretando su mano con fuerza por igual.

-¿Amelia, aceptas a Sir Arturo como tu legitimo esposo?- pregunto Tikal.

-Sí…- murmuró –Acepto- concluyó en voz baja con una sonrisa.

-Arturo, ¿tú aceptas a Amelia como tu legitima esposa?

-Sí, acepto…

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer- dijo con una sonrisa la equidna –Puedes besar a la novia.

Un aplauso se escuchó de parte de todos los presentes y una felicidad inmesa lo invadió al saber que por fin podría estar con ella. Sonic se volteó hacia ella para levantar el velo que cubría su rostro, pero aquella sonrisa que había tenido en un principio se desvaneció para que la angustia se posara en su mirada.

-¿Amy?- cuestionó al ver aquel rostro pálido y aquellos ojos que se miraban apagados. Era como ver una rosa marchitándose lentamente bajo el sol.

-Lo lamento… Sonic…

Sintió como ella empezaba poco a poco a soltar su mano mientras su cuerpo caía con lentitud al suelo; la sonrisa del rostro de su amada se borraba con la luz en su mirar y su mundo, al igual que ella, se desmoronaban sin poderlo evitar.

-¡AMY!- gritó el erizo azul para caer de rodillas al suelo evitando que el cuerpo de Amelia tocara el piso. -¡¿Qué sucede?!

-…Estoy muy feliz Sonic- habló con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en su rostro–Pude ver el sol una vez más… Gracias a ti…

-Habrá más de uno Amy- habló él con una sonrisa triste.

-…No Sonic…- musitó agotada –Yo no habrá…

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó para sentir como lágrimas de frustración se formaban al igual que un nudo en la garganta.

-…Te lo dije…- respondió -Nadie podía salvarme…- le recordó con una sonrisa forzada –Lamento haberte dando tanto problemas Sonic – musitó –A la próxima… yo seré quien te pida matrimonio…

Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras la imagen de él era lo único que se quedaría conservado en su memoria. Lo vio llorar por ella, por la inevitable muerte que la acompañaba en su último suspiro, pero sabía que había dejado a su paso a un gran rey; su misión en esa vida había terminado.

* * *

**¡Existe un último capítulo! Así que no se preocupen; éste está programado para la otra semana. Espero les haya gustado y gracias por seguirme en esta loca historia hasta ahora. Sin más que agregar, Kat fuera. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
